angel s friends declaracion de amor II temporada
by soniasc94
Summary: segunda temporada de AFdda
1. angel s friends declaracion de amor II 1

Angel´s friends: capítulo 53 (capitulo 1 segunda temporada)

Al cabo de un mes…

**Raf: estaba expectante. Hoy viajábamos a Sicilia. Tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Sulfus, al cual no veía desde hacía una semana, ya que se había marchado para prepararlo todo para cuando llegáramos. Durante este mes nos habíamos visto varios días, unas veces todos juntos y otras veces los dos solos, pero las verdaderas vacaciones no habían hecho más que empezar- vamos chicas, ¿estáis listas?**

**Dulce: te mueres de ganas por verle, ¿a qué si?**

**Raf: si, hace una semana que se fue a Sicilia y solo hemos hablado por Whatsap, porque por teléfono no podía.**

**Miki: seguro que no deja de pensar en ti ni un segundo.**

**Raf: como yo en él.**

**Miki: ¿Dónde habíamos quedado?**

**Raf: en la puerta de la escuela.**

**Dulce: aunque con estos demonios…**

**Urié: tranquilas, vamos a estar bien.**

**Dulce: ¿estas segura? Es que no me fio y esto así de repente de decir "venga todos a mi casa"…**

**Urié: nos ha querido invitar.**

**Dulce: que va, eso es porque Sulfus le digo a Raf "vente a mi casa en plan parejita tu y yo solos", pero como el plan les salió mal porque sus amigos se acoplaron para que ella no este sola…**

**Raf: pero no es así. Sus padres nos lo dijeron. Haced lo que queráis.**

**Miki: no te enfades.**

**Raf: además os lo dije yo y no me creéis.**

**Dulce: nunca he dudado de ti.**

**Raf: yo entiendo que odies a mi novio pero yo le quiero y estoy a gusto con él y…**

**Urié: Raf, no, esto sí que no, no me llores.**

**Raf: no entiendo estas dudas ahora. No vengáis. Me da igual pero yo quiero estar con él y tenedlo muy claro no voy a renunciar a él.**

**Urié: en ningún momento te hemos dicho eso. Anda vámonos. Que lleguen tarde ellos, no nosotras.**

**Raf: vale, y dejad esta historia.-cruzamos la puerta grande y la autoesfera nos esperaba. Indispensable ir en forma humana. Una vez dentro nos transformamos- vamos allá, ¿no?**

**Kabalé: si, este hombre lleva desesperado toda la semana.**

**Cabiria: está solo y desea ver a la rubia.**

**Gas: ten cuidado eh Raf.**

**Raf: ¿Qué iba a pasar?**

**Kabalé: algo se traerá entre manos.**

**Miki: conociéndole seguro.**

**Cabiria: ¿y tú Gas?**

**Gas: ¿yo que?**

**Kabalé: si te traes entre manos algo con…-señalé a Miki, sentada al lado de Raf, las cuales hablaban de sus cosas-**

**Gas: eh…no.**

**Cabiria: pero te gusta, ¿a qué si?**

**Gas: no.**

**Kabalé: ¿seguro?**

**Gas: ella nunca querría algo conmigo, además es un ángel.**

**Cabiria: Raf también es un ángel y esta con un demonio, Sulfus, ni más ni menos.**

**Gas: ya, pero ni ella es Raf ni yo soy Sulfus, no me llevo mal con ella, o eso creo yo pero discutimos demasiado y al fin y al cabo no nos beneficia para nada.**

**Kabalé: tranquilo, se le pasara.**

**Gas: con esto no quiero decir nada.**

**Cabiria: ya, sí, sí.**

**Gas: no.**

**Kabalé: cuéntaselo a Sulfus, a ver qué opina, te ayudara, es experto en liarse con ángeles.**

**Gas: te repito que…**

**Miki: ¿quieres dejar de gritar Gas?**

**Gas: es que…**

**Miki: no me interesa, gracias.**

**Gas: -ahora se hace la dura. ¿Estará bien? ¿Sulfus me ayudara? Lógicamente él está con Raf, sabe de lo que hablo, además sabe mi situación con ella- para ser un ángel, haces muy poco honor a eso.**

**Miki: ¿te pasa algo? Además déjame en paz, no tengo nada que hablar contigo ni quiero saber nada.**

**Gas: está bien.**

**Raf: no discutáis, vamos a estar un mes y por el bien de los demás dejad vuestras diferencias para cuando volvamos.**

**Miki: tienes razón.**

**Urié: a veces se vuelve muy incómodo.**

**Dulce: es incómodo.**

**Raf: bueno no empecemos.-pasadas unas horas, llegamos a un valle precioso que estaba a 5 minutos de la playa. La casa era una pasada.-tío, madre mia que bien se lo monta.**

**Urié: y que lo digas.**

**Kabalé: mira qué no decir nada…**

**Cabiria: eh…pero, ¿Dónde se ha metido este hombre?**

**Sulfus: tranquilos, ya estoy aquí.-vi a Raf, le sonreí pero fui a saludar a mis amigos primero para ser después todo de la rubia-**

**Raf: -por fin vino hacia mí. Me abrazó con fuerza- ¿estás un poco desesperado, no?**

**Sulfus: si, porque sabes que yo a mi novia la necesito siempre.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué no me llamas y me vengo contigo?**

**Sulfus: porque no quiero molestar mi amor, pero lo importante es que ahora estas aquí.**

**Raf:-beso mis labios. Hacía tiempo que no sentía sus labios devorando los míos.- echaba de menos esto.**

**Sulfus: y yo pero tranqui que en un mes recuperamos lo perdido.**

**Raf: uuu… ¿Qué lo tienes todo preparado y planeado, eh?**

**Sulfus: no, pero yo también tengo unas necesidades como hombre que soy de darle lo mejor a mi novia.**

**Raf: jajaja, pero si siempre lo haces. Deja de decir tonterías.**

**Sulfus: al menos lo intento, ¿no?**

**Raf: siempre lo has hecho.**

**Sulfus: bueno si tú lo dices princesa será verdad.**

**Raf: ¿y cómo dormimos esta noche? Y…bueno, todas las demás, claro.**

**Sulfus: mujer, tu conmigo y los demás que se apañen.**

**Raf: sutil, pero me gusta, ¿pero…solos?**

**Sulfus: solos…no, pero no hay que preocuparse.-entramos a la casa- bueno, ¿Qué os parece?**

**Kabalé: que bien te lo montas, ¿eh guapo?**

**Sulfus: bueno, no es mia, pero de mi abuelo sí. Hay dos habitaciones, con cuatro camas cada una, pero son bastante grandes, de 8 salen 16, el doble vamos.**

**Dulce: si, son súper grandes. Pero supongo que dormiremos cuatro en una y cuatro en la otra.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero creo que no como lo habéis pensado.**

**Raf: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Sulfus: hombre…**

**Gas: yo voy donde tu vayas. No me mandes a dormir con las chicas. Aunque haya dos en la habitación, lógicamente, pero no me dejes solo.**

**Sulfus: tranquilo no te iba a dejar solo.**

**Kabalé: y lógicamente querrás que la rubia se vaya contigo, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: elemental.**

**Cabiria: ¿entonces… os falta alguien más, no?**

**Miki: tranquilas, si ya sabía que… Raf sálvame.**

**Raf: a ver lo que podemos hacer es… -lógicamente nos iba a tocar con los chicos. Entramos a la habitación- nosotras aquí y ellos allí.**

**Miki: genial.**

**Sulfus: tranquilas, no os vamos a hacer nada.**

**Gas: es verdad.**

**Miki: créeme así es mejor.**

**Gas: no, si claro.**

**Miki: ¿es que, que pensabas eh?**

**Gas: nada.**

**Raf: oye, que solo es para dormir.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, Raf tiene razón.**

**Raf: no discutáis, no os pega. A veces pienso que sois un poco patéticos.**

**Miki: ves, te lo he dicho muchas veces, es mejor ignorarnos.**

**Gas: eso tampoco.**

**Miki: ¿acaso sabes hablar bien?**

**Raf: ¿queréis que nos salgamos?**

**Miki: ¿por?**

**Sulfus: lo mismo así discutís mejor.**

**Gas: no, tranquilo.**

**Miki: está claro que no nos vamos a llevar igual de bien que vosotros pero…**

**Raf: intentad calmaros.**

**Sulfus: al menos que sea en nuestra presencia.**

**Gas: de acuerdo. Aunque vosotros podíais cortaros un poco.**

**Sulfus: yo no le hago daño a nadie durmiendo con ella, pero lógicamente en…-le hice el gesto para que me entendiera- sí.**

**Miki: faltaría más.**

**Raf: no lo íbamos a hacer delante de vuestra cara.**

**Gas: ya, ya, joder.**

**Miki: ¿Cómo dices eso?**

**Gas: ya me entiendes.**

**Miki: claro que te entiendo Gas.**

**Sulfus: si en el fondo os lleváis bien.**

**Raf: ¿has terminado?**

**Miki: si, vamos.**

**Raf: claro, ¿venís?**

**Sulfus: ahora.**

**Raf: está bien.**

**Gas: ¿Cómo crees que será esta noche?**

**Sulfus: no se… hombre estamos con las chicas.**

**Gas: cierto y al menos no son nuestras amigas.**

**Sulfus: ya sabes que quiero dormir con mi novia y dejarte con las chicas es muy cruel.**

**Gas: ya sabes que yo contigo.**

**Sulfus: y lógicamente Raf iba en el saco, y de las otras la más indicada era Miki.**

**Gas: por eso. Escucha, mira lo que he traído.**

**Sulfus: -Gas saco de la mochila lo que menos me esperaba- ¿Qué haces con eso tío?**

**Gas: pues…para alegrarme la vista. Ya que Miki no se va a dejar.**

**Sulfus: ah y te traes eso, ¿eh?**

**Gas: sí. Además Sulfus, que nos conocemos.**

**Sulfus: ya pero para luego, eh. Ahora salgamos de aquí.**

**Gas: ves si sabía yo que…**

**Sulfus: tío pero tenemos que tener cuidado, que mi novia me mata. Y Miki te da a ti también, eso que lo sepas.**

**Gas: si pero no se tienen que enterar.**

**Sulfus: si pero son listas.**

**Gas: ya, pero tú no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: si tú lo dices…-salimos de la habitación. Las chicas estaban en el salón hablando. Raf estaba sentada en el sillón-**

**Raf: por fin salís. Oye siéntate si quieres.**

**Sulfus: no te levantes tu.-ella se levantó. Esta lo que quería era sentarse encima mia- ah, ¿Qué era esto lo que querías, eh?**

**Raf: si.-le planté un beso en todos los morros- así que no te quejes.**

**Sulfus: no me he quejado. Además me gusta que seas así conmigo.**

**Raf: bobo.**

**Sulfus: nena, ¿Qué quieres que haga?**

**Raf: nada cielo.**

**Miki: y para tardar tanto, ¿Qué hacíais?**

**Raf: eso.**

**Urié: a saber.**

**Kabalé: hombres.**

**Cabiria: aunque no sé si será mejor dormir con ellas.**

**Dulce: oye, lo puedes probar, no somos tan malas.**

**Urié: además ya sabes que ellos…**

**Kabalé: lógico.**

**Cabiria: cuanto más cerca tengan a su chica mejor.**

**Gas: sí.**

**Miki: Gas, por dios.**

**Raf: eh, no estéis así, aunque bueno, tampoco es mentira.**

**Miki: por una parte, por la otra no.**

**Raf: pero tranquila estaremos bien.**

**Miki: eso espero.**

**Sulfus: en cierto modo somos legales.**

**Gas: demonios, pero legales.**

**Raf: si tú lo dices.**

**Sulfus: amor, ¿es que no lo soy?**

**Raf: si claro, solo lo decía como Gas…**

**Sulfus: vale. –le di un pico- bueno, ¿Qué os parece?**

**Kabalé: es una pasada.**

**Cabiria: os lo montáis bien, tu familia y tú.**

**Sulfus: bueno, a veces tener amigos en muchos sitios…**

**Gas: pues sí, oye.**

**Raf: me gusta el sitio, a mí que la playa tampoco es que sea mi punto fuerte, pero no se, no lo esperaba así, como le llamáis casa de la playa.**

**Sulfus: ya pero porque veraneamos aquí, y la playa son 5 minutos.**

**Urié: ya te digo que es una zona preciosa.**

**Cabiria: yo tampoco quiero perder mi palidez de cadáver.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, ya sabes que tampoco es que aguantemos al sol mucho tiempo.**

**Kabalé: ¿Por qué no vamos?**

**Dulce: pues sí.**

**Gas: es pronto aun, ¿no?**

**Miki: sí. Son las 4, las horas de más calor no las vamos a pillar, además que cuando queramos ir…**

**Raf: vamos, entre que nos cambiamos y todo... -nos levantamos y fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Abrí la maleta, busque la toalla y el bikini. Cuando lo tenía, me levante- ¿Qué miráis? No pensaríais que me iba a cambiar delante de vuestra cara.**

**Miki: lo mismo va por mí.**

**Sulfus: no claro que no.**

**Gas: bueno…**

**Raf: sea lo que sea no.**

**Miki: ahora salimos, mientras podéis cambiaros.-nos metimos en el baño- a chavo cerdos, ¿se creían que…?**

**Raf: son muy cerdos, pero son chicos.**

**Miki: oye, te queda estupendo.**

**Raf: y tú, ya verás como a los muy bobos se les cae la baba.**

**Miki: pero hasta la playa que esperen.**

**Raf: ya.-salimos- **

**Sulfus: pensaba que…**

**Raf: quieres correr mucho.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres matarme antes de tiempo?**

**Miki: os matáis por ver a una chica ligerita de ropa ¿eh?**

**Gas: hombre si es…**

**Sulfus: nosotros nos entendemos.**

**Raf: ya.**

**Miki: anda vamos.-salimos de la habitación. Y nos dirigimos a la playa. Allí colocamos las toallas. Las otras chicas, tranquilamente se quitaban sus camisetas y dejaban lucir sus bikinis, aunque nosotras teníamos a dos maromos pendientes de nosotras, algo que era incómodo- ¿quieres dejar de mirarme?**

**Gas: lo siento.**

**Raf: y lo mismo va por ti.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?**

**Raf: mirarme el culo.-por fin yo también me deje ver-**

**Sulfus: madre mia.**

**Gas:…creo que de esta no me recupero.**

**Miki: no exageres tanto Gas.**

**Raf: ni que fuera…-aunque el también… de repente me cogió de la cintura y sus besos me atraparon aunque de repente me cogió- eh, no…Sulfus, no, ni se te ocurra.-maldito, me tiro al agua-serás…-pero me volvió a coger y ahí sí que no me soltó.**

**Miki: Gas, contente. No, ni se te ocurra, ellos no somos nosotros.**

**Gas: no te iba a tocar, tranquila.**

**Miki: te conozco Gas.**

**Gas: ¿es que sabes lo que pretendía?**

**Miki: querías hacerme lo mismo que le ha hecho Sulfus a Raf.**

**Gas: de verdad… que no.**

**Miki: está bien.**

**Raf: ¡te mato!**

**Sulfus: pero si te ha gustado.**

**Raf: sabes que me has tirado y se me ha bajado la parte de abajo, maldito gilipollas.**

**Sulfus: gracias amor, eres muy amable.-le metí un morreo para que se callara hasta que bueno, se tranquilizó, entre mis brazos porque no la solté-**

**Raf: -al cabo de una hora de jugueteos, sobeteos, besos, toqueteos en alta mar, salimos a las toallas, era la hora de irnos-**

**Sulfus: no me digas que no te ha gustado porque no te creo.**

**Raf: pavo.**

**Sulfus: lo se.-llegamos a mi casa. Las chicas antes que nada se prepararon las cosas y se ducharon. Una vez cambiadas salieron fuera- **

**Raf: nos salimos para que podáis ducharos y cambiaros tranquilamente.**

**Sulfus: vale.-Gas se estaba duchando, después entré yo. Después al vestirnos, al ir a salir Gas me paró- ¿eh que pasa?**

**Gas: ¿la vemos ahora?**

**Sulfus: uuu…vale. Pero que nos perdonen por esto, soy un demonio pero como mi novia me pille me mata.**

**Gas: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: Gas, que se nos cae el pelo. Madre mia…**

**Gas: ves si ya te he dicho que te iba a gustar.**

**Miki: Gas quería tocarme, ugg.**

**Raf: y Sulfus me lo ha comido todo en un segundo.**

**Cabiria: ya se os ha visto.**

**Urié: estaba subidito.**

**Raf: ¿solo un poco?**

**Dulce: demasiado diría yo.**

**Kabalé: que tela que tienen estos dos.**

**Raf: ya, pero, ¿y qué harán?, no sé, no creo que tarden tanto en ducharse.**

**Miki: vamos, a ver porque no se…**

**Gas: a ti que, las rubias ya te recuerdan a…**

**Sulfus: si pero Raf es más guapa.-de repente la puerta se abrió, y entraron las dos chicas, Raf y Miki, nosotros escondimos la revista lo máximo que pudimos- chicas…**

**Raf: ¿Qué hacéis? Estáis muy rojos los dos.**

**Sulfus: nada cielo, nada.**

**Raf: algo estáis haciendo Sulfus.**

**Miki: Gas, ¿Qué coño haces con la mano metida…ahí?**

**Gas: eh…nada.**

**Raf: ¿Qué ocultáis?-mire detrás de la cama, hasta que encontré la prueba del delito- ¿Qué cojones…? ¿No me digáis que estabais viendo esto?**

**Miki: no me lo puedo creer.**

**Gas: esto no es lo que parece.**

**Miki: ¿Qué no? ¿Pero cómo podéis ser tan cerdos?**

**Sulfus: Raf…-¡plaf! Raf me metió la torta a mí, y Miki a Gas-**

**Raf: os la merecéis por cerdos. Ah y espérate. ¡En llamas!-quemé la revista- ahora, ya no hay revista. Y tu invéntate una buena excusa, porque…**

**Sulfus: yo…**

**Raf: ni me hables.**

**Miki: y tú a mí tampoco.**

**Gas: puedo explicártelo.- lo único que oímos fue el portazo- joder…**

**Sulfus: para que… hemos sido los dos.**

**Gas: de verdad…**

**Sulfus: tío como duele la torta.**

**Gas: ya, sobre todo si es de la mujer a la que amas.**

**Sulfus: soy idiota, joder.**

**Gas: y yo.**

**Raf: como se puede ser tan… ¡miserable!**

**Miki: ¡cerdo!**

**Raf: no puedo… ¡dios!**

**Miki: -Raf se derrumbó- tía no llores, no se merece tus lágrimas.**

**Raf: joder pero es que le quiero, ¿me entiendes?**

**Miki: ya lo sé tía, pero de verdad no estés así.**

**Sulfus: vamos.**

**Gas: sí.**

**Sulfus:-salimos al porche donde estaban nuestras chicas-**

**Miki: ¿ahora?**

**Gas: oye, de verdad que lo siento.**

**Miki: me imagino que la idea ha sido tuya, ¿no?**

**Gas: si, era mia.**

**Sulfus: pero eso no me excluye a mí por participar.**

**Raf: menos mal que lo reconoces.**

**Sulfus: Raf, sé que… pero no puedo perderte.**

**Raf: piénsatelo antes.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, sé que soy idiota.**

**Raf: y dime tu a mí que puñetas hacíais viendo eso.**

**Gas: ya ni yo lo sé.**

**Miki: no tenéis suficiente con…aunque si nosotros no estamos liados, pero parecía que eras diferente.**

**Gas: y lo soy.**

**Miki: no estoy para chistes ¿vale?**

**Sulfus: y tú que, ¿me vas a decir algo?**

**Raf: ¿Cómo tienes la cara tan dura de decirme eso?**

**Sulfus: vale, tienes razón. Pero de verdad, que no era mi intención…**

**Raf: ¿sabes qué? Eso es como si me pusieras los cuernos.**

**Sulfus: sabes que siempre la cago, y que no merezco la mitad de las cosas que haces por mí, pero por favor no me dejes.**

**Raf: no digas tampoco eso.**

**Sulfus: no quiero verte así.**

**Raf: pues vete, te recuerdo que estoy así por tu culpa.**

**Sulfus: sabes que quiero morirme por lo que he hecho pero creo que no hace falta tanto numerito.**

**Raf: ah, ¿Qué esto ahora es un numerito?**

**Miki: mira sabes que, vamos a dejarlo.**

**Gas: gracias.**

**Miki: no me las des, además que hace un demonio dándome las gracias. Si fueras la mitad de cerdo que eres me gustarías más.**

**Gas: vaya.**

**Miki: vale, pero ya está eh, no te confundas.**

**Gas: no claro.- ¿Por qué?-**

**Raf: que sea la última vez.**

**Sulfus: descuida. **

**Raf: por favor.**

**Sulfus: Raf, sabes que no voy a hacerlo otra vez, no quiero que te enfades conmigo, porque yo no soportaría perderte, y…**

**Raf: tranquilo.-le abracé-**

**Sulfus: -tener a Raf entre mis brazos era lo que más necesitaba después de la cagada de lo de la revista- oye, pero que esto se quede aquí, las otras cuatro no tienen por qué saber lo que ha pasado.**

**Raf: ¿porque le iba a contar yo a las demás que os hemos pillado con una revista X?**

**Miki: somos ángeles, sabemos guardar los secretos.**

**Sulfus: vale, y por favor.**

**Gas: no digas eso.**

**Sulfus: ya pero es que ahora somos humanos, prefiero pensar como un humano antes que como un demonio.**

**Gas: ya, vale, está bien.**

**Raf: vale, además que por un "gracias" de más o de menos no pasa nada.**

**Kabalé: estáis aquí. **

**Urié: ¿y el portazo?**

**Raf: nada, que me he cabreado por una cosa pero nada, es que os pasáis las bromas pesadas…**

**Sulfus: ya, Raf sabes que lo siento muchísimo.**

**Raf: tranquilo.-le guiñe un ojo, en señal de buen trabajo chicos-**

**Cabiria: ¿en serio que no ha sido nada más?**

**Miki: no.**

**Dulce: ¿estáis todos bien no?**

**Raf: sí. Una cosa os agradecería lo que pase en la habitación de cada uno, siempre que se pueda contar, se queda allí, ¿entendido?**

**Miki: exacto.**

**Sulfus: cada uno tenemos nuestras intimidades.**

**Gas: es verdad.**

**Kabalé: menudo peligro, hay en una de las habitaciones.**

**Dulce: y la nuestra no es.**

**Raf: oye, que no va a pasar nada.**

**Miki: solo lo necesario.**

**Gas: ¿Qué es lo necesario?**

**Miki: ¡Gas! Que estos dos dormirán juntos, y ya está.**

**Gas: ah bueno eso es verdad.**

**Sulfus: ¿y que te creías que era?**

**Raf: jajaja, tranquilo, Gas se imagina cosas, que no tienen sentido.**

**Sulfus: o quien sabe, a lo mejor sí, pero que no espere que ella duerma con él.**

**Raf: obviamente.**

**Sulfus: pero, escúchame, ¿lo hay no?**

**Raf: ¿Qué?**

**Sulfus: que ellos dos están…**

**Raf: no sé qué creer ya, porque cada vez dicen una cosa diferente, pero…**

**Sulfus: ya, quizás nosotros también éramos así.**

**Raf: claro que éramos así, lo que pasa es que los dos sentíamos lo mismo y era más fácil. Sé que es cierto que cuando tú ya estas con alguien y ves a otro en la misma situación por la que tu pasaste, parece que es más complicado, pero realmente lo tuyo también ha sido difícil.**

**Sulfus: no si fácil, no fue. No las tenía todas conmigo.**

**Raf: yo tenía miedo a hacer el idiota, para que luego lo único que recibiera fueran burlas.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué dices? Yo nunca haría eso.**

**Raf: eso lo dices ahora.**

**Sulfus: yo también tenía miedo a que supieras lo que sentía en ese momento o que supieras que a la primera de cambio yo…, es normal cuando no sabes si la persona a la que quieres siente lo mismo, pero en cierto modo, lo nuestro era diferente, además no he visto en ningún momento hacer a ellos lo que hacíamos nosotros antes de…**

**Raf: ya eso es verdad, pero no tiene que ver, porque nosotros lo supimos muy rápido o al menos tú, pero bueno yo también…pero ellos pueden haberlo sabido ahora.**

**Sulfus: cierto, pero además, no somos ellos, así que podemos disfrutar de que nosotros estamos juntos, ¿Qué me dices?**

**Raf: sí, claro.**

**Sulfus: eso sí, en cierto modo se nos ha cortado el rollo.**

**Raf: ya, pero no pienses en eso, además con tenernos es suficiente.**

**Sulfus: mujer pero…**

**Raf: lo sé, pero no te preocupes, a los hombres os gusta tener vuestro momento con vuestra chica, pero lo tendrás.**

**Sulfus: vale, eso me consuela.**

**Raf: eso sí que no me entere yo que estáis viendo otra vez…**

**Sulfus: la idea sabes que fue de Gas, pero lógicamente yo participe, soy un hombre, aunque…no sé porque lo hice, cuando eso tampoco es que…**

**Raf: y Gas haciéndose…**

**Sulfus: por dios.**

**Raf: ¿no lo has visto?**

**Sulfus: pues claro que lo he visto.**

**Raf: menos mal que tu…**

**Sulfus: por dios Raf.**

**Raf: ya sé que tú no eres así, Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: que no estoy tan desesperado como el, además que puedo mojar…si una chica rubia está dispuesta.**

**Raf: con que una rubia, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: claro****jejeje.**

**Raf: cuando podamos.**

**Sulfus: me gusta tener momentos…de todo tipo contigo y es algo bueno.**

**Raf: ya, ya pero no te pases muñeco.**

**Sulfus: uuu…muñeco, me gusta y más si sale de tu boca.**

**Raf: es verdad, eres un muñequito para mí.**

**Sulfus: ¿de qué tipo?**

**Raf: de los adorables.-fue a darme un beso, pero alguien salió de la casa y nos interrumpió- perdona es que…**

**Urié: tranquila, anda vamos. Cenamos y luego seguís, además que tenéis toda la noche.**

**Raf: si, cierto.**

**Gas: oye…luego…**

**Sulfus: claro.**

**Raf: miedo me dais.**

**Miki: y a mí.**

**Gas: no pasa nada.**

**Raf: ya, no pasa nada pero luego…**

**Sulfus: de verdad solo queremos hablar.**

**Gas: de lo que los hombres solemos hablar.**

**Miki: podíais decirlo delante de nosotras esta noche.**

**Gas: es que…**

**Sulfus: son temas que no podemos hablar delante de una chica.**

**Raf: bueno, sea lo que sea…**

**Miki: aunque miedo me dan.**

**Urié: solo debes pensar un poco, son hombres, ¿de que van a hablar dos tíos?**

**Cabiria: tienes razón.**

**Kabalé: si es que… ¿habrá algo que se nos escape chicas?**

**Dulce: intuición femenina.**

**Raf: cierto, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: no te rías.**

**Miki: además si os conocemos.**

**Gas: bueno chicas tranquilas.**

**Cabiria: estamos tranquilas.**

**Kabalé: demasiado diría yo.**

**Urié: me espero cualquier cosa de un hombre.**

**Sulfus: oye, que no va a pasar nada.**

**Raf: ¿acaso se os puede dejar solos?**

**Sulfus: tranquila muñeca, luego te doy lo tuyo.**

**Raf: ¡oye!-terminamos de cenar. Los chicos se salieron fuera-**

**Miki: oye, creo que este tiene ganas de jugar contigo.**

**Raf: que sueñe.**

**Urié: que mala, jajaja.**

**Kabalé: ten en cuenta que cuando no les haces caso más insisten además este lo está deseando.**

**Cabiria: Sulfus menudo es cuando quiere algo.**

**Dulce: ya se le nota, ya.**

**Raf: pobre…jajaja.-me acerque a Miki- este por lo que ha pasado con la revista ya se puede andar con ojo.**

**Miki: cierto y el otro también.**

**Urié: ¿qué pasa?**

**Raf: nada, es que es un asunto privado.**

**Kabalé: ya pero cuéntalo.**

**Miki: no, es algo que le prometimos a los chicos, y que es imposible.**

**Cabiria: ¿así que algo han hecho?**

**Raf: si, pero vamos que no tiene mucha importancia.**

**Miki: es verdad, ya sabéis como son.**

**Dulce: a los chicos muchas veces se les va la cabeza.**

**Cabiria: estos dos están muy locos.**

**Kabalé: cierto.**

Mientras fuera…

**Gas: ¿crees que…?**

**Sulfus: las mujeres son impredecibles.**

**Gas: pero es que a veces me manda pullitas que…**

**Sulfus: es cierto, pero las mujeres son impredecibles te digo.**

**Gas: ¿pero Raf también es así?**

**Sulfus: todas. Hasta Raf, sea mi novia o no. Nunca sabes por donde te van a salir.**

**Gas: no si ya veo.**

**Sulfus: además, vivimos rodeados de mujeres, son 6 mujeres contra nosotros 2, no solo Miki y Raf, aunque sean más cercanas a nosotros por el hecho en que son nuestras rivales, o incluso por lo que sentimos por ellas.**

**Gas: ya, tienes razón. Además que nuestras amigas son peores.**

**Sulfus: hombre no compares a un ángel con una diablesa. Aunque a mí me gusta que sean más dulces.**

**Gas: ¿Cómo los ángeles?**

**Sulfus: si, no sé. Quizás, no sé cómo será el amor de una diabla porque yo el amor lo he conocido de la mano de un ángel.**

**Gas: supongo que todas las mujeres se enamoran igual.**

**Sulfus: es posible. Y no puedes compararlas porque cada una es diferente. Aunque, quizás, puedes encontrarte con una que te las haga pasar canutas y una chica con la que disfrutes, entonces ahí sí que…**

**Gas: la verdad es que por muy diablo que sea, no quiero a alguien a mi lado que no me aporte nada.**

**Sulfus: además eso de juzgar a la gente por la forma que tengas…realmente eso ya no se lleva. ¿Qué más da que siendo un diablo estés con un ángel? Quizás no todos hemos nacido para odiarnos o ¿no? O que haces te enamoras de una chica, pero sabes que no puedes estar con ella, ¿Qué haces, te callas y aguantas? Al final explotas. Quieres a esa persona, y quieres y tienes que luchar por ella. **

**Gas: si, el amor es así. Cuando quieres a alguien de verdad… además que, a veces, fatídico sentimiento, no entiende de barreras. **

**Sulfus: esa es la cuestión. Quizás digas no, es que ella…pero luego mira, yo que sé, te sorprendes.**

**Gas: a mí con estos ángeles me ha pasado.**

**Sulfus: sí, es cierto, siempre por el simplemente hecho de odiar a un ángel por nuestra condición de diablo, pero cuando pasa como aquí, que tienes que conocer a menos a tu rival, te das cuenta de muchas cosas, que luego cuando eres persona humana te das cuenta que sí, de que te metes con ellas pero realmente no sabes si las estas hiriendo, cosa que a un demonio es cierto que no debería importarle somos así, eso es lo que hacemos, ¿no? Pero me refiero a cuando es una persona que realmente como que no te da pie a ello, no sé cómo explicártelo…**

**Gas: pero no se van a poner a llorar cada vez que un diablo...**

**Sulfus: no me refiero a eso, si a estas les da igual lo que les digamos, es cierto que se enfadan como todos pero no sé, en cierto modo son valientes, buenas, inteligentes…**

**Gas: son ángeles.**

**Sulfus: si, y como ángeles ayudan a todo el mundo, pero no pensaba que incluso a nosotros. Eso es lo que me impacta.**

**Gas: ¿a, que incluso, cuando nosotros como que sacamos nuestro lado humano, y quizás estamos mal, realmente quizás quien nos ha ayudado en ese momento no es precisamente un diablo?**

**Sulfus: exactamente. Yo he estado mal y la que me ha ayudado ha sido Raf, no digo que vosotros no me hayáis ayudado, si no que ella…no se…quizás por el hecho de ser mi rival…o simplemente lo hace como persona, y eso es lo que a veces te dice, ¿Por qué no?**

**Raf: bueno, ¿qué tal si nos vamos yendo?**

**Miki: vale.**

**Kabalé: ¿y estos?**

**Raf: déjalos, están hablando de sus cosas.**

**Cabiria: no hagáis tonterías esta noche ¿eh?**

**Miki: no por dios.**

**Urié: que lo paséis bien.**

**Raf: jajaja, pero que no va a pasar nada.**

**Dulce: no que va, jajaja.**

**Miki: mira que sois malas.**

**Raf: anda vamos.-nos despedimos de las chicas, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación- ¿y estos pensaran en venir algún dia?**

**Miki: ¿de qué crees que estarán hablando?**

**Raf: conociéndoles, de chicas.**

**Miki: madre mia y seguro que es el mismo cuento de siempre.**

**Raf: jajaja, Gas estará intentando que tu caigas.**

**Miki: y se lo cuenta a Sulfus, ¿no?**

**Raf: obviamente, es quien mejor le entiende, son el dia y la noche pero se entienden perfectamente.**

**Miki: la verdad es que sí.**

**Raf: ¿creías que un demonio era así?**

**Miki: ni en sueños, aunque yo también los veo más humanos que demonios, igual que ellos nos verán a nosotras más como humanas que como ángeles.**

**Raf: ya. Realmente no tienes que juzgar a nadie.**

**Miki: creo que como ángel no he juzgado a nadie, quizás cuando estas en forma humana… ya es otra cosa.**

**Raf: a veces desearía vivir sin ninguna carga.**

**Miki: cierto. Pero tampoco está mal.**

**Sulfus: para que quejarnos.-habíamos entrado sin hacer ruido pensando que las chicas estaban durmiendo pero estaban hablando de sus cosas-**

**Raf: ¿acaso has oído algo?**

**Sulfus: la última frase pero no tengo ni idea de lo que hablabais.**

**Raf: bueno, vale.**

**Miki: bueno yo…creo que…**

**Raf: vale, jeje.-Miki estaba sentada en mi cama pero al venir los chicos, y lógicamente al ver que Sulfus, pretendía sentarse a mi lado porque sabía que iba dormir conmigo, se fue a la suya-**

**Sulfus: vas muy fresca, ¿no?**

**Raf: no, ¿Por qué?**

**Sulfus: porque vas muy corta, por la noche hace frio.**

**Raf: no te preocupes.**

**Gas: y tú también vas muy…**

**Miki: no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: tranquilos.**

**Miki: te lo digo muy en serio ni me toques.**

**Gas: no pretendo tocarte.**

**Miki: pero vete a tu cama.**

**Gas: ah, vale, es que…la cabeza…**

**Miki: si, si, lo que tú digas.**

**Raf: no te hagas el tonto que sabemos todos lo que pretendías.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, jajaja.**

**Gas: ah eso sí y vosotros…**

**Sulfus: Gas, esto no es como lo tuyo.**

**Miki: es verdad.**

**Raf: eh pero dejarlo ya. Y tú las manitas quietas.**

**Sulfus: eh…pero…**

**Raf: pero es que delante de ellos queda muy feo.**

**Sulfus: vale, tienes razón. Pero, ven.-Me acerque a ella- pero cuando apague la luz…**

**Raf: hombre, vamos a ver…**

**Sulfus: va.**

**Miki: oye, podéis apagar y si no da igual lo hago yo.**

**Sulfus: apaga, que la rubia quiere lo suyo.**

**Raf: ¡oye! Serás…**

**Miki: uuu…Raf, jajaja.**

**Raf: que es mentira, que se lo inventa.**

**Gas: si, si seguro.**

**Sulfus: tranquilos era broma.-si, broma, ya. Una vez apagada la luz, Raf se pensaba que iba a estar tranquila. Estaba a espaldas mías. La cogí de la cintura y la pegue a mí. Se volvió hacia mí-**

**Raf: escucha, no te pases, que no estamos solos.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero que pasa por abrazarte, ¿eh?**

**Raf: nada, pero es que…**

**Sulfus: nada.-antes de que dijera nada le comí toda la boca-**

**Raf: eh pero no te vengas muy arriba.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué no?-me metí debajo de las sabanas y la arrastre conmigo, consiguiendo ponerme encima suya. Le levante un poco la camiseta-**

**Raf: ni se te ocurra, joder que al final…**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres tranquilizarte? No va a pasar nada y nadie se va a enterar.**

**Raf: -todo me daba vueltas, Miki y Gas estaban dormidos, o eso pensábamos y Sulfus pretendía…hacérmelo, como si no se oyera, que estábamos…-se va a oír mucho, y en la habitación de al lado también.**

**Sulfus: te lo hago lento.**

**Raf: pero es que así…-dios, me besaba, adoraba el dulce cosquilleo de su lengua con la mia. Al rato descubrí que nuestras barreras habían desaparecido, que me lo estaba haciendo. Cuando paramos, salimos a la superficie- oh dios.**

**Sulfus: te lo he dicho, no ha pasado nada.**

**Raf: oye pero vamos a vestirnos.**

**Sulfus: vale, porque me muero como nos vean…**

**Raf: por eso.**

**Sulfus: princesa estas muy roja.**

**Raf: estamos a oscuras.**

**Sulfus: pero te veo.-nos vestimos, ya que como nuestros amigos nos pillaran… ¿me entendéis no? Sabrían que lo hemos hecho encima delante de sus narices. Una vez vestidos mire alrededor y comprobé que los otros dos no se inmutaban. Volví a lo que estaba. A Raf le ardían las mejillas, tenía una bella sonrisa en los labios. La abracé. Ella cerró los ojos. Me quede un rato observándola y después, con el dulce sonido de los latidos de su corazón junto con su respiración dulce y acompasada me dormí yo-**

Continuara…


	2. angel s friends declaracion de amor II 2

Angel´s friends: capítulo 54 (capitulo 2, 2ª temporada)

**Raf: -mmm…la luz del sol entraba por la ventana de aquella habitación. Abrí los ojos un momento. No me había enterado de nada en toda la noche. Ahora descubro que estaba abrazada a mi novio. Solo me acordaba de que Miki y yo estábamos hablando, llegaron los chicos y nada más apagar la luz, Sulfus me cogió y… ¡zasca! Al principio me sentía incomoda por el simple hecho de que si alguno de los demás se despertaba y veía la escena se iba a traumar o se iba a quedar mirando, y que yo sepa Gas no se corta, pero a medida que iba entrando en calor, se me paso todo totalmente de un plumazo, o Sulfus me quito la presión de encima en un momento. Hacía tiempo que no me hacía suya, y tenía la oportunidad y me lo hizo, vaya que si me lo hizo. Después recuerdo que nos vestimos y…-**

**Sulfus:-oí a Raf suspirar. Abrí los ojos pero ella estaba dormida. No sabéis cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando ese momento. Yo sí que me desperté. Había dormido como un bendito condenado. Estaba en el paraíso celestial, aunque un demonio… ¿en el paraíso? La razón es cierta princesa rubia, que dormía a mi lado y la cual me dejo hacerle cositas ayer, pero la muchacha encantada. Además nadie tendría que saber que…-**

**Gas: -dichosa luz- anda estás despierto.**

**Sulfus: shhh… no hables muy alto.**

**Gas: vale. No sabía que estaban durmiendo ellas todavía.**

**Sulfus: joder Gas, y nosotros también deberíamos estar igual.**

**Gas: ya, pero es que la luz…**

**Sulfus: eh… ¿qué hora es a todo esto?**

**Gas: las 8.**

**Sulfus: madre mia, y nosotros despiertos.**

**Gas: ¿es que, que hiciste ayer?**

**Sulfus: nada.**

**Gas: ya.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué voy a hacer?**

**Gas: no se…duermes en la misma cama que tu novia, no creo que duermas simplemente.**

**Sulfus: vale, en eso tienes razón pero no hice nada del otro mundo.**

**Gas: ya.**

**Sulfus: digo yo que se oiría si…**

**Gas: pues sí, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: y delante de vosotros…pues no tío.**

**Gas: ya seria para matarte, además que yo sepa ella no te dejaría hacérselo cuando no estáis solos.**

**Sulfus: por eso, no estábamos solos así que no podíamos hacerlo.**

**Gas: ya… aunque tienes ganas ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: unas pocas jeje.**

**Gas: ¿pocas? Ya. Estás loco por mojar el churro, jajaja. Y ya que lo puedes hacer… genial.**

**Sulfus: teniendo novia todo se puede hacer.**

**Gas: hombre y yo si la tuviera no lo desaprovecharía.**

**Sulfus: obviamente.**

**Raf:-abrí los ojos. Estos dos estaban despiertos- ¿desde cuándo lleváis así?**

**Sulfus: mmm…te has despertado.**

**Raf: estáis hablando, es normal.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: claro cielo.**

**Miki: está visto que no vais a dejar dormir, ¿no?**

**Gas: ¿es que para que vais a dormir más?**

**Miki: y yo que sé.**

**Raf: va da igual.**

**Sulfus: además le he dicho que hablara más bajo.**

**Raf: se os nota.**

**Miki: de verdad.**

**Sulfus: tranquilizaos muchachas.**

**Gas: tiene razón.**

**Miki: vale pero no hemos dicho nada malo.**

**Raf: ya.**

**Sulfus: oye…y cambiando de tema… ¿tú no tienes nada para mí?**

**Raf: ¿perdón?**

**Sulfus: digo.**

**Raf: pero si yo…**

**Sulfus: tranquila si no caes, te ilumino yo.-le di un beso-**

**Raf: ¿ah, eso es lo que querías?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: vale.-le di un beso yo y al estar pegada a él, pude hablar con él sin que los demás se enteraran- aun te dura el calentón de anoche, ¿eh guapo?**

**Sulfus: tú sabes que…me vuelves loco.**

**Raf: ¿ah sí?**

**Sulfus: sí. Por ti soy capaz de todo.**

**Gas: tío cortaros un poco.**

**Miki: Gas, déjalos.**

**Raf: que va, no tienes que hacer nada por mí.**

**Sulfus: ¿ah, no quieres que lo haga?**

**Raf: es normal que te preocupes por mí, pero no hace falta.**

**Sulfus: yo solo quiero que estés bien, y cuando estés mal estar contigo. Es típico preocuparnos por la persona a la que amamos ¿no?**

**Raf: si claro, igual que yo me preocupo por ti, tú también.**

**Sulfus: pues claro cielo.-bese sus labios, pero se ve que a alguien le gusta cortarnos el rollo, la puerta se abrió-**

**Kabalé: ¿todavía estáis aquí?**

**Sulfus: ¿y vosotras?**

**Kabalé: nos hemos despertado hace nada. ¿Vosotros?**

**Gas: estábamos hablando, porque él y yo nos despertamos.**

**Raf: estaban hablando y nos despertaron a nosotras.**

**Miki: pues sí, pero que se le va a hacer.**

**Sulfus: además que no pasa nada. No hemos hecho nada más.**

**Kabalé: vale****. Bueno me voy y os dejo en vuestras cosas pero no tardéis.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: ¿vamos o qué?**

**Miki: vamos y vosotros salís delante porque no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de ayer.**

**Raf: si, tienes razón, así que caballeros si son tan amables…**

**Gas: así que os lo habéis tomado a la tremenda, ¿eh? o debería decir, ¿verdad Miki? **

**Miki: vamos.**

**Gas: porque entiendo que Raf se preocupe. Pero tu…**

**Miki: no sé de qué me hablas.**

**Gas: y vosotros dos que cara lleváis.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes Gas.**

**Raf: -mi novio y yo nos miramos como diciendo "si, si, no sé de qué me habla", vaya por dios- anda no discutáis.**

**Sulfus: si pero… tú ya me entiendes.**

**Raf: ya.-salimos de la habitación. Miki y yo fuimos a donde estaban las chicas.**

**Urié: ¿Qué, os lo pasasteis bien?**

**Miki: jajaja, sí.**

**Dulce: ¿y los chicos bien?**

**Raf: bien, no te preocupes.**

**Miki: hemos sobrevivido a la primera noche, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: eh, no os paséis que no os menos hecho nada.**

**Raf: ya, si lo digo en broma.**

**Gas: os hemos tratado bien, no os quejéis.**

**Miki: yo no he dicho nada, solo que bueno que nos llevamos una buena impresión.**

**Raf: eso es verdad en cierto modo yo ya había dormido con mi novio alguna vez y estaba Gas pero no te preocupes se portan bien.**

**Sulfus: gracias rubia, además no me he portado mal contigo, ¿a qué no?-le puse la mano en el hombro y le di un beso en la mejilla-**

**Raf: ¿Qué te pasa a ti hoy?**

**Sulfus: lo mismo que a ti.**

**Raf: ¿qué me pasa a mí?**

**Sulfus: lo mismo que a mí.**

**Raf: ¿pero qué es?**

**Sulfus: que te quiero.**

**Raf: oh vaya, que sutil.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Dulce: oye chicas, yo necesito ponerme morena.**

**Raf: guapa, morena estas.**

**Dulce: no, ¿pero tú me ves?**

**Raf: a ver más morena que yo seguro, y más que te vas a poner, además si yo nunca me pongo morena, yo soy más bien…me pongo rojísima.**

**Urié: vamos guiri total.**

**Raf: si, jajaja. Y encima rubia…pues ya lo que faltaba. Además mucho rato tampoco está bien.**

**Miki: cierto.**

**Raf: ¿íbamos a ir no?**

**Sulfus: claro. Anda cambiaros.**

**Urié: si queréis cambiaros allí…**

**Raf: creo que me haces un gran favor.**

**Miki: y a mi otro muy gordo.**

**Cabiria: bueno buscar las cosas, y si venís tocáis.**

**Sulfus: ¿y nos dejáis solos?**

**Raf: cariño así te cambias mejor, sin tentaciones. Además que no me iba a cambiar delante de ti.**

**Miki: además aunque te cambies en el baño…tengo miedo de que nos abran.**

**Gas: somos capaces pero hasta ahí no llegamos.**

**Miki: y yo…no me ducho más ahí.**

**Raf: tranquila, hacemos lo que hacemos siempre, mientras tú te duchas me quedo yo y vigilo la puerta y viceversa.**

**Miki: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: cuanta parafernalia. A mí me da igual, si queréis abrir… ¿verdad rubia?**

**Raf: eh…no. Que los chicos seáis unos cerdos no significa que…**

**Gas: tú que…quieres…**

**Miki: eh tío no hagas esas preguntas. Además si lo ha dicho con toda la intención posible.**

**Sulfus: oye chicos que yo si quisiera que mi novia se metiera conmigo en la ducha no lo diría tan descaradamente delante de los demás.**

**Raf: solo faltaba eso. Aquí para que ya sepan que… aquí esta. ¿Lo tienes?**

**Miki: vamos porque…**

**Raf: ahora volvemos.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Gas: no se fían, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: es que ya nos conocen, además que aunque les dijéramos por activa y por pasiva que no les íbamos a hacer nada siempre lo intentaríamos.**

**Gas: si pero metiéndose las dos en el baño…**

**Sulfus: ya. La próxima vez les decimos que si nos pueden vigilar a nosotros.**

**Gas: Raf se dejaría más pero la otra, estas que sí.**

**Sulfus: yo ya les he dicho que pueden entrar mientras…**

**Gas: obviamente las únicas chicas que entrarían a ese baño son…**

**Sulfus: ya pero mientras me estoy duchando para que iba a entrar la que no es mi novia.**

**Gas: puede pero quizás debe coger algo.**

**Sulfus: ya verás cómo no.**

**Gas: Raf es demasiado lista, sabiendo lo que quieres.**

**Sulfus: oye, ¿estas ya?**

**Gas: sí.-salimos fuera. En ese momento salieron las chicas de la otra habitación- justo a tiempo ¿no?**

**Miki: si, anda vamos.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: si, ¿por?**

**Sulfus: por lo de antes.**

**Raf: me da igual, pero córtate un poco, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

**Raf: entonces, es que…de verdad.-llegamos a la playa. Obviamente llevábamos sombrillas, para no quemarnos y porque a la mitad de la expedición no les gustaría perder la palidez de su piel. Se estaba bien. Me tumbe en la toalla. Pero mi tranquilidad duro poco, cuando mi novio se tumbó al lado y empezó a tocarme- oye, las manos quietas.**

**Sulfus: oye, que no estaba haciendo nada.**

**Raf: para ser un demonio y mentir muy bien, esa no cuela.**

**Sulfus: ya, eso es cierto, pero déjame. Estamos solos, nadie nos ve.**

**Raf: cariño, solos, lo que se dice solos no estamos.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero no voy a hacerte nada que tú no quieras. Además que ahora me digas esto…**

**Raf: cariño… **

**Sulfus: shhh…no digas nada angelito. Además estás muy bella.**

**Raf: a todos os gustan las chicas ligeritas de ropa.**

**Sulfus: eh pero yo no soy así, solo que, bueno, eres muy mona y tienes un cuerpo espectacular.**

**Raf: eso es mentira.**

**Sulfus: ¿te crees que me invento estas cosas?**

**Raf: si, y si fuera verdad, que no lo es, ¿solo te gusto por eso?**

**Sulfus: que va, eso es lo secundario, me gustas como persona y eso es lo que importa. Y si lo eres.**

**Raf: deja de decir tonterías.**

**Sulfus: quiérete un poco más.**

**Raf: si con quererte a ti es suficiente.**

**Sulfus: que va, tienes que quererte a ti misma Raf, y tienes un problema si piensas que estas mal.**

**Raf: yo no pienso eso si no que no me creo nada.**

**Sulfus: ah bueno si es eso…**

**Raf: claro.**

**Sulfus: pero a mí me dejas que te diga que eres muy bella ¿no?**

**Raf: haz lo que quieras.**

**Sulfus: oye, ¿entonces me dejas?**

**Raf: deja de ser tan plasta por una vez en tu vida Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: está bien tú ganas.-me dio la espalda, ¿estaba siendo pesado? Yo solo quería… ¿la habría decepcionado? Sea lo que sea, mejor dejarla-**

**Raf: ¿estas sumamente callado eh?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: ¿y eso?**

**Sulfus: mi novia.**

**Raf: ¿Qué te ha hecho ella ahora?**

**Sulfus: nada. Solo que a lo mejor me he pasado un poco con ella.**

**Raf: seguro que no. Lo que pasa es que no se, hay momentos en los que…no sé, quieres relajarte y que te toquen…**

**Sulfus: vale, lo siento. Aunque lo que pienso es que no quieres que te toque porque en ese momento pensabas cosas acerca de ti que son mentira y te lo he dicho mil veces.**

**Raf: puede ser. –me levante. Mire a ver dónde estaba el resto-**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Raf: nada cielo.**

**Sulfus: espera, si vas, voy contigo.-me levante y me puse detrás de ella. La abrace- ¿estas mejor?**

**Raf: nunca he estado mal, pero sé que contigo estoy mejor.**

**Sulfus: ¿vamos o no te apetece?**

**Raf: quedémonos. ¿No? ¿Qué te parece?**

**Sulfus: bien, lo que quieras.**

**Raf: lo que veas.-nos sentamos en la misma toalla. Observe a nuestros amigos que seguro que no se habrían perdido detalle de la escena-**

**Kabalé: increíble pero cierta pareja.**

**Gas: déjalos, qué más da.**

**Kabalé: si yo no digo nada.**

**Gas: desde el principio siempre hubo algo.**

**Urié: si, a Raf se le noto mucho desde el principio, a veces se sentía muy incómoda con el pero a veces los veía muy bien juntos, algo que me preocupaba mucho al principio porque tenía miedo de que Sulfus solo utilizara a Raf.**

**Cabiria: Sulfus lleva detrás de ella desde que la conoció y luego ya al ser su rival… vamos ya ahí triunfó.**

**Miki: pues sí. Además siempre se han tenido un cariño especial. Y si no… que me decís de las veces que decían que tenían que hacer otra cosa, quedaban a escondidas.**

**Dulce: ah ya. Eso era evidente.**

**Cabiria: vaya tela.**

**Gas: quien lo diría.**

**Miki: increíble. Además, si se quieren nadie se lo tiene que prohibir. Es su vida.**

**Gas: es que deberíamos ser libres. Ahora mismo nosotros porque lo sabemos pero… los demás nos ven como personas normales. Y a veces pues…**

**Miki: ¿cada vez eres más inteligente?**

**Gas: ¿yo?**

**Miki: no se digo, parece que la inteligencia la tenías demasiado escondida, pero por fin la sacas o al menos algo.**

**Gas: ¿eso es bueno o malo?**

**Miki: bueno.**

**Gas: ¿pero para un demonio?**

**Miki: ¿y tú inteligencia momentánea?**

**Gas: ¿eh?**

**Miki: Gas, reacciona.-le zarandee un poco, pero lo único que hice fue volver a Gas más loco todavía- ¡Gas!**

**Gas: vale, vale.**

**Miki: ¿vamos? Y aquellos dos pegándose el lotazo.**

**Gas: ya veo. Ella está sentada encima de él y quien no te dice a ti que no estén…**

**Miki: pero es que… ¿es posible?**

**Gas: claro cielo, ¿te enseño?**

**Miki: quita, no hace falta. No hace falta que me des explicaciones.**

**Raf: ¿y a vosotros que os pasa?**

**Miki: nada.**

**Sulfus: nada pues nosotros aquí estamos. Pero si crees que estamos yendo más allá es mentira.**

**Raf: es verdad.**

**Miki: yo no he dicho nada.**

**Gas: pues yo creía que…**

**Sulfus: no Gas, no. Bueno nos vamos ya, ¿no?**

**Gas: sí. Cuando queráis.**

**Sulfus: vamos, ayúdame nena. –La ayude a levantarse, quedándose a pocos centímetros de mí, tanto que no pude resistir la tentación de besarla- vamos.**

**Raf: ya que si no, no acabamos nunca.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, lo sé.**

**Raf: ya.-recogimos todo y nos dirigimos a su casa. Yo necesitaba la ducha como agua de mayo- la próxima vez sí que me meto.**

**Sulfus: no y yo.**

**Gas: y eso que estabais bajo la sombrilla.**

**Sulfus: si pero…**

**Raf: ya. Paso yo vale. Quédate en la puerta.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: eh… no te estoy diciendo a ti.**

**Sulfus: jo.**

**Miki: iluso. De acuerdo.**

**Raf: gracias.**

**Miki: de nada.**

**Raf: -me metí en el baño. Me metí en la ducha. Que gusto por dios-**

**Sulfus: oye, déjame entrar por favor.**

**Miki: no.**

**Sulfus: va.**

**Miki: Sulfus, tu novia no quiere que entres.**

**Sulfus: lo sé pero esta mujer no se entera.**

**Miki: que no.**

**Gas: déjalo.**

**Sulfus: Raf, esta te la guardo.**

**Raf: tu grita, que no te oigo.-por fin termine. Oí como Sulfus intentaba que Miki le dejara pasar. Me vestí y salí- bueno ya puedes pasar. Y yo a ti te mato.**

**Miki: ok.**

**Sulfus: oye…, es que…-le olí el pelo- mmm… te huele increíble, ¿quieres volverme majara?**

**Raf: cariño, tú ya estas así.**

**Sulfus: gracias, ya lo sé, pero eres tú que lo sepas.**

**Raf: jajaja, ¿yo?**

**Sulfus: si tú.**

**Gas: llevas una encima…**

**Raf: déjalo, es así.**

**Gas: ya, si le conozco demasiado bien, pero en esos temas solo lo conoces tú.**

**Miki: -acabe de ducharme. Me vestí y salí de la habitación- ¿quieres que salgamos?**

**Gas: yo vale.**

**Miki: ¿Por qué los dos entendéis lo que queréis?**

**Raf: déjalos. Anda vamos. –salimos de la habitación. Fuera en la sala se estaba mejor-**

**Urié: ¿ya estáis?**

**Miki: sí.**

**Kabalé: ¿y Dulce y Cabiria?**

**Urié: acaban de salir. Iban a por algo.**

**Raf: ah, lo olvidaba esas están en la zona de tiendas.**

**Miki: seguro. Vamos si queréis, estos ya vendrán.**

**Raf: vale.-dicho y hecho. Nos fuimos y los chicos se quedaron. Pero ellos no sabían dónde nos íbamos, o que nos habíamos ido.**

**Sulfus: oye, a las chicas parece que se las haya tragado la tierra.**

**Gas: ¿un poco solo? Esas se han ido.-miramos a ver si estaban en el comedor pero ni rastro de ninguna de las 6-**

**Sulfus: no sé dónde pueden estar.**

**Gas: llama a tu novia.**

**Sulfus: eso es lo que voy a hacer.-cogí el móvil, llame a Raf-**

**Raf: -me estaba sonando el móvil- ¿diga? **

**Sulfus: Raf, ¿Dónde estáis?**

**Raf: en las tiendas.**

**Sulfus: ah, al final Dulce o Cabiria han sabido encontrarlas, ¿eh?**

**Raf: ah, pues si, jajaja. Si quieres que os esperemos, ¿o venís ya?**

**Sulfus: vamos.**

**Raf: ok.-colgué el teléfono-**

**Miki: eran ellos, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: quien si no. Ya vienen.**

**Miki: a saber que han hecho.**

**Sulfus: no hemos hecho nada.**

**Gas: jurado.**

**Raf: vale, vale, si yo no digo nada.**

**Gas: pero si desde que quemaste la revista, ya no… además que tampoco es que…**

**Miki: tranqui Gas, si tu mucho, "si, si no es que me gustara" pero luego bien que miras.**

**Gas: tranquila muchacha.**

**Raf: tiene razón. Y tú también, eh.**

**Sulfus: pero si yo…no he hecho nada.**

**Raf: mirar, cuando encima tienes novia.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, y lo siento.**

**Raf: ya te había perdonado.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: ¿entonces eso a que viene, ni niño?**

**Sulfus: nada muñeca.**

**Gas: te gusta llamarla muñeca ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: ¿lo es o no lo es? Si es que mírala.**

**Raf: cariño, no me halagues tanto.**

**Miki: lo que hace el amor, algo que no sé si llegare a entender algún dia.**

**Raf: ¿qué dices? No tienes por qué entenderlo, yo tampoco lo entenderé nunca, pero lo único es que no entiende de nada más de lo que sientas como persona.**

**Sulfus: si, aunque eso signifique que a veces no te enamores de la persona que creías ni de aquel prototipo de persona que pensabas pero quizás sea mucho mejor.**

**Gas: es cierto, solo tienes que o descubrirlo o reconocerlo.**

**Miki: ¿reconocer que?**

**Raf: eso es cosa tuya.**

**Miki: de acuerdo, sea lo que sea…-hay veces que parezca tenerlo claro pero otras me rayo demasiado, ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Le quiero? ¿Le odio? ¿Le estoy haciendo sufrir?-**

**Gas: ¿estás bien?**

**Miki: ammm… sí.**

**Gas: cualquier cosa… ya sabes.**

**Miki: vaya, gracias Gas, pero estoy bien.**

**Gas: vale.**

**Sulfus: ¿os dejamos solos?**

**Miki: no, no te preocupes.**

**Raf: en todo caso… espera, ¿quieres que hablemos?**

**Miki: Raf, cariño no pasa nada, de verdad.-mire abajo-**

**Raf: dejadnos un momento, ¿vale?**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo. Vamos tío.**

**Gas: ya sabes que si…**

**Raf: de acuerdo y gracias.**

**Sulfus: de nada.**

**Raf: ¿qué pasa?**

**Miki: no lo sé Raf.**

**Raf: es sobre…**

**Miki: no lo sé, estoy muy confundida.**

**Raf: no te comas tanto la cabeza, no quiero verte así.**

**Miki: el problema es que creo que le estoy arrastrando a él también porque el ya no sabe que pensar tampoco.**

**Raf: pero es tu vida, no puedes hacer lo que él quiera, por mucho que a él le gustes, si tu no sientes lo mismo, es complicado, ahora ya no sé, si de verdad le quieres, oye porque no. No es tan grave.**

**Miki: pero Gas no es Sulfus, Raf. A ti él te trata bien y tiene la cabeza digamos bien puesta pero es que a Gas, se le va mucho.**

**Raf: a Sulfus también se le va la cabeza pero los chicos son así, tienen de todo y si no nosotras que… ellos pueden pensar lo mismo de nosotras.**

**Miki: tienes razón. Pero tengo miedo a equivocarme.**

**Raf: pero hay que arriesgarse ¿no?**

**Miki: si, pero de momento no se, creo que pensare a ver que hago.**

**Gas: ¿crees que me voy acercando?**

**Sulfus: bueno… digamos que es posible.**

**Gas: pero ella está así por eso, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, seguro, vamos. Lo que pasa que le va a costar reconocerlo.**

**Gas: pero entonces…**

**Sulfus: que si Gas.**

**Gas: uf… pero…**

**Sulfus: tranquilo muchacho.-las chicas se acercaron- ¿ya está todo?**

**Raf: claro. Vamos para allá ya, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, vamos lo que digáis. ¿Queréis mirar algo?**

**Raf: no.**

**Miki: no os preocupéis.**

**Gas: tranquila.**

**Miki: tranquila estoy Gas.**

**Gas: vale, de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: ¿os pasa algo?**

**Raf: ¿Qué les va a pasar?**

**Sulfus: Raf, amor, con lo lista que eres, ¿no te das cuenta de eso?**

**Raf: ¿me estas llamando descerebrada?**

**Sulfus: no ni mucho menos cielo.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: lo digo porque ellos…**

**Raf: buenos está claro que se quieren, lo que pasa es que no creo que ella lo reconozca, al menos de momento.**

**Sulfus: tal vez tengas razón, pero, ¿de qué sirve negar lo evidente?**

**Raf: te recuerdo que tú también lo hacías.**

**Sulfus: si, pero yo tuve los… de decírtelo.**

**Raf: ya lo sé.**

**Sulfus: pero siempre tienes miedo a perder a esa persona como amiga, en el fondo son amigos pero se quieren, aunque esto es complicado, porque ellos no siempre se han visto como ahora.**

**Raf: quieres decir que nosotros siempre nos vimos como algo más, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: mujer, yo siempre te he visto como algo más.**

**Gas: oye… me puedes contar las cosas.**

**Miki: ¿Qué cosas Gas?**

**Gas: lo que quieras.**

**Miki: no tengo que decirte nada.**

**Gas: lo que tú digas.**

**Miki: pero entiende una cosa, yo entiendo que quieras hacer lo que sea para tenerme, pero yo no…**

**Gas: que ya lo sé. Que no pasa nada.**

**Miki: sí que pasa.**

**Gas: ¿el qué pasa?**

**Miki: que no paras. Métetelo en la cabeza.**

**Gas: creo que lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo, o me equivoco.**

**Miki: ¿Por qué voy a tener miedo? Si quisiera estar contigo estaría, ¿no?**

**Gas: sí, es cierto. Pero yo creo que tienes miedo a la diferencia, a que no seamos, o no tengamos la misma forma inmortal.**

**Miki: tengo miedo a enamorarme de alguien que no me va a hacer feliz, o con el que no voy a ser feliz, o con alguien con el que no me dejen estar.**

**Gas: está bien. Ni yo tampoco quiero hacerte sentir mal, aunque si eso es lo que quieres.**

**Miki: por fin lo entiendes.**

**Gas: bueno… aunque si cambias de opinión…**

**Miki: a ver Gas, esto es muy complicado, no somos como Raf y Sulfus, ellos dos son muy iguales pero nosotros no pegamos nada, además tampoco quiero estar con alguien con el que siempre discuto. Que podemos ser amigos, pero ya está, eso no pasa nada, pero somos rivales, pero de lo otro ni hablemos.**

**Gas: ok. Lo siento si quizás me hice ilusiones con alguien que no debía pero es que, me pasa como a Sulfus, no te veo como un ángel.**

**Miki: ni yo a ti muchas veces como un diablo, pero es que…no siento nada, o quizás no sé qué es lo que quiero.**

**Gas: vaya. Bueno no te preocupes.**

**Miki: vale. Además no te me vayas a hundir ahora eh.**

**Gas: claro.**

**Miki: anda que si pensabas que ibas a tener algo conmigo la llevabas clarita.**

**Gas: dios, ¿Cómo había podido pensar eso?**

**Miki: no sé tú, y tus tonterías. – Finges muy bien Gas-**

**Gas: -sí, si créetelo, además si lo sé todo, pero no lo admites-**

**Sulfus: se llevan bien y tal, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: ¿solo bien?**

**Sulfus: pero si se lo habrá soltado todo.**

**Raf: es increíble.**

**Sulfus: más increíbles somos nosotros.**

**Raf: no te creas tanto, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: cariño, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos. **

**Raf: lo sé. Unos… 8 meses.**

**Sulfus: vaya tela, eso es que me lo paso increíble contigo.**

**Raf: cierto si no… creo que el tiempo hubiera pasado más despacio, o que no creo que esto hubiera seguido.-llegamos a casa, nos sentamos en el sofá-**

**Sulfus: cariño, eres increíble, en serio.**

**Gas: uy…vosotros… oye creo que es mejor que nos salgamos.**

**Miki: vale, porque tampoco vamos a estar mirando como hablan del tiempo que llevan juntos, y cosas de pareja.**

**Raf: no soy nada de eso, simplemente intento ser yo. Pero no soy nada del otro mundo.**

**Sulfus: sí que lo eres. Al menos para mí lo eres.**

**Raf: es que, ¿Qué soy para ti?**

**Sulfus: todo cielo. Si te quitan de mi lado… no sé qué sería de mí.**

**Raf: seguro que no soy tan maravillosa como dicen.**

**Sulfus: si te lo dicen es porque lo eres.**

**Raf: pero la gente exagera Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: shhh… tranquila.-le di un beso- oye, ¿y estos dos?**

**Raf: fuera, estábamos… tú me entiendes, para que iban a estar aquí.**

**Sulfus: ya.-Miki y Gas entraron acompañados del resto de la expedición- pensaba que se os había tragado la tierra.**

**Cabiria: tranquilo Sulfus, además por nosotras no tenías que preocuparte, tú con preocuparte por Raf sobra.**

**Sulfus: siempre me preocupo por ella.**

**Raf: no si ya, pero no hace falta, pero no pasa nada.**

**Sulfus: te gusta, dejémoslo ahí.**

**Raf: sí**

**Sulfus: lo sé.-era la hora de cenar, se nos había pasado el tiempo volando, y estábamos cansados. Llevábamos todo el dia por ahí, y ya tocaba parar. También hay que recordar que no somos humanos del todo, entonces…-**

**Kabalé: ¿Qué queréis hacer ahora?**

**Urié: no sé. Lo que queráis.**

**Cabiria: yo que se… y vosotros cuatro…bien, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ¿a que viene eso?**

**Kabalé: tu vida y la de Gas son más interesantes que las nuestras.**

**Gas: mi vida tiene de interesante, lo que tú de rubia.**

**Miki: no si ya, jajaja.**

**Gas: ¿te ríes?**

**Miki: tranquilo Gas.**

**Urié: ¿y tú Raf? Estas muy callada.**

**Raf: ¿yo?**

**Dulce: ah no sé. Tú sabrás.**

**Raf: eh no seas mala.**

**Dulce: Raf, es que si no, pequeña rubia no sueltas nada.**

**Raf: ¿ha pasado algo?**

**Sulfus: a mí no me mires pero no que yo sepa.**

**Gas: es verdad. Ellos siguen con su vida y nosotros con la nuestra.**

**Miki: por separado obviamente.**

**Raf: nadie os ha juntado.**

**Sulfus: eso digo yo. Nadie ha dicho que estuvierais juntos.**

**Miki: ok, menos mal.**

**Dulce: si porque ya con unos ya tenemos bastante.**

**Urié: como si no pudieran.**

**Cabiria: es cierto déjalos, que pueden hacer lo que quieran.**

**Raf: alguien que lo entiende.**

**Dulce: es raro pero creo que con lo vuestro…nos hacemos a la idea.**

**Sulfus: es que el VETO a ver, para no matarnos está bien pero para no poder amar, vaya tela, que, que pasa que por no ser la persona que tiene que ser… no puede ser, ¿no? A mí que me dejen en paz. Que pasa que tienes que renunciar a la persona a la que quieres por la mierda esa, vamos hombre, en todo caso de que te pasara como a mí.**

**Raf: tienes razón. Pero eso a los más digamos acérrimos a esas creencias les joderá.**

**Sulfus: que les den, y bien dado además. A lo mejor yo que se… es que puedes ser como el resto o no. Puedes hacer lo que todos hacen o no. Esto realmente solo es por ser ángeles y diablos, porque si no sería un chollo.**

**Gas: eso es cierto, pero realmente, el VETO no existe. Pero solo… ¿para vosotros o para todos?**

**Raf: hombre digo yo que será para todos. No solo por haberlo roto nosotros… ya no existiría, si no que si nos hubiéramos besado hubiera pasado algo, pero no pasó nada. **

**Sulfus: entonces descubrimos que había algo raro, porque es que no puede ser. Que para mi mejor, pero claro, es muy raro, ¿y si hay alguien dispuesto a ponernos en jaque de nuevo? ¿Y si Reina resucita, o Blue o cualquiera que se quiera vengar?**

**Miki: todo parece lógico.**

**Raf: lo es. Algo pasa.**

**Urié: ¿pero podemos estar tranquilos?**

**Sulfus: de momento si, pero no nos durmamos en los laureles.**

**Miki: durmiéndome es como estoy yo.**

**Gas: pues…**

**Miki: ya. Ahora cuando decidan.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, si pronto nos vamos ya.**

**Raf: sí que ya es hora.**

**Sulfus: ¿tienes sueño cielo?**

**Raf: sí. Luego me acostare y se me pasara, ya verás.**

**Miki: ya a mí también me pasa, pero es que si no me voy a quedar torradita aquí.**

**Gas: iros si queréis.**

**Raf: sabes lo que te digo, que… buenas noches a todos.**

**Sulfus: yo ahora voy.**

**Gas: y yo.**

**Miki: no queráis ir rápido.**

**Raf: eso muchachos, que os veo las intenciones.**

**Sulfus: eh, que no voy a hacerte nada.**

**Raf: ¿y crees que me fio de ti?**

**Sulfus: no jajaja.**

**Raf: te como.**

**Sulfus: ¿ah sí?**

**Raf: piérdete, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: Raf, no seas mala, ¿eh?**

**Raf: cariño soy un ángel.**

**Sulfus: pues yo estoy viendo a una diablilla en celo.**

**Raf: córtate, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

**Miki: ¿os habéis divertido? ¿Vamos?**

**Raf: es así, déjalo.**

**Miki: uf, pues ya lo tienes calentito.**

**Raf: que se caliente.**

**Sulfus: ¿vamos?**

**Gas: sí.**

**Urié: tened cuidado.**

**Dulce: ni se os ocurra hacerles nada.**

**Sulfus: no va a pasar nada, pero a ver que Raf es mi novia y puedo… ya sabes.**

**Urié: Dulce, no va a pasar nada.**

**Cabiria: tranquila, no son capaces de hacerles daño, las adoran.**

**Gas: eso es verdad.-llegamos a la habitación. En ese momento salían las chicas del baño. Tuve un choque fortuito con Miki- eh… lo siento.**

**Miki: no te preocupes Gas.**

**Gas: vale.**

**Miki: qué más da. Anda buenas noches.-le di un beso en la mejilla-**

**Raf: ¿y esos colores Gas?**

**Gas: no es que…**

**Miki: Gas, no exageres.**

**Sulfus: aunque no duerma, si sueña contigo es culpa tuya. Espera.**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: tienes algo ahí.-jugué al despiste con mi novia. La engañe bien. Lo que quería es besar sus labios-**

**Raf: como si no te conociera pavito.**

**Sulfus: gracias cariño.**

**Raf: uuu… miedo me das.**

**Sulfus: tranquila preciosa.**

**Miki: bueno pequeña buenas noches.**

**Raf: jajaja, oye Gas y no ronques.**

**Gas: ¿Qué yo ronco? ¿Desde cuándo?**

**Miki: como me empiece a reír vas a ver tu.**

**Sulfus: ¿era por eso por lo que os reíais anoche? **

**Raf: si pero fue muy tarde.**

**Miki: si pero aquí… por muy tarde que sea… bien que…**

**Gas: cielo es que…**

**Miki: ¡oye! No me llames así, jajaja.**

**Raf: y si no este.**

**Sulfus: ¿es que también ahí para mí?**

**Raf: si, hijo sí. A ti se te caía la baba, yo no sé qué estarías pensando pero…-en verdad sí que lo sé- y yo cielo la baba, y este ahí, y mira que le hice de todo en un minuto pero nada que no hay manera.**

**Sulfus: ay rubia, si tú supieras.**

**Raf: estarías pensando en tus truquillos sucios, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: seguro, jejeje.**

**Raf: ay… si es que yo a este chico lo quiero con locura.**

**Sulfus: no si yo también.**

**Gas: a ver cuándo…**

**Miki: ¿y a mí porque me miras? ¿Qué te he hecho yo ahora?**

**Sulfus: tú ya sabes lo que quiere, jajaja.**

**Raf: oye, yo seguiría con el cachondeo pero es que me estoy muriendo. Y ya veremos si la r… me deja dormir.-hice un gesto de dolor-**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Raf: nada, tranqui.**

**Miki: ¿quieres tomarte…?**

**Raf: te lo agradecería porque si no, no duermo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, además si necesitas algo sabes que estoy a tu lado, me despiertas y punto.**

**Raf: no si con esto ya se me pasa.-me tome la pastilla- con esto mejor. En cierto modo pensaba que solo la tenía yo por mi condición de semi humana.**

**Miki: que va, además que a mí cuando dice de doler…**

**Sulfus: que suerte no tenerla.**

**Raf: ay si pero tenéis que cuidar de nosotras, que no es lo mismo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, sabes que yo lo hago sin problemas.**

**Raf: gracias guapo.**

**Sulfus: solo quiero que estés bien pequeña.**

**Raf: no te preocupes. Oye yo… si no os importa…**

**Miki: tranquila guapa. Que duermas bien, además que si necesitas algo ya sabes que estamos aquí.**

**Raf: no te preocupes.**

**Dulce: se lo están pasando bien eh, jajaja.**

**Cabiria: ya jajaja. Vaya cuarteto.**

**Kabalé: se quieren, por eso están así, porque si a Sulfus no le gustara Raf ellas no estarían aquí.**

**Urié: eso suponemos. Pero quizás el…**

**Cabiria: ¿el qué?**

**Urié: tu ponte que por un casual él la quiere pero no se lo ha dicho y piensa que la mejor opción es viniendo aquí.**

**Kabalé: menuda telenovela se llevan, jajaja.**

**Dulce: pero Raf y Sulfus no, eso son los otros dos.**

**Cabiria: es como te quiero, ahora no te quiero, o no es que no siento lo mismo, tía si se te nota.**

**Raf: interesante.**

**Sulfus: joder, aquí se oye todo.**

**Miki: vaya tela.**

**Gas: ¿Por qué no se meten en sus cosas?**

**Miki: además que telenovela. Que no.**

**Gas: ya, es que no se…**

**Sulfus: tranquilos se les pasará.**

**Raf: a ver, además vosotros mejor que nosotros y que ellas sabéis lo que hay, por mucho que digan o que digamos nosotros… **

**Miki: ahí ella tiene razón.**

**Sulfus: la verdad es que si, nosotros podemos ver cosas que luego no sean reales.**

**Miki: oye a veces las cosas se interpretan mal.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.**

**Sulfus: queridas no os preocupéis.- apague la luz. Acariciaba el pelo dorado de mi novia, ella estaba a mi lado, pegada a mí, lo que me hacía temblar como un flan de lo nervioso que estaba- ¿es verdad que estoy temblando?**

**Raf: un poco. ¿Qué te pasa? Es por tenerme tan cerca, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: un poco si, jeje. Nunca me acostumbrare a tranquilizarme cuando te tengo cerca.**

**Raf: si siempre estoy a tu lado.**

**Sulfus: lo se amor.**

**Raf: cielo lo que estas es muerto.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: pues anda, vamos, que si no mañana no… hay quien nos levante.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón pequeño angelito. Tengo que confesarte algo.**

**Raf: dime.**

**Sulfus: duermo mejor contigo que solo.**

**Raf: bah pero eso ya lo sabía jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿ah sí?**

**Raf: si, pero oye, no empecemos.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.**

**Raf: mañana, ¿vale?**

**Sulfus: vale**

Continuara…


	3. angel s friends declaracion de amor II 3

Angel´s friends: capítulo 55 (capítulo 3, 2ª temporada)

**Raf: -un nuevo dia comenzaba en Sicilia. La verdad es que para los dos días que llevábamos, nos lo estábamos pasando bien. Incluso debo decir que… entre Miki y Gas las cosas no iban mal del todo, además que se nota mucho que esos dos tengan algo entre manos, aunque lo nieguen. Lástima tener la… porque no me podía bañar. Sentí un pinchazo en la parte baja del estómago pero no era nada-**

**Sulfus: -note que Raf, suspiró y pareció quejarse- ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿has dormido bien?**

**Raf: si nene.**

**Sulfus: vale. Entonces te hizo efecto, ¿no?**

**Raf: si, si no, no creo que hubiera dormido. **

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Raf: el que tiene que estar tranquilo eres tú.**

**Sulfus: ah y otra cosa, me he quedado sin…**

**Raf: jajaja, no pienses en eso tonto.**

**Sulfus: ah osea, ¿lo ves gracioso?**

**Raf: pues sí. Míralo por una parte, no me he quedado…**

**Sulfus: ahora no digas eso exagerada.**

**Raf: es verdad, en parte que la tenga es buena señal.**

**Sulfus: bueno si lo ves así… vale.**

**Raf: tranquilo cielo.**

**Sulfus: oye… ¿Qué te parece todo esto?**

**Raf: cielo, estoy increíblemente bien aquí. No se es… mágico, tranquilo, aunque para un demonio…**

**Sulfus: ya, pero bueno, no pasa nada.**

**Raf: ya.**

**Sulfus: además tranquila que me voy a quedar contigo.**

**Raf: no, tú te vas con los demás.**

**Sulfus: no, yo sin mi rubia no.**

**Raf: jajaja, madre mia.**

**Sulfus: así me aseguro de que estés bien, ¿o quieres que vayamos a otro sitio?**

**Raf: bien, vale, donde quieras.**

**Sulfus: ¿conoces Taormina?**

**Raf: me suena.**

**Sulfus: podemos ir, es bonito.**

**Raf: ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Sulfus: nada.**

**Raf: sabes que yo voy contigo incluso al fin del mundo, además tú conoces la región más que yo y me conoces y sabes lo que me puede gustar, además también me apetece. Eso sí, ¿solos o se lo decimos a los demás?**

**Sulfus: no está lejos, pero yo quiero estar contigo así, rollo pareja.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: además a ti te gusta la cultura, y sé que no te gusta estar todos los días ahí, playa, playa y más playa.**

**Raf: sí que me conoces, jejeje, pues sí. Además si los demás no quieren hacerlo que no lo hagan.**

**Sulfus: exacto. Pero seguro que quieren venirse.**

**Raf: bueno pues que se vengan.**

**Sulfus: qué más da, ¿no?**

**Raf: pues sí, además tenemos que decírselo así que… no por estar solos o con ellos vamos a dejar de…**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé cielo. Pero me apetecía estar contigo a solas.**

**Raf: tranquilo.-le di un beso-**

**Sulfus: gracias cielo.**

**Raf: no me des las gracias y menos tú.**

**Sulfus: sabes que contigo es muy diferente.**

**Raf: pero no para esto.**

**Sulfus: si, pero bueno tu di lo que quieras.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Gas: el dia que no hablo yo habla ella.**

**Miki: vosotros que pasa, ¿que no dormís o qué? Por lo menos tú.**

**Sulfus: si lo que pasa es que pensaba que Raf estaba mal.**

**Raf: no pero estoy bien, era solo que me había dado un pinchazo en el estómago pero ya está.**

**Gas: ¿y qué plan lleváis hoy?**

**Sulfus: bueno he pensado en ir a Taormina. Ya que ella no se puede bañar…**

**Raf: así aprovechamos más el tiempo.**

**Miki: ¿pero esto sirve para todos?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: claro, si queréis venir, no pasa nada.**

**Raf: pero que no venga uno solo, tampoco va a hacer nadie de sujeta velas.**

**Miki: obviamente.**

**Raf: bueno que digan las demás a ver qué les parece.**

**Sulfus: sí. Pero vamos yo creo que sí. Porque no sea todo el rato lo mismo, ¿no creéis?**

**Raf: por mí sí.**

**Miki: y por mí, pero si los demás quieren…**

**Gas: hombre si tú vas, yo…**

**Miki: no vengas porque vaya yo, jajaja.**

**Gas: tranquila, si voy porque al final vamos a ir todos, ya verás.**

**Raf: -sí, si ya, jajaja-**

**Sulfus: -mire a Raf y me reí- si es que… ver para creer.**

**Raf: si, jaja.-se acercó a mí, se puso detrás y me abrazo-**

**Sulfus: guapa.**

**Raf: tonto.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, pero tú eres la culpable.**

**Raf: vaya tela. ¿Y qué hago yo para ser tan culpable?**

**Sulfus: pues tentarme.**

**Raf: ah yo, encima.**

**Gas: los ángeles sabéis tentar, incluso mejor que nosotros.**

**Miki: ¿en serio?**

**Gas: sí. Un tío como yo… no es que sea…**

**Miki: ya lo sé, pero las chicas se fijaran en ti por algo, ¿no?**

**Gas: es que alguien…**

**Miki: ah no sé.**

**Gas: oye no me mires… a…así.**

**Miki: ¿Qué te he mirado cómo?**

**Sulfus: eh tortolitos despertad.**

**Raf: madre mia, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: estabais muy empanados.**

**Raf: no mientas eh. Te he visto.**

**Miki: no es lo que tú piensas.**

**Raf: ¿qué no? Jajaja. Bueno vamos.**

**Kabalé: a veces ya no sabemos si vais a salir de la habitación de los ligues o que, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: eh no, jajaja.**

**Gas: déjalo.**

**Miki: para que vamos a discutir, además que ahí dentro no pasa nada.**

**Raf: si es verdad, más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, jajaja.**

**Urié: ¿y qué es lo necesario?**

**Raf: no sé pero eso… además todo el que está en esa habitación tiene claro que son cosas que pasan ahí y que no vas a ir contando a nadie.**

**Sulfus: eso es cierto pero no pasa nada, ¿o no?**

**Gas: obviamente.**

**Miki: a ver lo que pasa es lo único que ya sabéis.**

**Cabiria: bueno… para que…**

**Sulfus: el caso es, que hemos pensado que en vez de tanta playa y eso, que podemos hacer turismo. **

**Urié: es interesante.**

**Dulce: me gusta.**

**Kabalé: al menos por hacer algo. Más que solo lo que es la playa, que vamos a estar un mes y llevamos… 3 días.**

**Sulfus: obviamente, podemos alternar la playa con las ciudades de alrededor.**

**Raf: ¿tú lo has hecho alguna vez?**

**Sulfus: si, pero no me acuerdo pero yo los veranos los paso aquí, por lo menos un mes. **

**Raf: que bien. Y supongo que las cosas cambian, a lo mejor vendrías aquí hace 10 años pero obviamente todo esto ha cambiado mucho.**

**Sulfus: mucho. Y con 7 años no me voy a acordar.**

**Raf: claro.**

**Urié: tú que serias capaz de acordarte Raf, tienes una memoria…**

**Raf: podría pero, es imposible, por mi pasado. Ahora si te digo la verdad prefiero que digan que soy un ángel a que me tachen de ser medio humana. Aunque obviamente sí que lo hacen, un enemigo va a ir antes a por mí que a por los demás.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, no te va a hacer daño nadie si estoy yo aquí para impedirlo. Bueno el caso, vamos a ir, ¿no?**

**Raf: tú sabes que por mí sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿ya y los demás?**

**Miki: yo ya te había dicho que sí.**

**Gas: y yo.**

**Cabiria: vamos.**

**Urié: si, que además si nos pasamos la vida así no hacemos nada.**

**Kabalé: cierto. Ahora creo que es el momento en que más humanos parecemos.**

**Dulce: a ver realmente, creo que somos humanos con la única diferencia de que nosotras seremos un poco ángeles y vosotros un poco diablos.**

**Raf: cierto. Es nuestro comportamiento el que nos hace ser ángeles o diablos pero solo eso, nada más, aunque tengamos una forma inmortal pero realmente esto es lo que somos, ya quisiera que fuera al revés, ser humanos y transformarnos en la forma inmortal, pero claro visto así no tiene demasiado sentido.**

**Sulfus: en cierto modo tienes razón.**

**Gas: oye, ¿desayunamos no?**

**Miki: siempre piensas en comer, pero esta vez tienes razón.**

**Gas: alguna vez tendré que tenerla, ¿no?**

**Miki: jajaja. Aunque tu inteligencia aparezca a ratos, pues sí.**

**Gas: siempre estáis con eso.**

**Miki: a ver es que… quizás no dices las cosas cuando tienes que decirlas, quizás es eso, o que piensas algo que en realidad es lo contrario, pero eso eres tú, yo no entiendo la mente de un diablo. O quizás, es lo de siempre, eres un hombre y los hombres… pues sois así.**

**Gas: será eso.**

**Sulfus: tranquilo Gas.**

**Miki: en el fondo eres inteligente. Solo demuéstralo.**

**Raf: chico eres el típico amigo que siempre hace falta.**

**Gas: ¿ah sí y eso?**

**Cabiria: eres el típico gracioso.**

**Kabalé: te conocemos desde hace muchos años y siempre sabes cómo hacernos sentir bien a los demás.**

**Gas: pensaba que os reíais de mí.**

**Sulfus: ¡no! Que va. Nos reímos contigo Gas.**

**Raf: si eso es cierto, nunca pienses lo contrario.**

**Miki: eso es cierto.**

**Urié: te lo dicen tus amigos, al fin y al cabo lo que diga un ángel a vosotros…que más os da.**

**Dulce: ¿es que eres un ángel?**

**Miki: pues claro Dulce pero eso a que viene.**

**Dulce: a que estando en forma humana y puesto que últimamente ni ellos se comportan como diablos y ni nosotras como ángeles, al pie de la letra, digámoslo así… se me había olvidado vaya.**

**Raf: amor haces bien.**

**Urié: cierto.**

**Miki: solo tenemos que pensar como hasta ahora, sin malos rollos, sin disputas, aunque ojala los profesores pensaran igual.**

**Gas: desde luego.**

**Sulfus: pero tampoco vamos a darle mucha importancia, ¿no?**

**Raf: no. Solo creo que hay que entenderlo.**

**Kabalé: sí. A veces es mejor desconectar de todo, y olvidarte de tus problemas.**

**Dulce: bien dicho.**

**Cabiria: a ver si cuando volvamos no vamos a saber tratarlas como rivales.**

**Sulfus: tranquilos, ya verás como si o por lo menos cuando sea estrictamente necesario.**

**Kabalé: si tú ya no sabes cómo tratar a Raf como rival.**

**Sulfus: ¿sí o qué?**

**Raf: bueno un poco. A veces sé que es difícil controlarse pero bueno.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, además eso ya lo haces tú. Menuda es como le toque un pelo en un desafío, me deja sin ciertas cosas, y eso es una tortura.**

**Raf: si no quieres perderlas ya sabes.**

**Cabiria: eso suena interesante.**

**Raf: siempre son las que más le duelen.**

**Sulfus: mira que eres mala.**

**Kabalé: tendrá que ser mala Sulfus si no tu…**

**Sulfus: ya, eso ya lo sé, pero no sabía que las mujeres sabéis como tocarnos el punto débil.**

**Raf: sabemos hacerlo cielo.**

**Miki: y demasiado bien.**

**Gas: seguro.**

**Raf: a ver que de momento la única que lo tiene que vigilar soy yo.**

**Urié: jajaja, obviamente.**

**Miki: -¿Quién no te dice a ti que yo tenga que hacerlo pronto?- ya, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿vamos a salir ya, o no habéis terminado?**

**Cabiria: vamos.**

**Raf: ¿a cuánto está de aquí?**

**Sulfus: a unos 10 minutos.**

**Raf: bueno lejos no está.**

**Sulfus: que va.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: ¿qué te pasa?**

**Raf: nada cielo.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.-salimos por fin de casa. Por el paseo de la playa se llegaba a una de las ciudades más bonitas de Sicilia, Taormina, la cual posee magníficas playas (accesibles mediante teleférico) y un patrimonio histórico muy rico, cuyo máximo exponente es el célebre teatro greco-romano. Además, se conserva un castillo árabe, que ocupa el lugar de la antigua ciudadela o Arx-**

**Raf: es esto, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí. Es la zona que tiene las playas más bonitas de la región.**

**Kabalé: interesante. Aunque la plaza es bastante interesante.**

**Cabiria: es cierto.**

**Raf: es hermoso.**

**Sulfus: ¿a qué si?**

**Raf: bastante.**

**Sulfus: aquel callejón que se mete por allí dentro son las tiendas. Y por la izquierda se va al teatro greco-romano. Esta ciudad para los griegos antiguamente era Naxos, fundada por los griegos en el 736 a.C.**

**Urié: Naxos ahora está en Grecia, ¿no?**

**Raf: si es una de las más de 2.000 islas griegas.**

**Miki: ¿tantas? **

**Raf: si, muchas quizás deshabitadas pero solo se visitan las que hicimos nosotros cuando fuimos a Grecia.**

**Urié: cierto.**

**Dulce: qué tiempos aquellos, en los que nos volvíamos locos por volver a viajar.**

**Cabiria: es cierto, pero al final no ha estado del todo mal, nadie viaja tanto como nosotros, a lo largo de un curso.**

**Sulfus: bueno esto no es parte del curso.**

**Gas: si pero ella tiene razón.**

**Miki: sí.**

**Raf: bueno, vamos.**

**Sulfus: sí.-llegamos al teatro grecorromano, las vistas del archifamoso volcán Etna y la playa eran alucinantes-**

**Gas: vaya tela.**

**Raf: madre mia.**

**Miki: woow que vistas, ¿no?**

**Dulce: y que lo digas.**

**Sulfus: yo la verdad es de las pocas cosas de las que me acuerdo y es increíble.**

**Raf: pues es increíble.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Urié: es que sinceramente nunca había visto algo así.**

**Dulce: ni yo. Urié saca la cámara.**

**Urié: tranquila Dulce, lo iba a hacer.**

**Raf: ay si por favor.**

**Sulfus: luego si eso nos las pasáis, ¿eh?**

**Urié: ¿para qué iba tener fotos tuyas?**

**Sulfus: ya, lo sé, jajaja.**

**Raf: y a ver si las fotos no salen de aquí, porque alguien puede ver ciertas fotos un poco comprometidas y no me da la gana.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé cielo.**

**Raf: es que se nos puede caer el pelo.**

**Sulfus: ya pero no es la primera vez que nos hacemos fotos comprometidas.**

**Raf: jajaja ya.**

**Sulfus: además, ¿Qué más da?**

**Raf: ya pero soy un ángel Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé santurrona, pero ante todo eso eres mi novia, y si hemos dicho que nada de hablar de nuestra forma inmortal, nada eh, guapa.**

**Raf: lo que tú digas cielo. Y no me llames santurrona, eh.**

**Sulfus: ¿y si no que?-la cogí por detrás, le di un beso en la mejilla, rozaba mis manos por su cuerpo-**

**Raf: guapo o paras o te paro yo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila preciosa. -Le di la vuelta. La abracé. Sentirla era mi debilidad. Su perfume era perfecto, toda ella era una delicia- me paro porque no quiero hacerte una tontería aquí mismo.**

**Raf: vale.-volvimos a la calma, nos habíamos venido demasiado arriba, y no era plan. Llegamos a la playa, o al menos a verla porque solo se podía acceder en teleférico-**

**Kabalé: es increíble.**

**Urié: y que lo digas.**

**Miki: es algo inexplicable.**

**Gas: ya te digo.**

**Cabiria: parece un sueño.**

**Raf: ten por seguro que es real.**

**Sulfus: real es.**

**Dulce: nunca pensé que vería algo así. Los sitios más espectaculares siempre están lejos.**

**Sulfus: quizás cuanto más lejos estén más merecen la pena, pero bueno podéis venir siempre que queráis.**

**Kabalé: es cierto. Sitios así a la vuelta de la esquina no se encuentran.**

**Urié: si o no sabemos que existen.**

**Raf: quizás solo haya que descubrirlos.**

**Gas: eso seguro.**

**Miki: si no, tan perdidos como están se van a quedar.**

**Dulce: y es una pena.**

**Cabiria: si pero bueno… sabemos que están y que quizás… el dia menos pensado…**

**Sulfus: ya, o no, pero dejaos de tonterías.**

**Raf: si tío.**

**Urié: y vosotros dejad de sobaros.**

**Raf: tranquila jajaja, él es así.**

**Sulfus: ya que puedo…**

**Gas: bueno sigamos ¿no? Sabes tengo hambre.**

**Miki: siempre tienes hambre, jajaja.**

**Raf: señor mío, no puede ser contigo.**

**Sulfus: con cariño, jajaja.**

**Gas: lo sé, jajaja. Como habéis dicho antes no podéis vivir sin mí.**

**Cabiria: pues si jajaja, sabes cómo sacarnos la sonrisa. Si es que eres muy grande.**

**Gas: lo sé, jajaja.**

**Miki: de todo además, jajaja.**

**Gas: si, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: bueno dejémoslo. ¿Dónde queréis ir?**

**Raf: donde tú digas.**

**Urié: antes al pasar por el puerto, parecía que estaba bien aquella zona.**

**Sulfus: vamos. Si donde me digáis. No veis que prácticamente esto es nuevo para mí, sé que he venido pero era un enano.**

**Raf: ya es cierto. Vamos, ¿no?**

**Dulce: donde queráis.**

**Cabiria: no hemos dicho ahí bajo, pues vamos.**

**Kabalé: mira que os cuesta arrancar.**

**Urié: pues si la verdad.**

**Raf: -por fin se decidieron. Nos esperaba todavía una buena caminata. Por fin llegamos al puerto, precioso puerto de Taormina-**

**Dulce: no recuerdo haber visto nada así.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.**

**Sulfus: es increíble, ya veis.**

**Miki: vaya que sí.**

**Gas: si, aunque la gran mayoría son hoteles y de mucho lujo, o los pintan bonitos que esa es otra. Oye y no os sorprendáis cada vez que vemos un sitio, jajaja.**

**Urié: somos muy… jajaja, dejémoslo. Puede ser.**

**Raf: y en el puerto o por lo menos en la costa no es nada barato. Se paga hasta por el enclave donde está situado.**

**Cabiria: eso es verdad, a veces se paga por todo.**

**Kabalé: ¿y se puede saber cómo es que nos traes aquí?**

**Sulfus: un conocido de mis padres trabaja aquí, por eso os traigo y así disfrutáis de las vistas además siempre nos deja utilizar las instalaciones, es el jefe.**

**Raf: ¿y cómo es que un demonio…?**

**Sulfus: obviamente cuando no se necesita la forma inmortal, no se saca, nadie sabe que éramos o que somos demonios, somos humanos normales y corrientes que disfrutan de sus vacaciones.**

**Urié: interesante, ¿pero y no se nota ni lo más mínimo?**

**Sulfus: no. Sabemos comportarnos como humanos normales, sin hacer ninguna fullería, que es lo que haríamos si nos comportáramos como demonios.**

**Raf: impresionante.**

**Sulfus: si ¿eh?**

**Raf: estoy flipando.-llegamos al hotel. Mi novio saludo a su amigo, y el muy… le dijo que yo era su novia, así de repente, se ve que no se veían desde hace tiempo por lo menos a Sulfus, lo típico de "cuando te vi la última vez eras un enano y tu hermana ni si quiera había nacido" o lo de "y esta chica tan guapa, no será la que te ha hecho sentar un poco la cabeza verdad joven" jajaja, obviamente así era, después nos dejaron pasar, aquel lugar era impresionante- **

**Sulfus: ¿Qué, os gusta no?**

**Gas: vaya yo diría que… estoy viviendo un sueño o algo así.**

**Miki: ay exagerado.**

**Gas: es o no verdad.**

**Miki: claro Gas.**

**Dulce: vaya es una pasada.**

**Stephen: es Taormina chicas. ¿Cuánto lleváis aquí?**

**Raf: dos días.**

**Stephen: ¿y que venís a pasar el mes no?**

**Sulfus: sí. Supongo que mi madre te lo diría.**

**Stephen: si hable con ella hace tiempo y me dijo que vendríais un grupito.**

**Sulfus: si, mi abuelo quería que continuáramos lo que él empezó. Las reuniones con sus amigos, las juergas aquellas, otros tiempos, vaya.**

**Stephen: les gustaba venir mucho aquí. ¿Y cómo está el resto?**

**Sulfus: bien, mi hermana un poco crecidita, pero bien, y mis padres bien, con sus cosas, y sus vidas.**

**Stephen: bueno me alegro, sentaos, en seguida os atiendo.**

**Sulfus: vale.-nos sentamos. Nos atendieron estupendamente. Además pasamos una tarde súper agradable en el hotel, en la piscina, sobre todo. Después cuando recogimos las cosas, pregunte a mis amigos- volvemos a cenar a casa, ¿no?**

**Raf: si por favor.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres relax, no?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Urié: y creo que los demás también.**

**Gas: la verdad es que sí.**

**Sulfus: pues no se hable más vamos para allá.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Dulce: es que aunque es corto el trayecto pero es duro.**

**Urié: a lo mejor un poco sí.**

**Raf: bueno el caso es que ha estado bien, ¿no?**

**Miki: sí. Al menos hacer algo distinto a veces no viene mal.**

**Gas: y que lo digas.**

**Miki: mira que te gusta meterte eh.**

**Gas: tranquila guapa.**

**Miki: que pesadilla de tío. Creía que me iba a costar menos librarme de ti.**

**Gas: cariño sabes que no puedes hacerlo.**

**Miki: deja de ser tan plasta.**

**Raf: tranquilos eh.**

**Sulfus: reconocerlo, en el fondo os lleváis bien.**

**Miki: si pero cuando no se comporta así de plasta.**

**Gas: vale, vale, tranquila señorita.**

**Miki: idiota.**

**Gas: ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?**

**Miki: nada, nada, solo que hay ciertas cosas que no te pegan, jajaja.**

**Gas: jajaja lo sé.**

**Miki: pues entonces.**

**Cabiria: es una conversación interesante pero arranquemos.**

**Kabalé: si, mira que son pesados.**

**Urié: bastante diría yo.**

**Dulce: pero se nota que las parejas las han hecho bien.**

**Cabiria: jajaja, y también, que a mí me da que nosotras tendríamos que ir al revés.**

**Urié: quizás sea verdad.**

**Kabalé: puede ser pero bueno ya están hechas así, qué más da.**

**Cabiria: aunque obviamente la única pareja que tiene futuro son…**

**Dulce: si porque en realidad Miki y Gas no se soportan el uno al otro, nunca van a lograr la estabilidad que tienen Raf y Sulfus.**

**Kabalé: es cierto, pero y si solo discuten para mostrarnos lo que realmente pasa entre ellos.**

**Urié: aunque así tan de repente… no sé yo…**

**Dulce: pueden haber tardado en descubrirlo. No necesariamente como Raf y Sulfus.**

**Cabiria: si eso puede ser, no te digo que no, pero no se… por una parte les veo y por otra no.**

**Kabalé: Gas debe meterse en la cabeza que ella no le quiere y ya está, aunque quizás me esté equivocando yo.**

**Urié: no sé, a veces me convenzo de que hay algo y otras no lo tengo tan claro. Porque podían haberse liado ya sin ningún problema pero…**

**Dulce: está claro que es Miki la que no quiere porque si es por el…**

**Cabiria: ya, pero si ella no le quiere que no le dé más vueltas, a no ser que ella este fingiendo.**

**Kabalé: eso es lo que he pensado yo alguna vez.**

**Urié: unas veces están muy bien, pero otras…**

**Dulce: en cierto modo, a veces creo que poco vamos a descubrir si no es por ellos.**

**Cabiria: si, tienes razón.**

**Kabalé: además para que lamentarse tanto eso es cosa de ellos.**

**Urié: tienes razón.**

**Sulfus: si veo lo que estoy viendo se llevan bien eh.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué se tienen que llevar mal?**

**Miki: bueno por…**

**Gas: podría ser pero en el fondo nos llevamos bien, ¿o no?**

**Sulfus: no si eso ya se ve.**

**Raf: el problema… seria pues…**

**Miki: ya, pero Raf no te preocupes. Es cuestión de tiempo de que lo acepten, algún dia se tendrán que dar cuenta de que la felicidad de uno está más allá de lo que otros piensen, creo yo vamos.**

**Gas: es cierto, a veces las cosas cambian, y a veces las cosas son de una manera y otras veces de otra, pero por eso no tienen que jodernos la vida, prohibiéndonos lo que nosotros consideramos nuestra propia felicidad.**

**Sulfus: exactamente Gas, eres un genio.**

**Raf: si, eh, te lo tenías muy callado.**

**Miki: ves cómo es mejor que lo saques.**

**Gas: chicos sabéis que a mí la memoria me va a corto plazo.**

**Raf: que me vaya a mí que soy rubia vale pero a ti, jajaja, por dios.**

**Sulfus: Raf, tu eres otra cosa diferente.**

**Miki: eso es cierto.**

**Gas: nunca digas eso.**

**Raf: si vosotros lo decís será verdad.**

**Sulfus: sabes que es verdad, y no te lo digo porque sea tu novio ni nada si no porque es verdad.**

**Raf: ya, jajaja, lo que tú digas.**

**Sulfus: ¿es o no verdad?**

**Gas: es verdad él tiene razón y eso que yo conocerte te conozco poco.**

**Raf: es verdad tampoco es que hayamos tratado mucho, pero tampoco es para eso. Sí que me conoces Gas.**

**Miki: por lo menos algo si, además desde que se lio con tu amigo… es cierto que yo a Sulfus tampoco es que lo conozca demasiado bien, pero bueno, supongo que por lo que Raf cuente de él y lo que él cuente de ella, además que nos hemos visto que si dijeras ni le conozco al menos sabes como es.**

**Gas: si es cierto. Que no sea una amistad muy fuerte… obviamente.**

**Miki: tampoco es que nosotros tengamos una relación…**

**Gas: bueno pero somos rivales directos, y además que tratar sí que tratamos. A lo mejor no nos llevamos tan bien como ellos, pero bueno.**

**Raf: tranquilos os lleváis bien.**

**Sulfus: pues sí. Quizá no para liarse pero…**

**Miki: ya eso está claro.**

**Gas: bueno…**

**Raf: ¿qué pasa?**

**Gas: nada.**

**Raf: ok.-llegamos por fin a casa después de llevar todo el dia fuera- uf por fin.**

**Miki: y que lo digas.**

**Dulce: ya era hora.**

**Raf: estas muerta eh, guapa.**

**Dulce: si tía.**

**Raf: bueno no pasa nada. Ahora relax.**

**Dulce: no sabes cómo lo necesito.**

**Raf: tranquila guapa.**

**Dulce: ay, Raf…**

**Raf: uf… que muerta estas muchacha.**

**Sulfus: y tú también.**

**Raf: uf sí.**

**Sulfus: tranquila cielo.-le di un beso. Cenamos pero tampoco mucho. Estábamos igual de muertos todos- bueno chicos yo me voy, mañana nos vemos.**

**Raf: espera que yo me voy contigo.**

**Sulfus: vale.-nos fuimos a la habitación. Nos dejamos caer en la cama. Le tocaba el pelo a Raf, la cual estaba abrazada a mí- ¿Qué te ha parecido?**

**Raf: increíble. No esperaba para nada algo así.**

**Sulfus: la verdad es que no. Yo era lo único que recordaba de la ciudad, era pequeño y obviamente no leo libros, básicamente no he abierto nunca uno, bueno si cuando estuvimos en la biblioteca por lo del VETO.**

**Raf: tenías que hacerlo, aunque nadie te pide que me ayudes.**

**Sulfus: querida eres mi novia, no te iba a dejar sola.**

**Raf: lo sé. Aunque a veces…**

**Sulfus: ¿a veces qué?**

**Raf: quieres hacer ciertas cosas cuando no debes.**

**Sulfus: lo se pequeña. Pero no te importa ¿no?**

**Raf: no que va.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: me gusta que seas así conmigo tonto alguna vez. O siempre.**

**Sulfus: yo seré así contigo siempre que pueda.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Gas: oh vaya, estáis aquí.**

**Sulfus: había dicho que me iba.**

**Miki: has visto como no te enteras de nada.**

**Gas: estoy cansado.**

**Raf: tranquilo. Solo estábamos hablando.**

**Miki: lo sabemos.**

**Sulfus: anda a callar.**

**Gas: bueno, o al menos a hablar de algo que no sea lo que acabamos de ver.**

**Sulfus: ¿y que acabas de ver?**

**Gas: como intentabas ponerte encima suya.**

**Raf: oye no discutáis por eso.**

**Sulfus: vale está bien.**

**Raf: y tu córtate.**

**Miki: eso tío. Y lo mismo va por ti.**

**Gas: ¿te he tocado?**

**Miki: no pero tío…**

**Sulfus: chicos tranquilos.**

**Raf: dejarlo por favor.**

**Sulfus: no hace falta que discutáis por todo.**

**Miki: no si tienes razón.**

**Gas: si, oye lo…**

**Miki: nunca lo digas.**

**Gas: vale está bien.**

**Raf: dejarlo chicos. Dormiros ya y dejar a los demás también.**

**Miki: está bien.**

**Sulfus: eh pero tú y yo no íbamos a…**

**Raf: mañana.**

Continuara…


	4. angel s friends declaracion de amor II 4

Angel´s friends: capítulo 56 (capítulo 4, 2ª temporada)

**Raf:-ayer fue impresionante, uno de mis mejores días. Fuimos a una ciudad preciosa como es Taormina. Aún sigo intrigada, ¿cómo es que un demonio se comporte como un humano normal o que sea quizás tan, no sé qué… mi familia política, demonios de pies a cabeza, menudo berenjenal para un angelito indefenso como yo, lleven una vida paralela como humanos? ¿Creéis que la familia de Sulfus tendrá antecedentes humanos, como yo vaya? ya es raro, un demonio, aun estando en forma humana haría alguna fullería, sobretodo en sitios como el de ayer, un hotel impresionante, cerca del puerto… interesantes cuestiones que no sabemos resolver los demás o quizás solo sepan resolverlas ellos, supongo obviamente. Ayer me quede pensándolo un buen rato, pero bueno que me lo cuente el si quiere, aunque como novia tendré que saber algo más de la familia de mi novio, ¿no? Dejando esto un poco al margen… me despierto, veo a mi novio, estoy súper cerca de él, estamos abrazados de hecho, al menos él me tiene cogida de la cintura. Le tocaba el pelo y la cara un poquito, y eso le hizo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, precioso ayy-**

**Sulfus:-mi novia era una verdadera delicia, me cuidaba como nadie, y yo no sé dónde estaría más que en el infierno en el paraíso, aunque para un demonio eso es raro pero es ella, ese ángel, esa dulce niña, mi dulce niña, mi ángel o simplemente ella, Raf, esos ojos color mar, su linda cara de niña, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosaditas, preciosa, labios sabor a fresa, que te embriagan con solo probarlos. Ella es la parte de dulzura que yo no tengo y yo soy la parte picara de la naranja, polos opuestos, pero como dicen se atraen y nada ni nadie va impedir que estemos juntos. Me desperté. Le di un beso en la mejilla-**

**Raf: anda párate.**

**Sulfus: no he hecho nada y lo sabes.**

**Raf: ay pimpollo.**

**Sulfus: ¿qué pasa princesa?**

**Raf: nada.**

**Sulfus: vale.-le di un beso- esto te lo mereces por buena.**

**Raf: vaya gracias, pero déjate de tonterías.**

**Sulfus: ¿vaya no le puedo decir cosas bonitas a una chica?**

**Raf: ¿a qué chica?**

**Sulfus: a una.**

**Raf: oh vaya, jejeje.**

**Sulfus: ¿te das por aludida?**

**Raf: eh, no.**

**Sulfus: yo creo que si.-la volví a besar- ves como sí.**

**Raf: cuando quieres te pones de un tonto…**

**Sulfus: mujer sé que te gusta. O me lo negaras.**

**Raf: no te lo niego.**

**Sulfus: vale, en ese caso…-esta vez fue un beso largo, hasta que…-**

**Miki: -me desperté al oír unas risas, seguramente los dos tortolitos estarían "hablando", entonces vi la escenita.- oh vaya, ¿que estáis haciendo?**

**Raf: ¡mierda! nada, solo…**

**Miki: tranquila Raf, que no te ha visto nadie más.**

**Sulfus: oye, por el respeto que te puedo tener por ser amiga de mi novia, que esto se quede aquí.**

**Gas: ¿Qué os pasa?**

**Raf: nada.**

**Gas: ¿seguro?**

**Sulfus: pues claro.**

**Gas: bueno si no me lo quieres contar…**

**Sulfus: vale joder, me ha pillado encima de… intentando…**

**Gas: entiendo.**

**Raf: pero que esto se quede aquí, no tienen por qué saberlo las demás.**

**Miki: ya dijimos que lo que pasa aquí dentro se queda aquí dentro.**

**Sulfus: obviamente.**

**Urié: -salí a la sala de fuera, fui a subir las persianas, ya que Sulfus nos dijo que podíamos subirlas cualquiera cuando se levantara, siempre y cuando no fuera muy pronto, bueno fui a subirlas cuando todo se ilumino como si fuera un rayo-**

**Kabalé: ¿que ha sido eso?**

**Cabiria: parece ser… que hoy no hay playa ni hay nada.**

**Miki: ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Dulce: oh vaya.**

**Sulfus: y eso que no es corriente que de repente…**

**Gas: menos mal que no nos hemos levantado antes.**

**Raf: ya si nos llega a pillar fuera ya me dirás.**

**Sulfus: tranquilos, no está todo perdido, es una tormenta, pero hay algo que nos puede ayudar. **

**Raf: ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Sulfus: he de confesar que ayer encontré una llave, que era de la planta baja de la casa y baje a tratar de saber lo que era, y llegue y flipe, así que después de la playa o de los días como hoy que no se puede salir, bueno siempre quedaran las piscinas y además como esta es interior…**

**Gas: estas diciendo que… ¿Qué no tiene esta casa? vamos desembucha.**

**Dulce: ahí él tiene razón, empecemos por ahí, ¿qué es lo que este hombre no tiene?**

**Sulfus: solo eso y nada más, además si lo supiera lo hubiera dicho, ¿no?**

**Raf: en cierto modo en eso tiene razón.**

**Sulfus: ¿bueno queréis bajar a verla?**

**Urié: por mí sí.**

**Dulce: si por favor.**

**Cabiria: no te calles las cosas.**

**Sulfus: no tenía ni idea de que existiera lista.**

**Kabalé: bueno ya sabes que de un demonio no te puedes fiar.**

**Gas: ¿eh pero por la chorrada de la piscina vamos a discutir?**

**Dulce: es verdad no seáis críos.**

**Raf: si, madre mia ni que fuera…**

**Miki: y que hacemos discutiendo, vamos a ver la piscina.**

**Gas: sí. Al ser un sitio cerrado, bueno…**

**Miki: ¿Qué pretendes Gas?**

**Raf: ¿ya estamos? ****A ver chicos "relax, take it easy".**

**Sulfus: eso chicos.-llegamos por fin a nuestro destino- ¿qué os parece?**

**Raf: dios.**

**Urié: madre mia.**

**Sulfus: bueno esto no es nada porque mola más con la iluminación de por la noche.**

**Gas: ¿tiene iluminación por la noche?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: ya tardas.**

**Sulfus: vale rubia. Lo que pasa es que tendría que bajar las cortinas también si queremos bañarnos, no me da la gana que nos veas, de tal manera que esto queda así.-ambienté la piscina, con las luces y demás-**

**Raf: no fastidies.**

**Sulfus: pues sí. Y además podemos…-le aparte el pelo de un lado y le empecé a decir cosas bonitas- sabes lo que podemos hacer, ¿no?**

**Raf: sulfus, pequeño demonio, tú y yo podemos hacerlo todo pero no puedo, de momento, llevo dos días con esto. Y que vamos a estar un mes.**

**Sulfus: vale. Bueno a desayunar y después ya sabéis que la tenéis aquí.**

**Urié: oye, y porque no te pones un…**

**Raf: no, porque…**

**Urié: lo entiendo.**

**Miki: tranquila yo tampoco puedo.**

**Raf: uf es que madre mia. Además si a ratos me duele ya… imagínate si…**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Raf: tranquila estoy.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.**

**Miki: anda vamos, y la que debe estar cayendo fuera tela.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.**

**Sulfus: vamos. Además sabes que yo me quedo contigo.**

**Raf: mira que eres tonto.**

**Sulfus: cariño…**

**Raf: vale cielo.**

**Sulfus: además, ¿Qué hago yo sin ti eh pequeña?**

**Raf: que si, tranqui.**

**Dulce: vamos. Hablad después.**

**Raf: si no tardáramos tanto…**

**Sulfus: sin prisas, jajaja.**

**Raf: lo sé.**

**Sulfus: vale guapa.**

**Dulce: tranquilos muchachos.**

**Raf: tranquila jajaja.**

**Dulce: mujer, me preocupo por ti.**

**Raf: lo se cielo.**

**Sulfus: ¿ahora cielo es ella?**

**Raf: no corazón. Ay, es que yo a mis amigas también les digo cariñosamente, pero no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: mira que eres celoso.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Pero mi niña, me importas.**

**Raf: vale, no te pases.**

**Miki: a la muchacha no le gusta que la halaguen tanto, delante de los demás.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, pero a veces no sabes ocultar lo que sientes y sobretodo porque todos lo sabéis.**

**Raf: cariño, si ya, pero…**

**Sulfus: si, Raf sí.**

**Raf: te quiero guapo.**

**Sulfus: y yo a ti pequeña.**

**Raf: y de verdad no quiero que te quedes conmigo. Además que vamos a estar todos, ¿o es que no podemos pasar las que no nos podamos bañar?**

**Sulfus: Raf, cariño claro, lo que pasa es que no es lo mismo sin ti.**

**Raf: tranquilo, pero cuando no puede ser no puede ser.**

**Sulfus: si fuera por capricho ya verías tú que pronto acababas en el agua.**

**Raf: ves, me lo imaginaba.**

**Urié: pero esta vez, ni se os ocurra.**

**Raf: eso, que me podéis joder pero bien. No se me ha cortado nunca pero es peligroso.**

**Gas: no te íbamos a tirar esta vez. La otra vez fue porque Sulfus… se empeño vaya.**

**Raf: no si no hace falta que lo jures.**

**Kabalé: si cuando quiere algo, menudo es.**

**Cabiria: ya, eso es cierto.**

Mientras tanto en la escuela, los profesores debían estar preparando un nuevo curso. Todavía quedaba algo más de un mes para que la escuela se pusiera en marcha, pero había algo que les comía la cabeza.

**Profesor Arkam: ¿crees que habrá un nuevo enemigo a batir?**

**Profesora Tempel: siempre seremos enemigos, ¿no te parece?**

**Profesor Arkam: pero no me refiero a eso, eso ya lo sé, ángeles y diablos nunca se llevaran bien, pero algo externo.**

**Profesora Tempel: siempre alguien querrá acabar con nosotros, pero nunca un demonio lo permitirá. Si lo dices por tener que colaborar juntos alguna vez, eso es inevitable, por desgracia, pero juntos somos más fuertes frente a los enemigos.**

**Profesor Arkam: tiene razón. Debemos estar preparados para lo bueno y para lo malo. Aunque…**

**Profesora Tempel: ¿a qué se refiere?**

**Profesor Arkam: a que últimamente pienso que nuestros jóvenes están más unidos de la cuenta.**

**Profesora Tempel: profesor eso es inevitable, los chicos son rivales, pero no se preocupe no van a perder la cabeza el uno por el otro, aunque obviamente solo dos parejas podrían hacerlo.**

**Profesor Arkam: son demasiado cabales yo creo como para eso, y si se han enamorado, cosa que yo ni he notado, porque… ¿no has notado nada no?**

**Profesora Tempel: no, ni idea, se notaría. No te creas que eso a veces se disimule mucho.**

**Profesor Arkam: si tiene razón.**

**Profesora Tempel: no se preocupe tanto. Solo es producto quizás de su imaginación.**

**Profesor Arkam: puede ser.**

De nuevo en Sicilia…

**Sulfus: bueno, toda vuestra, entera a vuestra disposición.**

**Raf: claro, ya que no se puede salir…**

**Sulfus: ya.**

**Raf: anda tira y no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: tira.**

**Miki: hazle caso a tu novia.**

**Urié: ay, señor.**

**Gas: porque estés ahí mucho tiempo… no vas a conseguir nada.**

**Raf: pues sí.**

**Sulfus: vale pero si necesitas algo… ya sabes.**

**Raf: ok. Gracias. –me fui a unas tumbonas que había al fondo de la sala. Los demás disfrutando de la piscina y yo mirando revistas, libros, guías de viajes en mi Tablet, que anda que a mis amigos no les gusta, jajaja-**

**Dulce: cualquiera diría que haces la tesis doctoral, estas muy a lo tuyo muchacha.**

**Raf: ah, jajaja, bueno, no tanto como eso pero si me pongo me pongo.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, como yo cuando…**

**Raf: no te pases.**

**Sulfus: vale rubia.**

**Raf: como te coja…**

**Sulfus: Raf, sabes que no voy a oponer resistencia.**

**Raf: céntrate en tus cosas.**

**Sulfus: vale, vale.**

**Raf: venga.**

**Gas: joer como te tiene, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: lo quiere es…**

**Miki: pero si no puede.**

**Raf: ya, jajaja. Así que, que tu miembro viril se tranquilice.**

**Sulfus: ten cuidado eh rubia, que ahora porque no puedes pero…**

**Raf: oye, no te pases. Y anda déjame.**

**Sulfus: vale, pero…**

**Raf: que si, pero en serio mi paciencia tiene un límite.**

**Sulfus: oye, si algo te está tocando las narices dímelo.**

**Raf: eso mejor me lo dices cuando este sola.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Urié: en realidad tiene razón. A veces te pasas bastante, y a los demás nos puede resultar guay que tonteéis delante de los demás pero ya hasta cierto punto, además que a ella según qué cosas ya dice, ¡stop!**

**Kabalé: ya lo sabes.**

**Sulfus: ya, ya y lo siento.**

**Raf: no hace falta que lo digas. Además no deberías decirlo.**

**Sulfus: vale, vale.**

**Gas: relájate.**

**Raf: hazle caso.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: si, anda deja de ser tan plasta.**

**Miki: uf si porque ya cansas.**

**Gas: oye, que yo puedo ser peor.**

**Miki: no quiero saberlo, jajaja.**

**Gas: vale.**

**Miki: a veces eres un poco…**

**Gas: ¿Qué?**

**Miki: que si no es uno es el otro. Y me la tengo que cargar yo encima.**

**Gas: eres mi rival, ¿a quien se lo voy a decir?**

**Miki: pues esto no es que sea mucho de ser mi rival.**

**Sulfus: bueno chicos dejadlo, no pasa nada.**

**Cabiria: tiene razón.**

**Kabalé: tranquilo Gas, se arreglara.**

**Gas: ¿eh, pero de que hablas?**

**Miki: nada Gas, jajaja.**

**Urié: ay de verdad.**

**Raf: estáis enfermos, jajaja.**

**Dulce: si, pero somos así, jajaja.**

**Raf: no si ya. No esta tampoco mal. Con cariño.**

**Miki: claro, jajaja.**

**Raf: lo que pasa es que tenéis cada cosa.**

**Sulfus: bueno yo…-me salí, me fui donde estaba Raf, me senté en los pies de la tumbona de mi novia, estaba mojado, y no… iba a… que lo haría pero estaban los demás, y… no-**

**Raf: ¿ya?**

**Sulfus: sí. A ver no ves que cada uno tiene a su pareja más o menos.**

**Raf: ya, eso es verdad.**

**Sulfus: es que…**

**Raf: tranquilo.-me acerque a él. El pollito estaba enrollado en su toalla, me acerque a él, le pase el brazo por detrás de su hombro.-ven anda pollito mío.**

**Sulfus: si es que…, eres… increíble es poco.-la abrace, como si fuera lo último que hiciera, como si no tuviera un momento así con ella durante mucho tiempo, como si… bueno era lo único que me importaba en ese momento.-gracias cielo.**

**Raf: de nada. Si sé que a veces lo necesitas, y en serio me gusta que seas así.**

**Sulfus: es que yo siempre he sido así, o al menos no habré sabido demostrarlo.**

**Raf: entiendo que los demonios no sois dados a eso, pero bueno, alguna vez hay que admitirlo, o al menos cuando encuentras a esa persona.**

**Sulfus: si, estas cosas las llevamos por dentro, pero a veces es más difícil ocultarlas que sacarlas.**

**Raf: a veces no hay que callarse las cosas, ya sé que es difícil, tanto para ti como para mí o para otra persona decir este tipo de cosas, pero entonces nos damos cuenta que somos humanos y que nuestros sentimientos son más importantes.**

**Sulfus: si tienes razón. A veces hay que sacrificar cosas por estar con esa persona.**

**Raf: ya…**

**Sulfus: bueno no vayamos a pensar eso ahora.**

**Raf: vale. No te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: ¿has estado bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: has estado muy entregada con la Tablet, ¿eh?**

**Raf: ya, jajaja, y que querías que hiciera.**

**Sulfus: nada, tranquila si me parece bien.**

**Raf: y aunque te pareciera mal.**

**Sulfus: ya, por eso. Si puedes hacer lo que quieras.**

**Raf: faltaría más. Ah eso si eres un pesado.**

**Sulfus: pero si en realidad te gusta.**

**Raf: no me tientes.**

**Sulfus: soy un diablo, ¿lo has olvidado?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: y tú no te quejes que también sabes cómo ponerme firme.**

**Raf: ¿ah sí?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: ¿Cómo?**

**Sulfus: tú sabrás.**

**Raf: yo no.**

**Sulfus: me da a mí que sí.**

**Raf: ya.**

**Sulfus: no mientas, que lo sabes tan bien como yo, además los ángeles no deben mentir y lo sabes.**

**Raf: ya lo sé, y no he dicho nada malo.**

**Sulfus: bueno, lo que tú digas.-ella intento decir algo pero yo le pare, le puse el dedo en la boca.-shhh, no digas nada.**

**Raf: -le aparte el dedo-y si no que, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: muy fácil, además sé que estas cosas te gustan.**

**Raf: ¿ah sí?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: y porque no lo haces, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: ¿el qué?**

**Raf: eso que dices que me gusta tanto.**

**Sulfus: ah, ¿Qué quieres que lo haga?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: mira que eres sugerente.**

**Raf: sabes que mucho.**

**Sulfus: ya.**

**Raf: como que ya.**

**Sulfus: rubia no me calientes.**

**Raf: que te estoy calentando ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: vaya. Así que el diablillo está caliente.**

**Sulfus: si pudieras no sabías lo que te hago ahora mismo.**

**Raf: así que quieres jugar, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: no soy dado a ello pero sí, me apetece. Además no quiero que hables más, que te me has escapado guapa.**

**Raf: uy que tonto estas.-intente darle un beso en la mejilla pero me giro la cara sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Me besaba dulcemente, al principio me gustan lentos, para luego perder el norte o todo cuando el intentaba sobrepasarse un poco, sobretodo porque estábamos en forma humana, y yo no iba a oponer resistencia-**

**Miki: vaya tela.**

**Gas: ¿quieres probarlo?**

**Miki: ¡Gas!**

**Gas: eso que es un sí o un no.**

**Raf: eso es un no Gas.**

**Miki: tranquila, nunca lo entenderán.**

**Urié: ya veo.**

**Raf: si tienes que enfrentarte a un hombre, con el tiempo aprendes a plantarle cara, sobre todo cuando son diablos.**

**Sulfus: si pero la muy… sabe cómo mantenerme a raya.**

**Gas: eso es cierto, y ella también.**

**Miki: ¿A dónde queréis llegar?**

**Raf: ya se les pasara. Estos hombres nunca sabes por donde te van a salir.**

**Sulfus: tiene razón.**

**Raf: nene, ¿y ahora que pretendes?**

**Sulfus: nada mujer.**

**Raf: vale, pero no seas pesado.**

**Sulfus: ah, ¿yo pesado?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres jugar?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: yo creo que sí.**

**Raf: no, te equivocas.**

**Sulfus: vale, no pasa nada.**

**Raf: ok.**

**Gas: creo que tu novia te mantiene a raya.**

**Sulfus: se le pasara.**

**Raf: ya, ya. Tú sigue Sulfito.**

**Sulfus: no me tientes Rafaela.**

**Raf: ¿perdona?**

**Sulfus: shhh, no digas nada.**

**Raf: está bien.**

**Sulfus: tranquila que voy a guardártela.**

**Raf: vale guapo.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

**Urié: relajaros.**

**Raf: oye, vamos a cambiarnos, bueno a mí no me hace falta pero a los demás sí.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Kabalé: anda vamos.**

**Cabiria: tienes razón. Además es tarde.**

**Miki: hombre prisa no hay.**

**Gas: ya.**

**Raf: anda vamos pequeñas.**

**Sulfus: anda si.-fuimos a la habitación.- pasa si quieres tu primero.**

**Miki: vale, aunque vosotros tardáis menos, pero no pasa nada.**

**Gas: las damas primero.**

**Miki: muy amables os veo a los dos hoy.**

**Raf: se llama peloteo. Cuando un tío quiere conseguir algo, se comportan así.**

**Miki: ya veo, nunca pierdas la guardia.**

**Raf: si, cielo.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé amor.**

**Raf: petardo, deja de hacer el tonto, quieres.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Miki: y lo mismo va por ti.**

**Gas: vale, vale.**

**Raf: no tenéis porque ser así.**

**Miki: a las chicas no se las intenta camelar así.**

**Raf: eso jajaja.**

**Sulfus: me parece que estas…**

**Gas: ya.**

**Raf: pobrecillos.**

**Sulfus: ay, qué haríamos sin vosotras.**

**Gas: ellas tienen eso que a nosotros nos apasiona tanto.**

**Raf: ¿y qué es eso?**

**Sulfus: que seáis súper dulces.**

**Raf: cariño, somos ángeles.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, y nosotros diablos, y a veces la falta de dulzura por nuestra parte es la que vosotras nos dais.**

**Raf: y vosotros a nosotras la picardía necesaria y la fortaleza que a nosotras nos falta muchas veces y que nos hace venirnos abajo.**

**Miki: bueno, ya estoy, ¿Quién va a entrar?**

**Gas: yo mismo, que tengo menos pelo que él.**

**Sulfus: y tardas menos.**

**Raf: es más presumidillo.**

**Sulfus: yo que va.**

**Miki: un poco sí, pero es ella la que lo sabe. Yo sé que Gas es un desastre, jajaja, pero que remedio, en verdad por muy diablo que sea es buena persona.**

**Raf: ya, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: oye, y ya que halagáis a Gas, ¿y yo que?**

**Raf: cariño, tú tienes un corazón de oro, nunca te imaginé así pero, bueno me alegra saber que eres así.**

**Sulfus: sé que es increíble pero es cierto.**

**Miki: mira mejor. A ver a las chicas nos gustan los chicos que nos traten bien, que sean sinceros con nosotras, nos mimen, nos cuiden, y esas cosas que nos gustan tanto.**

**Raf: pues sí, pero bueno, ¿los hemos encontrado no?**

**Miki: yo no lo sé, tu seguro.**

**Sulfus: muchachas, eso ya lo sabía yo. Pero no está mal ser halagado de vez en cuando.**

**Raf: tú lo que tienes encima no es normal.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué? Me gusta que mi novia me halague.**

**Raf: claro, a quien no.**

**Miki: bueno yo me salgo.**

**Raf: tranquila voy contigo.**

**Sulfus: este no tardara.**

**Raf: luego nos vemos.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.-me plantó un beso en los morros y se largó-**

**Miki: anda vamos.**

**Gas: cuando quieras pasar ya puedes.**

**Raf: anda tira.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo rubia.**

**Raf: ale, luego nos vemos, repito.-salimos de la habitación. Por suerte fuera estaban Urié y Dulce- ¿y las diablas?**

**Urié: ahí dentro.**

**Dulce: como los chicos, ¿no?**

**Raf: mi novio se estaba duchando, y Gas había salido ya pero lo estará esperando.**

**Dulce: seguro, porque si estuviera alguna de sus amigas, estaría fuera.**

**Miki: ya, además que haría estando nosotras aquí.**

**Urié: además a la única que conoce más es a ti Miki.**

**Raf: por eso. A mí me conoce lo justo y a las demás pues…**

**Dulce: casi nada diría yo, ni falta que hace.**

**Miki: hombre estas cosas también sirven para conocerles mejor y saber de qué pie cojean.**

**Urié: a la hora de un desafío…**

**Kabalé: es bueno conocer a tu adversario.**

**Cabiria: al final se os toma cariño.**

**Kabalé: y si no mira Sulfus y Gas, han llegado a enamorarse de su propia rival.**

**Raf: bueno, no se a veces las cosas pasan.**

**Miki: eso, ellos no tienen la culpa, ni nosotras sabemos porque… esto así de repente, por lo menos lo mío con Gas no lo entiendo.**

**Raf: hombre lo mío con Sulfus sí, es mi novio desde hac meses.**

**Dulce: ¿tanto ya?**

**Raf: claro, casi un año ya.**

**Miki: cuando empezasteis.**

**Sulfus: en noviembre, ¿no?**

**Raf: por ahí, sí. Pero a finales o por ahí.**

**Sulfus: sí, algo así, el 25, ¿no?**

**Raf: cierto.**

**Sulfus: 9 meses mi niña.**

**Raf: a estas alturas ya habría parido, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: es que mira que pensar aquella vez en mi casa que…**

**Raf: ya es que no sois exageraos ni nada.**

**Miki: ya y lo sentimos.**

**Raf: ya ves tú.**

**Urié: pero yo entiendo que fastidie.**

**Raf: bueno eso sí.**

**Sulfus: obviamente. Además cuando se le hubiera notado se hubiera descubierto el pastel.**

**Raf: ya, oye es tarde preparemos algo de comer y ya veremos que hacemos después.**

**Miki: bien, vamos.**

**Urié: espero que mañana no haga este tiempo.**

**Sulfus: no creo. Pero no os prometo nada.**

**Dulce: quizás haya algún temporal por la zona o lo que sea.**

**Sulfus: sinceramente ya es raro, esto en esta zona, sobre todo en estas fechas, pero bueno a veces pasa y no puedes hacer nada.**

**Miki: además, ¿para que lamentarnos?**

**Raf: si eso es muy secundario.**

**Sulfus: ya.**

**Raf: anda vamos.-hicimos pizza porque ya era tarde, también a petición de Gas, y tampoco teníamos ganas de otra cosa. Después quitamos la mesa, nos acurrucamos en el sofá, algunos se fueron a las habitaciones, algunos… todos, entonces él y yo nos mirábamos deseosos de algo, el me tocaba el pelo. – ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: contigo siempre estoy bien.**

**Raf: no seas tonto.**

**Sulfus: es verdad.**

**Raf: -me empezó a besar, a tocarme, pero, por dentro de la ropa, obviamente, lo que a mí me ponía… pero no sé porque le paré-oye, en serio, no…**

**Sulfus: ¿qué te pasa?**

**Raf: pues que no te pases.**

**Sulfus: ¿ahora no quieres, no?**

**Raf: no, te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: está bien.-me quite de encima y me tumbe a su lado- tu sabes que no lo hago con mala intención.**

**Raf: ya lo sé. No te preocupes. Pero no sé porque hago estas cosas.**

**Sulfus: no me digas ahora que te ha entrado el complejo porque no te lo permito.**

**Raf: será eso.**

**Sulfus: vamos, estás genial. Si piensas que estas mal podemos tener un serio problema.**

**Raf: gracias.-le di un beso, que al final fue intenso, con cariño. El a veces quería empezar las cosas de manera provocativa, pero siempre conseguía un efecto agradable, dulce, mmm… embriagador. No recuerdo nada más solo que me dormí apoyada en el pecho de mi novio. El me abrazaba. Era ese calor que necesitas cuando estas mal o piensas que estas mal, porque no sé porque debía pensar esas cosas-**

**Sulfus: -estaba dormido pero la respiración tranquila de Raf, y sobretodo, notar que ella estaba a mi lado y la podía sentir y tocar, era lo que me hacía sentir vivo, debimos dormir hasta tarde porque cuando me desperté y mire el reloj, eras las 7 de la tarde, y como no nos despertáramos no iba a dormir en toda la noche ni yo ni nadie- niña, es tarde, ¿vamos?**

**Raf: -me desperté del susto que me metió y vi a un Sulfus un pelín dormido- ¿Qué hora es marmotilla?**

**Sulfus: las 7.**

**Raf: la próxima vez pones el despertador y nos vamos a la cama. Ahora no dormiremos en toda la noche.**

**Sulfus: mejor para nosotros.**

**Raf: jajaja, si hombre. Si no vamos a dormir ninguno esta noche ya lo veras. Además con Miki y Gas en la habitación…**

**Sulfus: ya. Pero teníamos que habernos ido a la habitación.**

**Raf: ya, pero estábamos aquí tirados en el sofá primero y luego tu empezaste a juguetear conmigo metiéndome mano, ¿eh o no te acuerdas?**

**Sulfus: si, jajaja, pero mujer te gusta.**

**Raf: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: te gusta, no lo niegues.**

**Raf: amor, no te pongas tonto.**

**Sulfus: eso también te mola.**

**Raf: ¡oye! Estas mal, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: eh no te enfades rubia.**

**Raf: ¿y si no que?**

**Sulfus: te como.**

**Raf: cómeme, nadie te ha dicho nada de que no puedas hacerlo.**

**Sulfus: ah, qué puedo hacerlo… vale.-justo cuando la iba a besar salieron los demás-**

**Miki: ¿y vosotros donde estabais?**

**Raf: aquí.**

**Sulfus: nos quedamos aquí directamente.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Gas: vaya, estaríais haciendo algo.**

**Sulfus: no tiene porque.**

**Cabiria: vamos Sulfus, no mientas, y eso que un demonio miente bien, pero eso no cuela.**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué más da?**

**Kabalé: ¿lo has visto?**

**Sulfus: ya nadie puede hacer nada. Esto no es un reality show. Ella es mi novia no mi rollo de una noche.**

**Gas: a la vista está, llevando 9 meses con ella.**

**Sulfus: si y que, ¿algún problema?**

**Raf: déjalo quieres.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Cabiria: hazle caso a tu novia y relájate Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo vale.**

**Raf: que mal despertar tienes, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: será eso.**

**Miki: puede ser.**

**Gas: a ver a nadie le gusta que le toquen la moral cuando…**

**Miki: que fino te ha quedado eso.**

**Gas: ¿has visto?**

**Miki: si, tu sigue que ya sé por dónde va la cosa.**

**Gas: pero si yo no he dicho absolutamente nada.**

**Miki: pero lo piensas.**

**Gas: no.**

**Miki: venga Gas que las cosas no se dicen sin pensar.**

**Raf: ahí ella tiene razón.**

**Sulfus: sí. Gas disimula más, machote.**

**Gas: vaya por dios.**

**Miki: no digas eso.**

**Gas: ¿qué pasa ahora?**

**Raf: tranquilos muchachos, no discutamos.**

**Sulfus: anda vamos.-nos levantamos del sofá, era un poco vergonzoso los dos ahí… medio tumbados y los otros mirando. Salimos fuera. No llovía, pero el cielo estaba gris, aunque estaba anocheciendo- bueno al menos ha parado.**

**Raf: si pero no cantemos victoria.**

**Sulfus: pues sí, ah eso si aunque pare… no os hagáis ilusiones porque mañana todo va a estar mojado.**

**Cabiria: teniendo la piscina…**

**Raf: jajaja, cierto.**

**Sulfus: oye, ¿y tú cuando dejas de tener la regla?**

**Raf: no quieras correr.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué te pasa angelito?**

**Raf: tranquilo, diablito.**

**Kabalé: tranquilos, jajaja.**

**Cabiria: si tío.**

**Gas: dejadlos, no seáis malas.**

**Sulfus: tranquilos, y tu Gas, a lo tuyo, jejeje.**

**Gas: eh, no seas malo tu tampoco.**

**Sulfus: soy un diablo recuerdas.**

**Gas: tío, ¿y yo que?**

**Raf: ya, pero este hombre ya sabes a lo que se refiere.**

**Miki: a mí no me mires.**

**Raf: no te estaba mirando.-me acerque a ella-O, ¿te das por aludida?**

**Miki: no, ni mucho menos.**

**Raf: tranquila.**

**Miki: si ya sé que no lo hacéis con mala intención.**

**Raf: pues eso.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué os pasa?**

**Raf: no quieras saber nada.**

**Gas: eso es que no le conoces.**

**Sulfus: me conoce.**

**Raf: demasiado diría yo.**

**Miki: no si eso ya lo sé.**

**Sulfus: ves.**

**Gas: además tranquilas.**

**Raf: tranquilas estamos.**

**Miki: si, eso es verdad.**

**Kabalé: no si estos se llevan bien, ¿eh?**

**Urié: sí.**

**Dulce: chicas, el amor es así.**

**Cabiria: a ver si estos dos se deciden.**

**Urié: están pasando bastante tiempo juntos y más que pasaran, son rivales directos.**

**Kabalé: pero si ya llevan tiempo así. Además que se conocen bien.**

**Cabiria: si, que no es que se conozcan de un mes.**

**Urié: bueno solo el tiempo decide.**

**Dulce: si, eso es una gran verdad, ellos saben lo que hay, nosotros solo lo vemos desde fuera pero quizás es verdad o no. A ver a él sí que se le nota.**

**Urié: y a ella, pero es que no sé, yo no los veo.**

**Dulce: solo ellos lo saben.**

**Cabiria: eso es cosa de ellos.**

**Kabalé: yo lo que pienso es que Raf y Sulfus son muy iguales y juntos son un tándem exquisito, son las dos cabezas pensantes, y están juntos como rivales y como pareja, y a él se le clavo la dulzura y la simpatía de Raf desde que la conoció.**

**Cabiria: el ya no era el mismo.**

**Urié: es cierto además yo veía a Raf muy unida a él, no sé porque, pero a veces pensaba que ella también estaba… pero tenía miedo de que ella se enamorara y el, siendo un diablo, como que…**

**Dulce: si pero mira al final, además si el no quisiera nada con ella, no sería tan amable con ella.**

**Urié: eso es lo que preocupaba, que él estuviera jugando con ella.**

**Cabiria: y nosotras decíamos que hace con ella, porque a ver a las chicas nos gustan los chicos fuertes, picaros, y bueno que tengan su encanto. Pero el cambio de Sulfus es increíble, que sigue siendo el mejor, pero cuando no está en clase o digamos haciendo su trabajo, aunque no sé cómo es posible que siendo Raf su rival, sepa hacer su trabajo.**

**Kabalé: tiene cabeza para hacerlo.**

**Urié: además que menuda es Raf también.**

**Dulce: Raf lo tiene a raya.**

**Raf: claro que lo tengo a raya, vamos que no.**

**Sulfus: es cierto. Por eso os he dicho miles de veces que no os preocupéis.**

**Miki: si lo tienes todo controlado, supongo, ¿no? Es que tampoco te conozco para afirmarlo.**

**Gas: ya te digo yo que sí.**

**Miki: vale.**

**Raf: es tarde, ¿no?**

**Miki: un poco.**

**Gas: lo que quieras.**

**Sulfus: vamos.-entramos, había humedad fuera y mejor dentro- una cosa, ¿es verdad lo de los cuernos radiantes, al curso que viene?**

**Kabalé: eso dijeron.**

**Raf: a saber. Pero no penséis en eso, porque tendremos que pasar bien el próximo curso, y no va a ser tan fácil, obviamente no ha sido fácil este.**

**Dulce: pero lo difícil son las practicas.**

**Raf: es cierto, cargar con un demonio no es fácil.**

**Sulfus: y cargar con un ángel tampoco.**

**Raf: ya, jajaja, un año aguantándote.**

**Sulfus: pero a que han sido mejores los 9 meses restantes.**

**Raf: vale eso sí.**

**Sulfus: ves yo sé que te gusta.**

**Raf: no me digas.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: ay si no te conociera, pero que no me lo cambien.**

**Sulfus: no ni a mí tampoco.**

**Miki: tranquilos lo único que cambia son los humanos.**

**Gas: una cosa, si no es indiscreción.**

**Miki: suéltalo Gas.**

**Gas: ¿Quién era tu rival el primer año?**

**Kabalé: buena pregunta.**

**Miki: no sé, creo que era otro chico pero no me acuerdo. Fue un mal año para mí, y no se quizás he hecho lo que sea por olvidarlo, ni recuerdo ni quien eran mis amigas.**

**Gas: vaya.**

**Miki: de verdad no ha sido indiscreto preguntar, ni mucho menos, lo único que pues bueno, no merece la pena lamentarse por eso, no estaría en lo que tenía que estar y mira he repetido, aunque si no hubiera repetido, ¿dónde estaría?**

**Sulfus: es lo que me pasa a mí. A veces no sabes cómo seria, pero bueno mejor así.**

**Raf: supongo que tendrías otros amigos.**

**Sulfus: no sé, no creo. Además la conocería, y quizás el que ella repitiera, me haría también unirme más a ellos porque a ellos los conozco desde nanos, y sí que de verte con ella pues sí que podía haberte conocido, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, preferí un año después, y aquí estamos.**

**Raf: bueno claro, pero claro conociéndoles…**

**Urié: yo solo te conocía a ti.**

**Raf: cierto.**

**Urié: llevabas chupete creo.**

**Raf: vaya, entonces sí que me convirtieron en ángel pronto.**

**Urié: siempre has sido un ángel.**

**Raf: el angelito sin alas, jajaja. Ya pero que esto no es "Red Bull te da alas"**

**Urié: cierto. Así que bueno no pasa nada la realidad es la que conocemos.**

**Dulce: si no vayamos a hacer de esto un drama, además si eres más fuerte que nosotras.**

**Raf: yo no digo eso si no que los poderes no me vienen de nacimiento, entonces he tenido que emplearme a fondo desde pequeña, me dijeron que hasta las 15 estrellas, que es la edad de la escuela tenía tiempo si no, no podría entrar, así que no quería ser una fracasada toda la vida y entonces...**

**Dulce: impresionante.**

**Sulfus: pues eres una crack. ¿Pero es lo que te han contado no?**

**Raf: yo no sabía nada y este último mes, mis padres adoptivos me lo contaron todo, además súper majos, para mi ellos son los que lo han dado todo por mí.**

**Sulfus: me alegro.**

**Raf: es parte de mi pasado.**

**Sulfus: bueno pero ahora tú no te preocupes.**

**Raf: gracias, pero estoy bien.**

**Sulfus: ya pero sabes que yo soy así.**

**Raf: jaja, quien lo diría.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Miki: no os preocupéis.**

**Raf: siempre es bueno saberlo. Además no os preocupéis vosotros más que yo.**

**Urié: vale, pero sabes que siempre nos tendrás ahí.**

**Dulce: te queremos y queremos que estés bien.**

**Raf: pero no me atosiguéis en serio. Me voy en serio estoy cansada.**

**Miki: y yo me voy contigo.**

**Raf: ok.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, ahora iremos.**

**Raf: no te necesito Sulfus, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: si, eso lo dices ahora.**

**Raf: di lo que quieras.**

**Sulfus: no juegues.**

**Raf: ¿es que hay segundas?**

**Sulfus: tú sigue.**

**Raf: vale, adiós.-me tumbe en la cama y a pesar de que habíamos dormido hasta tarde, pero me quede fritita-**

**Sulfus: oye vamos.**

**Gas: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus:-entramos a la habitación, y me sorprendí de que Raf estuviera frita. Lo único que hice fue cambiarme y acostarme a su lado-**

**Miki: ¿creéis que está bien?**

**Gas: no creo que le pase nada.**

**Sulfus: tranquilos.**

**Miki: bueno si tú lo dices.**

Sueño/pesadilla de Raf:

**X: ¿te parece bien?**

**X: esto no puede seguir así.**

**X: …*Londres*…**

**Raf: ¡no!**

Continuara…


	5. angel s friends declaracion de amor II 5

Angel´s friends: capítulo 57 (capítulo 5, 2ª temporada)

**Raf: ¡no!**

**Gas: ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Miki: ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: ¿Raf, has sido tú?**

**Raf: sí, he sido yo, tranquilos en serio.**

**Sulfus: pero, ¿te ha pasado algo?**

**Raf: no.-jadee un poco, no podía respirar del sofoco que llevaba, tenía ganas de llorar y no quería mostrarlo, no quería preocupar a nadie-**

**Miki: Raf, tú no estás bien.**

**Sulfus: estas mustia, ¿Qué pasa?**

**Gas: si hacemos esto es porque nos preocupamos por ti.**

**Raf: tu, desde cuándo.**

**Sulfus: respira, estás bastante alterada.**

**Raf: solo necesito salir a tomar el aire.**

**Sulfus: no, túmbate, y relájate, yo estoy a tu lado.**

**Raf: cuantas veces os he dicho que no me atosiguéis.**

**Miki: en eso tienes razón, pero cálmate un poco, no te alteres más.**

**Raf: solo necesito salir, de verdad.**

**Sulfus: bueno, voy contigo.**

**Raf: no hace falta.**

**Sulfus: pero yo voy, no quiero que estés sola y menos fuera.**

**Raf: Sulfus, cielo, te lo agradezco mucho, pero de verdad voy yo sola. Tú duérmete.**

**Sulfus: Raf, que yo salgo contigo.**

**Raf: ¡quieres dejarme en paz! Eres pesado, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: vale, tranquila.-ella salió de la habitación, se fue y yo me sentía inútil, no quería que yo me metiera en esto pero no quería decepcionar a la pobre chica, y creo que lo había hecho- joder…**

**Gas: tranquilo tío.**

**Miki: ves anda, que no se quede sola.**

**Sulfus: pero ella no quería.**

**Miki: ves.**

**Gas: si ella tiene razón. Raf está mal, y esas reacciones son producto de eso pero no de que estuviera mal contigo, al contrario.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

**Miki: claro solo esta así porque lo que le ocurre es fuerte.**

**Sulfus: ya, tranquilos, me ocupare de que no le pase nada.**

**Gas: eres su novio, tu sabes cómo hacerla feliz.**

**Sulfus: siempre que se deje obviamente.**

**Gas: tranquilo, tienes una novia comprensiva.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, es un ángel.**

**Miki: tira anda. No hagamos mucho ruido tampoco.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.-Salí de la habitación, ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a Raf? Me preocupaba mucho verla así, ¿estaríamos ante un nuevo peligro? Sea lo que fuera no quería que Raf se tragara todo lo malo porque explotaría y yo quiero que este mal, si tiene un problema quiero ayudarla, haría cualquier cosa por ella, y no sé qué puede pasarle y… oh dios. Salí fuera, la vi derrumbada sentada sobre la barandilla, con un semblante serio, mustio, sin brillo, los ojos se le habrían apagado de las lágrimas de angustia que la pobre muchacha desprendía- oye…**

**Raf: tranquilo, lo siento.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes.**

**Raf: gracias en serio.**

**Sulfus: sabes que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, ¿me oyes?**

**Raf: lo se cielo.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes, ¿vale?**

**Raf: no si solo ha sido, que he debido soñar algo que no debía, o que algo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza no…**

**Sulfus: ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Qué pensabas?**

**Raf: lo único que recuerdo es a un hombre y una mujer diciendo, "esto no se queda aquí" o algo así, y luego Londres, pero…**

**Sulfus: anda ven aquí, y no me llores.**

**Raf: gracias, cielo.-no dude en abrazarle. Él era la persona más maravillosa del mundo y no iba para nada a renunciar a él, pase lo que pase. Siempre estaba ahí para todo, para cuidarme, para hacerme feliz, para hacerme sentirme única cuando estaba a su lado, para olvidarme de todo y de todos cuando estaba con él. No pude evitar llorar-**

**Sulfus: eh, ya, tranquila, no te pongas así, de verdad.-sus lágrimas caían despacio por su rostro, la pobre mujer no podía tranquilizarse. Yo lo daba todo de mí, la abrazaba con fuerza. Vamos rubia, ven anda, ¿quieres que nos sentemos?**

**Raf: si, te lo agradecería mucho. Pero aquí o dentro.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres dentro?**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: princesa, ¿seguro que estas bien?**

**Raf: sí. Gracias diablito.**

**Sulfus: de nada angelito.**

**Raf: -le sonreí pero no estaba como para eso-**

**Sulfus: alegra esa cara.**

**Raf: lo intento.**

**Sulfus: tienes que hacerlo.**

**Raf: estoy mal.**

**Sulfus: pero eso ya ha pasado. Mujer eres fuerte en las malas situaciones.**

**Raf: nos van a separar Sulfus, ya lo veras.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, eso solo es la pesadilla que acabas de tener. Por encima de mi cadáver lo entiendes.**

**Raf: que no que esto es serio, joder.**

**Sulfus: Raf, te comes mucho la cabeza. No va a pasar absolutamente nada.**

**Raf: de acuerdo, ojala tengas razón.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.-llegamos a la habitación, Miki y Gas estaban despiertos-**

**Miki: Raf, ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: tranquila, si no os preocupéis.**

**Gas: pero es que estabas muy alterada.**

**Raf: ya lo sé. Pero supongo que es algo sin importancia.**

**Sulfus: seguro, además que puede pasarnos a todos, ¿no?**

**Raf: ya pero a veces parece tan real…**

**Miki: tranquila, eso es lo malo, pero ya está ya pasó tranquila mujer.**

**Raf: es que ahora sé que no dormiré en toda la noche.**

**Sulfus: vamos que no.**

**Raf: que no ya verás.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes yo me encargo de que no te pase nada.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: ya verás cómo vas a dormir esta noche mujer.**

**Miki: solo ha sido una tontería.**

**Raf: si vosotros lo decís.**

**Miki: sí.**

**Sulfus: anda tranquilízate.**

**Raf: gracias chicos sois muy amables.**

**Miki: bueno yo soy así.**

**Gas: nosotros somos diablos pero no me digáis que no sabemos tratar a una chica.**

**Miki: nunca hemos dicho eso.**

**Raf: es verdad. Nos encanta que nos tratéis así de bien.**

**Miki: gracias de verdad a los dos.**

**Gas: de nada.**

**Sulfus: de nada o gracias por los cumplidos, aunque nos sorprenden esas cosas.**

**Miki: entiendo que seáis diablos pero… bueno siempre quedara el lado humano.**

**Raf: en eso tienes razón. Aunque constantemente nos hemos estado peleando con vosotros por proteger a los humanos, nunca mejor dicho, pero a veces habéis sido quizás las personas que más nos han entendido, esa que te dice, "oye, ¿Qué te pasa?", "¿te ayudo en algo?"**

**Miki: eso es verdad, y es sorprendente, pero ahora yo creo que es lo más normal.**

**Sulfus: vosotras también os habéis dejado querer.**

**Gas: y eso que son difíciles.**

**Miki: ¿lo dudas?**

**Sulfus: sí que sois difíciles pero eso es mejor.**

**Gas: mujer difícil, mujer que merece la pena.**

**Raf: eso es cierto. Además con vosotros que sois como sois…**

**Sulfus: será que somos diablos.**

**Miki: no te creas. Incluso de personas normales se ve vuestro carácter, unas veces más tierno, más chungo, bueno depende como queráis ser en ese momento.**

**Gas: eso es porque cada vez hay que ser de una manera, quizás a veces digas, "joder, no le reconozco", pero porque nos conocéis en forma inmortal y es normal, además que casi nunca somos humanos.**

**Sulfus: en eso tienes razón.**

**Gas: aunque tú has cambiado mucho.**

**Sulfus: pero sigo siendo el amo.**

**Gas: no si eso sí.**

**Raf: no si eso…, lo lleva de serie. Pero me gusta que no sea siempre así. Un diablo se supone que se debe creer que es el mejor siempre porque lo hacéis, pero no sé qué unas veces sea tan estúpido y otras veces la mejor persona que haya conocido… no se…**

**Sulfus: ya sé que a veces soy muy estúpido, pero soy un diablo, aunque además, a ti te sobra con que sea especial contigo, ¿no?**

**Raf: no si, desde luego.**

**Miki: ay, si es que…**

**Raf: si, es que donde voy a encontrar otro mejor.**

**Sulfus: nunca ya te lo digo yo.**

**Raf: no seas tan orgulloso.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

**Raf: es que… esas cosas contrólatelas.**

**Sulfus: tu tranquila, oye y vamos a descansar que tu… niña lo necesitas.**

**Raf: y tanto que lo necesito.**

Al dia siguiente…

**Urié:-me desperté al oír el despertador, eran las diez, pero había ganas de levantarse y aunque no se pudiera ir a la playa porque estaba muy sucia de la tromba que cayó ayer, apetecía un rato de piscina además Raf hoy sí que podía, pero claro esta…, jajaja, ya me entendéis. Abrí las ventanas, algo que molesto al resto de las que estaban en la habitación- uy lo siento chicas.**

**Cabiria: ten más cuidado.**

**Kabalé: tía casi me dejas ciega.**

**Dulce: ¿ya hay que…?**

**Urié: no sé lo que queráis.**

**Dulce: hombre yo según lo que oí, los de al lado, no se van a levantar ahora.**

**Urié: ¿pero es que a alguien le paso algo?**

**Kabalé: según creo, Raf no estaba demasiado bien anoche, además ella y Sulfus se quedaron un buen rato fuera, y Raf llevaba un soponcio encima.**

**Urié: ¿pero está bien?**

**Kabalé: supongo que sí.**

**Dulce: problemas con él no tiene, eso es que habrá soñado algo.**

**Cabiria: una pesadilla la puede tener cualquiera.**

**Kabalé: vosotras tranquilas, no ha pasado nada.**

**Urié: pero la otra vez fue real. A lo mejor no es tan grave.**

**Dulce: sea lo que sea la que mejor lo sabe es ella.**

**Cabiria: eso es verdad, yo no me puedo meter en su mente.**

**Dulce: en cambio ella en la de todos sí.**

**Urié: pero porque tiene ese poder, pero ella tiene razón, además si fuera algo grave supongo que nos hubiéramos enterado.**

**Dulce: visto así.**

**Urié: pues claro.**

**Dulce: ellos estarán durmiendo, ¿no?**

**Cabiria: digo yo.**

**Kabalé: dejémoslos un rato. Que duerman.**

**Dulce: está bien.**

**Cabiria: ¿Cómo creéis que será el nuevo curso?**

**Dulce: por una parte igual, porque cargar con vosotras lo vamos a tener que hacer pero también será diferente. **

**Urié: si nuevos profesores, digo yo, nuevos humanos, nuevos retos, nuevos desafíos…**

**Miki: -mmm… me desperté. Estaba un poco cansada, pero solo quise vigilar a los demás. Estaban bien dormidos, además Raf lo necesitaba mucho. Así que me volví a dormir-**

Al cabo de dos horas…

**Sulfus: -mire el despertador, eran las doce pasadas y ya era hora de despertar pero con esto era suficiente-**

**Raf: buenos días, debería decir buenas tardes.**

**Sulfus: buenas tardes mejor.**

**Miki: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: mejor, no sé, creo que fue lo del principio.**

**Sulfus: ves te lo dije.**

**Raf: lo sé. Pero de verdad, no pasa nada ya.**

**Miki: pero lo piensas.**

**Raf: obviamente lo pienso. Pero no pasa nada.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, venga va.**

**Raf: que sí.**

**Sulfus: vamos.**

**Gas: anda sí.**

**Miki: si piensas en desayunar, es casi la hora de comer.**

**Gas: ya pero…**

**Miki: Gas, hazme caso.**

**Gas: vale.**

**Miki: oye, ¿no te planteas…?**

**Gas: si es lo que estás pensando… no.**

**Miki: pues estarías mejor, lo que tendrías que hacer es primero dejar de comer tanto.**

**Sulfus: tu n… tiene razón.**

**Raf: va no te pases.**

**Sulfus: pero si tú misma sabes que están a punto.**

**Gas: no os preocupéis.**

**Miki: si quieres podemos hablar de esto. Solo quiero ayudarte porque a la larga puedes tener problemas.**

**Sulfus: hazle caso.**

**Raf: si, ella sabe lo que dice.**

**Miki: vamos.**

**Gas: gracias.**

**Miki: solo lo hago para ayudarte. Un amigo siempre…**

**Gas: pero lleva su tiempo, ¿no?**

**Miki: pues claro, pero se empieza por dejar de comer tanto.**

**Raf: tranquilo Gas, lo hacemos por tu bien.**

**Sulfus: pues sí.**

**Gas: bueno yo os lo agradezco.**

**Miki: podías quitarte cosas, por ejemplo las grandes cantidades.**

**Gas: muy bien.**

**Raf: los excesos nunca son buenos.**

**Miki: y deporte Gas, es importante, pero poco a poco. Pero eso si hay que empezar por una dieta saludable y equilibrada.**

**Gas: eso es lo peor.**

**Sulfus: ¿pero quieres estar mejor? esto no se saca si no empiezas.**

**Raf: deja de enseñar… jajaja.-joder, estaba…, no sé de qué me extraño como si no lo hubiera visto nunca-**

**Gas: sé que nunca voy a estar así, pero…**

**Miki: tú empieza.**

**Gas: de acuerdo.**

**Kabalé: Gas, ¿estas queriendo ponerte a dieta?**

**Gas: sí.**

**Cabiria: eso sí que es nuevo.**

**Gas: lo he decidido. Me han abierto los ojos, o por lo menos de momento llevar una vida más sana.**

**Kabalé: y seguro que lo quieres hacer para…**

**Gas: ¿Por qué? Ella solo me va a ayudar. La iba a tener que seguir viendo de todas formas.**

**Cabiria: ya, pero…**

**Miki: bueno tampoco os pongáis así. Solo le quiero ayudar.**

**Raf: es verdad.**

**Sulfus: déjalos, ellos saben lo que hacen, además no tenéis porque ver nada raro en estas cosas, eso ya pasó.**

**Urié: pero tú crees que ellos…**

**Dulce: ¿y esas dudas ahora?**

**Gas: ¿Qué pasa?, no me entero.**

**Dulce: nada Gas.**

**Miki: ¿no estaréis apostando…?**

**Urié: no, ya pasó.**

**Raf: si porque antes, apostar sobre…**

**Urié: reconozco que nos pasamos bastante.**

**Raf: pues sí.**

**Sulfus: es que… de verdad tenéis unas cosas, que a mí me sorprendió la verdad, era como, ¿en serio?**

**Cabiria: eso ya pasó, pero anda que…**

**Dulce: ya, pero a veces si la cabeza te da vueltas…**

**Urié: déjalo Dulce.**

**Dulce: de acuerdo. Bueno a lo que íbamos, ¿Qué te pasó anoche?**

**Raf: nada, algo sin importancia.**

**Urié: pero dilo.**

**Raf: no merece la pena.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, solo…**

**Cabiria: que lo cuente. Ocho personas ven más que cuatro.**

**Raf: bueno está bien tienes razón.**

**Urié: desahógate.**

**Miki: sí.**

**Raf: no sé cómo explicarlo, pero debió ser mi séptimo sentido, por eso sigo dándole vueltas.**

**Miki: ya pero…**

**Raf: bueno el caso es que oí unas voces demasiado familiares.**

**Urié: ¿alguna era la nuestra?**

**Raf: que va nada de eso.**

**Dulce: ¿y entonces?**

**Raf: a ver que me centre.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Dulce: vamos.**

**Raf: de acuerdo. Había unas voces que decían "esto no va a quedar así" y luego oí el nombre de una ciudad, Londres.**

**Dulce: ¿Londres? ¿Te vas a Londres?**

**Raf: ¡no! Ya quisiera pero no.**

**Cabiria: Oxford Street…**

**Urié: Hyde Park.**

**Raf: si, si, ya lo sé, Abbey Road.**

**Miki: cierto. Y Notting Hill, bella película.**

**Raf: si, es verdad.**

**Gas: el fish and chips.**

**Miki: dejalo****.**

**Dulce: tranquilos. Bueno entonces no es tan grave, ¿no?**

**Raf: no lo sé.**

**Sulfus: bueno puede ser solo un mal sueño, pero no sé qué creer ya.**

**Raf: no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

**Raf: de momento creo que es mejor no atormentarse con esto ahora, dejémoslo estar y esperemos a que esto no sea nada y si es pues…**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.**

**Miki: tienes razón, ojala no sea nada.**

**Urié: visto así parece un poco grave, ¿no?**

**Cabiria: te ha dicho que no te preocupes.**

**Dulce: tenéis razón. Oye pero, podemos seguir hablando de Londres, ¿no?**

**Raf: haz lo que quieras.**

**Miki: molaría ir.**

**Sulfus: sí. El big ben, ¿no?**

**Raf: cierto. ****Y downing street, es la calle donde vive el presidente.**

**Sulfus: Buckingham palace.**

**Gas: si, y Westminster.**

**Raf: muchas cosas. Pero de verdad no pensemos en eso.**

**Miki: cierto, pero jope, se ve que nos ha dado la vena…**

**Raf: pues si oye.**

**Sulfus: ¿y el idioma?**

**Raf: bueno… supongo que bien.**

**Sulfus: mejor seguro que el mío.**

**Raf: tonto.**

**Urié: pues tú pareces de allí.**

**Raf: si, eso es verdad.**

**Sulfus: eres la típica británica.**

**Raf: tendría que ser un poco más pálida, pero sí.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero tú más blanca parecería que estas enferma.**

**Raf: ya. Pero doy el pego, ¿no?**

**Miki: eso desde luego.**

**Sulfus: lo que falta que es que tengas un buen nivel de inglés que te permita pasar desapercibida.**

**Raf: ya, eso también.**

**Dulce: seguro que lo tiene.**

**Miki: es buena e inteligente, además sí que sabes. No digo que los demás no sepamos, pero bueno, ella es la que tiene pinta de…**

**Gas: si, eso es verdad. Jo mira que yo pensaba que iría.**

**Miki: bueno, quien sabe.**

**Sulfus: iremos.**

**Raf: cuando, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: no lo sé, Raf. Yo a donde sea pero contigo siempre.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: siempre.**

**Raf: si a mí me encantaría ver mundo.**

**Miki: y a mí.**

**Urié: podíamos irnos.**

**Dulce: si, ¿no? Pero solas ¿no?**

**Raf: no creo, además donde haya un ángel, habrá un diablo, y además no me puedo dejar a este hombre en casa.**

**Sulfus: eso es verdad. Además quien le da lo suyo por la noche, ¿eh?**

**Raf: ¿eh? pero como dices eso.**

**Sulfus: oye, es verdad.**

**Raf: deja de decir eso, que si no van a saber lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer.**

**Gas: si lo imaginamos, o, ¿os creéis que no?**

**Sulfus: ves mujer.**

**Raf: ¿Qué, lo pregonas por ahí?**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Raf: pues no sé qué decirte.**

**Sulfus: ¿me estoy pasando?**

**Raf: Sulfus, ¿y tú que crees?**

**Sulfus: vale, lo siento.**

**Raf: da igual.**

**Dulce: tranquilos chicos.**

**Raf: es verdad.**

**Sulfus: va no te enfades conmigo.**

**Raf: está bien.**

**Miki: ni que fuera…**

**Raf: ya pero, obviamente, que diga esas cosas…**

**Sulfus: vale, mea culpa. Oye, pero estas rojilla.**

**Raf: ¿y cómo quieres que este?**

**Sulfus: –se apoyó en mi hombro, hundiendo la cabeza-**

**Raf: te mato.**

**Sulfus: sabes que soy tonto.**

**Raf: ya lo creo.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres ponerme… nervioso?**

**Raf: ¿Quién, yo a ti?**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres que repita lo de la otra noche?**

**Raf: ni se te ocurra.**

**Miki: ¿Qué pretendéis?**

**Sulfus: nada.**

**Gas: ¿seguro?**

**Raf: claro, jeje. No voy a hacer cosillas delante de vuestra cara.**

**Sulfus: eso es verdad.**

**Raf: ¿para qué hablas?**

**Miki: de verdad es que con vosotros no se puede.**

**Raf: con el seguro que no.**

**Sulfus: encima.**

**Raf: no, debajo.**

**Sulfus: ah así que quieres…**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: no seas mala.**

**Miki: tranquilos chicos.**

**Gas: jugad más tarde.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: ¡oye no!**

**Cabiria: cuanta tontería.**

**Raf: ya lo sé.**

**Urié: ay de verdad.**

**Sulfus: ¿queréis ir mañana a algún sitio?**

**Raf: por mi… vale.**

**Sulfus: hecho.**

Continuara…


	6. angel s friends declaracion de amor II 6

Angel´s friends: capítulo 58. (Capítulo 6, segunda temporada)

**Sulfus: buenos días, gente.**

**Raf: buenas.**

**Miki: lo mismo digo.**

**Gas: y yo.**

**Raf: ¿a dónde íbamos a ir?**

**Sulfus: ¿no sé, donde queráis? Hombre, Siracusa tiene que ver con los antiguos filósofos griegos.**

**Raf: cierto.**

**Miki: Platón y Sócrates, ¿no es cierto?**

**Gas: creo que sí.**

**Raf: si, pero como odio la asignatura.**

**Sulfus: a mí solo me gustaba saber sus vidas, no lo que pensaban, además de una manera exhaustiva.**

**Raf: y luego vomítalo sobre el papel.**

**Miki: déjate la mano, ahí.**

**Gas: estaban todos locos.**

**Raf: seguro.**

**Sulfus: ya. Y luego quieren que los demás nos aprendamos eso, anda calla por dios. Es una locura.**

**Raf: y si no lógica.**

**Miki: oh dios, sí, eso era para morirse. Y yo pensaba que me estaba volviendo majara.**

**Gas: ya, no había quien entendiera eso.**

**Raf: con el tiempo lo entendí.**

**Sulfus: hablo, la que lo entiende todo con solo darle un vistazo.**

**Raf: eso no es así, Sulfus.**

**Miki: volviendo a lo de antes…**

**Gas: Sócrates era el que murió envenenado, ¿no?**

**Raf: efectivamente. El pobre hombre fue condenado a prisión por defender sus ideales y solo sería puesto en libertad si renunciara a sus pensamientos o de lo contrario sería condenado a beber cicuta, con lo cual moriría.**

**Miki: y el prefirió la muerte antes de que no pudiera defender sus ideas.**

**Raf: efectivamente.**

**Sulfus: me acuerdo también del mito de la caverna.**

**Raf: justo.**

**Miki: eso me recuerda a que no hay que juzgar a nadie por sus creencias.**

**Gas: se trataba de eso, de que cada uno ve lo que quiere y que no se puede juzgar a nadie por lo que es o por lo que piensa.**

**Sulfus: bien dicho.**

**Cabiria: entonces, a Siracusa, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: vamos a desayunar.**

**Raf: efectivamente.**

**Urié: estabais hablando de filosofía, ¿no?**

**Kabalé: Siracusa es la ciudad de Platón o Sócrates, donde vivieron gran parte de su vida.**

**Raf: cierto.**

**Sulfus: bueno, vamos, que siempre nos enrollamos y no salimos de aquí hasta mañana.**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

**Dulce: me gusta en poder conocer cosas nuevas, esto me gusta más que los primeros días, Taormina también fue genial.**

**Miki: si, cuando a una persona le gusta hacer este tipo de cosas es mejor.**

**Cabiria: cierto.**

**Kabalé: además somos personas dinámicas.**

**Sulfus: nos gusta movernos de un lado a otro.**

**Gas: cierto.**

**Urié: de verdad esto que hacemos está muy bien y si dijeras que estas lejos y que tenemos un mes entero, aunque llevamos una semana ya aquí, y es increíble.**

**Raf: siempre gusta salir y ver cosas, además que quien sabe no se sabe si se va a volver en mucho tiempo.**

**Miki: es verdad, hay trenes que pasan una vez en la vida y habrá que aprovechar.**

**Sulfus: eso mismo, ya ves que yo ni me acuerdo de la última vez que estuve aquí.**

**Gas: pero mira, ahora lo puedes hacer.**

**Kabalé: claro.**

**Sulfus: ¿y no lo estoy haciendo?**

**Raf: yo creo que sí.**

**Sulfus: alguien que me comprende al fin.**

**Kabalé: no te pases, amigo.**

**Raf: eso. ¿Habéis terminado?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Gas: eh, ¿habéis visto como hoy no he comido tanto?**

**Raf: me alegro en el alma Gas.**

**Miki: es lo que tienes que hacer.**

**Gas: no si tienes razón.**

**Miki: cuantas veces te lo habré dicho…**

**Gas: ya pero porque antes, no confiaba en ti.**

**Miki: ¿y eso que más da?**

**Gas: no quería hacerle caso a un ángel.**

**Miki: oye, no se trata de eso, ¿vale?**

**Gas: ah vale.**

**Miki: además cualquiera te lo habrá dicho.**

**Gas: ya. Si no me ofende.**

**Miki: sé que eres un tipo duro, pero las cosas a veces duelen.**

**Gas: siempre he estado bien conmigo mismo.**

**Miki: y no te digo que no lo estés, solo que bueno podrías estar mejor, ¿o no?**

**Gas: si eso es cierto. Además si yo que os preocupéis por mí lo veo estupendo.**

**Sulfus: ves, y que no se diga que no queremos ayudarte.**

**Cabiria: tranquilo.**

**Kabalé: buscamos lo mejor para ti. Por tu salud más que nada.**

**Sulfus: lo mío es diferente.**

**Raf: ¿tú que eres el mazao?**

**Sulfus: pues claro.**

**Urié: no si ya. ¿A que si?**

**Raf: oye ya lo se vale.**

**Sulfus: tranquilita rubia, que te veo las intenciones.**

**Raf: bueno… como empecemos…**

**Sulfus: está bien, vamos a parar, y vamos a prepararnos también.**

**Gas: eso también.**

**Urié: veniros como siempre.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: eso no se hace.**

**Raf: y dale. Siempre con la misma historia.**

**Miki: así vamos más rápido. No queráis ver lo que no tenéis que ver.**

**Gas: ya lo sabemos, pero somos hombres.**

**Raf: eso ya lo sabemos.**

**Miki: desde luego.**

**Sulfus: vale, no nos quejemos por el mismo cuento de siempre.**

**Gas: los dos sabemos que… pero no es posible, ellas son chicas y no se cambiarían delante de nosotros ni a tiros, por mucho que hayas visto a Raf…**

**Sulfus: bueno ya.**

**Gas: oye, ¿y como esta?**

**Sulfus: ¿Quién?**

**Gas: como que quien, Raf.**

**Sulfus: joder y yo que sé.**

**Gas: vamos no te hagas el tonto.**

**Sulfus: cómo quieres que este una mujer bonita como ella con poca ropa, ¿eh?**

**Gas: con poca o sin ella.**

**Sulfus: Gas, lo siento pero no te voy a contestar a eso.**

**Gas: está bien.**

**Sulfus: son cosas privadas, y no te voy a hablar de eso.**

**Gas: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás?**

**Raf: ¿estamos listas?**

**Urié: sí.**

**Miki: pues vamos.**

**Dulce: vamos chicas.**

**Cabiria: ¿ya estáis?**

**Kabalé: vamos.**

**Raf: anda que nos estarán esperando.**

**Urié: y eso que no hemos tardado tanto.**

**Cabiria: no pero los hombres se desesperan con facilidad.**

**Gas: eh, eso no es así.**

**Miki: no discutamos.**

**Raf: eso seamos personas.**

**Sulfus: ¿os queda algo?**

**Dulce: no que yo sepa.**

**Miki: vámonos.**

**Cabiria: tienes razón.**

**Dulce: ¿esta vez como vamos a ir?**

**Sulfus: existe el tren, que conecta ambas costas de la isla. **(El metro es invención mia. He estado en Sicilia y no hay, pero esto es inventado)

**Raf: bueno pues vamos porque pasara a unas horas determinadas, digo yo.**

**Urié: si por eso.**

**Cabiria: lo que odio más es que haya mucha gente.**

**Gas: ya, pero estas cosas son así.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero no le deis importancia.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Dulce: vamos, que cuanto antes se pase el mal trago, mejor.**

**Miki: no es para tanto.**

**Dulce: bueno.**

**Raf: va moveos.**

**Sulfus: vamos.-teníamos que andar una tiradilla hasta el tren, pero era la única manera de llegar a Siracusa, además de que no tenía coche, ni estaban mis padres. Por fin lo cogimos, no había mucha gente la verdad, bueno era la primera parada, así que nos sentamos-**

**Gas: bueno parece que no va a ser tan malo.**

**Raf: no te quejes.**

**Miki: eso, que ya bastante tienes. Valora un poco las cosas.**

**Urié: eso Gas.**

**Gas: ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?**

**Sulfus: dejalo Gas.**

**Gas: está bien.**

**Miki: tu tranquilito, eh.**

**Raf: ¿está muy lejos?**

**Sulfus: una media hora.**

**Raf: bueno.**

**Kabalé: eso digo yo también, al menos estamos bien situados.**

**Cabiria: si eso es verdad.**

**Dulce: aunque prefería estar con ellas.**

**Urié: las cosas no han cambiado, pero, -hable en voz baja- el amor es lo que tiene.**

**Dulce: eso es verdad.**

**Cabiria: se han unido más.**

**Kabalé: y eso se nota.**

**Dulce: yo lo veo bien.**

**Urié: y yo.**

**Cabiria: pues no os quejéis.**

**Miki: mmm…joder.**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Gas: tu lengua Raf, que está muy suelta.**

**Raf: perdona pero es la suya, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: oye, a ver si no voy a poder hacer nada.**

**Gas: no si ya, pero… bajar un poco el ritmo.**

**Miki: ¿un poco solo?**

**Raf: vale, está bien.**

**Sulfus: no, no está bien.**

**Raf: ¿Qué es lo que no está bien?**

**Sulfus: que no pueda sobar ni besar a mi novia, no ya delante de los demás si no cuando a mí me apetezca.**

**Raf: pero bueno, y eso a que viene ahora.**

**Sulfus: a ver si es que me van a impedir que…**

**Raf: tranquilo, nadie te impide nada pero quizás no es el mejor momento para eso. Yo lo veo así, no sé cómo lo ves tú.**

**Sulfus: bien como tú quieras, pero que conste que no es nada malo.**

**Raf: ¿es que he dicho algo malo?**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Raf: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: sé que soy estúpido pero no hace falta que me lo echéis en cara.**

**Gas: no te hemos dicho eso.**

**Sulfus: ¿ah no? ¿Y entonces?**

**Raf: eres demasiado duro contigo mismo.**

**Sulfus: no solo digo lo que hay, siempre que estoy bien contigo la cago por cosas que hago que quizás no las estoy haciendo bien.**

**Raf: dejalo, a veces no sé si te entiendo o no.**

**Sulfus: ¿podemos hablar de esto cuando estemos solos?**

**Raf: me parece bien.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.**

**Raf: y no seas tonto de verdad. De verdad sé que a veces…**

**Sulfus: luego vale.**

**Miki: si entiendo lo que quieres decir. Quieres darle lo mejor de ti, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: sí, creo que todos queremos dar lo mejor de nosotros cuando sabes que le importas a alguien.**

**Raf: tranquila, los hombres son así. Si piensan que no están dando lo mejor de ellos, se ponen así de tontos.**

**Urié: eso es verdad. ¿Te acuerdas de Patrick?**

**Raf: ¿Boyle?**

**Urié: si ese.**

**Sulfus: ¿Quién es?**

**Raf: uno. Cuando éramos pequeñas era compañero de juegos, y después lo he visto alguna otra vez.**

**Sulfus: osea que es un ángel.**

**Raf: si pero no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: me preocupo porque a ese chico le veo las intenciones.**

**Miki: joder que rápido.**

**Sulfus: a ver los chicos ven a una tía que les mola y no ven más allá de esta tiene que ser mia, y si ese tío va así, que hable conmigo si quiere.**

**Raf: tranquilo, si hace muchos años que no le veo. Además que yo teniéndote a ti para que quiero a otro.**

**Gas: Sulfus, deja el ataque de celos.**

**Raf: Gas tiene razón. Tranquilízate. No quiero que ahora dudes de mí.**

**Sulfus: ¿yo? ¿Dudar de ti? ¿Qué dices? No, nunca haría eso.**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

**Sulfus: tranquila de verdad, ves es lo que todos sabéis, yo no soy bueno en esto.**

**Raf: hablamos después. Bueno, es que ya hemos llegado.**

**Sulfus: oh vaya es cierto. Ahora te lo digo.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.-bajamos del tren. Una vez que estábamos todos nos fuimos. Sulfus y yo nos quedamos al final de nuestros amigos- ¿Qué quieres decirme?**

**Sulfus: que como muchas veces te habré dicho, yo no soy bueno en esto.**

**Raf: no digas eso.**

**Sulfus: no hago más que cagarla.**

**Raf: no. A ver que no se nace sabiendo lo que es el amor, solo cuando lo experimentas empiezas a sentir los típicos celos, deseas estar con esa persona, pero no todo el mundo lo consigue, y tú tienes a la persona que quieres a tu lado. Si las cosas no se intentan nunca vas a acertar o a equivocarte. Aunque yo sea un ángel y para mi sea más fácil sacar mis sentimientos no significa que seas más bueno o menos.**

**Sulfus: puede que tengas razón.**

**Raf: no te tortures más y hazme caso por una vez en tu vida.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué te pones así, tontito?**

**Sulfus: pues no sé, quiero estar siempre a la altura de las circunstancias, y a veces pienso que no lo estoy y que voy a decepcionarte, y…**

**Raf: eres demasiado duro contigo mismo. Te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí que no es ni mucho menos poco.**

**Sulfus: tú también has hecho muchas cosas por mí.**

**Raf: que va… yo…**

**Sulfus: shhh… no tienes por qué decir nada.-iba a darle un beso pero…-**

**Miki: oye, tortolitos, ¿vamos? No tenemos todo el dia.**

**Gas: tenerlo lo tenemos, pero tampoco hay que estar…**

**Sulfus: tranquilos.**

**Raf: vamos anda.**

**Sulfus: vamos. A parte de que Siracusa sea famosa por personajes ilustres es también bonita y atractiva por sus vistas.**

**Urié: según he leído, desde el mirador las vistas son espectaculares.**

**Miki: desde cuando lees tú estas cosas.**

**Raf: bueno en la Tablet, tengo guías de viajes y eso.**

**Urié: eh la revista Travel es una pasada.**

**Raf: vaya que sí.**

**Urié: unas fotos que ya quisiera yo.**

**Raf: eso es ponerse, pero tía tus fotos ya son espectaculares, menos las que salgo haciendo el chorra.**

**Sulfus: eh enséñamelas.**

**Raf: metete en Facebook y las ves.**

**Miki: es que tía las subes todas.**

**Cabiria: oye, pero están bien, ¿no?**

**Urié: pues claro.**

**Raf: menos las veces que salgo haciendo el tonto.**

**Sulfus: si sales bien.**

**Raf: no te cachondees.**

**Sulfus: pero si sales bien.**

**Raf: sabes que no.**

**Sulfus: sí. Y no discutas rubia que te conozco.**

**Raf: vale, vale. A dónde vamos.**

**Urié: yo he pensado al mirador.**

**Sulfus: ok, pues vamos.**

**Gas: oye, ¿crees que el tiempo está pasando deprisa?**

**Miki: ¿es a mí?**

**Gas: ¿Quién va a ser si no?**

**Miki: visto así, hombre pues si la verdad, pero cuando lo estás pasando bien siempre pasa.**

**Gas: si, aunque bueno después hay todavía una semana y media antes de volver.**

**Miki: si es cierto.**

**Gas: ¿y que harás?**

**Miki: bueno… no se supongo que descansar.**

**Gas: creo que yo también.**

**Miki: ¿y… una cosita… porque te interesas tanto?**

**Gas: eres mi amiga, ¿no?**

**Miki: bueno si lo quieres ver así… si, pero es un poco pronto para hablar de eso, ¿no?**

**Gas: míralo como quieras.**

**Miki: ¿o es que tu intentas decirme algo?**

**Gas: ¿Qué te tengo que decir?**

**Miki: tú dirás. Aunque creo que me lo imagino.**

**Gas: ¿ah sí?**

**Miki: sé que sientes algo por mí, ¿o me equivoco?**

**Gas: ¿yo?**

**Miki: Gas…, sé que a los chicos no les gusta reconocer esas cosas, pero que no pasa nada, es humano, y ya está.**

**Gas: si es humano, vaya, pero…**

**Miki: tranquilo, que no pasa nada.**

**Gas: entonces, a donde quieres llegar.**

**Miki: a que aunque yo… no sienta lo mismo, no me vas a perder, porque te guste, es humano, y que le vamos a hacer, quizás… todo puede pasar. No somos ellos y… bueno no sé qué va a pasar pero, no te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.**

**Gas: de acuerdo. Y gracias.**

**Miki: de nada. Sabes me alegra no discutir contigo.**

**Gas: a ver que eso solo son cosas de los desafíos.**

**Sulfus: ¿los has visto?**

**Raf: eh, sí. Tranquilo si no van a tardar mucho. Además creo, porque no lo sé, pero Gas no es tonto, y sabrá tramar algo, sabiendo que ella lo sigue negando. Aunque puede que no sepa lo que quiere, pero tampoco se va a liar con el si no…**

**Urié: sí que lo hay.**

**Cabiria: si no ya me diréis.**

**Kabalé: Gas disimula muy mal.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.**

**Dulce: vaya tela, pero bueno cuando quieran que lo acepten.**

**Sulfus: eso es verdad. Bueno ya hemos llegado, ¿Qué os parece?**

**Raf: vaya es increíble.**

**Sulfus: desde luego.**

**Dulce: si, ¿eh?**

**Cabiria: que pena que este tan lejos de casa. A veces, en momentos determinados desearía ser humana.**

**Kabalé: desde luego.**

**Raf: pues sí. Pero mira a veces…**

**Sulfus: oye, yo llevo una vida paralela como humano.**

**Urié: se nota.**

**Raf: cierto, ¿y cómo es que no me cuentas las cosas?**

**Sulfus: pues no se… a veces sencillamente no se te pasa por la cabeza, y no porque no quisiera decírtelo, ni ocultártelo, ni mucho menos.**

**Raf: desde luego, yo no he dicho nada de eso.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé.**

**Miki: la verdad es que te lo montas bien.**

**Sulfus: ¿yo?**

**Gas: si, esto quien lo iba a imaginar. Ya quisiera yo ser como tú.**

**Sulfus: no digas tonterías.**

**Miki: cada uno es como es.**

**Sulfus: sí. Hazle caso.**

**Raf: sí. ;)**

**Dulce: uy…**

**Raf: ¿qué te pasa a ti ahora?**

**Miki: tranquila.**

**Sulfus: de verdad, cuanta tontería, jaja, anda vamos.**

**Raf: oye, cuando tú te pones así conmigo no dices que es una tontería.**

**Sulfus: me conoces bien, ¿eh?**

**Raf: lo de ellos tampoco, solo estaban hablando y punto.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, Raf.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Cabiria: anda vamos. ¿A que las has subido?**

**Urié: luego. En casa.**

**Raf: pero no subas las fotos de mi careto, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: subirlas jajaja.**

**Raf: no, que le da a "me gusta"**

**Sulfus: claro por eso lo hago, jaja.**

**Raf: ni se te ocurra.**

**Dulce: no seas malo.**

**Raf: tranquila, que se va a enterar como lo haga.**

**Urié: jajaja, tranquila que sabes que subo las buenas.**

**Raf: tranquila, es broma pero alguna haciendo el chorra hay.**

**Sulfus: ya.**

**Miki: vaya tela. Y tú no hagas lo mismo que él.**

**Gas: no he hecho nada, jajaja.**

**Miki: de momento. Es broma.**

**Gas: no si ya.**

**Sulfus: ¿nos movemos?**

**Raf: vamos.**

**Miki: por mí sí.**

**Gas: esta época es mala para venir.**

**Sulfus: bueno, el problema es el calor. Es mejor en marzo, abril, que se está bien.**

**Raf: pues como a las islas griegas.**

**Miki: ya, dicen que en verano los dos problemas son el calor y la gente.**

**Urié: es agobiante.**

**Dulce: cierto.**

**Raf: ya, al estar tan bajos, sin embargo a Noruega hay que ir en verano, hacia bastante frio ahí arriba.**

**Sulfus: ya, y eso que fuimos en marzo, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ya decía que se notaba.**

**Raf: la verdad es que sí.**

**Sulfus: en cierto modo aquel viaje no fue del todo bueno para mí.**

**Raf: que va, no te tortures por eso ahora.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero es que lo pienso y no se sinceramente lo que sería de mi ahora, si tu…**

**Raf: no digas eso. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.**

**Sulfus: vale, no si tienes razón.**

**Raf: pues ya está.**

**Sulfus: vamos al teatro griego, ¿no?**

**Raf: tú dirás.**

**Urié: aquí están separados ¿no? Si no me equivoco es un teatro griego y un anfiteatro romano.**

**Raf: si, ¿no?**

**Miki: creo que sí.**

**Dulce: bueno pero vamos sea lo que sea.**

**Raf: no es sea lo que sea Dulce, hay que distinguir las cosas.**

**Dulce: ya lo sé. Pero sabes que yo…**

**Miki: dejémoslo.**

**Dulce: de acuerdo.**

**Raf: ok.-llegamos al teatro griego. No era tan espectacular como el de Taormina, pero su encanto tenia-**

**Sulfus: ya sé que no es tan espectacular como el otro, pero bueno.**

**Raf: no pasa nada, todo no va a ser igual en todas partes.**

**Sulfus: ¿es que algo hay que siga igual?**

**Raf: no se incluso la gente cambia.**

**Sulfus: pero para bien o para mal.**

**Raf: para bien, seguro.**

**Sulfus: yo reconozco que me cambiaste la vida.**

**Raf: eso dices siempre.**

**Sulfus: es verdad.**

**Raf: si tú lo dices, será verdad, además también depende de la fuerza de voluntad que tengas.**

**Sulfus: si es verdad, y eso que yo soy orgulloso y soy difícil de convencer, pero bueno, a veces… te das cuenta de que hay cosas que no valen y que ciertas cosas no las vas a conseguir si no cambias.**

**Raf: pues tu cambio ha sido… increíble.**

**Sulfus: cariño, yo tengo mis armas.**

**Raf: si ya.**

**Sulfus: oh, ¿las conoces?**

**Raf: ¿las tuyas?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: me suenan. Si son las que yo creo.**

**Sulfus: entonces es que me conoces demasiado bien.**

**Raf: ya, lo sé. Bueno, ¿seguimos?**

**Sulfus: sí.-le di un beso y volvimos a donde estaban los demás. Comimos cerca de allí, ya que era la hora, después decidimos dar una vuelta por los alrededores pasando por el anfiteatro romano primero-**

**Dulce: entonces este es el anfiteatro.**

**Sulfus: si es pequeño, y obviamente no se encuentra en un buen estado de conservación.**

**Miki: para resistir el paso del tiempo… madre mia.**

**Urié: sorprende verdad.**

**Raf: mucho, la verdad que es increíble.**

**Gas: si, pero no solo este, hay infinidad de ruinas antiguas que han sobrevivido el paso del tiempo de manera espectacular.**

**Cabiria: obviamente son materiales que resisten muchas cosas, si no ya no estarían y sería una pena.**

**Kabalé: y que lo digas, aunque aquí… la huella del tiempo… los ha dañado bastante.**

**Raf: también puede estar condicionado no solo por el tiempo atmosférico si no por la acción del hombre.**

**Dulce: al igual que el Partenón de Grecia.**

**Raf: eso es.**

**Urié: estas grandes obras contenían numerosos objetos de valor.**

**Raf: y la gente expoliaba para sacar dinero hasta de debajo de las piedras.**

**Miki: nunca mejor dicho.**

**Raf: pues sí. Ahora tienes que ir a Londres si quieres ver las partes que faltan del Partenón, al British museum.**

**Sulfus: pues sí, pero oye, a veces la gente no se da cuenta del valor de las cosas.**

**Gas: sí que se dan cuenta, por eso lo hacen.**

**Dulce: ¿Por qué si no?**

**Raf: obviamente.**

**Gas: oye, queda algo más por ver.**

**Sulfus: nada una cosilla, pero ya está. Obviamente no perdamos el tren de vuelta a casa.**

**Raf: porque si no ya me contaras.**

**Sulfus: bueno vamos, nos pilla de camino.-teníamos que ir a la estación porque si no, el tren pasaba muy tarde o si no hasta mañana no había así que solo faltaba pasar por la plaza, donde estaba la fuente de la Piazza Archimede-**

**Miki: vaya, se parece a la de Piazza Navona en Roma.**

**Raf: sí, es cierto, aquí en Italia la verdad es que todo tiene un estilo… increíble.**

**Urié: y el contraste de las diferentes épocas es espectacular.**

**Cabiria: y que lo digas.**

**Dulce: habría que ir a Roma.**

**Raf: cierto. Roma es la ciudad eterna.**

**Sulfus: si, pero, no prefieres… París.**

**Dulce: además Italia es el país de la moda.**

**Cabiria: de las grandes marcas desde luego, pero también Francia.**

**Raf: pues sí. **

**Sulfus: bueno ya lo sabemos para la próxima.**

**Urié: pues si sería estupendo.**

**Raf: y Londres.**

**Miki: también. Tranquila que hacemos París, Londres y Roma.**

**Raf: ¿las tres en un mismo viaje?**

**Sulfus: oye porque no.-llegamos a la estación, aún faltaba un poco para el tren pero lo importante estaba hecho-**

**Raf: a mí me gustaría. Aunque no sé si soy yo o también vosotros, ¿a qué hemos viajado más que nadie este curso?**

**Sulfus: es verdad pero nosotros somos especiales.**

**Gas: exactamente.**

**Cabiria: y sin pagar un duro.**

**Raf: ya eso es verdad.**

**Dulce: bueno es que si no… no podemos hacerlo ni en broma.**

**Raf: ya.**

**Sulfus: pues mejor así. Además mola.**

**Kabalé: así claro que mola.**

**Dulce: pues claro.**

**Raf: oh ya está ahí.**

**Miki: vamos. Y ahora relax.**

**Gas: la verdad es que cuando salimos cansa eh.**

**Raf: es cierto.**

**Sulfus: nos gusta ver cosas, ser personas de mundo.**

**Raf: yo voto porque siempre que podamos lo hagamos.**

**Urié: y yo encantada.**

**Sulfus: yo si es con la rubia…**

**Gas: los demás nada eh.**

**Sulfus: no te pongas celoso.**

**Miki: tranquilo, jajaja.**

**Dulce: digo yo que al menos nos mantendremos unidos, ¿no?**

**Kabalé: hombre yo que se…**

**Raf: ¿nos va bien?**

**Miki: digo yo que sí.**

**Sulfus: pues ya está.**

Continuara…


	7. angel s friends declaracion de amor II 7

Angel´s friends: capítulo 59 (capítulo 7, segunda temporada)

**Sulfus: -llevábamos una semana en Sicilia y la verdad es que el tiempo pasa volando, pero bueno eso es porque como dicen lo estamos viviendo intensamente, y disfrutamos a cada momento del presente, sin necesidad de pensar en nada futuro. No se había vuelto a hablar del tema de la pesadilla de Raf, pero a veces me quedaba pensando en ello, como si en realidad pudiera haber algo, pero tampoco quiero dar importancia a eso, porque quizás no va a tener más repercusión que eso, una simple pesadilla, además ella no le da importancia incluso se habla de Londres como si nada, y eso que tiene algo que ver con lo que ella soñó el otro dia. Sea lo que sea, disfrutemos de lo que queda, que aún es mucho y no pensemos en cosas que pueden ser o no, y que esperemos que no sea nada, porque a la larga… puede haber algo. Vamos a cambiar el chip, no pensemos que esto sea un mundo. El poder de un sueño… madre mia-**

**Basilisco: shhh.**

**Sulfus: ¿Basilisco? **

**Basilisco: shhh.**

**Sulfus: amigo, ¿qué pasa?**

**Basilisco: shhh.**

**Sulfus: ¿lo dices por ella?**

**Basilisco: shhh.**

**Sulfus: ¿eso qué es un sí o un no?**

**Basilisco: shhh.**

**Sulfus: eso es un sí, ¿no?**

**Basilisco: shhh.**

**Sulfus: tranquilo, está bien. No le va a pasar nada, además yo me encargo de que no le pase nada.**

**Raf: -me pareció oír a Sulfus hablar, y supongo que con Basilisco- ¿Qué dices?**

**Sulfus: nada, es que el…**

**Raf: ¿qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: estaba preocupado por ti.**

**Raf: oh vaya.**

**Basilisco: shhh.**

**Sulfus: tranquilo.**

**Raf: -le toque la cabecita a la serpiente, para relajarla- tranquilo vale, no me va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo.**

**Sulfus: ya la has oído.**

**Raf: no sabía que la mascota de otra persona, fuera tan cariñosa conmigo y menos la de un demonio.**

**Sulfus: pues ella es la que desde el principio sabía lo que me pasaba contigo y por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, ahí está Basilisco para decirme "reconócelo, no hace falta que te mientas a ti mismo"**

**Raf: vaya la serpiente es más lista que tú.**

**Sulfus: pues sí. Lo que pasa que siempre nos avergonzamos de estas cosas.**

**Raf: es algo humano.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, sé que me lo decías muchas veces, pero yo soy así.**

**Raf: ¿ahora te vas a culpar por eso? Vamos por favor.**

**Sulfus: no si tienes razón.**

**Raf: si, a ver es humano enamorarse y también ocultarlo. Además a la primera persona que se lo ocultas es a la persona aludida, porque temes perderla, porque hay veces que cuando sabes que está enamorado de ti, lo quieres apartar de ti, si no sientes lo mismo, pero en cierto modo pienso que no tienes por qué alejarte de esa persona.**

**Sulfus: ya pero a veces resulta que pareces un incordio para ella, es como que tu intentas acercarte a ella, pero ella no quiere entonces ella termina por explotar y la pierdes más. Obviamente tú haces todo lo posible por que vea en ti, lo que él ve en ti, que a lo mejor lo ves pero como que no te llena por así decirlo.**

**Raf: si esa es la tónica general.**

**Sulfus: aunque bueno, nosotros dentro de lo que cabe…**

**Raf: cierto.**

**Sulfus: pero aún hay cosas que nos separan.**

**Raf: ya pero no digas eso ahora, estoy segura que podremos superarlas.**

**Sulfus: eso espero, es que esto es injusto.**

**Raf: ya, no te pueden alejar de una persona porque no es lo que todos quieren para ti, tu sabes que es lo que quieres.**

**Sulfus: ya. Bueno tú tranquila por eso, que estamos bien y tú misma sabes que no te voy a dejar pase lo que pase.**

**Raf: una cosa y tus padres, ¿lo aceptaran?**

**Sulfus: supongo que sí. Además si te soy sincera mi madre a veces dice que pareces un ángel.**

**Raf: bueno, soy un ángel, las cosas como son.**

**Sulfus: ya pero no se es que mi madre lo dice así como si nada, sin saberlo no creas, y no se ha enfadado conmigo yo solo le doy la razón, si no le pareciera bien hubiera dicho algo ¿no crees?**

**Raf: si, bueno eso es que si se enteran lo aceptaran.**

**Sulfus: quieren lo mejor para mí.**

**Raf: lo sé. Para ser diablos los vi muy diferentes.**

**Sulfus: ya ves que sí.**

**Raf: con lo cual es mejor.**

**Sulfus: así, tenemos un punto más a nuestro favor.**

**Raf: no sabes cómo me alegro.**

**Sulfus: y yo, supongo que pensaba que "uy parece un ángel, que marrón porque no lo será, ¿verdad?", pero ya ves que todo apunta a que no.**

**Raf: ¿y todas las mentiras que les hemos contado?**

**Sulfus: cariño, para un demonio es muy fácil mentir.**

**Raf: eso es cierto.**

**Sulfus: pues entonces, no creo que eso te lo tengan en cuenta, sabrán verlo y aceptarlo, serán demonios y a veces creo que están chapados a la antigua, pero te conocen y saben cómo eres, así que si lo descubren no pasa nada yo creo que lo aceptaran, pero no lancemos las campanas al vuelo, porque quizás son solo mis pensamientos, pero no hay nada que temer.**

**Raf: hombre si tú lo dices te creo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, ya verás como todo sale bien.**

**Raf: desde luego eso espero.**

**Miki: ya verás como sí.**

**Raf: ah, hola, ¿estabas escuchándolo?**

**Miki: bueno, se oye todo.**

**Raf: bueno claro.**

**Miki: así que la suegra da su brazo a torcer, ¿eh?**

**Raf: a ver les caigo bien, pero me he hecho pasar por un diablo, todavía no está todo dicho.**

**Miki: ya, ¿pero no dices que ellos dicen que pareces un ángel?**

**Raf: si, ¿pero si realmente lo creyeran no crees que le hubieran dicho algo?**

**Miki: si es posible.**

**Raf: entonces si lo le han dicho nada podemos estar tranquilos.**

**Sulfus: no os preocupéis, está todo bajo control.**

**Raf: si, eso es lo que dices tú, ya veremos.**

**Miki: no creo que no diga por nada malo, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: desde luego que no. Si me hubieran dicho algo lo hubiera dicho.**

**Raf: tienes razón. Oye y tú con…**

**Miki: con…**

**Sulfus: ¿y quien va a ser si no?**

**Miki: nada, las cosas siguen iguales, el que siga intentándolo si quiere, yo lo quiero como amigo, pero es que yo de verdad es que no le veo nada más.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes, pero es buena persona.**

**Miki: y no te digo que no lo sea, solo que yo no… no creo que sea la persona que él está buscando.**

**Raf: no quieres que se ilusione demasiado, ¿no es eso?**

**Miki: si no se…**

**Sulfus: o quizás ves que es muy pronto para saber lo que quieres, ¿no?**

**Miki: lo que no quiero es hacerle daño, ni mucho menos, en cosas como estas.**

**Raf: eso es lo más duro.**

**Sulfus: bueno yo… no te voy a decir nada, pero eso sois vosotros.**

**Miki: naturalmente. Bueno ya veremos a ver qué pasa. Lo que creo es que él quiere ir demasiado rápido.**

**Raf: no se… todos son así cuando quieren a alguien.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, a mí también me pasaba con ella.**

**Raf: eso es cierto. Estos no paran hasta que por fin consiguen lo que quieren.**

**Miki: ya, pero por que insiste tanto, es que yo no lo entiendo.**

**Sulfus: porque a veces los chicos notamos cosas en la chica a la que queremos, que aunque nos hayan dicho que no mil veces, como que notas algo.**

**Miki: algo como que.**

**Raf: algo que no te deja dar el paso.**

**Miki: no se… pero no pasa nada.**

**Sulfus: vale, como lo quieras ver.**

**Raf: pues sí, eso es solo es lo que tú veas.**

**Gas: mmm… ¿de qué habláis?**

**Miki: nada Gas.**

**Raf: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: si, no te preocupes.**

**Gas: nunca me contáis las cosas.**

**Miki: lo sabrás a su debido tiempo si realmente tienes que saberlo.**

**Gas: de acuerdo.**

**Raf: no discutáis.**

**Sulfus: diría que hasta os queda mal.**

**Miki: hombre yo no quiero tener malos rollos con nadie, ni con un demonio.**

**Gas: ¿es que tienes miedo?**

**Miki: el único miedo que tengo es a la muerte.**

**Raf: vaya que drástica.**

**Sulfus: ya te digo.**

**Raf: bueno, a algo siempre hay que tener miedo, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: aunque no lo exteriorices pues sí.**

**Raf: ¿es que tienes miedo a algo?**

**Sulfus: puede que quizás ya te lo haya dicho en alguna ocasión.**

**Raf: puede.**

**Gas: es… que no quieres perderla bajo ningún concepto.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: ya sabía yo que…**

**Sulfus: mi vida sería una mierda sin ti y lo sabes.**

**Raf: bueno tampoco exageremos.**

**Sulfus: es verdad.**

**Miki: ay de verdad.**

**Raf: ya.**

**Sulfus: ¿porque crees que exagero?**

**Raf: no se…**

**Sulfus: a lo mejor crees que estoy precipitándome.**

**Raf: hombre no llevo ni un año contigo.**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué más da? Estamos bien, ¿no?**

**Raf: claro cielo, no he dicho lo contrario.**

**Sulfus: a lo mejor lo he dicho mal.**

**Raf: no, que va, de verdad.**

**Miki: solo que a veces pensamos que exageráis más de la cuenta.**

**Gas: no te creas.**

**Miki: ¿Qué no? Sobre todo tú.**

**Gas: y ahora porque yo.**

**Miki: nada, tranquilo.**

**Raf: oye, ¿salimos?**

**Urié: están todavía ahí dentro, ¿no?**

**Cabiria: seguro, estarán hablando de sus cosas.**

**Kabalé: ¿de qué cosas?**

**Dulce: de lo que quieran.**

**Sulfus: vamos anda, además que las otras chicas estarán fuera ya.**

**Miki: si, y seguro que pensando mal.**

**Gas: no tienen nada mejor que pensar que en bobadas.**

**Miki: ya, les gusta meterse más en sus asuntos que en los suyos propios.**

**Raf: eso es cierto.**

**Sulfus: no pueden pensar otra cosa que en lo que hacemos nosotros.**

**Gas: o en si nosotros tenemos algo.**

**Miki: ¿Qué vamos a tener?**

**Raf: creo que antes tengo yo algo con Sulfus que tú con Gas.**

**Sulfus: ¿y no es obvio?**

**Gas: es cierto.**

**Raf: lo que pasa es que tampoco deben hacer suyos nuestros problemas.**

**Sulfus: eso es verdad.**

**Miki: están más pendientes de lo que hacemos nosotros que de lo que hacen ellas.**

**Gas: ya, pero es el morbo de dos parejas formadas por un chico y una chica, que son rivales pero que a la vez se atraen, bueno de hecho ellos dos son pareja.**

**Sulfus: ya pero tampoco hay que estar pendientes de que vosotros os vayáis a liar o de que yo me chingue a Raf, ¿no?**

**Raf: vale, no seas tan… explicito.**

**Miki: jajaja, vamos.**

**Urié: bueno por fin aparecéis.**

**Raf: ya lo ves.**

**Sulfus: ya es que sabes que siempre se nos va el santo al cielo.**

**Raf: ya, jajaja.**

**Kabalé: y lo que no es hablar jajaja.**

**Cabiria: eso es cierto.**

**Raf: eh… no jajaja.**

**Sulfus: lo que quiero que os metáis en la cabeza es que meteros en vuestros rollos y no estar pensando en el morbo que hay cuando hay dos parejas mixtas, y además ángel-demonio.**

**Raf: que no os ofenda chicos de verdad.**

**Dulce: vale, lo siento pero es normal.**

**Miki: pero tanta obsesión tampoco.**

**Gas: dejarlo estar un poco.**

**Cabiria: es divertido.**

**Sulfus: para vosotras pero para mí desde luego que no.**

**Raf: os comportáis peor que una revista de prensa del corazón. A mí también me gusta ser curiosa pero tranquilizaros.**

**Sulfus: si, de verdad.**

**Dulce: vale, pero creo que es normal.**

**Miki: no.**

**Gas: lo que hacéis no es normal, pero que no pasa nada.**

**Sulfus: vale, de verdad.**

**Raf: por favor.**

**Miki: me siento acosada por mis propios amigos.**

**Dulce: no pasa nada.**

**Raf: si no pasa nada, pero… a la larga sí que pasa.**

**Sulfus: ¿os gustaría que si vuestro adversario fuera un chico pensaran todo el tiempo en el morbo que da una pareja mixta o que si te estas liando con él?**

**Urié: pues sinceramente no.**

**Raf: pues… yo creo que eso es justamente lo que estáis haciendo.**

**Miki: estas cosas no se eligen.**

**Gas: es que si me dieran a elegir entre una de vosotras no se… me dais igual.**

**Sulfus: es que tampoco sería justo, yo en cierto modo, conocí a Raf una media hora antes de encontrarme de nuevo con ella y no se podría decir pues ella, que seguramente lo hubiera pero es lo que digo no sabes… es mejor que lo pongan así, porque no sabes que puede pasar.**

**Raf: o que te digan, ¿a quién prefieres? Y tú te quedes pues no sé, porque no sabes cómo sois ninguno de vosotros, es mejor que lo hagan así, nadie sabe con quién te va a tocar porque obviamente yo no soy amiga de nadie de vosotros y no te voy a decir oye vamos juntos, esto no es el pupitre, es algo serio.**

**Urié: los profesores estudian las características de cada uno y dicen pues este con este y aquel con el otro, y ya está, te aguantas con quien te toque, obviamente siendo un diablo es raro pero te caerá mejor uno que otro, visto desde el punto de que un ángel no le tiene rencor a nadie, incluso a un diablo.**

**Miki: no vamos a marchitarnos porque nuestro adversario nos llame de alguna manera más fuerte de la cuenta.**

**Gas: tampoco iba a hacer eso.**

**Miki: yo no he dicho que fueras así.**

**Dulce: hemos tenido suerte.**

**Urié: demasiada.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Urié: sobre todo tu eh rubia.**

**Raf: no yo no.**

**Sulfus: dejar a la pobre muchacha, jajaja, ya sabéis que es verdad y ella lo sabe pero no lo reconoce.**

**Raf: lo que hay que aguantar, pero con cariño eh, pero es que este petardo… cuando quiere…**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé rubita. Sabes que tengo mis armas.**

**Raf: si ya lo sé.**

**Dulce: bueno, jueguecitos aparte… ¿vamos? Es que como pillemos las horas de más calor, es peligroso y no quiero quemarme.**

**Cabiria: y no quiero perder mi color.**

**Dulce: si no tienes.**

**Urié: jajaja, es verdad.**

**Sulfus: ya pero es que somos diablos.**

**Gas: aunque yo diría que no estoy tan pálido como ellos.**

**Miki: y yo parezco un Simpson, anda vamos.**

**Raf: dios y yo que soy un pitufo, ¿o qué?**

**Sulfus: ya te pareces a alguien.**

**Raf: a la pitufina, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, no tienes la piel azul, pero vas de azul y eres rubia… adorable.**

**Raf: te iba a decir algo malsonante pero me voy a callar.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes no me va a afectar.**

**Raf: ya lo sé, además te lo digo con cariño.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, además luego te digo algo.**

**Raf: viniendo de ti no va a ser nada bueno, ya lo veras.**

**Sulfus: cariño que sí, tranquila. Es que bueno tu sabes que…**

**Raf: luego me lo dices.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

**Miki: ¿Qué crees que pretende?**

**Gas: este lo que quiere es…**

**Urié: esta un pelín desesperado, ¿no?**

**Dulce: ¿solo un poco?**

**Gas: además Sulfus es ingenioso no se conforma con… la cama.**

**Miki: hombre en la habitación no lo van a hacer porque estamos nosotros, si eso es lo que quieren porque para que estén hablando allí detrás, bueno para ser sinceros no están hablando.**

**Urié: ya, jajaja, pero va sigue.**

**Gas: este lo que quiere es chingársela en cualquier otro sitio.**

**Cabiria: joder que explícito.**

**Kabalé: y si no que es eso que le tiene que decir, que no le ha dicho.**

**Raf: va párate.**

**Sulfus: está bien.**

**Gas: ¿Qué estabais haciendo?**

**Sulfus: hablar y bueno, cosas de pareja.**

**Raf: bueno vamos, que si no… a mí porque no me gusta mucho pero…**

**Urié: anda sí.**

**Sulfus: además si después queréis piscina…**

**Dulce: vamos.**

**Raf: si, venga anda.**

**Cabiria: vamos, que mi piel es más sensible que la vuestra.**

**Kabalé: vamos que me va a dar pereza más tarde.**

**Raf: -entramos a la habitación pero como Sulfus no estaba, aproveché para preguntarles a mis compañeros- oye, ¿vosotros sabéis algo de lo que pretende mi novio?**

**Miki: no.**

**Gas: Raf, deberías saber que tu novio es impredecible, pero conociéndole te gustará.**

**Sulfus: ¿de qué habláis chicos?**

**Gas: de nada, pero has dejado a tu novia preocupada por lo que le tienes que decir, pero tranquilo nada fuera de lo normal.**

**Raf: que se te habrá ocurrido esta vez.**

**Sulfus: nada mi niña tú ya lo veras.**

**Raf: vale. -fuimos a la playa. Sulfus me volvió a tirar- mira que te gusta eh.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sabes.**

**Raf: serás…**

**Sulfus: cariño si no es nada.**

**Raf: nada, si, si seguro.**

**Sulfus: comparado con lo que te quiero decir…**

**Raf: me empiezas a dar miedo.**

**Sulfus: no tienes que tener miedo, tranquila te va a gustar, por que estaremos tu y yo.**

**Raf: ¿solos?**

**Sulfus: ¿tienes algún problema?**

**Raf: no, desde luego.**

**Sulfus: solo dime si quieres.**

**Raf: ¿Qué?**

**Sulfus: si confías en mí.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: pues ya está. Tú no te preocupes.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras, además, que llevamos 9 meses juntos, y que esto va en serio, ¿no?**

**Raf: ¿no me digas?**

**Sulfus: pues ya está. **

**Raf: sinceramente antes pensaba que era tu rollo de una noche.**

**Sulfus: puede que al principio cuando no me conocías bien lo pensaras pero me di cuenta y lo sabes, de que eres una persona increíble y que no me bastaría con estar juntos un dia o dos o tres.**

**Raf: es que eso no te lo permitiría nunca.**

**Sulfus: lo sé y yo tampoco te haría daño. Me importas demasiado para cagarla de la peor manera posible.**

**Raf: si lo sé.**

**Sulfus: pues entonces.**

**Raf: creo que nunca entenderé a los chicos por mucho que uno te haga sentir especial.**

**Sulfus: y yo tampoco entenderé a las mujeres. Sois ángeles y diablos a la vez.**

**Raf: a veces el diablo puede estar donde menos te lo esperas, a veces puede ser una rubia que parece un angelito.**

**Sulfus: efectivamente.**

**Raf: además tú tampoco pareces un diablo.**

**Sulfus: lo se princesa.**

**Raf: lo que daría por ser una pareja normal.**

**Sulfus: amor, ¿es que no lo somos?**

**Raf: lo parecemos, pero todavía no lo somos.**

**Sulfus: cielo, lo somos, a la vista de nuestros amigos y a nuestra vista propia lo somos, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ya está.-ella llevaba abrazada a mí un buen rato. La mire a los ojos, le acaricie el rosto, me acerque más a ella, la bese, después ella volvió a acurrucarse sobre mi pecho-**

**Miki: ¿estáis muy bien por lo que veo, no?**

**Gas: oye las chicas hace tiempo que se salieron.**

**Raf: es que… bueno, estábamos…**

**Miki: no si ya.**

**Sulfus: estábamos a nuestra bola y… bueno…**

**Gas: no hace falta que lo jures, entre hablar y lo que no es hablar…**

**Raf: bueno, dejémoslo. Y no me lo has dicho.**

**Sulfus: ah ya, te lo iba a decir pero han venido ellos.**

**Gas: bueno pero…**

**Raf: ya me lo dirá.**

**Miki: pues sí.**

**Sulfus: tranquilas, ¿cómo no se lo voy a decir?**

**Raf: bueno ahora en la piscina me lo cuentas.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: pero no te vas a escapar.**

**Sulfus: a lo mejor la que no se escapa de mi eres tú.**

**Raf: uuu…**

**Sulfus: así que tranquilita rubia.**

**Raf: tranquila estoy.**

**Sulfus: vale.-le di un pico- vamos a recoger.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Urié: -me acerque curiosa a Raf- oye, ¿te ha dicho ya lo que quiere?**

**Raf: no, y no tengo ni idea de lo que puede ser. Aunque cuando lo lleva tan en secreto… miedo me da.**

**Urié: jajaja, bueno.**

**Raf: es así, dejalo.**

**Dulce: hoy sí que te metes, ¿no?**

**Raf: si, además tengo que hablar con mi novio de un asuntillo.**

**Miki: ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?**

**Sulfus: tranquilas, ¿a que la cuido bien?**

**Urié: si, si pero tu ándate con ojo.**

**Dulce: eso.**

**Miki: no os preocupéis.**

**Raf: tiene razón.**

**Sulfus: sabéis que nunca le haría daño.**

**Raf: eso es cierto.**

**Sulfus: no penséis en que soy un diablo.**

**Dulce: es que lo eres.**

**Sulfus: pero ahora no.**

**Raf: dejadlo, no discutáis.**

**Cabiria: azucarillo, en 9 meses no le ha pasado nada a tu amiga, además Sulfus la adora, nunca le haría daño.**

**Kabalé: tranquilas.**

**Sulfus: gracias pero se defenderme solo.**

**Gas: ya pero te ayudamos por si acaso.**

**Miki: no si yo ya lo había captado.**

**Gas: no si yo sé que tú ya…**

**Urié: vale, perdóname por ser tan desconfiada.**

**Raf: que no pasa nada, es normal.**

**Sulfus: anda vamos.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus:-llegamos a casa dejamos algunas de las cosas, las sombrillas básicamente que habíamos utilizado en el cobertizo, y desde la puerta trasera bajamos a la piscina- bueno ya estamos.**

**Gas: es más rápido entrar por aquí.**

**Sulfus: es que así no recorres toda la casa.**

**Gas: así es mejor.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: va dímelo.**

**Sulfus: tírate.**

**Raf: vale.-me tire a la piscina- vale ya he cumplido la parte del trato.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo. Bueno…**

**Gas: y si nos bañamos de noche.**

**Miki: ¿Qué dices?**

**Sulfus: no se está bien.**

**Raf: ya pero yo no puedo dormir con el pelo mojado.**

**Miki: ni yo tampoco.**

**Urié: pero supongo que no será muy tarde.**

**Gas: que va.**

**Raf: lo que digáis. Aunque tú quieres algo más, ¿o me equivoco?**

**Sulfus: es cierto.**

**Raf: ya sabía que algo te traes entre manos.**

**Sulfus: Ven vamos a aquella zona. **

**Miki: uy estos…**

**Gas: precisamente sabemos lo que quiere. No se lo va a decir delante de nosotros.**

**Kabalé: además que él sabe cómo hacérselo.**

**Cabiria: además que lo han hecho muchas veces.**

**Miki: quien lo te dice a ti que lo hicieran delante de nuestras narices mientras estábamos durmiendo.**

**Gas: no jodas que…**

**Miki: solo son suposiciones mías, pero que no te extrañe.**

**Gas: ¿pero no oíste nada?**

**Miki: que va.**

**Sulfus: Si no fuera nada no te lo diría.**

**Raf: es cierto pero anda di lo que quieres.**

**Sulfus: bueno yo había pensado esta noche pero obviamente si venimos todos…**

**Raf: ah, qué quieres que estemos los dos solos.**

**Sulfus: si, es algo personal nuestro.**

**Raf: bueno vale, pues si quieres mientras se echan la siesta, o se duermen o hacen lo que quieran.**

**Sulfus: bueno, es buena idea.**

**Raf: una cosa… ¿no será que lo que pretendes… es…?**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué?**

**Raf: lo que tú ya sabes.**

**Sulfus: ¿se puede saber de qué hablas?**

**Raf: joder Sulfus, que no nací ayer.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, además si ya lo sabes para que le das más importancia, eh.**

**Raf: ¿Qué quieres innovar?**

**Sulfus: a ver te recuerdo que en el crucero… **

**Raf: ya y delante de todos como se te ocurre.**

**Sulfus: no se enteró nadie. Además te lo hice flojo.**

**Raf: es que tampoco me lo ibas a haces de otra manera. Oye, ¿pero no podemos hacerlo en seco?**

**Sulfus: así es más divertido, además si quieres la parte más… la hacemos fuera.**

**Raf: mmm… ¿es que excita más así o qué?**

**Sulfus: seguramente, jeje.**

**Raf: va dímelo.**

**Sulfus: joder pues como cuando lo hicimos en la ducha, estabas mojada, toda una delicia.**

**Raf: bueno, bueno, no te pases.**

**Sulfus: no es mentira.**

**Raf: ya lo sé Sulfus, pero no me hables de eso ahora.**

**Sulfus: va pero lo de… si, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí, vale.**

**Sulfus: ¿oye… me he pasado?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: vale pero alegra esa cara.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: vamos, venga. Relájate.**

**Raf: estoy bien. Pero voy a ir saliéndome ya.-fuimos hacia donde estaba el resto-**

**Gas: por fin aparecéis.**

**Raf: yo me salgo.**

**Sulfus: y yo creo que también.-salimos fuera pero nos quedamos sentados en el bordillo, bueno ella porque yo me puse detrás de ella para poder abrazarla-**

**Raf: veo que no pierdes el tiempo.**

**Urié: le conoces bien.**

**Raf: demasiado.-al cabo de un tiempo los demás también salieron. Fuimos a cambiarnos y a descansar un poco porque mi novio y yo teníamos cosas que hacer- oye, tardáis demasiado diría yo.**

**Sulfus: mira que eres impaciente angelito, o estás nerviosa por otra cosa.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué otra cosa?**

**Sulfus: rubia, por lo de antes.**

**Raf: no te pongas tontito, eh guapo.**

**Sulfus: pero si sabes que te encanta.**

**Raf: vale, pero para.**

**Sulfus: vale, pero después no me pidas que lo haga.**

**Raf: tranquilo, después soy toda tuya.**

**Sulfus: te estaré esperando princesita.**

**Raf: vale guapo. Es que te como.**

**Sulfus: tranquila pronto vas a poder hacerlo.**

**Miki: iros a un motel o algo chavales.**

**Raf: jajaja, es el.**

**Gas: jajaja, pues anda que tú.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, vaya tela. Y vosotros no hagáis nada eh que os quedáis solos.**

**Gas: no íbamos a hacer nada.**

**Miki: además no tengo ninguna necesidad.**

**Sulfus: tranquilos, si no pasa nada.**

**Raf: es verdad, ¿Qué va a pasar?**

**Miki: nada.**

**Raf: bueno de momento… descansemos, no quiero más agua.**

**Sulfus: de momento.**

**Miki: no hacen falta detalles de lo que pretendéis hacer así que…**

**Gas: eso tío.**

**Raf: como te gusta fardar, ¿eh?**

**Gas: uy, no lo sabes tú bien.**

**Miki: eso parece.**

**Gas: tranquila ya te lo digo yo.**

**Raf: no si…**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué os pasa?**

**Raf: nada tonto. ¿Vamos?**

**Miki: sí. Que, ¿y vosotros los últimos como siempre no?**

**Gas: ya vamos mujer.**

**Miki: venga, que no quiero sacarte a rastras.**

**Raf: ni yo a ti tampoco.**

**Sulfus: vale, ya voy.**

**Miki: no tendréis nada sospechoso, ¿no?**

**Raf: es que a veces lleváis una encima que…**

**Sulfus: pero eso ya pasó.**

**Gas: es verdad, sé que la cagamos aquella vez y no lo volveremos a hacer.**

**Miki: ¿me puedo fiar de un diablo?**

**Gas: soy yo, por dios.**

**Sulfus: y lo mismo va por ti.**

**Raf: si yo no he hecho nada ahora.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé tonta.**

**Urié: bueno parece que las cosas no van nada mal.**

**Raf: nunca han ido mal.**

**Miki: ¿y a vosotras?**

**Kabalé: bien muchachas.**

**Urié: no pensábamos que esto fuera a funcionar pero bueno ya ves.**

**Cabiria: teníais razón, las cosas hay que probarlas.**

**Miki: es más difícil aguantar a un chico.**

**Raf: pero con cariño.**

**Dulce: claro, no si se nota.**

**Cabiria: ya sabíais de ante mano que tan malos no son.**

**Raf: cuando quieren.**

**Sulfus: es verdad.**

**Gas: a ver somos diablos pero sabemos ignorarlo.**

**Miki: ya lo sé.**

**Gas: vosotras sois ángeles y es mucho más fácil ser buenas.**

**Raf: bueno si, cierto.**

**Sulfus: es cierto, pero a que un poco de bondad nos viene bien, ¿eh?**

**Raf: si, para bajarte los humos, diablo jajaja.**

**Sulfus: no subestimes el poder de la tentación además que yo soy experto en tentar angelitos.**

**Raf: y yo soy la única tonta que ha picado, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: pues no, la verdad que muchas chicas desearían estar conmigo, pero sabes porque ¿no?**

**Raf: me lo dices luego, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Kabalé: ¿Por qué nos cortas el rollo?**

**Cabiria: eso Raf.**

**Raf: eh, son cosas privadas entre él y yo.**

**Gas: chicas dejadla, estas cosas se hacen para dejar a medias a los demás porque solo son cosas que incumben a la pareja implicada que se utilizan en momentos de calentón.**

**Cabiria: y… ¿tu como sabes eso?**

**Gas: nada, cosas que se saben.**

**Kabalé: te lo habrá contado el, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué yo?**

**Raf: tranquilo, señor experto.**

**Sulfus: yo no le he dicho nada.**

**Miki: cierto, Gas lo sabe porque lo sabe y yo no le he dicho nada.**

**Gas: es verdad, de la experiencia se aprende, observando a otros, porque yo… experiencia… poca.**

**Miki: no te preocupes, que nadie nace sabiendo.**

**Urié: eso es verdad.**

**Sulfus: la experiencia se va adquiriendo, con tus propias vivencias, y las de los demás.**

**Raf: cierto, así que nunca digáis que no sabéis de esos temas porque sí que sabéis. Me duele que ahora se lleve mucho la moda de la tía que se lía a todo el mundo es una guarra sin embargo el tío que se lía con todas es un campeón, o la moda de si lo haces antes eres vamos la ama.**

**Sulfus: ya, joder que cuando yo tenía esas edades no era así, era un diablo pero no hacia esas tonterías, además tampoco se llevaba.**

**Kabalé: es cierto pero en estas cosas es cierto el especial machismo que hay.**

**Raf: ya.**

**Urié: pero en fin que eso es más propio de la tierra, ¿no? De los humanos.**

**Raf: no te creas, todos tenemos un lado humano, podemos amar igual que los humanos, e incluso ser un pelín pica flor, pero eso es normal incluso para ángeles o diablos.**

**Sulfus: puede que para nosotros sea más fácil, pero es igual.**

**Gas: quizás nadie lo veo así pero si una tía se lía con medio pueblo es porque la chica mmm… esta…**

**Sulfus: podíamos verlo así.**

**Raf: ya, pero las tías que van así por la vida, bueno… yo no lo haría desde luego por mucho que tuviera a unos cuantos babeando a mis pies, que lo dudo, pero bueno siempre habrá alguno, digo yo.**

**Sulfus: Raf, puedes tener a todos los que quieras pero yo lo siento mucho por ellos sobretodo.**

**Raf: jajaja, claro.**

**Sulfus: obviamente yo tengo a la chica, y los demás que babeen, no van a tener lo que quieren.**

**Raf: hay cada envidioso por ahí, que tela…**

**Sulfus: si, ya me he dado cuenta, bueno que hablen, la envidia es así.**

**Raf: la envidia es muy mala.**

**Urié: y lo mismo para las chicas.**

**Dulce: es verdad.**

**Raf: eso es como vas de fiesta, y tu chico se pone a hablar con unas cuantas envidiosas, claro dices mientras le ves "lo que os perdéis chicas", "¿Qué pena que ese chico tenga novia, no?", eso sí cuando es la chica la que está hablando con dos maromos que a la vista de tu chico o de cualquier otro que vea a su novia hablando con dos "rivales" por así decirlo, a ellos ya no les parece bien.**

**Sulfus: pues claro que no. Porque siempre es algún enteradillo que quiere llevarte a su terreno.**

**Raf: es cierto pero a nosotras tampoco nos gusta cuando alguna guarra, por así decirlo se intenta aprovechar de que tu chico esta solo sin importarles si la novia les está mirando o no.**

**Sulfus: mujer tú sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti rubia, y se controlarme.**

**Raf: bueno ya.**

**Sulfus: vamos sabes que nunca te haría daño.**

**Raf: lo sé.**

**Sulfus: a ver Raf sé que he hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento, además te recuerdo que fue contra mi voluntad.**

**Raf: si ya lo sé.**

**Sulfus: pues ya está.**

**Urié: es normal.**

**Dulce: los chicos son así, siempre van a proteger a la persona a la que quieren.**

**Sulfus: efectivamente.**

**Gas: sé que seremos a veces algo brutos pero que va, sabemos comportarnos.**

**Raf: si las cosas no acaban en peleas mejor.**

**Sulfus: ya y en eso también lo siento y ahí la cague y después cuando ese miserable te besó yo te deje sola.**

**Raf: no pasa nada.**

**Sulfus: pero ahí yo pensaba que…**

**Raf: es normal que lo pienses.**

**Sulfus: es que eres tan buena niña.**

**Raf: no, lo que pasa es que a veces, somos muy duros con nosotros mismos y no lo vemos.**

**Sulfus: bueno, pero no hablemos de estas tonterías. ¿Habéis terminado?**

**Urié: sí.**

**Kabalé: vamos. ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?**

**Miki: no se…**

**Gas: ya veremos.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf:-me acerque a Sulfus- para eso es pronto aun.**

**Sulfus: cierto.**

**Raf: anda vamos. Dormimos un rato y luego nos vamos a eso.**

**Sulfus: vale. O lo que quieras pero eso todavía no.**

**Gas: ¿vais a descansar, no?**

**Sulfus: si, hasta la hora de eso…**

**Gas: ya.**

**Sulfus: oye tú le vas a decir a Miki algún dia que…**

**Gas: es que no sé por dónde empezar.**

**Sulfus: no se o… ya está bésala.**

**Gas: claro como si fuera tan fácil.**

**Sulfus: tranquilo, tienes recursos, ya se te ocurrirá algo.**

**Gas: eso espero.**

**Sulfus: tranquilo mientras yo me… tú ya sabes a Raf en la piscina tu… aprovecha tío.**

**Gas: ya, lo intentare.**

**Miki: ¿y estos dos?**

**Raf: hablando hace un momento.**

**Miki: ya vendrán.**

**Raf: si, están hablando de cosas de chicos, de mujeres y eso.**

**Miki: seguro.**

**Raf: y me imagino de que dos chicas estarán hablando.**

**Miki: ya.**

**Raf: de verdad, yo solo te digo que lo pienses.**

**Miki: ¿el qué?**

**Raf: lo de Gas.**

**Miki: Raf, es que intento explicárselo pero… no sé cómo. Yo tenía novio mientras estaba en la escuela, que era lo que jamás Gas entendía, pero cuando volvimos a casa, se mostraba muy raro conmigo, y descubrí que había otra persona.**

**Raf: vaya.**

**Miki: por eso tengo miedo a empezar de nuevo, no me veo capaz.**

**Sulfus:-entramos en la habitación, Raf y Miki estaban las dos juntas en una misma cama y la segunda no tenía muy buena cara- ¿Qué os pasa?**

**Gas: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y esa cara?**

**Miki: cosas mías.**

**Gas: me las puedes contar.**

**Miki: a su debido tiempo.**

**Sulfus: ¿y a ti que te pasa?**

**Raf: nada que lloro por nada, y aquí nos ves llorando como tontas.**

**Sulfus: venga tranquila.**

**Gas: cuéntamelo por favor.**

**Miki: luego Gas, de verdad.**

**Gas: está bien.**

**Raf: tranquila.**

**Miki: lo sé pero entiéndelo, me siento inútil.**

**Gas: ¿qué dices? Que va.**

**Miki: que si, joder.**

**Gas: no digas eso, anda.**

**Raf: él tiene razón.**

**Sulfus: desahógate ahora.**

**Raf: si de verdad.- me acerque a mi novio- oye…**

**Sulfus: tranquila puede esperar.**

**Raf: gracias.**

**Sulfus: mejor otro dia.**

**Raf: ¿queréis hablar solos?**

**Gas: ¿tú quieres?**

**Miki: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, anda vamos.**

**Raf: vale. Luego me cuentas.-salimos fuera, me deje caer en el sofá-**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: si pero ya no tengo ganas de nada.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, pero de que nos acurruquemos juntos si, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: si eso sí.**

**Sulfus: nosotros descansamos y ya si nos apetece después vamos.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Gas: va dime.**

**Miki: quizás no te estoy valorando todo lo que quizás me valoras tú a mí.**

**Gas: no te preocupes.**

**Miki: está bien. Me siento te lo juro un ser despreciable.**

**Gas: no digas eso.**

**Miki: es que lo soy.**

**Gas: no.**

**Miki: si porque me han dejado tirada.**

**Gas: ¿Quién?**

**Miki: mi ex.**

**Gas: ¿así que era verdad que tenías novio?**

**Miki: sí. Pero si lo que te preocupa es que no lo tuviera estoy libre.**

**Gas: no es eso, bueno dime.**

**Miki: pues cuando volvimos a casa… le hablaba pero no me contestaba, y descubrí que todo el tiempo que estuve fuera el me la estuvo pegando con otra.**

**Gas: ¿voy y le pego?**

**Miki: no.**

**Gas: que yo lo hago.**

**Miki: Gas no hagas tonterías hazme caso.**

**Gas: está bien, pero no tienes que ni tener miedo, ni hundirte.**

**Miki: lo sé, pero cuando has estado bien con alguien, así de repente… por eso tengo miedo de empezar de nuevo y que me vuelvan a hacer daño.**

**Gas: no te preocupes. Sabes, yo te aprecio mucho, como amiga, como rival y como persona.**

**Miki: yo también, eres un poco fullero, pero bueno, jajaja.**

**Gas: ya pero soy un diablo.**

**Miki: lo sé, pero me has ayudado bastante.**

**Gas: ¿a qué?**

**Miki: a olvidar cosas.**

**Gas: si es por una buena causa me alegro.**

**Miki: también pienso que te he estado haciendo daño.**

**Gas: que va. Lo entiendo soy un diablo es difícil confiar en mí, para algunas cosas, mas creo que te he intentado forzar a hacer algo que quizás tu no quieres y te entiendo, pero al menos déjame seguir siendo tu amigo.**

**Miki: eso está hecho. Gracias de corazón.-le abrace, pero no me salió nada mas- bueno…**

**Gas: bien. Oye espera, es que estas llorando y no quiero verte llorar.**

**Miki: vaya, pues sí.-no quería que me viera llorar pero él se ofreció a quitarme las lágrimas, pero como si no le conociera, aunque esta vez le deje, me besó, al principio no se estaba un poco rara, pero me deje llevar, pero al rato pare- ya vale, ha estado bien.- Salí fuera pero Raf y Sulfus estaban dormidos. Sonreí y pensé, ¿Sería el comienzo de algo nuevo?-**

Continuara…


	8. angel s friends declaracion de amor II 8

Angel´s friends: capítulo 60 (segunda temporada, capitulo 8)

**Miki: -aquel dia empezó bien, playa, piscina, relax sobretodo. Llevábamos más de una semana en Sicilia, y la verdad es que no sé cómo el tiempo pasa tan deprisa. Volviendo a lo de antes, pintaba un dia tranquilo, pero la verdad es que había besado a Gas. No sabía que pesar desde entonces, ¿habría hecho bien? ¿O no? Creo que lo mejor era hablar con él. No sabía si contárselo a las chicas, ¿Qué hago? ¿Alguna idea? Raf hablaría las cosas con Sulfus, ¿no? Me desperté aunque me pase inquieta toda la noche. En ese momento Raf se despertó también-**

**Raf: hola guapa.**

**Miki: hola.**

**Raf: oye, estabas inquieta esta noche, ¿no?**

**Miki: si, es que hacia un poco de calor.**

**Raf: pues diste unas cuantas vueltas.**

**Miki: lo que te digo.**

**Raf: ¿de veras?**

**Miki: bueno, pero te lo cuento después, ¿vale?**

**Raf: está bien. Es sobre cuando sulfus y yo nos fuimos, ¿verdad?**

**Miki: sí.**

**Raf: ¿paso algo?**

**Miki: nada de qué preocuparse.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Miki: pero quiero hablar contigo de un asunto.**

**Raf: ni me lo pidas, yo lo hago encantada.**

**Miki: gracias Raf, eres la mejor.**

**Raf: que va.**

**Miki: que si, de verdad eres una persona súper dulce.**

**Raf: soy un ángel.**

**Miki: lo sé pero tú eres especial.**

**Sulfus: ¿de qué habláis?**

**Raf: de cosas de mujeres, y… buenos días.**

**Sulfus: buenos días princesa.-le di un beso dulce y bonito- y este Gas, aun durmiendo.**

**Miki: ya sabes como es.**

**Sulfus: pues sí.**

**Miki: hablamos después del tema.**

**Raf: si, tu tranquila.**

**Sulfus: ¿me he perdido algo chicas?**

**Raf: no, de momento.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Raf: porque tenemos que hablar de unas cosillas.**

**Sulfus: ah y supongo que no me las queréis contar.**

**Miki: no es eso, sino que es algo que Raf te contara después.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo. Si lo queréis así. ¿Oye, y Gas sabe algo de esto?**

**Miki: claro, es participe de ello.**

**Sulfus: vale porque ya sabéis como se pone.**

**Miki: lo sé. Bueno, ¿vamos?**

**Gas: ¿A dónde tenéis que ir?**

**Miki: a hablar de una cosa.**

**Gas: ah ok.**

**Raf: vamos.**

**Sulfus: de verdad, ¿tengo que ser el último en saberlo?**

**Raf: mi amor, luego te lo cuento.-le abrace, quería comérmelo a besos- **

**Sulfus: encantado cielo.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: no tardes.**

**Raf: tonto.-nos fuimos al baño-**

**Sulfus: nunca entenderé por que las mujeres se meten todas juntas en el baño.**

**Gas: cierto. Estas mujeres…**

**Raf: bueno dime.**

**Miki: veras…**

**Raf: tranquila.**

**Miki: bueno…**

**Raf: respira hondo.**

**Miki: a ver… le conté a Gas lo de mi ex.**

**Raf: ¿y que dijo?**

**Miki: que no tenía que preocuparme, que ahora entiende perfectamente que le rechazara.**

**Raf: ves, si algún dia tenía que…**

**Miki: ya es cierto.**

**Raf: ah, digo yo que algo más pasaría.**

**Miki: si, mmm… me dijo que estaría siempre a mi lado y que me apoyaría en todo y… me beso.**

**Raf:-no me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo- en serio.**

**Miki: sí.**

**Raf: pero eso es… es… fantástico, jo tía no sabes cuánto me alegro.**

**Miki: oye pero que no está todo dicho.**

**Raf: pero os habéis besado.**

**Miki: ya pero porque estaba débil y él quiso ayudarme, y… ¡zas! Pasó.**

**Raf: ¿pero te gustó?**

**Miki: eso es lo que no se, fue… bonito.**

**Raf: pues ya está.**

**Miki: bueno el caso es que hablare con el de esto.**

**Raf: ¿le quieres?**

**Miki: no lo sé.**

**Raf: ¿todavía estas con eso?**

**Miki: a ver es la primera vez que pensé que realmente era él.**

**Raf: ¿piensas que no ha sido el desde el principio?**

**Miki: es que no lo sé, yo que sé, él va a decir que no, pero no sé, yo…**

**Raf: a veces los chicos son así.**

**Miki: ¿sí?**

**Raf: sí. Tranquila de verdad.**

**Miki: gracias.-salimos del baño. Los chicos estaban fuera-**

**Gas: ¿ya está?**

**Sulfus: ya era hora.**

**Raf: eres un petardo.**

**Sulfus: ay, corazón… ¿me lo cuentas?**

**Gas: ¿estabais hablando de…?**

**Miki: sí.**

**Gas: vaya.**

**Miki: luego hablamos, ¿vale?**

**Gas: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: ¿me puedo enterar?**

**Raf: a ver… -me acerque a Sulfus y se lo conté todo-**

**Sulfus: madre mia pero esto es muy fuerte. Dame un abrazo tío, ¿Cómo no lo dices?**

**Gas: tranquilos, no está todo dicho aun.**

**Miki: desde luego.**

**Sulfus: pero os habéis besado y eso ya es un paso.**

**Miki: bueno eso fue…**

**Raf: es normal que no sepáis que hacer al principio.**

**Gas: no te preocupes lo iremos hablando.**

**Miki: me parece bien.**

**Gas: pero no te preocupes. Va venga.-le pase la mano por detrás del hombro, pero no se quejó para nada-**

**Sulfus: uy estos.**

**Raf: no te pases.-le pegue una colleja-**

**Sulfus: oye, no te pases tú. Aunque, ¿tú y yo no tenemos algo pendiente?**

**Raf: ay de verdad.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Raf: nada.**

**Sulfus: vale, ¿puedo tocarte?**

**Raf: ¿el qué?**

**Gas: eso, ¿Qué le vas a tocar?**

**Raf: bueno, esto se está yendo de madre.**

**Miki: tienes razón.**

**Sulfus: sé que a veces las cosas… las digo un poco…**

**Raf: ¿no me digas? Ya sé dónde quieres ir a parar.**

**Sulfus: con que me entiendas es suficiente.**

**Raf: ¿si no?**

**Sulfus: si cielo.**

**Raf: madre mia, cada vez que te pones así o cuanto más lo digas eso…**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta más?**

**Raf: ya estamos. Anda vamos.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Gas: luego hablamos.**

**Miki: vale. Oye pero esto que se quede aquí.**

**Raf: tranquila.**

**Sulfus: te entendemos. Eso sí cualquier cosa…**

**Raf: decirlo.**

**Gas: ya lo habíamos pensado.**

**Miki: tranquilos.**

**Raf: tranquilos estamos.**

**Sulfus: si, bueno todo lo que queráis…**

**Gas: ya.**

**Kabalé: por fin salís.**

**Raf: ¿pero… cuanto tiempo lleváis aquí fuera?**

**Urié: un poco, pero tranquila, os hubiéramos llamado.**

**Raf: bueno es cierto.**

**Sulfus: si bueno. Hoy relax.**

**Raf: bueno solo queda Palermo, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí. Si queréis hacerlo hoy o mañana, u otro dia aún queda tiempo.**

**Gas: cuando queráis.**

**Miki: hombre si teníais ganas de ir hoy…**

**Kabalé: lo que veáis.**

**Cabiria: eso digo yo.**

**Urié: ¿queríais hoy?**

**Dulce: yo iría hoy.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: perfecto. Aunque no sé pero parece como si… dijerais vamos a quitarnos las zonas más visitadas cuanto antes.**

**Sulfus: no pasa nada.**

**Raf: bueno, así… ya estamos más tranquilos.**

**Sulfus: si lo quieres ver así…**

**Gas: pues sí.**

**Miki: así hablamos.**

**Gas: tranquila.**

**Miki: vale.**

**Dulce: ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Miki: nada.**

**Dulce: pues pareces estar un pelín desesperada.**

**Miki: no, que va.**

**Dulce: ¿seguro?**

**Miki: sí.**

**Raf: no os preocupéis. Bueno pues vamos, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, así lo hacemos ya y punto.**

**Gas: así es mejor.**

**Kabalé: lo que veáis.**

**Cabiria: pero hagámoslo ya si lo vamos a hacer.**

**Raf: si porque si estamos con que ahora sí, ahora no, no haremos nada.**

**Urié: entonces vamos.**

**Miki: si porque si tardáis…**

**Dulce: yo me largo a la playa.**

**Sulfus: que si, jope, que sí.**

**Gas: eres impaciente.**

**Kabalé: eso, que eres un ángel.**

**Dulce: ya lo sé.**

**Miki: la paciencia tiene un límite.**

**Raf: si y me estáis cansando.**

**Sulfus: ya, vámonos.-por fin salimos de casa. La última parada del viaje era Palermo. No sé, las cosas salieron así, podíamos hacer las llamadas "excursiones" más separadas pero bueno. Me gire hacia Gas. Me apetecía hablar con mi amigo de la situación, digamos buena con su… no vamos a llamarla novia, porque solo se habían besado una vez, y no sabría decirte si lo que les había pasado era un calentón o si iría para adelante o que- ¿estáis bien?**

**Gas: ¿Quiénes?**

**Sulfus: mejor dicho, ¿estás bien?**

**Gas: claro, las cosas están bien con ella, y joder que la he besado.**

**Sulfus: ya, yo pensaba que no lo conseguirías nunca.**

**Gas: ya ni yo.**

**Sulfus: tu tranquilo, la tienes muy cerca, además la chica es demasiado buena.**

**Gas: demasiado. A lo mejor no se… no llega a ser como lo tuyo con la rubia pero…**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué dices? No… tanto o mejor.**

**Gas: dejémoslo en igual que vosotros.**

**Sulfus: así me gusta.**

**Gas: es que nos hemos llevado muy mal.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé. Pero a veces lo que uno siente es más fuerte que todo eso.**

**Gas: si pero las chicas…**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes.**

**Gas: si pero sabes que es complicado.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, además las chicas son difíciles.**

**Gas: ¿Quiénes? ¿Todas o las nuestras?**

**Sulfus: está claro que las nuestras.**

**Gas: en cierto modo a las únicas chicas que conozco mejor es a estas 6.**

**Sulfus: si no y yo también y creo que son difíciles.**

**Gas: si pero ya sabes que son las mejores.**

**Sulfus: pues sí.**

**Gas: bueno. ¿Cambiarias algo?**

**Sulfus: no, ¿y tú?**

**Gas: la verdad es que no.**

**Sulfus: ¿y dónde vamos a encontrar a alguien mejor?**

**Gas: creo que en ninguna parte.**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué haríamos sin ellas?**

**Gas: nada.**

**Sulfus: pues sí. Yo nunca pensé que una niña tan dulce me tocaría tan dentro.**

**Gas: las niñas son todas dulces, sean ángeles o diablos cuando están enamoradas.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé. Además a veces dirás joder de lo que es capaz una chica.**

**Gas: ¿así es que Raf…?**

**Sulfus: en cierto modo sí. Oye pero que las mujeres son así, no creas que porque yo diga que Raf es maravillosa, solo es ella.**

**Gas: ya cada una tiene lo suyo.**

**Raf: están los dos bastante distraídos.**

**Miki: están hablando.**

**Raf: ¿no estarán tramando nada no?**

**Miki: no creo.**

**Raf: no si eso ya lo sé, me refiero a que no estarán pensando con la cabeza.**

**Miki: los chavales son así.**

**Raf: no si me imagino.**

**Urié: ¿estáis bien?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Miki: solo estamos hablando.**

**Dulce: y pendientes de ellos, ¿no?**

**Raf: es normal, Sulfus es mi novio.**

**Miki: y a mi Gas me cae más o menos bien.**

**Cabiria: claro.**

**Kabalé: a veces no los reconozco.**

**Raf: normal, son demonios y que sean así de dulces a veces choca.**

**Miki: pero estas acostumbrada.**

**Raf: si, si curada del espanto estoy.**

**Miki: y creo que yo también.**

**Sulfus: bueno ya hemos llegado.-me acerque a Raf- ¿de qué te has curado rubia?**

**Raf: que aunque seas un diablo ya no me sorprende que seas tan dulce conmigo.**

**Sulfus: lo único que tienes que pensar es que soy humano.**

**Raf: siempre lo pienso.**

**Sulfus: ¿sabes? Pero ven, vale.**

**Raf: ok.**

**Sulfus: cariño, sé que para ti es más fácil, eres un angelito muy dulce, pero sabes que para mí eres humana y si pensamos Buah es que eres un ángel y yo un diablo nos vamos a rayar y no, ¿vale?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: si para mí siempre eres un ángel, seas humana o estés en forma inmortal.-la tenía cogida de la cintura, le di un beso, que bueno fue un morreo y aun podía haberle metido más la lengua pero no quería que los demás se sintieran asqueados- bueno ya está.**

**Raf: jajaja, dejalo.**

**Miki: sabes que no le gustan estas situaciones.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé pero es que…**

**Gas: no si ya.**

**Raf: pues si pero este se pasa mucho.**

**Dulce: no si lo que te acaba de hacer mona…**

**Kabalé: es así.**

**Raf: ya, ya tranquilizaos y tu… a ti ya te vale.**

**Sulfus: ahora tengo yo la culpa, ¿no?**

**Raf: que va cielo.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: eso si mira a ver si te cortas un poquito, ¿vale pequeño?**

**Sulfus: vale enana.**

**Raf: vamos va.**

**Gas: una cosa, ¿quieres que hablemos ahora?**

**Miki: ¿y más tarde?**

**Gas: hay demasiada gente, ¿no?**

**Miki: si, es que es mejor hablar cuando estemos solos.**

**Gas: vale, como quieras.**

**Miki: de verdad es mejor.**

**Gas: no te preocupes, no me voy a enfadar por eso.**

**Miki: vale, pero entiéndelo, estoy muy nerviosa.**

**Gas: ya lo sé, pasaron cosas y…**

**Miki: por eso.**

**Gas: ya. Desde entonces estas bastante nerviosa.**

**Miki: lo sé, pero no pasa nada.**

**Gas: sabes que me lo puedes contar.**

**Miki: lo sé.**

**Sulfus: ¿crees que hablaran ahora?**

**Raf: no creo, querrán estar solos, por lo que pueda pasar, ¿me entiendes?**

**Sulfus: mientras si quieres…**

**Raf: vale, como quieras.**

**Sulfus: genial, además esos dos…**

**Raf: y tú también necesitas un polvazo.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero para eso necesito que cierta rubia quiera o se deje querer.**

**Raf: principito, si yo me dejo.**

**Sulfus: jejeje, perfecto.**

**Raf: jajaja, pero relájate.**

**Sulfus: estoy un pelín calentito.**

**Raf: se te nota.**

**Sulfus: ¿ah sí?**

**Raf: si pero no vayamos a hacer ninguna tontería.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: es que hay cosas que…**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Tú no te preocupes. Bueno hemos llegado a Palermo señores, esta es la capital de la isla italiana de Sicilia.**

**Raf: es la más grande, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, de las tres ciudades que hemos visto si, que son las importantes. Luego hay ciudades menores, pero bueno, como en todas partes. Yo empezaría por las playas de esta ciudad.**

**Kabalé: la verdad es que en las otras ciudades eran espectaculares.**

**Sulfus: si pues en esta todavía más.**

**Cabiria: ¿de veras?**

**Raf: sí. He visto fotos y debo decirte que él tiene razón.**

**Urié: es cierto, a veces estando tan cerca no te das cuenta de lo que hay.**

**Cabiria: hombre no es el Caribe pero si, son increíbles.**

**Gas: ¿os iríais al Caribe?**

**Sulfus: no sabría que decirte.**

**Raf: está demasiado lejos, pero molaría.**

**Sulfus: si.-le guiñe el ojo-**

**Raf: ¿y ahora tu que te traes entre manos?**

**Sulfus: nada.**

**Raf: bueno luego me lo cuentas.**

**Sulfus: si no he dicho nada.**

**Raf: no me chupo el dedo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Raf: ¿seguro?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Gas: jajaja, a mí no me engañas.**

**Sulfus: bueno, tu imagínate, te piras al caribe con la chica a la que quieres, estáis solos…**

**Gas: ya sé dónde quieres ir a parar.**

**Sulfus: pues claro.**

**Gas: estaría genial, no te digo que no.**

**Sulfus: parece que es más rollo luna de miel, pero eh no pienses mal que es muy pronto para eso.**

**Gas: sí que vas rápido.**

**Sulfus: te lo he dicho, no te aceleres.**

**Gas: ya pero sé que piensas a veces en… bueno algo futuro con ella.**

**Sulfus: pues claro porque es ella tío.**

**Gas: joder, has llegado y besado el santo.**

**Sulfus: pues sí, ¿y tú?**

**Gas: pues no sé, a saber, tampoco sé si pasara algo.**

**Sulfus: ay tío, que sí, nadie se besa si no sientes nada.**

**Gas: ya.**

**Sulfus: pues entonces.**

**Gas: ya.**

**Sulfus: tranquilo.**

**Gas: pero tío a ti te va bien.**

**Sulfus: cuando te pones así… no hay quien te entienda.**

**Gas: entiéndeme.**

**Sulfus: si te entiendo.**

**Raf: ¿Qué os pasa?**

**Sulfus: nada.**

**Miki: ¿seguro?**

**Gas: sí.**

**Miki: vale.**

**Raf: ok.**

**Miki: hombres.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.**

**Miki: traman algo.**

**Urié: siempre están tramando algo.**

**Raf: pues si pero ellos son así.**

**Dulce: pues sí.**

**Cabiria: pues claro.**

**Kabalé: son demonios.**

**Raf: ya pero eso no tiene nada que ver, digo yo.**

**Miki: es verdad.**

**Dulce: lo hacen como hombres.**

**Urié: y sean como sean los hombres siempre…**

**Cabiria: ya.**

**Kabalé: pobres, aunque Gas esta rarito.**

**Miki: no sé yo lo veo igual que siempre.**

**Raf: no sé qué le podrá pasar si es que le pasara algo.**

**Sulfus: bueno vamos.-teníamos que ir al teatro massimo de Palermo-**

**Urié: ¿A dónde vamos?**

**Dulce: al teatro massimo de Palermo. ¿Es este?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Kabalé: ¿ya no se visita?**

**Sulfus: no se visita, es un teatro normal.**

**Dulce: ¿Qué creías que era?**

**Sulfus: ay de verdad.**

**Raf: vaya, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: eso si es el teatro más importante de Italia y el tercero de Europa.**

**Raf: vaya entonces es bastante importante.**

**Sulfus: pues sí.**

**Gas: cierto. A veces no caes en qué importancia tienen las cosas que ves si no las conoces.**

**Sulfus: es que hay cosas que no se ven todos los días.**

**Raf: es que hay cosas que están más abandonadas.**

**Urié: y si no se ven…**

**Miki: no sabes valorarlo.**

**Dulce: o puede que no creas que existe.**

**Gas: eso es más fácil.**

**Miki: cierto. No es algo que se haya promocionado nunca, lo típico de Italia es Venecia, con sus canales, su carnaval y sus máscaras, Florencia, la cuna renacentista, el David de Miguel Ángel y sus museos y por supuesto Roma obviamente por sus restos de la civilización romana.**

**Raf: si es cierto. Es lo que se ve, pero siempre quedan cosas en el tintero.**

**Sulfus: pues habrá que verlas.**

**Raf: tranquilo próximamente.**

**Sulfus: si oye, eso es proponerlo.**

**Gas: claro.**

**Miki: propuesto esta.**

**Gas: ahora la cosa es que salga.**

**Raf: no hay más remedio que eso.**

**Urié: a mí… el otro dia cuando hablamos de Londres… me gustaría ir a Abbey Road.**

**Miki: si, y a mí.**

**Raf: ay si, molaría. Yo quiero una foto.**

**Dulce: ¿Qué foto?**

**Raf: ¿no sabes lo que es Abbey Road?**

**Dulce: ahhhh, ya caigo. Si, la típica foto de los Beatles pasando el paso de cebra.**

**Sulfus: y eso que dicen que la foto fue pillada, digamos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.**

**Gas: ¿sí?**

**Sulfus: claro. Alguien les hizo la foto mientras cruzaban.**

**Kabalé: curioso.**

**Cabiria: pues sí, eso yo no lo sabía fíjate.**

**Raf: pues sí, así es y luego esa foto dio la vuelta al mundo.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Urié: estaría guay.**

**Miki: pues iremos.**

**Gas: eso espero.**

**Sulfus: tranquilos todo llegara.**

**Raf: pero de momento soñemos.**

**Miki: no queda otra.**

**Raf: bueno… sigamos.**

**Sulfus: vamos al Palazzo dei normanni, el palacio de los normandos.**

**Raf: ok.**

**Sulfus: -llegamos y la verdad es que era bastante impresionante- ya hemos llegado.**

**Dulce: es… impresionante. Ya te digo que viviría aquí.**

**Raf: no sé, a mí me daría miedo.**

**Miki: y a mí también.**

**Sulfus: es que es muy grande, y aunque sea muy guay y eso… uf no sé qué decirte.**

**Raf: a mí me da miedo ya te digo.**

**Miki: ¿tendrá alguna historia de fantasmas?**

**Gas: no me digas eso.**

**Miki: es que en serio yo no entraría.**

**Gas: tranquila.**

**Miki: no pasa nada, pero ya verás cómo tengo miedo por la noche.**

**Gas: tranquila, hay tres personas más en la habitación aunque si quieres…**

**Miki: bueno eso tampoco.**

**Gas: es que Raf duerme con su novio.**

**Miki: Gas, que no pasa nada.**

**Gas: vale.**

**Sulfus: tranquilos.**

**Raf: no pasa nada, va y si eso dormimos juntas.**

**Sulfus: eso no vale.**

**Raf: sí que vale.**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Raf: pues sí.**

**Sulfus: como te coja…**

**Raf: venga.**

**Sulfus: ponme a prueba.**

**Raf: shhh… tranquilo caballerete.**

**Sulfus: ¿y si no que, eh?**

**Miki: chicos, ya.**

**Gas: ¿A dónde vamos ahora?**

**Sulfus: yo iría volviendo a casa.**

**Gas: de acuerdo, vamos.**

**Raf: estoy muerta.**

**Urié: y yo ni te imaginas.**

**Miki: y yo.-nuestra visita había terminado, así que volvimos a casa, justo para meterse en la cama, pero antes, Gas se acercó a mí-**

**Gas: oye, ¿quieres que hablemos ahora?**

**Miki: mejor mañana.**

**Gas: como quieras.**

**Miki: estoy muy cansada y solo quiero relajarme.**

**Gas: si no hay prisa.**

**Miki: vale, pues parece que estés ansioso.**

**Raf: buenas noches.**

**Sulfus: lo mismo digo.**

**Gas: anda descansad.**

**Miki: y tú también.**

**Raf: mañana será otro dia.**

Continuara…


	9. angel s friends declaracion de amor II 9

Angel´s friends: capítulo 61 (segunda temporada, capitulo 9)

**Gas: -¿querrá hablar conmigo? ¿Esta distante? ¿Me evita por lo que paso? ¿Le gustaría? ¿O no? Es difícil concentrarse y dormir así, pensando que quieres hablar con ella, y aunque ella quiera, ahora ha cambiado de opinión, o… no debería pensar eso pero es que me revienta que ahora no quiera hablar-**

**Sulfus: -llevaba dándole vueltas a un tema. ¿Se llamaba… Patrick Boyle? O algo así. Pues eso, no sé cómo será ahora, ni Raf ni Urié lo saben, eran muy pequeñas, pero la verdad es que no debe ser una buena pieza, ojala no se vuelvan a ver, pero no se… ¿y si…?-**

**Raf: -Sulfus estaba un poco nervioso- ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Sulfus: ¿eh?-abri los ojos. Raf estaba preocupada- ¿Qué decias?**

**Raf: que si estas bien.**

**Sulfus: si.**

**Raf: ¿seguro?**

**Sulfus: si.**

**Raf: ¿solo vas a decir que si? A ti te pasa algo.**

**Sulfus: no, de verdad.**

**Raf: mira, si me estas ocultando algo… no te lo voy a perdonar, pensaba que confiabas en mi.-estaba enfadada, no queria contarmelo y eso me desanimaba. Le di la espalda-**

**Sulfus: va no te pongas asi.-la abrace por la cintura- vamos.**

**Raf: lo siento, pero joder, es que…**

**Sulfus: que si, tranquila. Estaba pensando en algo que dijiste el otro dia.**

**Raf: ¿yo?**

**Sulfus: si.**

**Raf: bueno pues di.**

**Sulfus: veras…**

**Raf: ¿Qué?**

**Sulfus: el chico ese…**

**Raf: ¿ya estas con eso otra vez?**

**Sulfus: si, joder es que me revienta.**

**Raf: ¿el qué?**

**Sulfus: que aparezca y quiera algo contigo.**

**Raf: ¿Qué va a querer algo conmigo?**

**Sulfus: no se…**

**Raf: nene, no pienses eso ahora y si aparece y pasa eso, no te preocupes, sabrá que tengo novio y punto. ¿Es la verdad no?**

**Sulfus: si, pero sabes que esta gente no se conforma. Pero tranquila, que aparece y lo mato como intente algo contigo.**

**Raf: relájate, no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: sabes que yo soy así.**

**Raf: y es normal que te preocupes y te lo agradezco.**

**Sulfus: es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.**

**Raf: ya lo sé.**

**Sulfus: pero no llores tonta.**

**Raf: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: guapo.-le di un beso en la mejilla-**

**Sulfus: cielo tu más y lo sabes.**

**Raf: no, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: si, no te hagas la tonta.**

**Raf: no estaba haciendo nada.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Raf: y tu relájate, ¿vale guapo?**

**Sulfus: si me lo pides así… ¿y estos?**

**Raf: no lo sé. Estos que hagan lo que quieran, no somos ellos.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Sabes, creo que he sido un pelín tonto con el tema de…**

**Raf: cielo, es normal que sientas celos, evidentemente, así demuestras que te importo.**

**Sulfus: claro que me importas, ¿lo dudas?**

**Raf: nunca.**

**Sulfus: lo sé. Ah, mira, tengo esto.**

**Raf: no fastidies, el… ¿el de fresa?**

**Sulfus: para cuando quieras jugar princesita.**

**Raf: la verdad… es que me apetece mucho.**

**Sulfus: tranquila que hoy te vas a enterar.**

**Raf: ¡oye! Jajaja, no.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué no? Bueno tú juega rubia.**

**Gas: ¿de qué os reis?**

**Raf: de lo tonto que es jajaja.**

**Miki: vaya tela.**

**Sulfus: rubia, sé que quieres jugar.**

**Raf: ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Jajaja, perdonadle, no sabe lo que dice.**

**Gas: yo… diría que estas… demasiado necesitado.**

**Miki: ¿el solo? Jajaja.**

**Sulfus: eso es verdad.**

**Raf: estáis todos en contra mia, muy bien, me gusta jajaja. Eso no vale.-me tumbe tapándome la cabeza con la almohada-**

**Sulfus: eh, no te tapes.**

**Raf: para, jajaja.**

**Miki: ¿os lo pasáis bien eh?**

**Raf: calla, jajaja.**

**Gas: oye, si queréis jugar, yo me voy.**

**Miki: si, y yo.**

**Raf: de momento no gracias.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.-nos teníamos muchas ganas pero no era el momento- vamos.**

**Urié: ¿de que se ríe esta gente?**

**Cabiria: no se… pero…**

**Kabalé: estarán tonteando.**

**Dulce: puede.**

**Urié: ¿puede? Jajaja, madre mia.**

**Dulce: así que…**

**Raf: yo me salgo.**

**Sulfus: y yo.**

**Miki: escucha si quieres hablamos después.**

**Gas: de acuerdo, pero no quiero presionarte.**

**Miki: no me presionas. Es normal, yo también quiero aclarar cosas.**

**Gas: vale.**

**Miki: bien.**

**Gas: ¿te pasa algo?**

**Miki: no, tranquilo.**

**Gas: de acuerdo.**

**Miki: ¿Qué te pasa ahora a ti? Tiemblas como un flan.**

**Gas: tranquila.**

**Miki: vale pero lo que sea me lo dices.**

**Gas: sí, sí.**

**Miki: ok.**

**Dulce: ¿Qué estabais haciendo?**

**Raf: nada.**

**Urié: ya, jajaja.**

**Raf: ¿ya qué?**

**Cabiria: que llevabais una esta mañana.**

**Raf: que va.**

**Kabalé: sí, sí.**

**Sulfus: no ha pasado nada, todavía.**

**Raf: ¿Cómo que todavía?**

**Sulfus: ya lo veras.-le di un beso y me fui a la cocina. Desayunamos-**

**Dulce: hoy…**

**Raf: donde queráis ir.**

**Urié: ¿playa-piscina?**

**Miki: bien, si queréis, a mí tampoco me importa.**

**Cabiria: bien, perfecto.**

**Kabalé: por mi vale.**

**Sulfus: bueno pues… bien.**

**Gas: vamos.**

**Raf: pues eso, escucha, ¿nos podemos cambiar en vuestra habitación?**

**Urié: si, faltaría más.**

**Miki: gracias.**

**Dulce: nada mujer.**

**Sulfus: esto no se hace.**

**Raf: llevamos haciéndolo todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, pero… madre mia.**

**Raf: Sulfus, veras lo que tengas que ver.**

**Sulfus: ok.**

**Gas: anda vamos. Las chicas son así.**

**Sulfus: pues sí.**

**Gas: madre mia, nunca las entenderé.**

**Sulfus: ni yo, son la tentación en persona.**

**Gas: ya ves.**

**Sulfus: mujeres.**

**Gas: al menos entiendes a los angelitos.**

**Sulfus: pronto los entenderás tú también, aunque yo solo entiendo a la mia.**

**Gas: eso es verdad, pero al menos la entiendes.**

**Sulfus: calla que a veces… tampoco.**

**Gas: ya, eso pasa, es normal.**

**Raf: ¿estáis?**

**Sulfus: si vámonos. Oye princesa…**

**Raf: ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Sulfus: nada.**

**Raf: yo diría que me estas tocando demasiado y es porque quieres algo.**

**Sulfus: tu eso ya lo veras.**

**Raf: ¿y qué tengo que ver?**

**Sulfus: shhh… tranquila.-le di un beso, intentaba tocarla más de la cuenta pero no se dejaba-**

**Raf: para nene, para.**

**Sulfus: vale, está bien.**

**Raf: te pasas mucho cielito, pero es que te como.**

**Sulfus: no quieres que me pase mucho dices, ¿eh?**

**Raf: si corazón.**

**Sulfus: eres muy delicada pero te respeto.**

**Raf: faltaría más. Ah espera.-me acerque a Miki-**

**Miki: Raf, perdona no te había visto.**

**Raf: ¿habéis hablado?**

**Miki: no, pero todo se andará.**

**Raf: ok.**

**Miki: mientras… tu novio y tú… bueno… ya sabes.**

**Raf: ya jajaja.**

**Miki: a saber…**

**Raf: que se ha traído…**

**Miki: lu…-me tapo la boca-**

**Raf: si pero calla.**

**Miki: jajaja, madre mia pensaba que las cosas guarras solo se le ocurrían a Gas, pero ya veo que…**

**Raf: son hombres, es la única verdad.**

**Miki: pues sí.**

**Raf: ahora en frio… ¿Qué piensas?**

**Miki: pues… no sé, fue todo tan rápido, además seguro que solo fue el calentón de lo que pasó.**

**Raf: ya. Bueno tú hablas con él y veis a ver.**

**Miki: si, eso quiero.**

**Raf: ¿te ves con él?**

**Miki: no, sinceramente, jajaja. Besa bien, eso sí y el chico es simpático, pero…**

**Raf: ¿es tu tipo?**

**Miki: no se…**

**Urié: bueno venís, ¿o qué?**

**Raf: si.-nos metimos en el agua con las demás chicas-**

**Dulce: ¿de qué hablabais?**

**Miki: cosas nuestras.**

**Urié: ¿seguro?**

**Dulce: eso seguro.**

**Raf: cosas.**

**Urié: hombres, seguro.**

**Miki: no te vamos a engañar… cierto.**

**Dulce: lo suponía. Pero no te quedes ahí. Cuenta.**

**Raf: en materia de hombres… uf todos son iguales pero uno es el que te hace volar.**

**Urié: y claro ese hombre…**

**Raf: pues claro.**

**Sulfus: ¿lo dudáis?**

**Dulce: si algo me tenía que sorprender, ya no.**

**Sulfus: mujer, solo teníais que confiar más en mí.**

**Dulce: ¿en ti? No me hagas reír.**

**Raf: bueno, ya está, tengamos la fiesta en paz.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.**

**Raf: me salgo, tengo frio.**

**Sulfus: yo voy contigo.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.-salimos fuera. Estaba temblando-**

**Sulfus: cielo, ¿no habrás cogido frio, no?**

**Raf: no, tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes.**

**Raf: ok.**

**Sulfus: ahora te relajas en la piscina.**

**Raf: ¿ah, yo sola?**

**Sulfus: tranquila, todos, mujer.**

**Raf: claro.**

**Sulfus: vale corazón.**

**Raf: deja de ser tan bobo, aunque en verdad me gusta.-le di un beso en la mejilla y le abrace-**

**Sulfus: oye, rubita, estas… ¿mimosa o… me lo parece?**

**Raf: soy así.**

**Sulfus: si lo sé.**

**Raf: y… lo de…**

**Sulfus: ¿tienes ganas eh?**

**Raf: muchas jajaja.**

**Sulfus: vaya tela, ¿eh rubia? Jajaja.**

**Raf: eh, las manitas.**

**Sulfus: no me j… tía.**

**Raf: tía… no, te gusta tocar y yo lo hago encantada porque podemos pero…**

**Sulfus: vale pequeña.**

**Miki: bueno… ¿y nosotros que vamos a hacer?**

**Gas: espera, ven un momento.**

**Sulfus: ¿A dónde vais?**

**Gas: a…**

**Raf: ven, necesitan hablar de sus cosas.**

**Sulfus: ah… ok.**

**Miki: bueno, tú dirás.**

**Gas: ¿Qué piensas de aquello?**

**Miki: yo creo que solo fue…**

**Gas: ¿Qué?**

**Miki: creo que fue un calentón y que…**

**Gas: tranquila.**

**Miki: mira… yo lo dejaría como esta.**

**Gas: bueno, yo te voy a respetar, no te voy a decir ni que ¿Por qué? Ni nada.**

**Miki: gracias.**

**Gas: de nada, pero yo tuve otra sensación.**

**Miki: ¿cuál?**

**Gas: la de que había algo más.**

**Miki: ¿por lo del beso?**

**Gas: sí.**

**Miki: ¿hubo algo ahí?**

**Gas: yo pensaba que sí, pero… eso es cosa tuya.**

**Miki: mmm… claro que es cosa mia, y de verdad lo único que no quiero es perderte como amigo, solo faltaba eso.**

**Gas: aun le quieres, ¿verdad?**

**Miki: ni hablar.**

**Gas: ¿seguro?**

**Miki: sí.**

**Gas: estas nerviosa, eso es que le quieres todavía.**

**Miki: ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?**

**Gas: que le sigues queriendo.**

**Miki: ¿te crees que es fácil?**

**Gas: ah, ¿ahora lo reconoces?**

**Miki: olvídame, vale.- tenía ganas de llorar, pero si me voy, los demás sabrían que ha habido cosas entre nosotros. Aunque el me paró-**

**Gas: no lo hagas porque si solo lo saben Raf y Sulfus, no hagamos que se enteren las demás.**

**Miki: tienes razón.**

**Gas: ¿he dicho algo malo?**

**Miki: no pero las verdades duelen. Y lo siento, yo no debería mentir, pero bueno… no pasa nada.**

**Gas: te entiendo. Anda ven aquí.-dudo pero le abrace, su olor me volvía loco pero cuando quería ir más allá ella paro-**

**Miki: eh, perdona pero no te pases.**

**Gas: lo siento.**

**Miki: vale no pasa nada.**

**Sulfus: oye, ¿y a vosotros que os pasa?**

**Gas: tío, no te había visto.**

**Sulfus: da igual, el caso es que parecía que gritabais.**

**Miki: no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: ¿de verdad estáis bien?**

**Gas: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿entráis?**

**Miki: sí. –entre dejando a los chicos fuera-**

**Sulfus: a ti… te pasa algo.**

**Gas: la he liado.**

**Sulfus: no seas tan duro contigo mismo. ¿Qué has hecho?**

**Gas: discutir con ella.**

**Sulfus: ¿por?**

**Gas: porque ella piensa que solo fue un calentón.**

**Sulfus: vaya es complicado, pero… no te desanimes.**

**Gas: he sido demasiado duro con ella, lo sé.**

**Sulfus: pero… ¿Por qué?**

**Gas: sigue queriendo a ese chico.**

**Sulfus: eso es normal, ha estado muy bien con él, y eso ha pasado hace poco.**

**Gas: ¿debo tener paciencia?**

**Sulfus: mucha. Tiene que superarlo. Se pasa mal, pero si ella no te quiere perder, no la cagues y estate cerca de ella y apóyala en todo.**

**Gas: ¿funcionara?**

**Sulfus: claramente.**

**Gas: tu… ¿con Raf… lo hacías?**

**Sulfus: pues claro, siempre he sentido muchas cosas por ella y… bueno le tenía aprecio, ya es raro, pero esa niña es especial, y a veces cuando alguien que te importa está mal, te da igual quien seas y como seas, si no que en ese momento te das cuenta de que no puedes quedarte parado y…**

**Gas: nunca sería capaz de decir estas cosas.**

**Sulfus: amigo, tranquilo, cuando te das cuenta de lo que realmente vale, ya nada mas importa.**

**Gas: Raf… es una niña peligrosa, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: y que lo digas.**

**Gas: pavo, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: uy… es que…**

**Gas: ¿lo vas a hacer?**

**Sulfus: ¿el qué?**

**Gas: ¿Qué va a ser? F***te a Raf en la piscina.**

**Sulfus: ¿si, no?**

**Gas: tío tú sabrás.**

**Sulfus: pues claro.**

**Gas: pues que te lo pases bien. Maldito golfo, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: si tú supieras…**

**Raf: ah, estáis aquí.**

**Sulfus: ¿vamos?**

**Raf: si, escucha pero no te pases.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, ya sabes que controlarme no se… si podre.**

**Raf: madre mia.**

**Sulfus: rubia, no te preocupes.**

**Raf: amor, es que…**

**Sulfus: shhh… voy a hacerlo lo mejor que puedo.**

**Raf: tranquilo cariño, si yo confío en ti.-le abrace, me sentía segura, bien, especial-**

**Gas: ¿Qué crees que harán?**

**Miki: ¿chingar? Vamos anda no me hagas reír.**

**Gas: perdóname.**

**Miki: de acuerdo.**

**Gas: ¿sabes ya que hacer?**

**Miki: pues… no la verdad. Lo que sinceramente creo que es mejor es dejarlo como esta.**

**Gas: pero…**

**Miki: Gas esto es muy complicado.**

**Gas: ya pero ellos…**

**Miki: perdona pero ellos se quieren, es algo mutuo, pero noto que esto no tiene futuro.**

**Gas: ¿Cómo dices eso?**

**Miki: es que no tengo ganas de hablar de esto ahora tío.**

**Gas: de acuerdo.**

**Miki: perdóname de verdad.**

**Gas: tranquila, si te entiendo.**

**Miki: vale.**

**Gas: anda ven.**

**Miki: no pasa nada.**

**Gas: tú ven, no te voy a hacer nada.**

**Miki: vale.-fui donde estaba el y me abrazo, pero quiso algo mas y me aparte- ya está.**

**Gas: vale.**

**Raf: estas… lanzado, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: no intentes pararme.**

**Raf: me has llenado de la m…esa de fresa… y me comías todo a su paso.- no me dio tiempo a decir nada más porque me cogió y me beso y la poca ropa que llevábamos quedo flotando en la piscina y… bueno me perdí con él. Su piel fría me excitaba, me hipnotizaba, me volvía loca, mmm. Al cabo de un tiempo paramos, volvimos a meternos a la piscina a recoger nuestra ropa, porque los demás no tardarían en bajar-**

**Sulfus: ¿te ha gustado?**

**Raf: madre mia, debo decirte que a veces te superas.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Miki: ¿bajamos?**

**Urié: ¿si no? Pero no los pillaremos…**

**Dulce: no, ya han acabado.**

**Gas: ¿y cómo lo sabes?**

**Dulce: me lo acaba de decir Raf.**

**Kabalé: ok pues vamos.-bajamos abajo- ¿Qué, os lo habéis pasado bien?**

**Sulfus: pues… sí.**

**Miki: ¿Qué preguntas son esas?**

**Raf: dejadlo ya.**

**Sulfus: haced lo que os dé la gana.**

**Miki: tranquilos.**

**Raf: ¿habéis hablado?**

**Miki: si, y ha intentado…**

**Raf: ¿otra vez?**

**Miki: si pero no me molesta.**

**Raf: si lo hace con cariño.**

**Miki: lo sé.**

**Raf: ¿pero es que, que pasa?**

**Miki: porque no sé si puedo darle lo que él quiere.**

**Raf: tía… tú eres increíble.**

**Miki: que va.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Miki: ¿y entonces que me pasa?**

**Raf: debes confiar más en ti misma.**

**Miki: eso es verdad.**

**Raf: tranquila, lo conseguirás.**

**Miki: te tomo la palabra.**

Continuara…


	10. angel s friends declaracion de amor II10

Angel´s friends: capítulo 62 (segunda temporada, capitulo 10)

**Raf:-era el último dia y… mañana volveríamos a casa. Había sido increíble, una locura, una deliciosa experiencia. Obviamente me quedaba con miles de bonitas experiencias, sobre todo la de la piscina, después solo tenía ganas de abrazarle, de sentirle y… bueno el súper encantado. Hoy era el dia de hacer maletas y guardarlo todo. Echare de menos todo esto y a mi hombrecito por una semana, no por favor, tortura-**

**Miki: diría que el tiempo pasa volando.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.**

**Sulfus: y mañana a casa, a volver a ser un diablo.**

**Gas: ya es hora.**

**Raf: y… nosotras ángeles.**

**Miki: ¿Qué?**

**Raf: ¿ya se nos ha olvidado todo, eh?**

**Miki: pues claro jajaja. No, pero es que de lo bueno se acostumbra una.**

**Raf: es cierto y espérate porque ahora toca tener que acostumbrarte a que aquel con el que has vivido cosas realmente es tu rival.**

**Miki: es verdad, que Gas es mi rival, joder sí que estoy empanada.**

**Sulfus: ostras, es verdad, no te preocupes yo también estoy que no estoy.**

**Miki: Buah, pero lo tuyo es más difícil.**

**Raf: y que lo digas. Estaba por decirle, ¿ah que tú eres mi rival?**

**Sulfus: pues si, a la vista de unos pocos sí.**

**Raf: bueno ya.**

**Miki: ¿a qué hora nos iremos mañana?**

**Sulfus: cuando queráis. Pero hable el otro dia con mi madre y me dijo que era mejor que saliéramos por la mañana.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Gas: muy bien, pues… vamos a recoger, aunque se me haga raro.**

**Miki: no hay más remedio.**

**Sulfus: de todas formas, mis padres vienen la semana que viene, si se os olvida algo…**

**Raf: mejor no, no vaya a ser que descubran lo que no queremos que descubran.**

**Miki: si porque tú tienes que andarte con ojo.**

**Raf: ya, no me gustaría perder a mi "familia política" por nada del mundo, aunque sean diablos y aunque a veces me den un poco de miedo.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, ¿Qué dices?**

**Raf: hombre, a veces me imponen respeto.**

**Sulfus: son así, aunque ya sabes que te adoran.**

**Raf: ya pero…**

**Sulfus: Raf, has estado dos semanas en mi casa y no ha pasado nada.**

**Raf: espero que ahora tampoco.**

**Miki: salgamos.**

**Urié: ¿Cómo piensas meter todo esto después de sacarlo?**

**Dulce: metiéndolo.**

**Kabalé: ves por eso a mí no me gusta sacarlo todo.**

**Cabiria: no pasa nada chicas, además va directamente a lavar y a guardar, porque ya cuando activas la metamorfosis piensas lo que te vas a poner y… tachan.**

**Urié: ya pero obviamente llevamos un mes aquí.**

**Dulce: ya.**

**Raf; ¿ya estáis discutiendo?**

**Miki: después de tanto tiempo ni queda bien.**

**Kabalé: es verdad pero habrá que acostumbrarse.**

**Raf: pronto quieres hacer tu eso.**

**Cabiria: es que para vosotras anda que no va a ser difícil.**

**Raf: estoy acostumbrada.**

**Dulce: tu sí, pero… ella.**

**Miki: ¿Qué pasa conmigo?**

**Kabalé: nada mujer que va a pasar.**

**Miki: ¿lo decís por… Gas?**

**Urié: claro mujer.**

**Miki: si hubiera pasado algo se hubiera notado, pero no ha pasado nada.**

**Raf: ahí le doy la razón.**

**Miki: y si no pregúntaselo a ellos.**

**Cabiria: son diablos, mienten.**

**Kabalé: además son hombres, y si no les conociera, pero como les conozco, pues…**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué hacen estas ahora?**

**Gas: cosas de mujeres.**

**Sulfus: ah, benditos inconscientes.**

**Gas: quien nos manda meternos entre 6 mujeres.**

**Sulfus: es lo que nos ha tocado, pero en cierto modo está bien, porque siempre están dispuestas a ayudarte si es necesario.**

**Gas: y entre colegas también.**

**Sulfus: pero no es lo mismo.**

**Gas: sobre todo cuando una de ellas es diferente al resto, al menos para ti.**

**Sulfus: eso es verdad, pero no pensé que eso lo hubiera conseguido de un ángel.**

**Gas: nunca hay que decir de esta agua no beberé, porque incluso nosotros como diablos podemos pensar, son ángeles son fáciles de manipular.**

**Sulfus: si, pero ninguna es así. Dulce es ingenua, pero a la vez, según Kabalé es bastante fuerte y nunca debes subestimarla. Urié, según Cabiria, es demasiado lista cuando lo tiene todo perdido o al menos eso parece, Miki, en mi humilde opinión, puesto que tu la conoces mejor que yo, es verdaderamente inteligente, quizás el primer año lo pasara mal porque no la veo vaga ni mucho menos.**

**Gas: mejor que yo es.**

**Sulfus: y bueno, Raf…**

**Gas: te doy mi humilde opinión, como haces tú, ya que dirás muchas cosas y ninguna objetiva, Raf…**

**Sulfus: ¿y tú qué? Bueno… di.**

**Gas: Raf, es la cabeza pensante del grupo de los ángeles, su líder, como tu del nuestro, pero siempre está dispuesta a ayudar.**

**Sulfus: la verdad es que sí. Pero yo no diré nada porque tú ya te imaginas lo que diría yo de ella.**

**Raf: ¿el que dirías?**

**Sulfus: cosas bonitas.**

**Raf: de acuerdo. Cuando queráis, salís y nos ponemos de acuerdo.**

**Gas: y desayunamos.**

**Miki: a eso sí que te digo yo que no.**

**Gas: ¿es que, que ibas a decir?**

**Miki: nada, anda tira.**

**Gas: a sus órdenes.**

**Miki: déjate de chorradas.**

**Gas: vale. Oye los demás no saben nada, ¿no?**

**Miki: ¿de?**

**Gas: de que pasaron cosas.**

**Miki: ah, qué va, al contrario.**

**Gas: de acuerdo.**

**Miki: eh, pero cállate, no se han enterado en un mes, no la liemos ahora.**

**Gas: vale.-salimos fuera- oye, desayunamos primero, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, si yo no tengo prisa.**

**Gas: de acuerdo.**

**Miki: ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Gas: pues desde que ya no pico entre horas…**

**Miki: mejor, mejor.**

**Gas: sabes que yo… jajaja.**

**Miki: esto es acostumbrarse. Luego veras como…**

**Kabalé: tu… me voy a callar, tiene razón.**

**Gas: no es mí… si es lo que te imaginas.**

**Kabalé: claro.**

**Miki: dejadlo ya.**

**Cabiria: claro.**

**Sulfus: yo no voy a decir nada.**

**Raf: no sé cómo os gusta sacarle el morbo a las cosas. A veces no molesta, y otras… pero claro, como no os pasa a vosotras…**

**Urié: tú sabes que no queremos que os sintáis mal.**

**Miki: pues a veces…**

**Gas: cansáis un poco.**

**Miki: ¿un poco solo?**

**Urié: vaya, oye no quiero perderos por nada del mundo.**

**Raf: no digas bobadas, solo que a veces me siento incomoda.**

**Miki: eso es.**

**Dulce: vaya.**

**Sulfus: a ver es normal que bueno, un chico y una chica que congenian bien, pues… siempre están los otros pues, "oye, ¿has visto como le mira?" que luego realmente no pasa nada, suele pasar, pero a veces se llega a extremos muy cansinos, en los que tus propios amigos no te dejan vivir.**

**Raf: en cierto modo es verdad, quizás porque de lo nuestro ha pasado más tiempo pero… sí que era muy cansino.**

**Sulfus: aunque lo nuestro se veía venir, además nosotros ya estábamos juntos, lo que pasa que nadie lo sabía.**

**Gas: ¿en serio?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Gas: vaya tela.**

**Dulce: ya decía yo que aquí había algo raro.**

**Raf: ¿pero de verdad no lo sabíais?**

**Urié: si vosotros mismo siempre lo negabais.**

**Raf: por miedo.**

**Sulfus: pero si era muy fácil saberlo.**

**Gas: notarse se notaba.**

**Sulfus: lo que pasa es que es normal que se ocultara. Temes que tus amigos no acepten tu relación y más cuando se trata de un ángel por vuestra parte y un diablo por la suya.**

**Raf: solo era por eso.**

**Miki: ¿y que pasa es que lo mío tiene más emoción o qué?**

**Gas: ¿pero es que hay algo?**

**Miki: no pero a los demás les da por pensar que algo hay.**

**Gas: eso no hace falta ni que lo jures.**

**Miki: no si ya.-no hemos de negar que nos besáramos, pero eso solo lo saben Raf y Sulfus-**

**Sulfus:-me acerque a Raf- no, claro como el morreo que se pegaron el otro dia.**

**Raf: calla.**

**Sulfus: es verdad.**

**Raf: ya pero nos confiaron el secreto, no la cagues. ¿Quieres que deje de confiar en ti?**

**Sulfus: no, sabes que eres demasiado importante para mí como para cagarla.**

**Raf: pues eso. Nosotros también se lo dijimos a ellos, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, ellos nos han protegido.**

**Sulfus: ¿es que no podemos hablar?**

**Raf: si pero… a veces…**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: no te preocupes corazón.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.**

**Raf: es que eres muy tonto.**

**Sulfus: lo sé pero para que quiero la parte inteligente si ya estás tú.**

**Raf: no digas bobadas.**

**Sulfus: bueno, ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer?**

**Dulce: la maleta, ¿no? No quiero mojar nada porque después se me moja todo.**

**Cabiria: y a mí.**

**Sulfus: eso es lo que veáis.**

**Raf: vamos a ver que hacemos.**

**Miki: pues sí, aunque tampoco es que haya escampado mucho.**

**Raf: no, ni yo.**

**Sulfus: bueno, pero así es más fácil guardarlo todo.**

**Gas: cierto y mañana volveremos a ser…**

**Miki: cállate la boca, no me marchites más con eso.**

**Gas: así que ser humana, te gusta más, ¿eh?**

**Miki: si, es relajante.**

**Raf: por un momento te olvidas de tus problemas.**

**Sulfus: eso es verdad, saber que pronto de nuevo tienes que ser mi rival, es duro.**

**Raf: pero tu tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: eso si te voy a hacer la vida imposible muchacha.**

**Raf: si ya…**

**Sulfus: que si muñeca, ya lo veras.**

**Raf: no te tengo miedo.**

**Sulfus: deberías.**

**Raf: claro que si Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: tranquila princesita.**

**Raf: más miedo tendrías que tenerme a mí.**

**Sulfus: ¿a ti angelito?**

**Raf: ¿sabías que muerdo?**

**Sulfus: ¿ah sí?**

**Raf: si, pero antes de ponerte encima mia, querido, la maleta.**

**Sulfus: no te estaba haciendo nada, que lo sepas.**

**Gas: no sé yo, ¿eh?**

**Raf: creo que todos conocemos tus intenciones.**

**Miki: jajaja, cierto.**

**Sulfus: madre mia, no tengo escapatoria.**

**Raf: no lo sabes tú bien.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres hacer la maleta rubia?**

**Raf: a sus órdenes.**

**Sulfus: es que de verdad, rubia eres…**

**Raf: petardo.**

**Sulfus: no pares, sigue.**

**Raf: pavo.**

**Sulfus: gracias guapa.**

**Raf: y luego me dice que haga la maleta.**

**Sulfus: es verdad.**

**Raf: anda, no seas malo y a lo tuyo.**

**Miki: centraros un poco.**

**Gas: vaya tela, pero es divertido.**

**Raf: Gas, por dios lo que pasa es que quiere jugar cuando no tiene que hacerlo.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, es que de verdad como eres.**

**Raf: cómo eres tú. Me salgo fuera porque no hay manera.**

**Sulfus: no te vayas.**

**Raf: pues ya me dirás tú.**

**Sulfus: me callo, de verdad.**

**Raf: bueno.**

**Sulfus: no sé porque la cago tanto.**

**Raf: que va tontito.**

**Miki: haced lo que queráis.**

**Gas: es divertido.**

**Miki: depende.**

**Raf: de vez en cuando, pero no me molesta, hasta un punto.**

**Sulfus: ya.**

**Raf: el problema es que hay que saber tener una medida.**

**Sulfus: lo sé pero no te enfades conmigo.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Gas: eso… ¿se llama… tonteo, o…?**

**Sulfus: pues claro.**

**Raf: dios mío.**

**Urié: ¿aun vas por ahí?**

**Dulce: pues sí.**

**Cabiria: esto lleva su tiempo. Es la única cosa en la que le doy la razón.**

**Kabalé: vaya, pues yo casi estoy.**

**Urié: y yo también, ¿y… los de la habitación de al lado?**

**Kabalé: se estaban riendo.**

**Dulce: ya eso es cierto, así que no sé.**

**Raf: eso no vale, maldita rata rastrera, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿ah sí?**

**Raf: suéltame, por favor.**

**Sulfus: te dejo por esta vez.**

**Raf: ok.**

**Miki: ni se te ocurra.**

**Gas: siempre estas a la defensiva.**

**Miki: no.**

**Gas: yo diría que sí.**

**Miki: olvídalo, no quiero estar tampoco así.**

**Gas: de acuerdo, a mí tampoco.**

**Miki: oye, no te acostumbres.**

**Gas: se, que a partir de mañana volveremos a ser ángeles y diablos, y nosotros rivales directos, pero tampoco quiero llevarme mal contigo.**

**Miki: vale, me parece bien, además lo tenemos más fácil no ha pasado nada entre nosotros.**

**Sulfus: yo…**

**Raf: calla.**

**Gas: nada, mujer nada tampoco.**

**Miki: puede que algo pasara pero… quizás yo… no sentí como tú quizás lo hayas sentido.**

**Gas: eso está claro.**

**Miki: ¿Qué más quieres?**

**Gas: no se…**

**Miki: vamos va.**

**Gas: pero tú no te calles tampoco, y habla.**

**Miki: yo he dicho todo, pero tú sigue en tus 13.**

**Gas: ¿yo? A lo mejor la que no quiere reconocer cosas eres tú.**

**Miki: mira…**

**Raf: eh… basta.**

**Sulfus: tío no discutáis.**

**Raf: habladlo, quizás solo fue un calentón.**

**Sulfus: o no pero no queremos meternos, porque quizás nosotros vemos una cosa y vosotros otra.**

**Raf: lo único, que las cosas con calma.**

**Sulfus: ¿has terminado?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿salimos?**

**Raf: sí. Y tú tranquila.**

**Miki: de acuerdo.-salieron de la habitación. Me sentía incomoda porque acababa de discutir con Gas, porque yo consideraba que no había pasado nada y realmente sí que había pasado. El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, antes estaba Raf y bueno, también Sulfus, pero me encontraba sola frente al peligro. Termine la maleta y no sabía qué hacer, si salir de allí o… hablar con él. Permanecí en silencio, con ganas de llorar de rabia, me odiaba a mí misma, le odiaba a él, tenía hasta ganas de hacer una gilipollez bastante gorda-**

**Gas: ¿estás bien?**

**Miki: no.**

**Gas: ¿y eso?**

**Miki: no me siento demasiado bien.**

**Gas: ¿te traigo algo?**

**Miki: no.**

**Gas: ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?**

**Miki: no.**

**Gas: ¿a algo vas a decir que si?**

**Miki: piérdete de mí vista.**

**Gas: es que…**

**Miki: es mejor que te vayas.**

**Gas: vale.-Salí de la habitación buscando a Sulfus y a Raf para que me ayudaran al menos-**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Gas: yo no sé qué puñetas le pasa.**

**Raf: ¿pero está bien?**

**Gas: no lo sé.**

**Sulfus: cariño, ves a ver qué le pasa.**

**Raf: claro corazón, vamos a ver, cualquier cosilla te cuento.**

**Gas: gracias Raf, aunque no debería decírtelo.**

**Raf: no importa. Anda ven aquí.-le abrace-**

**Gas: sabes, eres un apoyo a tener en cuenta.**

**Raf: puedes pedirme lo que quieras.**

**Gas: de verdad que novia tienes.**

**Sulfus: ¿has visto?**

**Raf: anda y tú no fardes tanto.**

**Sulfus: anda tira.**

**Raf: de acuerdo. Te quiero bombón.-le abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui. No sabía que es lo que le podía estar pasando a Miki- ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Miki: me siento estúpida.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué?**

**Miki: he estado a punto de hacer una tontería.**

**Raf: ¿Qué?-me señalo las venas- no me lo puedo creer.**

**Miki: lo sé.**

**Raf: ¿pero tú eres tonta?**

**Miki: no me recuerdes lo inútil que soy.**

**Raf: no eres tonta, pero… ni se te ocurra.**

**Miki: ¿Cómo voy a hacer esa gilipollez? Ni hablar.**

**Raf: así me gusta.**

**Miki: te agradezco lo que haces por mí.**

**Raf: para eso estamos las amigas.**

**Miki: pues sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué crees que le ha podido pasar?**

**Gas: pues no sé, pero estaba fatal.**

**Raf: ¿salimos?**

**Miki: claro.**

**Raf: vamos.-fuimos a la habitación de las chicas pero salían en ese momento- ¿ya habéis terminado?**

**Dulce: claro corazón.**

**Urié: eso sí pero te cuesta.**

**Miki: oye, que nosotras, jajaja.**

**Urié: no hace falta que lo jures.**

**Sulfus: ¿y las chicas?**

**Kabalé: obviamente sé que no nos buscáis a nosotras.**

**Cabiria: con sus amigas.**

**Gas: querrán estar con ellas.**

**Sulfus: aunque como se van todas a Angie town.**

**Gas: ya.**

**Kabalé: oh, qué pena más grande.-irónicamente-**

**Cabiria: a nosotras ninguna pero a ellos…**

**Sulfus: pensad un poco en los demás.**

**Gas: sabes, iría solo por partirle la cara a…**

**Kabalé: ¿al ex de tu amiguita?**

**Gas: no tiene gracia, pero sí.**

**Cabiria: Gas, te estás haciendo daño, ella no te quiere.**

**Gas: de eso nada. ¿Antes queríais juntarnos y ahora separarnos?**

**Cabiria: yo lo acepto pero no me hace gracia que os molen los angeles.**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué? Para un demonio las reglas están para romperlas y no tiene nada de malo, además estas cosas no entienden de eso**

**Gas: cierto. Nuestro lado humano, que no solo tiene Raf por haber nacido humana, si no que todos tenemos algo que nos hace ser humanos.**

**Sulfus: eso es.**

**Kabalé: si vosotros lo decís, además las conocéis como rivales directas incluso, así que nadie mejor que vosotros lo sabéis.**

**Gas: pues ya está, igual que vosotras conocéis a las vuestras nosotros…**

**Sulfus: si hubieran sido chicos… no sé yo…**

**Kabalé: y una m…**

**Sulfus: esa boca.**

**Dulce: estas un poco apagada o me lo parece.**

**Miki: no. Estoy bien, de verdad. ¿Queréis volver?**

**Urié: no pero también quiero alejarme un poco de esos diablos.**

**Raf: va pero si no os ha ido tan mal.**

**Dulce: habló sabes.**

**Raf: eso no tiene nada que ver.**

**Urié: habéis estado un mes con unos diablos.**

**Miki: igual que vosotras.**

**Raf: además igual que vosotras son nuestros rivales y siempre viene bien conocerse un poco mejor.**

**Urié: pero no tanto.**

**Miki: ¿y qué más da?**

**Dulce: son diablos.**

**Raf: y dale.**

**Dulce: bueno, dejémonos de tonterías, es el último dia, ¿y… tenéis pensado algo?**

**Raf: no. ¿Queréis fiesta?**

**Dulce: ¿algo no?**

**Miki: lo que digáis.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué hacemos esta noche?**

**Kabalé: beber, jugar peligrosamente.**

**Gas: ¿con quién? Porque que yo sepa a mí no me tocas.**

**Sulfus: a mí tampoco.**

**Kabalé: jajaja, me he pasado.**

**Cabiria: pues… cuidado con lo que dices.**

**Kabalé: lo sé.**

**Urié: eso sí, no dormimos.**

**Raf: bueno, ya veremos.**

**Sulfus: ¿no vamos a dormir?**

**Raf: no sé.**

**Dulce: pues claro mujer.**

**Kabalé: no te recordaba tan peligrosa.**

**Miki: uy esta. Cuando lleguemos a casa atacas.**

**Urié: jajaja, vamos lo necesitamos.**

**Raf: corred, corred.**

**Sulfus: oye, veré si puedo ir un dia.**

**Raf: estaría bien, no tendría desperdicio verte vestido de ángel, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: es lo mínimo que puedo hacer pero no te aseguro nada, parece muy cruel, pero hare lo que pueda corazón.**

**Raf: vale, tu tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: estoy en deuda contigo.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Gas: yo iría aunque tuviera que vestirme de una forma repugnante.**

**Miki: ahórratelo.**

**Gas: pero si va el…**

**Miki: pero él está en deuda con ella, es su novia y ella fue a su casa y desafió todo para ir.**

**Gas: es verdad.**

**Miki: pues eso.**

**Gas: pero así…**

**Miki: no necesito que hagas nada, además a que vas tu a Angie town a enfrentarte a mi ex.**

**Gas: a decirle cuatro cosas.**

**Miki: te lo agradezco pero no saldría bien ni quedaría correcto.**

**Gas: en eso tienes razón.**

**Miki: pues eso.**

**Sulfus: ¿querrá demostrarle algo?**

**Raf: se supone que sí, quiere hacerle ver que él no es la persona que piensa.**

**Sulfus: pero… ella piensa bien de él.**

**Raf: pero necesita un empujón. Juraría que le quiere, pero no se atreve a empezar de nuevo.**

**Sulfus: ¿ni con el beso?**

**Raf: se ve que no.**

**Sulfus: vaya tela.**

**Raf: es bastante complicado.**

**Sulfus: ya veo.**

**Raf: en fin.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes.**

**Raf: es mi amiga.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, y Gas el mío pero estoy seguro de que se solucionara.**

**Raf: ok.**

**Gas: ¿tenéis pensado hacer algo esta noche?**

**Sulfus: decían de no dormir esta noche.**

**Raf: bueno, lo típico podemos hablar hasta tarde.**

**Urié: si reírnos.**

**Dulce: madre mia.**

**Miki: guay.**

**Sulfus: sacar los trapos sucios.**

**Gas: sí.**

**Raf: sois macabros.**

**Miki: pues… ya lo ves.**

**Kabalé: diablos.**

**Dulce: ni lo jures.**

**Urié: ay madre.**

**Miki: -después de cenar decidimos hablar de los trapos sucios o de cosas curiosas-**

**Raf: ¿Qué piensas hacer con…?**

**Miki: imagino que arrancarle la cabeza.**

**Urié: que directa.**

**Miki: le conozco, dirá "estoy arrepentido, te quiero, vuelve"**

**Gas: pues…**

**Miki: tranqui, si es lo que te preocupa.**

**Gas: sé que eres lista y…**

**Miki: ni que fuera idiota.**

**Gas: no he dicho eso, pero voy si quieres.**

**Miki: no, de verdad.**

**Gas: que sí.**

**Miki: pero si no somos nada.**

**Gas: pero te aprecio como persona.**

**Miki: deja de apreciarme tanto.**

**Gas: se controlarme.**

**Miki: porque no…**

**Gas: no como ellos, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: jajaja, esto es cuando…**

**Gas: no si ya.**

**Sulfus: entonces.**

**Raf: dejarlo corazones.**

**Urié: sabéis pensaba que un diablo era…**

**Kabalé: ¿Qué?**

**Dulce: diferentes, peores.**

**Cabiria: a veces es diferente, el lado humano.**

**Sulfus: ¿os ha gustado?**

**Raf: claro, pero lo piensas y esto no sería posible si no hubieran pasado ciertas cosas.**

**Urié: eso es cierto, no estaríamos aquí de no ser por…**

**Sulfus: ya pero tampoco se puede saber.**

**Raf: es verdad, lo más normal es eso.**

**Miki: lo más importante es que ha pasado.**

**Gas: y creo que ha servido para conocernos mejor, aunque haya que usarlo en contra alguna que otra vez.**

**Kabalé: es lo que toca.**

**Raf: lo dicta nuestra naturaleza.**

**Sulfus: correcto.**

**Urié: en fin debo decir que un mes de lujo, un año de lujo.**

**Dulce: después de todo sí.**

**Miki: ahora toca volver a casa. Y vendrá el capítulo de la cotilla de tu madre.**

**Gas: jajaja, es verdad.**

**Sulfus: y si no la mia.**

**Raf: si yo pudiera decirlo…**

**Urié: claro que puedes.**

**Raf: es mi madre al fin y al cabo.**

**Sulfus: pues eso.**

**Raf: eso sí, me pregunto ¿Qué nos depara el futuro?**

Continuara…


	11. angel s friends declaracion de amor II11

Angel´s friends: capítulo 63 (segunda temporada, capitulo 11)

**Sulfus: -anoche, debo decir que a ciertas personas ni las conocía. Es cierto que algo bebimos, lo pasamos de puta madre, pero como a las chicas se les sube antes a la cabeza, empezaron las risas, los bailes, se de dos que empezaron a cantar a grito pelado, jajaja, y una era mi novia. Hubo un momento en que yo decía de coña, "Raf, has bebido mucho, a dormir". La verdad es que fue memorable, era muy fuerte, estábamos perjudicados pero Raf con poco se pone como una moto. Lo bueno, es que estando así en cualquier parte le podía pasar algo pero en ese momento estaba ahí yo para comérmela a besos, ya cuando decidió relajarse pude tenerla conmigo, y obviamente acabamos para el arrastre- Raf, angelito, despierta.**

**Raf: ¿tengo resaca no?**

**Sulfus: tú sabrás rubia.**

**Gas: tu novio tiene razón.**

**Miki: eh, que yo también me pasé.**

**Raf: ya lo sé.**

**Miki: que conste que no era yo.**

**Raf: ni yo tampoco.**

**Gas: si bueno.**

**Sulfus: me falto poco para grabarlo.**

**Raf: espero que no lo hayas hecho.**

**Gas: ver a un ángel así no se ve todos los días.**

**Miki: no tiene gracia.**

**Raf: era mi gota astral, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué?**

**Raf: nada, algo que es una copia de ti, pero no es exactamente igual.**

**Miki: así que, las nuestras serian diablos y las suyas ángeles.**

**Sulfus: vaya tela. No está claro que ayer…**

**Raf: es capaz de recordármelo toda la vida.**

**Sulfus: no soy tan malo.**

**Raf: si lo eres.**

**Sulfus: anda, arriba.**

**Raf: está bien.-me levante por fin- uf, y aún queda el viaje de vuelta.**

**Sulfus: lo se corazón. Además lo que no va a ser lo mismo es por las noches.**

**Raf: pues sí.**

**Gas: a partir de ahora… estaré solo.**

**Miki: a lo bueno se acostumbra uno pero lo echare de menos.**

**Sulfus: pronto estaremos otra vez juntos.**

**Raf: bueno claro que vosotros compartís habitación.**

**Gas: cierto.**

**Miki: nosotras no, pero bueno.**

**Raf: va pero pasamos tiempo juntas antes de que cada una se vaya a dormir.**

**Miki: eso si no te has ido con…**

**Sulfus: tenemos que hacerlo.**

**Raf: me da a mí que no va a ser como antes.**

**Sulfus: ¿por?**

**Raf: porque estaremos más vigilados. Los profesores no son tontos, sabes y…**

**Sulfus: cómo van a saber algo si…**

**Raf: solo te pido que toda precaución es poca.**

**Sulfus: ¿quieres romper? ¿Es eso?**

**Raf: ¿pero qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Tanto tú como yo no queremos que nos separen, no que nos vayamos a separar nosotros.**

**Sulfus: vale, lo siento, perdóname.**

**Raf: no te preocupes, es humano.**

**Sulfus: no sé cómo me aguantas.**

**Raf: lo mismo debería decir yo.**

**Sulfus: que va, si tu…**

**Raf: que va tonto, anda que si tu madre quiere que nos vayamos por la mañana, ya podemos empezar a mover el culo.**

**Miki: en eso tienes razón.**

**Gas: ¿y cuando nos transformamos?**

**Sulfus: no se…**

**Raf: bueno ya lo vamos viendo.**

**Kabalé: diría que ayer… la rubia…**

**Miki: oye, que yo ayer también la lie.**

**Raf: no si tú y yo ayer…**

**Sulfus: estabais para…**

**Raf: estaba ebria.**

**Miki: y yo.**

**Sulfus: y porque hubo un momento que me cansasteis a mí y…**

**Raf: lo siento amor, sabes que me pase un montón y no volverá a pasar más, te lo prometo.**

**Sulfus: ¿me he enfadado contigo?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: pues ya está.**

**Raf: ya pero…**

**Sulfus: nada corazón.**

**Miki: oye, y tu…**

**Gas: ¿yo que?**

**Miki: no aprovecharías que no era yo para…**

**Gas: no, no soy tan gilipollas para hacer eso, prefiero que seas tú para hacerlo.**

**Miki: ¿perdona?**

**Gas: que… bueno que no pasó nada.**

**Urié: no hizo nada.**

**Dulce: tranquila, ahora ya en la habitación…**

**Miki: no me lo puedo creer.**

**Gas: te juro que no hice nada.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, aunque seamos diablos te estamos diciendo la verdad.**

**Raf: a mí dejadme yo no sé nada.**

**Sulfus: preferiríamos a que fuerais vosotras a haceros nada que no nos dejaríais cuando estas mal, no sería humano por nuestra parte.**

**Raf: ¿oye, no vomitaría?**

**Sulfus: tranquila, nadie vomitó, pero que conste que todos bebimos pero os afecto más a vosotras.**

**Gas: eso es verdad, pero tranquilas.**

**Miki: joder, es que no me acuerdo de nada.**

**Gas: es normal, pero tranquilas nadie se va a enterar de esto.**

**Miki: pues menos mal.**

**Raf: ay dios, y yo tampoco, solo recuerdo estar contigo, muy cerca, que me tranquilizaras, y… que pasaran cosas bonitas.**

**Sulfus: si pero eso fue cuando empezaste a ser tú de nuevo, antes no quería, porque ahora me dirías que lo hubiera hecho porque estaba borracha y estaba necesitado.**

**Raf: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: aunque debo decirte que un poco más desinhibida, eras más agresiva.**

**Raf: y una mierda.**

**Sulfus: que sí.**

**Raf: madre mia yo te mato.**

**Sulfus: tranquila que no pasó nada más que unos simples besos.**

**Gas: además ahí con lengua de la buena, y porque se cortó si no acababais detrás del sofá para que no os viera nadie.**

**Raf: me cago en…**

**Sulfus: eh, angelito no digas esas cosas.**

**Gas: ¿desayunamos algún dia?**

**Kabalé: anda si vamos, que cuanto antes salgamos…**

**Sulfus: pues sí. Sabes te voy a echar de menos.**

**Raf: y yo a ti.**

**Sulfus: sobre todo por la noche.**

**Raf: cerdo.**

**Sulfus: joder es bonito dormir con tu novia, y también levantarse con ella.**

**Raf: jajaja, si, en cierto modo es agradable.**

**Sulfus: tranquila si tú también me echaras de menos de noche.**

**Raf: a veces creo que me conoces mejor que yo.**

**Miki: en cierto modo, intento desayunar, sabéis, así que eso ya lo habláis cuando estéis solitos los dos.**

**Raf: es cierto, pero que conste que él es que ha empezado todo esto.**

**Sulfus: eh, pero…**

**Raf: shhh… dejalo.**

**Sulfus: vale, pero luego no te escapas de mí.**

**Raf: tranquilo, no voy a huir.**

**Sulfus: perfecto.**

**Raf: ya, Sulfus, ya, que sé que no quieres acabar pero por respeto a los demás…**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Gas: oye, me tienes que enseñar.**

**Miki: tío, acaba uno y empieza el otro.**

**Gas: estas susceptible.**

**Miki: déjame en paz.**

**Sulfus: bueno ya.**

**Urié: ¿Cuándo nos vamos a transformar?**

**Kabalé: cuando digáis.**

**Dulce: yo creo que… ahora ya, ¿no?**

**Raf: no se… hombre la autoesfera no nos va a detectar si no estamos en forma inmortal digo yo.**

**Sulfus: eso es cierto, hombre nos transformamos ya, y punto.**

**Miki: ¿dónde paramos?**

**Gas: en la tierra, ya sería súper sofisticado que…**

**Dulce: pero estaría bien.**

**Cabiria: y que a una de las partes la descubran, ¿no?**

**Urié: se referirá a la puerta digo yo.**

**Dulce: claro.**

**Raf: de momento eso no es posible, además en las inmediaciones de la gran puerta, si no vas bien preparado, como nosotras cuando nos colamos en devil´s town, pueden detectar en seguida si hay alguien que no debería estar.**

**Sulfus: vaya.**

**Raf: pueden hacerlo.**

**Sulfus: madre mia.**

**Raf: a ver que no van a dejar que se cuele cualquiera.**

**Sulfus: eso ya lo sé.**

**Urié: en fin sea lo que sea…**

**Raf: mientras no nos afecte…**

**Sulfus: si, nosotros que sabemos.**

**Dulce: bueno que chicos.**

**Cabiria: pues…**

**Raf: yo creo que… Cox, activa la metamorfosis inversa, Angel's friends, guardianes del corazón.**

**Urié: Luci,** **activa la metamorfosis inversa, Angel's friends, guardianes del corazón.**

**Dulce:** **Mariposa, activa la metamorfosis inversa, Angel's friends, guardianes del corazón.**

**Miki: Lulú, activa la metamorfosis inversa, Angel's friends, guardianes del corazón.**

**Sulfus: Basilisco,** **activa la metamorfosis inversa, devil´s enemies, tentación suprema.**

**Gas: Croac, activa la metamorfosis inversa, devil´s enemies, tentación suprema.**

**Kabalé:** **Nosferatu, ****activa la metamorfosis inversa, devil´s enemies, tentación suprema.**

**Cabiria:** **Aracno, ****activa la metamorfosis inversa, devil´s enemies, tentación suprema.**

**Raf: cuanto tiempo.**

**Sulfus: y que lo digas.**

**Miki: un mes.**

**Gas: si, pero ha sido diferente.**

**Urié: sí.**

**Cabiria: la verdad es que a veces ser humano sienta bien.**

**Dulce: ahora ya toca volver a la rutina.**

**Kabalé: mujer, todavía no.**

**Cabiria: aún podemos disfrutar durante dos semanas.**

**Kabalé: eso si cada uno en su casa.**

**Raf: claro.**

**Sulfus: anda vámonos, que mi madre me llamara…**

**Raf: ¿te esperan para algo?**

**Sulfus: no. Lo que les sorprenderá es que vuelva solo.**

**Raf: diles que no podía por lo que sea y punto.**

**Sulfus: supongo que entenderán que…**

**Raf: vamos a ver que yo también tengo, al menos a mi familia adoptiva, que me gustaría estar, si pero no puedo.**

**Sulfus: ya.-llegamos a la autoesfera, decidimos ponernos detrás para no molestar a nadie, ni que nadie escuchara en la medida de lo posible lo que decíamos o lo que hacíamos-**

**Raf: nuestro lugar… como digamos… privado.**

**Sulfus: muy privado no es pero bueno, algo es algo.**

**Raf: en serio cuéntame que paso ayer.**

**Sulfus: que estabas un poco perjudicada, pero claro no te iba a hacer nada si no estabas bien, no me fastidies, yo prefiero, y no prefiero si no que pienso que a los dos nos gusta estar consciente de que estamos… ya sabes.**

**Raf: eso es cierto y ahí siempre te daré la razón.**

**Sulfus: lo que pasa es que ya llego un momento que estabas un poco mareada, además si recuerdas lo que paso, estaba contigo y… lo normal.**

**Raf: ¿Qué es lo normal?**

**Sulfus: pues… es que no sé cómo decírtelo, estas con esa persona y joder empiezas con toqueteos, con besos, y al final acabas…**

**Raf: estabas… calentito.**

**Sulfus: y te vas viniendo arriba y… casi… pero…**

**Raf: osea que es verdad lo de que casi acabamos detrás del sofá.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: dios, quien me manda a mi…**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes. Sabes, echare de menos acostarme y tenerte a mi lado.**

**Raf: las cosas buenas siempre se echan de menos.**

**Sulfus: pues sí. Nunca pensé que realmente haríamos ciertas cosas, no ahora si no desde que llevamos juntos.**

**Raf: nunca, eso con el tiempo…**

**Sulfus: ya pero no sé cómo que piensas cosas pero luego cuando haces cosas más fuertes…**

**Raf: hay momentos en lo que se olvida todo y tienes ganas de cosas.**

**Sulfus: si, cierto. Cuando estuviste en mi casa…**

**Raf: anda… calla y calla.**

**Sulfus: soy tan tonto.**

**Raf: no lo eres créeme.**

**Sulfus: joder pero…**

**Raf: que no tío.**

**Sulfus: a ti no te pasaría.**

**Raf: es que yo no uso… o te los pones tú…**

**Sulfus: ya, pero llame a mi padre, jajaja, y como mi madre se entere… se me cae el pelo.**

**Raf: si ahora sabes.**

**Sulfus: ya pero sabes como es.**

**Raf: como todas las madres.**

**Sulfus: si, pero la mia…**

**Raf: que dices, es un amor y eso que es una diabla… de armas tomar.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, si, las mujeres sois así, por lo menos las que yo conozco, y tú también que lo sepas.**

**Raf: no soy fácil, ya lo sabes.**

**Sulfus: mejor, así te deseo todavía más.**

**Raf: es que… las chicas fáciles…**

**Sulfus: ya, pero este no es el caso, oye antes de ir a casa, me gustaría que fuéramos a un sitio.**

**Raf: vale. Sorpréndeme.**

**Sulfus: lo conoces, en verdad, pero no creo que caigas ahora.**

**Raf: pues sigo sin tener ni idea.**

**Sulfus: vale, pues mejor.-la mire con deseo, me había quedado con ganas de más después de lo que había pasado ayer, además estaba preciosa con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, miraba ligeramente hacia abajo jugueteando un poco con su pelo, además la que me robo el primer beso fue ella y además a traición, y antes de que pudiera apartarse, era mia completamente. Su cuerpo me volvía loco, además que de por sí solo lleva un top y unos shorts, lo cual me ponía… especialmente caliente al ver sus piernas de diosa, su cuerpo, que en tantas ocasiones tenía el placer de rozar, pero que tan increíble me parecía cada vez y tan desconocido. Pero ojo, eso era una pequeña parte de las cosas que me encantaban de ella su carácter, sobre todo, y sus ojos, embaucadores que se clavaron desde el primer momento en mi- ¿joder a ti que te han dado hoy?**

**Raf: nada.**

**Sulfus: nada, dice.**

**Raf: relájate corazón. Tus manitas estaban muy sueltas.**

**Sulfus: es que… quien te dijo que te vistieras así de…**

**Raf: no se… pero vamos que no es la primera vez que me ves así, pero como llevas una encima que…**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Raf: relájate.**

**Urié: ya hemos llegado.**

**Dulce: es verdad.-bajamos de la auto esfera- bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?**

**Miki: sí. Bueno ha sido un placer compartir algunas cosas de ver en cuando con vosotros, pero soy un ángel y vosotros diablos, así que…**

**Raf: chicas ahora voy, o ya voy luego.**

**Cabiria: es equivalente para ti, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Urié: bueno pues… vámonos.**

**Raf: nos vemos en seguida.**

**Miki: tranquila.**

**Dulce: luego ya cuentas.**

**Raf: vale.-los demás se fueron y él y yo no quedamos- bueno vamos a aquella parte a la que quieres volver.**

**Sulfus: sí. Hace un montón que no vamos.-la lleve al sitio donde todo empezó, al mirador de la ciudad- ¿te acuerdas?**

**Raf: si, oye gracias, y es cierto hace muchísimo que no veníamos.**

Mientras en la escuela…

**Profesor Arkam: ¿has oído esas risas?**

**Profesora Tempel: no, no he oído nada.**

**Profesor Arkam: eran muy familiares.**

**Profesora Tempel: mmm… pues no se…**

**Profesor: diría que… era… Raf.**

**Profesora Tempel: ¿y qué haría Raf en la tierra ahora?**

**Profesor Arkam: solo puede ser una cosa.**

**Profesora Tempel: que este quedando con alguien.-de repente se oyeron otra vez aquellas risas que decía el profesor, me asome a las ventanas y… ¡zas!-no, no puede ser.**

**Profesor Arkam: esto es gravísimo.**

**Profesora Tempel: no va a quedar impune, eso se lo aseguro.**

Continuara…


	12. angel s friends declaracion de amor II12

Angel´s friends: capítulo 64 (segunda temporada, capítulo 12)

**Sulfus: -deseaba una tarde con ella, solos, llevarla a uno de esos lugares que nos había visto crecer como pareja y así fue, era todo tan perfecto que no quería que terminara, pero algo así tenía que terminar, por desgracia. Volvimos a las escaleras de la escuela, intuíamos que vacía, ya que los profesores no estarían por allí hasta mañana-**

~Flashback del dia anterior~

**Raf: oh, vamos, esto no puede terminar así.**

**Sulfus: pues ya ves que sí.**

**Raf: jo, no.**

**Sulfus: lo bueno se acaba princesa.**

**Raf: oye, ¿crees que este no es un lugar un poco comprometido?**

**Sulfus: no hay nadie fijo.**

**Raf: ¿y tú como sabes eso?**

**Sulfus: quedan aún dos semanas, amor, así que no te preocupes.**

**Raf: ya, y ahora se supone que es el momento de decir adiós.**

**Sulfus: es cierto, pero tranquila, que pronto volveremos a estar juntos, aunque no te preocupes podemos hablar por cualquier sitio, además si necesitas algo llámame.**

**Raf: vale, ¿en serio vendrías?**

**Sulfus: si, puedo si, sabes que te lo prometería, pero soy un diablo, y la mayoría de veces…**

**Raf: ya, y sé que es peligroso.**

**Sulfus: si eso a mí me da igual, haría verdaderas locuras por ti mi ángel.**

**Raf: vaya, oye no te entretengo más porque tu madre te espera en casa.**

**Sulfus: y los tuyos también.**

**Raf: si, además que estamos jugando un poco con fuego.**

**Sulfus: es que irme supone alejarme de ti, aunque prepárate porque en dos semanas no te vas a librar de mí.**

**Raf: con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: sí. Además si ya me conoces.**

**Raf: anda vete no llegues tarde.**

**Sulfus: amor, un diablo siempre llega tarde.**

**Raf: vale, jajaja, lo sé.**

**Sulfus: bueno chiqui, llega bien a casa, dime algo para saber que estas bien.**

**Raf: vale, yo te hablo después.**

**Profesor Arkam: es increíble.**

**Profesora Tempel: debemos hacer algo pero no basta con que no sean rivales, porque son demasiado listos, buscarían la forma de estar juntos.**

**Profesor Arkam: había pensado… en mandar a uno de los dos al extranjero.**

**Profesora Tempel: ¿pero a quién?**

**Profesor Arkam: a Raf. El castigo lleva perdida de poderes, y la que mejor se defendería seria Raf. No digo que Sulfus no pero además lleva consigo el estudiar un idioma, y creo que Raf sería mejor que Sulfus, además le gusta.**

**Profesora Tempel: no menos precie a mi alumno, pero es posible que a Raf le vaya mejor.**

**Profesor Arkam: ahora no hay nada que temer, van a estar separados, pero…**

**Profesora Tempel: no te preocupes que esto no se va a quedar ni mucho menos así.**

**Profesor: hay que detener esta atrocidad lo antes posible y lo más rápido.**

**Profesora Tempel: solo se están haciendo daño, nunca van a poder estar juntos.**

**Profesor Arkam: por eso, pero para que la ruptura sea menos dolorosa… hay que cortar de raíz todo esto.**

**Profesora Tempel: desde luego.**

~fin del flashback~

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de los ángeles…

**Raf: Cox, no me despiertes.**

**Cox: buzzzzzz…**

**Raf: me da igual que sea tarde, no quiero despertar, es como si siguiera estando con él.**

**Cox: buzzzzzz…**

**Raf: ¿sabes lo bonito que era estar con él?**

**Cox: buzzzzzz…**

**Raf: poder dormir con el…**

**Anna: Raf, ¿todavía estas en la cama?-no contestó. Debería estarlo o estaría hablando con Cox, o con alguien.**

**Cox: buzzzzzz…**

**Raf: me siento vacía.**

**Cox: buzzzzzz…**

**Raf: no tengo ganas.**

**Anna: pues las haces.**

**Raf: mamá, que sorpresa.**

**Anna: anda levántate, y empieza a soltar por esa boquita.**

**Raf: ya te dije que íbamos a Sicilia, las chicas y yo.**

**Anna: si eso ya lo sé, pero eso no implica que te levantes tarde.**

**Raf: eso es verdad, pero las chicas…**

**Anna: tranquila, que ya las veras, en cuanto me cuentes, que tal lo pasasteis.**

**Raf: pues… genial.**

**Anna: ¿Qué tal la casa?**

**Raf: muy bien.**

**Anna: ¿estuvo alguien más aparte de vosotras?**

**Raf: eh… no, vimos a otro grupito que conocíamos pero nadie más.**

**Anna: ¿y algún demonio?**

**Raf: que va, al menos por nuestra zona no.**

**Anna: me alegro, bueno me alegro de que lo pasarais bien.**

**Raf: súper bien, jeje.**

**Anna: anda corre, vete con las chicas, que como siempre te estarán esperando.**

En devil´s town…

**Amanda: ¿Cuándo tienes pensado que vayamos?**

**John: cuando quieras.**

**Sulfus: la verdad es que hemos estado muy bien allí.**

**Elisabeth: ¿en serio?**

**Sulfus: claro.**

**Elisabeth: estabais los ocho, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Elisabeth: ¿y Raf?**

**Sulfus: está bien, pero tenía que estar en casa.**

**Elisabeth: vaya, ya me sorprendió ayer que no vinierais los dos.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero la otra vez no estaban sus padres y pudo venir.**

**Elisabeth: bueno claro, entiendo que también querrá estar con ellos.**

**Sulfus: eso es.**

**Elisabeth: jo, la echo de menos.**

**Sulfus: y yo también, más que tu seguro.**

**Elisabeth: anda…jajaja.**

**Sulfus: el novio soy yo, jajaja, así que no te quejes.**

**Elisabeth: eso ya lo sé. Pero yo la echo de menos como amiga y porque con ella se podía hablar de cosas de chicas.**

**Sulfus: ¿y conmigo no puedes hablar de eso?**

**Elisabeth: no, eres un chico.**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué? Enana, vivo rodeado de mujeres, además mi novia me lo cuenta todo.**

**Elisabeth: pero seguro que no lo que no es puramente de chicas.**

**Sulfus: eso… ya no lo sé… el caso es que pensaba que el novio siempre es el último en saberlo y ella antes me lo cuenta a mí que a sus amigas.**

**Elisabeth: interesante.**

**Sulfus: eso sí, siempre hay cosas en las que soy el segundo plato.**

**Elisabeth: normal.**

**Sulfus: por ejemplo, ¿te acuerdas de Miki?**

**Elisabeth: me suena, tiene el pelo azul, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Elisabeth: ¿qué pasa con ella?**

**Sulfus: pues en relación a que hay veces que soy el último mono en enterarme.**

**Elisabeth: sí.**

**Sulfus: pues como es la amiga de Raf, y lo que hicimos fue que dormimos 4 chicas y en la otra habitación Miki, Gas, Raf y yo.**

**Elisabeth: interesante, ¿pero entonces que paso?**

**Sulfus: que Gas y Miki… se liaron.**

**Elisabeth: no me jodas.**

**Sulfus: ¡la boca! Nena vigila lo que dices.**

**Elisabeth: tranquilo hermanito.**

**Sulfus: vale, pues el caso es que mi novia y su amiga se meten en el baño, y ahí se lo soltó todo, y luego como no, me lo contaron a mí, porque yo pensaba que era algo de ellas, pero dijeron no si Gas lo sabe.**

**Elisabeth: como no lo va a saber.**

**Sulfus: luego ya me di cuenta.**

**Elisabeth: ¿y las otras 4 lo saben?**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Elisabeth: ¿y eso?**

**Sulfus: porque es algo que no está demasiado claro, él la quiere pero ella parece que le ignora.**

**Elisabeth: sí que es complicado, ¿pero ella le quiere?**

**Sulfus: todos pensamos que sí, además que… le dejo que la besara si no hubiera hecho la cobra.**

Angie town…

**Raf: chicas…**

**Urié: tu madre…**

**Raf: ya lo sé.**

**Miki: vaya tela y a mí la mia también. Oye, ¿Qué les has dicho respecto a los diablos?**

**Raf: que no había ninguno por donde estábamos.**

**Urié: ¿y se lo ha tragado?**

**Dulce: una ventaja de ser ángel, es que decimos siempre la verdad.**

**Raf: ya pero esto es una mentira piadosa, jajaja.**

**Urié: ¿y tú chico te habla?**

**Raf: a todas. Me manda recuerdos de todos. El al menos allí tiene a su hermana.**

**Miki: cierto. ¿Y de Gas, te ha dicho algo?**

**Dulce: ¿es que no te habla?**

**Miki: si no tengo nada suyo, como me va a hablar, además que me importa, pero era por saber si te ha dicho algo de él, como sabes tú que cada dia se le ocurre algo, no sea que haya dicho alguna gilipollez sobre mi o algo.**

**Urié: créeme que no hablaría mal de ti.**

**Miki: pero es un diablo.**

**Dulce: pero no sería capaz después de cosas que hemos visto.**

**Miki: ya pero no os creáis lo que dice, miente como todos, aunque luego esta alguno tipo Sulfus, que…**

**Raf: único e irrepetible, ¿verdad? Jajaja. Esta mañana casi me pilla mi madre hablando de el con Cox.**

**Urié: tu madre pensaría, está loca… ¿de qué habla?**

**Raf: jajaja, pues por eso.**

**Dulce: anda que…**

**Miki: ¿y qué tal ayer?**

**Raf: súper bien.**

**Miki: eh, pero venga di algo más.**

**Urié: ¿a dónde fuisteis?**

**Raf: al mirador de la ciudad, es que allí, fue cuando… la primera vez, cuando se me declaró vaya.**

**Dulce: jo, tía eso tuvo que ser súper bonito.**

**Raf: y tanto que lo fue. Al principio me hablaba de una chica pero no tenía ni idea de que era yo.**

**Urié: siempre hacen lo mismo.**

**Miki: ya pero tú en ese momento, no sabes realmente que eres tú, a veces te lo imaginas, pero… y si piensas que eres tu pero no eres tú.**

**Raf: ya, pero cuando los chicos son así es porque de manera indirecta te están diciendo que eres tú, pero obviamente no te das cuenta, ni aunque te guste el chico que te lo está diciendo, como le quieres te ilusionas, pero él puede quererte o no.**

**Urié: quizás tengas razón, obviamente lo que sabe una persona no lo sabe otra.**

**Dulce: y si se ponen nerviosos… no falla.**

**Raf: reconozco que Sulfus estaba súper nervioso, y un poco alterado.**

**Urié: buena señal.**

**Dulce: ¿fue en forma humana?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Miki: obviamente así es más bonito, porque el VETO…**

**Raf: después sí que me beso cuando estábamos en forma inmortal, y no pasó nada.**

**Urié: ya, eso vemos cada vez que...**

**Raf: normal.-vi a quien no quería ver-**

**Miki: Raf, ¿Qué pasa?**

**Raf: pues eso pasa.**

**Miki: -vi al tonto de mi ex, pero me gire, no quería ni verle la cara- por favor que no venga hacia aquí.**

**Raf: tranquila, si quieres vámonos para allá.**

**Urié: ¿queréis tomar algo?**

**Dulce: por mi vale.**

**Miki: pues vamos niñas.**

Devil´s town…

**Gas: oye, ¿sabes algo de…?**

**Sulfus: a ver, que con la mia hablo todos los días, pero de Miki no sé nada, Raf me dijo que todas estaban bien.**

**Kabalé: ¿las echáis de menos a que si?**

**Cabiria: seguro, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: tiene razón.**

**Cabiria: a saber que haríais los cuatro solos por la noche.**

**Gas: nada.**

**Kabalé: algo harías Gas, no llegarías a tanto como Sulfus con Raf pero algo harías digo yo.**

**Gas: hablábamos.**

**Sulfus: eso lo hacíamos todos.**

**Gas: si pero tú a Raf la tenías al lado.**

**Sulfus: ya pero una cosa es que sea mi novia y otra cosa sois vosotros.**

**Cabiria: ¿y cómo es que los chicos sean como sean, como que no les importa decir lo que sienten?, porque tu aunque no estés con ella…**

**Gas: porque lo sabe.**

**Kabalé: ya pero una tía se sentiría incomoda por lo menos yo.**

**Cabiria: eso sería si ella no sintiera nada, pero aunque los ángeles no puedan mentir, a veces…**

**Sulfus: oye, que tampoco tienen que porque ser santas al cien por cien.**

**Gas: hombre, a veces no lo son.**

**Cabiria: a ver nadie lo es, aunque tengan aureola.**

**Kabalé: sobre todo por la noche, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: por la noche todos los gatos son pardos.**

**Gas: y una chica puede pasar de ángel a diablo en cuanto un tío les dice cosas bonitas.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, ya, pero luego le comes la boca, porque además ella lo está deseando y listo.**

**Gas: ahí todas son iguales.**

**Sulfus: eso es verdad, pero ahí la consigues desinhibir un poco.**

**Gas: jajaja, la chica ya es feliz, cuando esta con el chico que la quiere y si encima le corresponde…**

**Sulfus: si, pero no hablemos de lo que hacíamos con las chicas por la noche, bueno no hacíamos nada del otro mundo.**

**Gas: ¿y nunca has pensado en hacérselo mientras ya nadie tiene consciencia de lo que estás haciendo?**

**Sulfus: no te voy a engañar, alguna vez.**

**Cabiria: pero…**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué os creéis?**

**Kabalé: capaz eres pero…**

**Gas: Raf no te dejó.**

**Sulfus: efectivamente.**

**Cabiria: para lo que quiere esa chica se corta mucho.**

**Sulfus: hay que entender a la chica también.**

**Cabiria: ¿a todas o a ella?**

**Sulfus: a mí con entenderla a ella… me sobra.**

**Kabalé: ya lo vemos.**

**Sulfus: ves, a veces parece que os siente mal, por eso a veces no hay quien os entienda.**

**Cabiria: oye, pero no solo a nosotras, que a la santurrona de tu novia…**

**Sulfus: oye, no la llames así, pero es cierto que a veces tampoco la entiendo a ella.**

**Gas: tranquilas, además a veces en este mes, pocas veces he visto a una Raf muy santa.**

**Kabalé: así que el angelito…**

**Sulfus: a ver que eran humanas, pocas veces me he parado a pensar que Raf, es un ángel.**

**Gas: eso es verdad, a veces pensaba que tenía delante de mí a una chica normal.**

**Sulfus: todos parecíamos demasiado normales.**

**Cabiria: y que lo digas.**

**Kabalé: oye, ¿vais a ir a Angie town?**

**Sulfus: no porque están los padres de mi novia.**

**Gas: y mejor que no estén, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si porque es más fácil que un ángel pase por un diablo, que al revés.**

**Kabalé: ¿se lo has dicho?**

**Sulfus: si, tranquila, además ella me dijo que si no tenía la certeza suficiente para que esto saliera bien, que no lo hiciera.**

**Cabiria: vaya eso sí que es amor.**

**Kabalé: pensaba que Raf, estaría ilusionada pero ya veo que es la primera en ver las cosas.**

**Sulfus: eso es una de las cosas que la honran, que sabe ver las cosas, en cambio yo le pedí que viniera y sin pensárselo dos veces vino.**

**Gas: eso es verdad.**

**Sulfus: por eso me siento en deuda con ella.**

**Gas: es normal, no quieres que ella piense que no has hecho lo mismo que ha hecho ella por ti.**

**Sulfus: si, ella siempre me dice lo contrario, lo que no es cierto vaya, ella es la que siempre hace algo por mí, y a veces creo que lo que yo hago no es lo suficiente.**

**Gas: que va, nunca he visto a nadie que haga tantas cosas por la otra persona como vosotros, pero siempre quieres dar más de lo que puedes, y eso las chicas siempre están satisfechas con lo que hacemos, siempre y cuando lo hagamos bien, pero nosotros siempre pensamos que falta algo.**

**Sulfus: si, a veces pienso que no le agradezco lo suficiente a mi novia lo que hace por mí.**

**Kabalé: eso ya es cosa vuestra.**

**Gas: ya.**

**Cabiria: no te preocupes, os entendéis perfectamente, así que no creo que haya ningún problema.**

**Sulfus: pues sí, eso espero, pero a veces me preocupa que Raf diga que este año no va a ser como el anterior.**

Angie town…

**Urié: ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**Raf: porque si, sé que hay algo que no va a ir bien.**

**Miki: pero… entre Sulfus y tu todo está bien, ¿no?**

**Raf: claro, no lo digo por eso, si no por algo que me ronda la cabeza.**

**Miki: tú ahora relájate, y no lo pienses.**

**Raf: ya pero es algo que me perturba la mente.**

**Urié: si podemos ayudarte…**

**Raf: me temo que por el momento lo tengo que afrontar yo sola.**

Continuara…


	13. angel s friends declaracion de amor II13

Angel´s friends: capítulo 65 (segunda temporada, capitulo 13)

**Raf:-las vacaciones habían acabado, pero al menos había una buena causa. No la de… volver a clase, que por una parte sí, porque me desconcertaba la idea de quien serían los nuevos profesores, lo que depararía el nuevo curso, pero obviamente lo que quería y deseaba por encima de todo el verle. Deseaba abrazarle, sentirle, tocarle para saber que de nuevo estábamos juntos. Los desafíos eran divertidos desde que sulfus era mi pareja tanto profesional, por decirlo de alguna manera, como de forma personal y sobretodo sentimental. Lo otro bueno es que mientras los demás se quejaban de quedarse solos con su rival nosotros estábamos encantados. Todo parecía y sigue pareciéndome muy idílico, que no haya veto, lo rompimos pero luego comprobamos que no existía, y eso me hizo darle muchas vueltas pero él siempre estuvo ahí de apoyo moral, además siempre que podía me ayudaba y eso es mucho de agradecer. De todas maneras presiento que este curso va a ser muy diferente-**

**Sulfus:-las vacaciones habían terminado, ¿me alegraba? No por nada si no porque un demonio tiene poca paciencia, y quería salir de casa para poder estar con ella. La echaba mucho de menos, y no quería estar ni un minuto más sin mi rubia. Estaba preocupada por algo, además muchas veces me lo ha dicho, piensa que va a pasar algo que lo va a cambiar todo, y yo ya no sé qué pensar-**

**Gas: ¿Qué te pasa a ti hoy?**

**Sulfus: nada.**

**Gas: nada no, algo pasa.**

**Kabalé: cuéntalo va.**

**Cabiria: ¿tu novia está bien?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Kabalé: pero hay algo que no va bien, ¿es eso?**

**Sulfus: no lo sé. Raf dice que hay algo que este año va a cambiar.**

**Cabiria: claro todo va a cambiar.**

**Kabalé: pero por eso no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: no me preocupo por una simple tontería.**

**Gas: entonces ya no se…**

**Sulfus: es que yo tampoco sé, pero la pobre mujer se va a volver loca al final.**

**Cabiria: lo único que podemos hacer es irnos para allá, así antes estarás con ella.**

**Sulfus: buena idea.**

**Kabalé: anda vamos que no quiero que se desespere más.**

**Urié: ¿listas?**

**Miki: sí.**

**Dulce: ¿y Raf?**

**Miki: ahora vendrá.**

**Raf: ya estoy aquí chicas.**

**Dulce: bueno si ya estamos todas, vámonos.**

**Miki: ¿Qué pensáis de este año?**

**Raf: que será diferente.**

**Urié: eso seguro.**

**Dulce: diferente y mejor.**

**Raf: bueno si tú lo dices… esperemos.**

**Urié: Raf, no pareces entusiasmada, ¿Qué pasa?**

**Miki: lo único que quiere es ver a su chico.**

**Raf: si eso es verdad, pero lo de antes no, estoy bien y deseando descubrir cosas nuevas.**

Mientras en la escuela…

**Profesor Arkam: ¿Cuándo los llamamos?**

**Profesora Tempel: cuando se hayan acostumbrado un poco.**

**Profesor Arkam: osea, quieres decir cuando vayan a empezar las clases como tienen que venir para explicarles el nuevo curso…**

**Profesora Tempel: exacto profesor.**

Angie town:

**Raf: ¿vamos tirando?**

**Dulce: sí.**

**Miki: añoro cruzar de nuevo la gran puerta.**

**Urié: y yo, una corta estancia en casa me ha devuelto las ganas de ir a la aventura de nuevas emociones.**

**Raf: pues sí, preparémonos para viajar a la tierra de nuevo.**

**Miki: ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo?**

**Raf: como siempre de una en una.**

**Dulce: genial, ¿Quién va la primera?**

**Urié: por hablar tú.**

**Raf: pues sí.**

**Dulce: vale chicas, nos vemos abajo.-crucé la puerta, y todo, apaciblemente todo parecía tranquilo, pero…-**

**Kabalé: ¿ya estas por aquí azucarillo?**

**Dulce: pues claro, ¿es que no te alegras de verme?**

**Kabalé: por un lado si, eres mi rival, así que al menos te tengo algo de cariño.**

**Raf: vale, ahora tu Urié.**

**Urié: de acuerdo chicas. Nos vemos.-la segunda en viajar a la tierra fui yo, así que me arme de valor porque el viaje era movidito-**

**Cabiria: ¿te has parado a pensar que estabas genial para hacerte una foto?**

**Urié: ¿Cómo? ¿Dando vueltas de campana?**

**Cabiria: seria gracioso, la próxima vez…**

**Urié: relaja los cuernos.**

**Cabiria: vaya, estas mosqueada ¿eh?**

**Urié: dejalo vale.**

**Cabiria: ¿Por qué? Es divertido.**

**Urié: ¿el que, reírte tu sola?**

**Cabiria: vamos no seas mala.**

**Urié: relájate, te estoy diciendo. Una cosa, estas cosas guárdatelas para otro momento, es el primer dia, tranquilízate.**

**Raf:-por fin llegamos a la tierra Miki y yo, pero ni rastro de Gas, ni de Sulfus-**

**Miki: oye, pero estos…**

**Raf: no se…**

**Miki: estos nos van a hacer alguna… ya verás…**

**Raf: que no mujer, pero es que no sé dónde se pueden haber metido.**

**Sulfus: ¿tienes alguna idea sobre donde pueden estar?**

**Gas: no.**

**Sulfus: ya es raro.**

**Gas: ¿y si no han bajado todavía?**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes las encontraremos.**

**Gas: de… no sabes nada.**

**Sulfus: lo que Raf me contó pero nada interesante.**

**Gas: en cuanto a que está bien, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, no ha debido de haber ninguna cosa rara, porque Raf me lo hubiera dicho.**

**Gas: no te preocupes, que pronto estarán aquí.**

**Sulfus: pues ya es raro.**

**Raf: ¿Qué es lo que te parece raro?**

**Gas: ves muy lejos no debían estar.**

**Sulfus: joder, ¿Dónde estabais?**

**Miki: ¿y vosotros?**

**Gas: buscándoos.**

**Miki: qué casualidad, es que las demás sí que han encontrado a las otras chicas demasiado pronto, como si las estuvieran esperando.**

**Gas: oye, si no he sabido nada de ti desde que volvimos, es que…**

**Miki: estaba bien, tranquilo, no pasó nada.**

**Gas: y… ¿le viste?**

**Miki: si pero el a mí no, porque digo yo que me hubiera dicho algo.**

**Gas: oye mira pues mejor.**

**Miki: es cierto que también nos fuimos.**

**Raf: si nos hubiera visto… sería peor.**

**Sulfus: y de… ¿no le has visto?**

**Raf: no. Es que de verdad, que yo no sé nada de él.**

**Sulfus: bueno, eso que te ahorras.**

**Raf: pues si porque ese tío me han dicho que se te pega como una lapa.**

**Sulfus: bueno si no le has visto, mejor.**

**Raf: y que lo digas, hay por ahí un grupo…**

**Sulfus: a ver si voy a tener que ir a poner paz.**

**Raf: ¿tu? Jajaja.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: no pero a ver, si hubierais ido y hubiera pasado algo si os peleáis o algo de eso, se puede saber que no sois ángeles precisamente.**

**Sulfus: eso es verdad, pero es que…**

**Raf: por eso es mejor que no vengáis para eso, que nosotras encantadas de que nos defendáis pero…**

**Miki: es que no, se puede liar, y…**

**Gas: si os entiendo pero entendernos a nosotros también.**

**Raf: tranquilos, perfectamente se os entiende.**

**Sulfus: es que no quiero que te pase nada si lo puedo evitar.**

**Raf: tranquilo, lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero no quiero que te pelees ni menos por mí.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, y te l he prometido y sé que te falle aquella vez, y me duele mucho, no creas.**

**Raf: tranquilo, no lo hiciste bien y tú lo sabes pero te lo agradezco.**

**Sulfus: sé que no fueron las mejores formas.**

**Raf: pues no sinceramente, al menos no te vio nadie.**

**Sulfus: aquella noche me di cuenta de muchas cosas.**

**Raf: me alegro, ya me las contaras o a lo mejor me lo dijiste en su dia pero ya ni me acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: vale, cuando quieras yo te las digo.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: aunque… ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?**

**Raf: siempre empiezas tú con estas tonterías.**

**Gas: no le digas nada a ella.**

**Miki: en verdad lo que pasa es que una cosa lleva a la otra.**

**Gas: sí, es cierto.**

**Miki: pero bueno realmente, claro está que en ningún momento quieres que le hagan daño a esa persona especial para ti pero tampoco pelearse es la manera correcta.**

**Raf: a veces los hombres son demasiado gallitos eso sí, y quieren defender a su chica como sea, aunque a veces no sea la mejor forma.**

**Sulfus: pues sí, pero… creo que…-nuestro encuentro había sido un poco soso, ni besos ni abrazos ni nada-**

**Raf: ¿qué te pasa?**

**Sulfus: pues que yo quiero algo que creo que se nos ha pasado por alto.**

**Raf: creo que se a lo que te refieres.-anhelaba abrazarle más que a nada en el mundo, le adoraba, deseaba estar así con el-**

**Miki: oye, creo que nosotros mejor nos vamos.**

**Gas: mejor.**

**Miki: luego nos vemos.**

**Gas: lo mismo digo.**

**Raf: vale. Esos dos tienen más peligro solos.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero no sé si va a pasar algo entre ellos o que.**

**Raf: es bastante pronto, aunque…**

**Sulfus: ellos verán. Pero a ver que me centre, me ves y no me das ni un beso ni nada, pasas de mi como de la m…, y luego ahora…**

**Raf: eso no es verdad, tú sabes muy bien que lo hubiera hecho pero es que con ellos delante…**

**Sulfus: no te mola, joder pero nena que no pasa nada.**

**Raf: lo sé pero es que a veces no sé qué me pasa que no me sale.**

**Sulfus: de verdad, que cosas tienes, a veces no pierdes el tiempo… y ahora…**

**Raf: ¿te vas a enfadar conmigo? Porque si te enfadas por que no te de un beso la llevas clara chaval.**

**Sulfus: eso lo estás diciendo tu sola, y estas poniendo excusas un poco falsas.**

**Raf: joder, y… ¿ahora yo que hago?**

**Sulfus: nada, no te preocupes, no estoy enfadado muñeca si no que me parece raro.**

**Raf: de verdad es que no era mi intención, no sé qué me ha pasado, pero estábamos hablando todos y...**

**Sulfus: corazón, que no te preocupes, anda ven aquí.**

**Raf: está bien.-le di un pico, pero eso se transformó en un hermoso beso, increíble y bonito para nosotros y seguro que si alguien que no debe lo ve… podíamos darnos por muertos. De repente sonó la campana- vaya, creo que es hora de que vayamos para allá.**

**Sulfus: tampoco hace falta tener tanta prisa, pero… Basilisco, ¿Qué pasa?**

**Raf: ¿Cox? ¿Tú también?**

**Urié: por fin os encontramos.**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Urié: los profesores quieren vernos.**

**Sulfus: vamos, y tú tranquila.**

**Raf: ¿debo estarlo?**

**Sulfus: si, digo yo. Vamos y lo vemos, no va a pasar nada, pero no te pongas nerviosa.**

**Raf: está bien, de acuerdo.-no estaba para nada tranquila, seguro que no pasaba nada bueno, o quizás estaba haciendo el tonto, pero creo que… sé de qué se trata- ¿nos llamaba?**

**Profesor Arkam: si, podéis pasar.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Profesora Tempel: aunque me gustaría que tanto Raf como Sulfus se sentaran aquí abajo.**

**Sulfus: ¿ha pasado algo?**

**Profesor Arkam: demasiadas cosas.**

**Raf: perdone, profesor pero me estoy perdiendo.**

**Profesora Tempel: sabes muy bien lo que pasa y por eso los dos estáis aquí abajo.**

**Sulfus: se puede explicar mejor, si no es molestia.**

**Profesora Tempel: durante las últimas horas hemos sido testigos de atrocidades cometidas por vuestra parte.**

**Miki:-me acerque a mis amigas- ¿Qué crees que pasa?**

**Urié: les han pillado fijo.**

**Dulce: ¿en serio?**

**Profesor Arkam: silencio chicas por favor.**

**Urié: perdone.**

**Raf: ¿me van a explicar que pasa?**

**Profesora Tempel: digamos que sabemos que estáis manteniendo, en secreto, obviamente, una relación sentimental.**

**Profesor Arkam: ¿os dais cuenta de lo que estáis haciendo?**

**Sulfus: sí, creo que no tiene nada de malo.**

**Profesora Tempel: ¿tú te has vuelto loco verdad?**

**Sulfus: no, pero ustedes no pueden cambiar lo que pasa si no es de su agrado.**

**Profesor Arkam: ¿te estás oyendo?**

**Raf: profesor…**

**Profesor Arkam: y tu cállate, niñata mal criada.**

**Sulfus: según la conducta de los ángeles, y de eso yo no tengo ni idea, pero no debería hablarle así puesto que ella no ha hecho nada.**

**Raf: podre ser un ángel, pero… **

**Profesora Tempel: habla.**

**Raf: -evite no llorar porque las palabras del profesor habían sido bastante duras para mí- tengo sentimientos, y no siempre será lo que quieran los demás si no lo que cada uno quiera, no me preguntes como paso porque yo a eso no te puedo responder.**

**Profesor Arkam: mira Raf te creía capaz de muchas cosas, pero de esto… de…**

**Sulfus: dígalo sin miedo. ¿Acaso es un sacrilegio cuando ni siquiera hay VETO?**

**Profesora Tempel: ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?**

**Kabalé: profesora, ambos tienen razón, no hay VETO, está comprobado.**

**Profesor Arkam: ¡sandeces!**

**Cabiria: ¡mentira!**

**Profesora Tempel: siéntate, o tendré que expulsaros de la sala.**

**Gas: expúlsenos.**

**Sulfus: chicos, dejarlo.**

**Raf: no quiero más líos.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, te prometo que saldremos de esta.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Profesor Arkam: ¿pero os estáis oyendo?**

**Sulfus: si, ¿y qué pasa?**

**Raf: dejalo, por favor, y ustedes, acabad con esto ya, joder, esto es lo peor que me ha podido pasar, y por eso voy a ser infeliz toda mi vida.**

**Profesor Arkam: en esta situación sí que serás infeliz.**

**Raf: el único infeliz aquí es usted.**

**Profesora Tempel: ¡basta!**

**Profesor Arkam: después de esta acalorada charla, pasemos a lo que de verdad importa.**

**Profesora Tempel: por lo pronto tú perderás tus poderes Sulfus, durante 2 semanas.**

**Sulfus: de verdad, hay que verlo.**

**Profesora Tempel: 3 semanas.**

**Sulfus: ¿quiere dejarse de chiquilladas?**

**Profesora Tempel: ¿quieres ver que son 4?**

**Sulfus: un mes, ni hablar.**

**Profesora Tempel: vale, pues calladito estas más guapo.**

**Raf: ¿y en cuanto a mí?**

**Profesor Arkam: Raf, siento decirte esto pero tú no solo vas a perder los poderes si no también la forma inmortal.**

**Sulfus: no es justo que la castiguéis a ella más que a mí.**

**Raf: dejalo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, si es que hay más.**

**Raf: entonces si ya no voy a ser un ángel, no puedo estar aquí.**

**Profesor Arkam: en efecto, además, iras al extranjero, a Londres concretamente.**

**Raf: pero esto no es justo.**

**Profesor Arkam: es lo que hay.**

**Raf: y digo yo que tendré una casa y algún sitio donde pueda continuar mis estudios.**

**Profesora Tempel: si, pero eso tu profesor lo hablara contigo.**

**Profesor Arkam: ¿conformes todos?**

**Profesora Tempel: acercaos por favor.**

**Sulfus: está bien.-habíamos perdido nuestra batalla, ya que los profesores parecían más poderosos que nosotros. Nos acercamos y fuimos desposeídos de nuestros poderes, ella sobretodo que ya se hallaba en forma humana- ¿puedes vernos?**

**Raf: tranquilos eso sí.**

**Profesor Arkam: podéis iros. Y recuerda Raf, mañana te vas.**

**Raf: vale.-se me habían quitado las ganas de todo. Cuando salimos por esa puerta Sulfus me abrazó- menos mal que esto no lo han prohibido.**

**Sulfus: que va.**

**Urié: Raf, seguro que no está todo perdido.**

**Raf: si, me temo que sí.**

**Dulce: pero no te puedes ir.**

**Raf: tal y como están las cosas, sí.**

**Sulfus: pero…**

**Raf: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: no me pidas que me tranquilice.**

**Raf: es cierto pero tienes que hacerlo, así yo me voy tranquila, pero tranquilo que lo nuestro no va a cambiar absolutamente para nada.**

**Sulfus: eso espero, además confío en ti. Pero me da miedo dejar de verte durante meses.**

**Raf: me mantendré en contacto con vosotros.**

**Miki: ya pero… no será lo mismo.**

**Raf: ya, pero es lo único que podemos hacer.**

**Dulce: pero…**

**Raf: no podéis lamentaros, vosotros debéis seguir aquí, cuando pueda me pondré en contacto con vosotros.**

**Urié: de acuerdo. Jo, y ahora qué hago yo sola en la habitación.**

**Sulfus: ¿y quién será mi rival ahora?**

**Raf: es verdad. Bueno tengo que ir a hacer la maleta porque mañana me voy y ya no puedo bajar.**

**Sulfus: ¿puedo quedarme contigo?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: vamos, antes que nos vean otra vez juntos y me prohíban hasta respirar.**

**Raf: vamos.-subimos a la habitación, a prepararlo todo, a recoger mis cosas- sé que va a ser duro.**

**Sulfus: ¿de verdad no hay otra solución?**

**Raf: me encantaría que la hubiera pero no la hay.**

**Sulfus: pero, ¿Qué será de mí? Hasta ahora eras lo único que me mantenía aquí.**

**Raf: los profesores lo han dejado claro y si tenemos que hacer como si nada…**

**Sulfus: lo hacemos aquí.**

**Raf: para ellos no es suficiente. Además ya ves que ya no soy un ángel.**

**Sulfus: precisamente así como te estoy viendo eres la persona a la que quiero. Como ángel también pero si queremos estar juntos…**

**Raf: ya lo sé.**

**Sulfus: es que yo no puedo… no voy a sobrevivir a esto si tú no estás aquí.**

**Raf: joder, no me partas más de lo que estoy, me siento como una muñeca de porcelana rota.**

**Sulfus: no me digas eso.-la abrace, ya pensaba que nos quedaríamos cada uno en nuestro cuarto por orden de los profesores, pero no, estaba con ella- no llores.**

**Raf: es que no lo puedo evitar, sé que me voy a morir si no vienes a por mí.**

**Sulfus: sabes que voy a hacer lo que sea, me oyes lo que sea.**

**Raf: por favor.**

**Sulfus: te lo prometo mi ángel.**

Continuara…


	14. angel s friends declaracion de amor II14

Angel´s friends: capítulo 66 (segunda temporada, capitulo 14)

**Sulfus:-sentía que no podía respirar, que me faltaba el aire, si no hacía algo me iba a ahogar. No dejaba de pensar que mi novia se iba a Londres durante el curso y me voy a morir, ¿Quién sería mi rival ahora? Pero que me importa a mí eso ahora quiero que sea ella, que siga siendo ella. No sé qué sería de mí. Me estaba agobiando, pensé salgo por la ventana, y dije una mierda que no tengo poderes así que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, Raf no se iba hasta por la tarde o al dia siguiente, le dijeron que hoy pero que no era seguro, pero no serían más de dos días aquí, además aquí no podía estar en forma humana-**

**Gas: ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué quieres que me pase?**

**Gas: ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**Sulfus: no lo sé, de momento no me puedo ir de aquí. No tengo poderes y…**

**Gas: tranquilo, haremos lo que podamos.**

**Sulfus: gracias de verdad.**

**Gas: a ti, es complicado pero además para nosotros las reglas no existen.**

**Sulfus: ya, es cierto, pero tampoco nos van a dejar que nos escapemos, ahora eso si me da igual todo ya, si ella no está aquí, yo…**

**Gas: ya, eso es lo malo. Además no te desanimes.**

**Sulfus: Gas, yo ya no soy tan fuerte para dejar que esto no me afecte. Que pretendes, Raf se tiene que ir, ¿y yo tengo que estar contento? Si me dijeras es que Raf se quiere ir a estudiar fuera un año vale, no me importa porque ella se lo merece todo y yo iría siempre que ella quisiera, pero esto no es así, ella se va porque le están obligando a irse, y yo no puedo.**

**Gas: tranquilo, si te vamos a ayudar, todos queremos que Raf este aquí, sea un ángel o sea lo que sea, pero es tú felicidad, y la de sus amigas, y nosotros si tú estás mal… no sé qué es de nosotros.**

**Sulfus: sois todos más fuertes que yo, la fuerza a mí me la daba ella, pero si ella no está yo… no…**

**Gas: de verdad no te preocupes, anda ves a verla.**

**Sulfus: ¿de verdad puedo?**

**Gas: si anda, ves.**

**Kabalé: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Cabiria: eso, oye, pero… ¿tu estas bien?**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Kabalé: de verdad que lo sentimos mucho.**

**Sulfus: a ver, sabía que esto podía pasar pero… no así… esto es demasiado.**

**Cabiria: ¿y qué vas a hacer?**

**Sulfus: irme.**

**Kabalé: ¿pero qué dices?**

**Sulfus: lo que oyes, cuando tenga una oportunidad me voy a ir, y os lo digo en serio. Yo ya… ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí, además si quiero estar con ella debo renunciar a mis poderes, y yo no quiero ser un diablo si me impide estar lejos de ella.**

**Urié: ¿Cuándo te tienes que ir?**

**Raf: no lo sé, tienen que decírmelo. Luego tengo que bajar a que me digan que pasa.**

**Miki: bueno, ¿tienes todo listo?**

**Raf: si, si esta todo, eso no me preocupa.**

**Miki: vale.**

**Dulce: ¿y que va a ser de nosotras?**

**Raf: tranquilas, vais a estar bien.**

**Urié: no vamos a ser capaces de esto.**

**Raf: no quiero que intentéis verme como la líder, porque creo que todas somos igual de validas, tranquilas, podéis llamarme cuando queráis, de verdad siempre estaré impaciente por oíros.**

**Miki: si pero… no es lo mismo que tenerte aquí.**

**Urié: es cierto.**

**Dulce: tía no te vayas por favor.**

**Raf: me encantaría quedarme pero no puedo, me obligan a irme, pero tenéis que ser fuertes, yo no me puedo ir de aquí sin ver una sonrisa en vuestra cara, siempre hay que poner al mal tiempo buena cara.**

**Sulfus: no es tan fácil.**

**Raf: ¿Qué haces aquí?-le abrace, necesitaba sentirle cerca ya que iba a pasar unos meses fuera, sin él y sin nadie-**

**Sulfus: ya sabes, estar aquí, antes de que vayas. Tanto yo como tus amigas, queremos que te quedes.**

**Raf: y yo también me quedaría pero veo que es imposible.**

**Sulfus: eso está claro. Pero no te preocupes porque cuando pueda iré, ¿vale?**

**Miki: ¿queréis que nos vayamos?**

**Raf: si, por favor.**

**Urié: luego nos vemos.**

**Raf: gracias.**

**Dulce: a ti.**

**Raf: -las chicas se fueron y mi novio y yo nos quedamos- tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: ¿y cómo quieres que este?**

**Raf: tranquilízate.**

**Sulfus: tranquilízate, perdóname.**

**Raf: no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: pero es que yo no sé qué va a ser se mí.**

**Raf: cariño… eres fuerte, y vas a superar, de verdad.**

**Sulfus: si fuera por mí me iría contigo ahora mismo.**

**Raf: ya lo sé, pero no podemos, lo que quieren es separarnos y lo han conseguido.**

**Sulfus: ya pero no saben con quien se la están jugando.**

**Raf: Sulfus… no quiero que hagas nada malo, aparte de lo que tengas que hacer como diablo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, pero te prometí que voy a ir a buscarte, y me da igual lo que los demás piensen.**

**Raf: mientras no sea peligroso, ¿y… ahora quien será tu rival?**

**Sulfus: a ver para mí siempre vas a ser tú, y punto.**

**Raf: ya, pero…**

**Sulfus: tranquila, sea quien sea lo hare como lo hacía contigo, pero ya te digo que no te voy a sustituir nunca, por nadie, no será lo mismo, sea quien sea.**

**Raf: lo único que quiero es que no sea otra chica.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, no creo, por lo que pueda pasar.**

**Raf: ¡oye!**

**Sulfus: que no me refiero a eso, sino a que los profesores no serían tan tontos de ponerme con otra chica, yo no me voy a enamorar de ella, pero ella a lo mejor se cree que no ha habido bastante con… además yo ya se lo he dejado claro a todos, te defendí ayer y lo volvería a hacer con un par, miles de veces, ya te he dicho que yo puedo tener una fachada, pero que en el fondo soy de otra manera, y no sería justo negarlo si ya nos han visto, además paso de negarlo más, es que no me importa ya nada, tía lo único que me importa son mis amigos y, al margen de eso, tu claro.**

**Raf: joder, diciéndome tantas cosas bonitas me voy a deprimir.**

**Sulfus: ojala no pasara el tiempo.**

**Raf: pues no, pero sé que va a tener que llegar el momento de que tenga que irme.**

**Sulfus: no me digas eso.**

**Raf: es la verdad, aunque duela es así. Oh espera, ¿Qué pasa Cox? Oh vaya, quieren verme en la sala presidencial.**

**Sulfus: vamos anda. Te acompaño hasta una distancia prudencial.**

**Raf: vale gracias.-me levante y le plante un beso en los morros-**

**Sulfus: eso ha sido demasiado corto.**

**Raf: tengo prisa, luego te veo.**

**Sulfus: te acompaño.**

**Raf: como quieras.**

**Sulfus: mujer ya ves tú. Oye… y lo del beso, te agradecería que no fuera tan corto.**

**Raf: amor, tengo prisa.**

**Sulfus: si tienes razón, pero no te preocupes. Anda yo te espero aquí, a ver que quieren.**

**Raf: vale. –Entré en la sala presidencial, ya que querían verme- profesor, ya estoy aquí, estoy preparada para todo.**

**Profesor Arkam: bien, Raf, hemos decidido que te marches mañana.**

**Profesora Tempel: nos precipitamos un poco por la ira pero ya está decidido, mañana y no se hable más.**

**Raf: gracias.**

**Profesor Arkam: no nos las des, en el fondo no lo agradeces.**

**Raf: pero…**

**Profesora Tempel: tranquila, ya lo agradecerás, cuando te des cuenta que Sulfus y tú habéis perdido el tiempo.**

**Raf: mira yo no…**

**Profesor Arkam: Raf, no sigas, y ahora vete.**

**Raf: de acuerdo profesor.-salí de la sala, y allí estaba Sulfus esperándome-**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué han dicho?**

**Raf: espera vamos a alejarnos más de aquí.**

**Sulfus: mejor.-llegamos de nuevo a su habitación- bueno y ahora dime.**

**Raf: mañana.**

**Sulfus: bueno, al menos…**

**Raf: ya pero aun así…**

**Sulfus: sabes anoche pensaba que me ahogaba, sentía que no respiraba.**

**Raf: ¿Qué dices? ¿Pero estas bien?**

**Sulfus: bien, lo que se dice bien no, pero bueno…**

**Raf: joder tío.**

**Sulfus: ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?**

**Raf: si, no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: además será uno de esos días en los que apenas duermes porque estás pensando en lo que te espera.**

**Raf: en vísperas de viajes siempre me pasa, como cuando fuimos a tu casa, hable contigo la noche anterior, y me fui con las chicas y dormimos todas juntas, porque ninguna podía dormir.**

**Sulfus: y yo estaba solo, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía nada allí.**

**Raf: podías habérmelo dicho.**

**Sulfus: si pero mejor, lo hacía yo todo.**

**Raf: pero así no estabas solo.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, si es que encima era tan tonto que te echaba demasiado de menos.**

**Gas: oye, ¿podemos hablar?**

**Miki: si, ¿Qué pasa?**

**Gas: ¿y nosotros que?**

**Miki: ¿de qué?**

**Gas: te recuerdo que…**

**Miki: ya lo sé, por eso a veces me siento culpable.**

**Gas: ¿de qué? ¿Del beso o de qué?**

**Miki: no de que nosotros también nos liamos aquella vez, y me da rabia que paguen solo ellos.**

**Gas: ya, pero ellos son pareja desde hace mucho tiempo y…**

**Miki: pero es que no se…**

**Gas: ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Miki: pues es como si nosotros estuviéramos mintiendo.**

**Gas: ¿pero qué dices?**

**Miki: en cierto modo nos liamos.**

**Gas: si quieres hablamos con Raf y Sulfus, pero no sé a dónde quieres llegar.**

**Miki: me siento culpable porque yo también…**

**Gas: ¿Qué pretendes decir que nos liamos y que nos separen a nosotros también? ¿Ahora te interesa que nos liáramos? Cuando llevas un mes negándolo, venga vamos por favor.**

**Miki: si, tienes razón, pero me parece injusto que Raf pague por algo que realmente, en estos tiempos que corren ya no importa, y si ella tiene que pagar yo…**

**Gas: de verdad no entiendo porque quieres hacer eso, ¿quieres largarte de aquí, es eso?**

**Miki: no, pero tampoco quiero que Raf se vaya.**

**Gas: no te puedes sentir culpable por algo que ahora parece que existe, cuando tú bien has dicho que solo había sido un puto calentón.**

**Miki: bueno, voy a hablar con ella.**

**Gas: habla con ella, yo no te voy a decir nada, pero si estas dispuesta a pagar por algo que tú misma te dedicas a negar…-¿estaría dispuesta a irse, solo por estar bien consigo misma? Entonces… ¿y yo que…? Me sentiría como Sulfus, vacío.**

**Miki: cállate.-me fui a hablar con Raf. Subí a la habitación- ¿se puede?**

**Raf: si claro, ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: os dejo solas si queréis un momento. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Gas?**

**Miki: estaba con él hace un momento, se ha ido hacia la habitación.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo. Luego hablamos.**

**Raf: vale.-Sulfus se fue en busca de Gas, y nosotras nos quedamos allí- bueno y tú… cuéntame.**

**Miki: el caso es que Gas y yo estábamos hablando de lo que paso entre nosotros y me siento muy culpable de que tú te tengas que ir.**

**Raf: ¿Por qué? Si nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, nosotros llevamos casi un año juntos y sabíamos que esto podía pasar, pero donde se supone que quieres llegar.**

**Miki: a contarle al profesor que yo también me lie con un diablo.**

**Raf: ni se te ocurra.**

**Miki: pero es que tu estas pagando injustamente por algo que ya no tiene sentido, en cuanto a que tendríamos que ser libres para amar a quien quisiéramos, ¿no? Además las dos estamos en la misma situación.**

**Raf: ya, pero de verdad, no quiero que haya más ruptura, quédate de verdad, y tened cuidado.**

**Miki: pero Raf…**

**Raf: hazme caso.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás bien?**

**Gas: no sé, esta chica cada vez dice una cosa.**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes, todos estamos nerviosos por la situación que se ha creado, y ella siempre va a querer lo mejor.**

**Gas: ¿pero es que lo sabes todo?**

**Sulfus: he oído algo.**

**Gas: ¿pero porque querría irse ella también? ¿Le he hecho yo algo?**

**Sulfus: supongo que quiere ayudar a Raf.**

**Gas: ¿y tú que piensas? **

**Sulfus: que es mejor que vosotros no digáis nada, no habéis vivido a penas nada y no sería justo como tampoco es justo que Raf se vaya.**

**Gas: ¿y supongo que Raf le estará diciendo lo mismo a Miki, digo yo, no?**

**Sulfus: en efecto.**

**Gas: ya es suficiente condena para uno como para que los dos…**

**Sulfus: por eso, lo que voy a vivir o lo que vamos a vivir no se lo deseo a nadie. si te quitan algo que encima es parte de ti, ¿Qué va a ser ahora de ti?**

**Gas: eres fuerte Sulfus, lo llevaras con normalidad pero siempre vas a tenerla muy presente y en el momento justo estaréis juntos de nuevo.**

**Sulfus: eso espero.**

**Gas: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: es que tampoco quiero que este sola por allí.**

**Gas: ya, eso es lo malo.**

**Sulfus: espero que este bien, al menos puedo seguir hablando con ella.**

**Gas: ya, y… ¿crees que Raf es capaz de… telepáticamente…?**

**Sulfus: creo que sí que puede.**

**Gas: vaya chollo.**

**Sulfus: el móvil no me lo van a quitar, y si me lo quitan están sus amigas.**

**Gas: si, cierto.**

**Urié: anda estáis aquí.**

**Raf: ya ves.**

**Dulce: jo tía, no te vayas.**

**Raf: Dulce, lo siento, tengo que irme.**

**Dulce: pero no te pueden expulsar por amar a quien ellos no quieren que ames.**

**Raf: ya lo sé, pero quizás esto les sirve para darse cuenta de los errores que han cometido, porque si se piensan que nos van a separar la llevan clara.**

**Urié: ya no es como todos piensan.**

**Sulfus: oye un dia podíamos ir a cenar.**

**Gas: sí, claro, ¿pero cuando?**

**Sulfus: cuando Raf vuelva, había pensado en esta noche pero…**

**Gas: ya, es demasiado precipitado, además con eso de podríamos ir a cenar, ¿a quien te refieres?**

**Sulfus: a una parte.**

**Gas: y obviamente son chicas, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: Gas, los únicos chicos somos nosotros dos, ¿recuerdas? Si invitas a la chica que te gusta a cenar, puede ser un paso.**

**Gas: ¿a qué son ellas?**

**Sulfus: ¿y quienes si no?**

**Gas: vaya tú quieres pisar fuerte.**

**Sulfus: a las chicas les gusta que los chicos las inviten, sobre todo si son "ese chico" como ellas dicen.**

**Gas: y nosotros somos "esos chicos", ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Gas: interesante.**

**Sulfus: ya.**

**Gas: también si fuéramos humanos normales, siempre he visto las cenas esas que se preparan en casa.**

**Sulfus: cierto, pero muchas veces el paso para decirle a una chica lo que sientes es ese.**

**Gas: en cierto modo ya lo sabe.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero demuéstraselo, a lo mejor eso es lo que quiere.**

**Gas: es buena idea.**

**Sulfus: además no hace falta que estemos Raf y yo invítala un dia.**

**Gas: pues si… podría.**

**Sulfus: ya iremos otro dia todos, pero hazlo. Sorpréndela.**

**Gas: ¿tengo que regalarle algo?**

**Sulfus: como tu veas pero a las chicas estas cosas no les gustan, eso si quieres más adelante.**

**Gas: vale, es interesante.**

**Sulfus: a las chicas les gustan estas cosas. Lástima que no pueda hacerlo con Raf hasta dentro de no se sabe cuándo.**

**Gas: ya. Bueno vamos a bajar abajo.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Urié: oye, ¿puedes bajar a cenar así?**

**Raf: si, me han dejado, es la última noche.**

**Miki: perfecto, pues vamos.**

**Raf: menos mal que me han dejado.**

**Urié: sí.-bajamos a la cafetería, y allí estaban los diablos-**

**Sulfus: bueno al final…**

**Raf: si eso pensaba pero era la última noche y…**

**Sulfus: eso está bien.**

**Gas: ¿Qué ha pasado al final?**

**Miki: tranquilo todo se queda como estaba.**

**Raf: en fin, esto más que nada es para poder despedirme de todos y cada uno de vosotros. Me ha gustado y me he divertido durante el primer año, pero ahora todo ha cambiado.**

**Urié: ya pero es duro.**

**Raf: cierto, es un futuro incierto y desconocido.**

**Sulfus: es que… eso de que estés sola…**

**Raf: eso es lo que más miedo me da pero en la nueva escuela, conoceré a gente y serán los que me ayuden a pasar el mal trago.**

**Dulce: ¿y que va a ser de nosotros?**

**Raf: sois fuertes, y pensar que son 6 meses, los últimos 3 los hago aquí otra vez.**

**Dulce: menos mal, pero aun así…**

**Raf: ya. Lo importante es que tenéis que ser fuertes, esta tranquilidad es bastante sospechosa para mi gusto entonces…**

**Sulfus: ¿y que sugieres?**

**Raf: tenéis que prometedme que todos y cada uno de vosotros seréis fuertes.**

**Sulfus: es duro, pero si tú lo quieres te lo prometo, no quiero fallarte.**

**Raf: tranquilo. Tenéis que apoyaros mutuamente, seáis ángeles o diablos, a mí esto ya me da igual, si os mantenéis unidos seréis capaces de todo. Solo juntos podréis vencer a lo que se os ponga por delante, y si necesitáis ayuda, avisadme, aunque tampoco pueda hacer mucho, con las carencias y virtudes de cada uno, sois un equipo fuerte, podéis poner de líder a alguien pero todos somos líderes alguna vez.**

**Urié: pero si la líder eres tú.**

**Dulce: es verdad.**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: desde luego.**

**Raf: no. No soy nada, solo hago lo mejor posible.**

**Sulfus: pero…**

**Raf: tranquilo Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: pero nuestros poderes estarán mermados, ya no nos funcionan las alas de prisma, solo lo hacen cuando estamos todos.**

**Raf: el verdadero triunfo es la victoria más difícil.**

**Sulfus: es cierto, pero…**

**Raf: tranquilízate.**

**Sulfus: esto me supera tía.**

**Raf: recuerda, actúa con la cabeza, pero las grandes batallas también se ganan con el corazón. No se trata de seguir siempre a tu corazón pero hay que actuar con cabeza, y los actos más difíciles o en el momento en que alguien esté en peligro actuar con el corazón. Olvidaos de vuestra forma inmortal por una vez en la vida y empezad a ser un equipo.**

**Miki: de acuerdo.**

**Gas: debemos hacedlo por ella.**

**Sulfus: desde luego.**

**Raf: la unión siempre ha hecho la fuerza.**

**Kabalé: está visto que por separado no somos tan fuertes como lo que podemos ser unidos.**

**Dulce: ¿ahora no entendemos?**

**Urié: por fin, aunque creo que las barreras cayeron ya hace mucho tiempo.**

**Cabiria: aunque nos fulminen con un rayo pero quiero pensar que estamos haciendo lo correcto.**

**Raf: esta es la única manera de ser más humanos. Además ya lo iréis comprobando.**

**Miki: ¿y tú?**

**Raf: solo puedo decir que dentro de 6 meses volveré, hasta entonces sed fuertes de verdad.**

Continuara…


	15. angel s friends declaracion de amor II15

Angel´s friends: capítulo 67 (segunda temporada, capítulo 15)

**Raf:-anoche Sulfus y yo hablamos durante mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos podíamos dormir, nos pesaba tener que separarnos durante un tiempo. Temíamos que nada volviera a ser como antes, pero si de algo estábamos seguros era de lo que sentíamos, porque eso es lo que nos hacía fuertes y capaces de todo. No importa cuán largo fuera el camino que hiciéramos para volvernos a encontrar, solo que para nosotros el tópico de que la distancia hace el olvido, como pensaban los profesores al enviarme a Londres, no era cierto, ya que eso nos iba a unir más. Ya nos ha pasado muchas veces, siempre que nos separamos por lo que fuera nos unimos mas y eso es lo que la gente debe ver, que somos capaces de todos por alcanzar nuestra felicidad, la que más allá de ser, yo ángel y el diablo, la que queríamos como humanos. Y todos sabemos que es un camino difícil, pero que unidos lo superaremos-**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Raf: nada, no podía dormir.**

**Sulfus: tranquila. Te espera un viaje largo.**

**Raf: demasiado largo.**

**Sulfus: no pienses eso ahora. Puedes pensar en el lado bueno.**

**Raf: ¿cuál es el lado bueno?**

**Sulfus: conocer un sitio nuevo por ejemplo y hacerte más persona, reinventarte a ti misma.**

**Raf: me voy a tener que reinventar a mí misma si quiero sobrevivir, pero lo de viajar ya no es lo mismo.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué no?**

**Raf: ¿Qué hago yo sola allí?**

**Sulfus: tranquila, como bien dijiste en la escuela, conocerás a gente que te ayudara.**

**Raf: pero yo quiero que me ayudes tú.**

**Sulfus: y lo voy a hacer, de eso no tienes que dudar, pero las cosas van despacio.**

**Raf: lo sé. Eso es lo que me duele.**

**Sulfus: te voy a ayudar, ya lo veras.**

**Raf: gracias, cielo.**

**Sulfus: ojala, esto fuera permanente.**

**Raf: ¿el qué?**

**Sulfus: que todos los días pudiera despertarme contigo.**

**Raf: no me digas eso que haces que no me quiera ir, jope.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Raf: no me pidas que lo este.**

**Sulfus: por favor, hazlo por mí.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: igual que tú a nosotros nos infundes valor, nosotros tenemos el deber de hacerlo contigo.**

**Raf: lo hago porque nadie merece tener miedo.**

**Sulfus: ni tu tampoco.**

**Raf: no me gustaría que a alguno de vosotros le pasara algo. Me moriría.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, ni a mí tampoco que te pasara algo a ti.**

**Raf: bueno y… ¿hay algo más en el lado positivo?**

**Sulfus: pero no me digas luego que es malo.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: pues por ejemplo… el idioma.**

**Raf: es cierto.**

**Sulfus: al principio te costara pero no te preocupes.**

**Raf: eso dicen.**

**Sulfus: además tía si tú pasas desapercibida, eres la típica británica.**

**Raf: cierto, pero se me notara enseguida que no soy de allí.**

**Sulfus: bueno, es posible.**

**Raf: estaré… súper perdida por ahí.**

**Sulfus: que va, pero si tú te orientas bien. **

**Raf: ya veremos.**

**Sulfus: que sí.**

**Raf: vale, bueno vamos a dormir un rato, anda.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

**Raf: bien.**

Al dia siguiente…

**Raf:-sonó el despertador, me levante de un brinco, dejando a Sulfus dormido en mi cama, era tan mono… me fui a la ducha, para despejarme antes de embarcarme hacia una gran aventura, aunque lejos de las personas a las que quería-**

**Sulfus:-toque o mejor dicho, busque a Raf, pero no estaba-**

**Urié: si la buscas está en la ducha.**

**Sulfus: gracias.**

**Urié: necesitaba despejarse para el viaje.**

**Sulfus: no me extraña.**

**Urié: ¿te puedo hablar con confianza? Al fin y al cabo eres el novio de Raf y ella es como mi hermana.**

**Sulfus: sí, claro cuñada, jajaja, no te importa que te llame así, ¿verdad?**

**Urié: al contrario, puedes claro.**

**Sulfus: bueno dime.**

**Urié: ¿Qué crees que pasara?**

**Sulfus: pues eso no se puede saber, lo único que podemos esperar y desear nosotros que somos la mejor amiga y el novio de la afectada en este caso, es que todo vaya bien, que Raf se adapte cuanto antes y que no esté sola mucho tiempo.**

**Urié: dios quiera que no pase nada de eso.**

**Sulfus: es que no, me imagino lo peor y no puedo.**

**Raf: tranquilo corazón.**

**Sulfus: ya pero entiéndeme tu a mí.**

**Urié: y a mí también.**

**Raf: no me va a pasar nada. Además chicos vamos a hacer algo que es lo que no me gusta nada.**

**Urié: se fuerte vale.**

**Raf: y tú también. Espero que todo vaya bien, además a la mayor brevedad posible os llamo.**

**Miki: ¿ya te vas?**

**Raf: menos mal que habéis venido todos. En primer lugar, como no os puedo tocar… cuidarme a Sulfus, por favor.**

**Kabalé: tranquila, él se cuida solo pero le echaremos una mano.**

**Cabiria: en cierto modo que lo pases bien.**

**Gas: si, y espero que pronto vuelvas.**

**Raf: ¿y eso?**

**Gas: nada, Sulfus, que sabe demasiadas cosas.**

**Raf: ah, y no queréis decirme nada eh, malas personas.**

**Gas: ¿yo? Ha sido él.**

**Sulfus: ya, hombre ya.**

**Miki: bueno corazón, no te preocupes y eso si llámanos, ya averiguare que es lo que quieren estos dos.**

**Raf: por favor, y me lo cuentas.**

**Miki: vale.**

**Dulce: tía… que te vaya muy bien, y ya me contaras porque yo quiero ir.**

**Raf: tranquila, que algún dia iras.**

**Dulce: ojala.**

**Sulfus: bueno y…**

**Raf: no me olvido de ti, tontito, solo que te dejo para el final.**

**Sulfus: ah vale, genial. Anda ven aquí, intentaba no llorar allí y lo conseguí aunque cuando la tenía entre mis brazos era casi imposible pero no me podía permitir el lujo de que me vieran llorar.**

**Raf: se fuerte cielo, por favor, siempre lo has sido, no te preocupes, tú se el diablo que siempre has sido.**

**Sulfus: pero…**

**Raf: nada. Tú hazlo y ya está, y dentro de 6 meses nos vemos. Ahora me tengo que ir, los profesores me tele transportan al aeropuerto.**

**Urié: ¿pueden hacerlo?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: eh a ti se te olvida algo.**

**Raf: oh vaya vale.**

**Sulfus: 6 meses son muchos.**

**Raf: lo sé.-le volví a abrazar y no lo pudimos evitar y nos besamos, no quería soltarle por nada del mundo, pero no podía retrasarme más- no puedo quedarme más tiempo. Nos vemos, cuidaos.**

**Urié: buen viaje.**

**Sulfus: llama.**

**Raf: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.**

**Raf: -me despedí de ellos, el tiempo justo para que no me vieran llorar y me dirigí a la sala presidencial, para que me enviaran al aeropuerto. Llegue a la sala- adelante profesor, cuando quiera.**

**Profesor Arkam: de acuerdo.**

**Raf: -se abrió un gran orificio, por el que entraba un gran haz de luz, que me envolvió y en cuestión de varios minutos, aterrice enfrente de la puerta de embarque que conducía a mi destino, me encontré con que mi maleta estaba facturada y yo tenía el billete en la mano, pero aún quedaban unas 2 horas para que saliera el avión, por lo que empecé a dar vueltas por el aeropuerto-**

**Sulfus: chicos, hagamos una cosa. Debemos ser fuertes, y estar unidos, eso es lo que nos digo Raf, si somos un equipo unido venceremos cualquier tipo de cosa a la que tengamos que hacer frente.**

**Urié: pero imagino que los profesores se darán cuenta y Raf volverá.**

**Miki: eso es lo que queremos todos.**

**Dulce: es cierto si no…**

**Gas: tranquilas, los profesores no son idiotas como para dejarnos a nuestra merced, cuando saben que las alas de prisma son la carta más potente si las cosas se complican y si ella no está, ¿qué hacemos?**

**Miki: pelear aunque sea lo último que hagamos, pero es lo que dices tú si hay alguna cosa los profesores harán que Raf vuelva.**

**Sulfus: por una parte esperas que lo haya porque es la única manera de que Raf vuelva antes, pero tampoco queremos que…**

**Cabiria: ya, pero no va a ser todo tan tranquilo, Raf dijo que el silencio que se respiraba era muy peligroso.**

**Sulfus: es que es peligroso.**

**Miki: pero como de momento no sabemos nada…**

**Gas: ya, no nos preocupemos por algo que de momento no existe.**

**Sulfus: pero debemos estar alerta.**

**Gas: Sulfus, vete a descansar.**

**Sulfus: no pasa nada, estoy bien.**

**Kabalé: no, estas bien.**

**Sulfus: pero si me voy me voy a volver loco.**

**Miki: bueno, y… ¿entonces?**

**Urié: vamos a la sala presidencial, nos reclaman.**

**Sulfus: ¿y ahora que quieren esos…?**

**Cabiria: calla, por si acaso, no digas nada, que…**

**Sulfus: oye, ¿creéis que me quitaran esto?**

**Miki: yo creo que sí, exageraron pero ahora que Raf no está… además tendrás que tener un rival nuevo.**

**Gas: pues si pero a que lo adivino, nunca nadie será como ella.**

**Sulfus: eso es cierto.**

**Urié: nadie, ningún ángel es ni la mitad de como es Raf, ni nosotras.**

**Miki: cierto.**

**Dulce: es verdad, ella lo tiene todo.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué voy a decir yo?**

**Gas: pues sí, pero vosotras también tenéis vuestras cosas.**

**Miki: lógico, además si sé que el otro dia estabais los dos hablando de nosotras, lo que pasa es que para ser digamos objetivos Sulfus decía cosas de mí y tú de Raf.**

**Sulfus: como tú dices, hay que ser objetivo.**

**Gas: sí.**

**Cabiria: a saber.**

**Urié: no sé qué diríais de mí, pero prefiero no saberlo.**

**Dulce: y lo mío tampoco.**

**Miki: supongo que serían cosas buenas.**

**Urié: si tú lo dices.**

**Miki: pues claro, no siempre tenéis que pensar en que son diablos.**

**Sulfus: estábamos en forma humana.**

**Dulce: tú les defiendes solo porque has estado medio viviendo con ellos un mes.**

**Miki: a ver ya los conocía de antes, a Sulfus menos, solo lo que Raf pudiera decir de él, pero a Gas lo conocía mejor y como todos los chicos, aparte de tener una vena de salido que a veces aparece por ahí… pues…**

**Gas: a ver que también tenemos palabras bonitas para las chicas.**

**Cabiria: claro, seguramente, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: anda menos cachondeo y vamos a ver que quieren.-llegamos a la sala y allí estaba Arkam y Tempel, y a su lado alguien desconocido para todos, un ángel que me imaginaba que sería mi rival ahora que mi novia no estaba-**

**Profesora Tempel: sentaos.**

**Profesor Arkam: ¿se lo quitamos?**

**Profesora Tempel: ah Sulfus, ven.**

**Sulfus: como ustedes quieran.-me acerque allí-**

**Profesora Tempel: ahora que ya no está Raf, tienes que empezar tu vida normal así que te vamos a quitar el eneagrama para que recuperes tus poderes.**

**Sulfus: estupendo.-volví a recuperar mis poderes, me sentía vivo pero a la vez muy vacío porque la persona más importante de mi vida en este momento no estaba-**

**Profesor Arkam: bueno queridos ángeles.**

**Profesora Tempel: diablos.**

**Profesor Arkam: tras unos días un poco tensos, vamos a empezar.**

**Profesora Tempel: vais a tener que recuperar las clases perdidas por vuestra culpa.**

**Sulfus: mire usted no es quien para decir eso.**

**Kabalé: relájate.**

**Sulfus: no puedo, no lo ves, nos acusa de algo que ni siquiera hemos hecho.**

**Kabalé: dejalo.**

**Profesor Arkam: vamos a ver, se os va a asignar a los nuevos humanos.**

**Profesora Tempel: y obviamente en ausencia de Raf, Ang-Li será tu rival Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: muy bien.**

**Ang-Li: ¿al chico ese le pasa algo?**

**Urié: está enamorado, eso es todo.**

**Ang-Li: ¿pero de quién?**

**Dulce: de una amiga nuestra.**

**Ang-Li: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?**

**Miki: tranquilo, ya lo entenderás.**

**Profesor Arkam: bueno, al margen de las charlas y tal, vamos a pasar al procedimiento de asignar el humano.**

**Profesora Tempel: que son las misma del año anterior pero diferentes humanos, lo único que también cambia es que Raf, no está, pero bueno no creo que sea un problema.**

**Sulfus: lo que usted diga.**

**Profesor Arkam: bueno los humanos serán los siguientes, Daniel, para Sulfus y Ang-Li; Sara para Urié y Cabiria; Lily para Kabalé y Dulce y Catherine para Miki y Gas.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo profesora.**

**Cabiria: podemos irnos ya.**

**Urié: eso.**

**Profesor Arkam: claro.**

**Urié: vamos.**

**Ang-Li: oye, chicas explicadme eso de que…**

**Sulfus: a ver amigo, como rival te diría que no son tus asuntos pero, te lo voy a contar, al menos te tendré que conocer.**

**Ang-Li: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: bueno, sabes quién es Raf, ¿no?**

**Ang-Li: si, es rubia, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, pues esa.**

**Ang-Li: y que me quieres decir, ¿qué estabais liados?**

**Sulfus: sí. Y lo seguimos estando, lo que pasa es que si tu estas aquí, es porque nos pillaron y a ella la han mandado a Londres.**

**Ang-Li: vaya pues era la mejor en clase.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, yo era su rival, pero aparte de eso la quería y la quiero, y la seguiré queriendo.**

**Ang-Li: el problema es que un ángel y un diablo…**

**Sulfus: amigo, ya lo sé, pero eso es lo de menos.**

**Ang-Li: sientes que es ella, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Ang-Li: ¿y digo yo… os habéis unido demasiado?**

**Sulfus: como, ¿nosotros o entre todos?**

**Ang-Li: todos.**

**Sulfus: si, además si te fijan en mi amigo y la chica de al lado también se traen algo entre manos.**

**Ang-Li: se nota que estoy muy perdido, ¿ellos también?**

**Sulfus: si, fuimos de vacaciones a mi casa de Sicilia, no me preguntes porque no sabría explicártelo, pero si y hay dos habitaciones grandes de 4 camas dobles cada una, entonces Miki, Gas, Raf y yo compartíamos una, y las otras chicas estaban en la otra. Vale pues un dia… también…**

**Ang-Li: vaya tela. Nunca pensaba que los demonios fueran de repente tan amables.**

**Sulfus: no si yo tampoco lo sé, pero esto que conste que es fuera de un desafío, entonces te voy a machacar.**

**Ang-Li: mientras solo sea ahí, pero di, porque estas como cambiado, porque me acuerdo de principios del año pasado cuando oía que Raf tenía problemas con un tal diablo.**

**Sulfus: pero porque yo era el diablo que aparento ser, no ahora que estoy hablando contigo pero… fue precisamente ella, Raf la que me ha hecho como soy ahora.**

**Ang-Li: es que esa chica tiene algo muy poderoso.**

**Sulfus: eh, machote no te pases.**

**Ang-Li: no he dicho nada.**

**Sulfus: pero seguro que lo has pensado, y es mejor que no me cabrees porque ya tengo bastante.**

**Ang-Li: no era mi intención pero tú como yo… sabemos lo que pasa con Raf.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero vamos ya se puede preparar el que le toque un pelo, vamos es que no me lo pienso dos veces.**

**Ang-Li: eres capaz de todo.**

**Sulfus: por ella sí. Una cosa, conoces a… un tal Patrick Boyle.**

**Ang-Li: sí, creo que sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿pero lo has visto ahora?**

**Ang-Li: si iba con él desde muy pequeño.**

**Sulfus: y que más sabes de él.**

**Ang-Li: sé que se fue a Reino Unido una larga temporada pero cuando son vacaciones vuelve a casa.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cómo has dicho?**

**Ang-Li: que en vacaciones…**

**Sulfus: no, antes.**

**Ang-Li: que está en Reino Unido.**

**Sulfus: lo que faltaba. Joder, a ver porque.**

**Ang-Li: lo que no se es en que parte.**

**Miki: ¿Qué estás diciendo que Patrick Boyle está en Londres?**

**Urié: j… pues espero por mi vida que…**

**Cabiria: es que… ¿qué pasa exactamente?**

**Miki: Boyle, es demasiado listo, y Raf…**

**Gas: quieres decir que…**

**Ang-Li: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¡maldita sea!**

**Kabalé: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué me tranquilice? Pero quieres que no me preocupe cuando es posible que Raf este a merced de ese chico, que lo único que va a intentar es… por encima de mi cadáver.**

**Ang-Li: espera a hablar con ella, a lo mejor no hay nada que temer.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

**Ang-Li: ¿creéis que habrá llegado ya a Londres?**

**Sulfus: ojala que sea sana y salva.**

**Raf: -había llegado a Londres, no sabía dónde estaba, me encontraba perdida, así que fui a recoger mi maleta. Deseaba llegar a casa cuanto antes, y llamar a mi novio, a mis amigas por lo menos para decir que había llegado bien. Cogí un taxi y le dije la dirección, algo de inglés al menos sabia pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo usaba. Por fin llegue a mi nueva casa, me cerciore de tener a mano las libras esterlinas y cuando pague, subí a casa, era pequeña pero estaba bien y era confortable. Decidí ir a comprar la cena, nada un sándwich a la tienda de al lado, mañana cuando llegaran mis compañeros de piso decidiríamos sobre las tareas de casa. Puse el móvil a cargar y baje a por la cena. Hacia frio, pero era normal. Estábamos a principios de un otoño que se anticipaba frio y duro por no decir el invierno que me esperaba allí. Subí de nuevo a casa, y llame a Urié, ya que a esas horas estarían todos en la cafetería-**

**Urié: el móvil, anda es Raf.**

**Sulfus: pasa.**

**Urié: eh, que voy a hablar yo, ¿sí?**

**Raf: hola, o debería decir "hello everyone"**

**Urié: ¿Qué tal?**

**Raf: bien, acabo de llegar a casa.**

**Urié: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: si, genial, empieza a hacer frio aquí, además se cena y se come muy pronto, ya me adaptare.**

**Urié: ahora al haber quitado el roaming, es mejor.**

**Raf: desde luego.**

**Urié: te paso a las chicas.**

**Raf: vale guapa, pero quiero oír a mi chico también, que le echo mucho de menos.**

**Dulce: hola florecilla.**

**Raf: por fin te oigo.**

**Dulce: te echo de menos tía.**

**Miki: buenas.**

**Raf: hola, yo a vosotras también.**

**Dulce: ¿de verdad estas bien?**

**Raf: claro mujer.**

**Miki: y debe hacer frio, ¿no?**

**Raf: ya sabéis cómo es esto.**

**Sulfus: va pasádmela ya.**

**Dulce: te pasamos con el desesperado de tu chico.**

**Raf: vale, adiós chicas os quiero.**

**Miki: mañana ya hablamos. Toma.**

**Sulfus: por fin. Hola.**

**Raf: hola guapo, que, me dicen que estas un pelín necesitado o que.**

**Sulfus: si tú supieras, oye mi nuevo rival, conoce a Patrick Boyle.**

**Raf: vaya y que pasa con él.**

**Sulfus: que vive allí en Reino Unido.**

**Raf: ¿pero dónde?**

**Sulfus: ¿le has visto?**

**Raf: no.**

**Sulfus: pues será en otro sitio.**

**Raf: bueno, tu que tal corazón.**

**Sulfus: aquí, haciendo lo que se puede.**

**Raf: eso está bien.**

**Sulfus: en serio, quiero verte pronto.**

**Raf: y yo amor, de verdad te echo muchísimo de menos.**

**Sulfus: y yo a ti, espero que pronto pueda ir o que vengas cuanto antes.**

**Raf: dios quiera que sí. Te dejo vale amor, me ha encantado oírte de nuevo.**

**Sulfus: y a mí también.**

**Raf: os dejo. Te quiero mucho. Y no hagas ninguna tontería que te conozco.**

**Sulfus: tranquila princesa. Y yo también te quiero a ti. Descansa vale, lo mío ya es más difícil.**

**Raf: no digas tonterías, ala hasta mañana, si puedo.**

**Sulfus: ok, aquí te esperamos.**

**Raf: vale.-colgó el teléfono. Me sentía llena por haber oído a los chicos-**

**Sulfus: de momento va todo bien.**

**Urié: eso parece.**

**Miki: bueno entonces de momento no hay nada de qué preocuparse.**

**Urié: chicas, puedo irme a dormir con vosotras.**

**Dulce: claro. No quieres dormir en tu habitación, ¿verdad?**

**Urié: es que me recuerda tanto a Raf.**

**Sulfus: es normal, yo cuando se ha ido me quería morir.**

**Urié: cierto.**

**Sulfus: y me voy a seguir muriendo.**

**Gas: tranquilo, que no estás solo.**

**Miki: es verdad, tú deja que Gas haga el resto.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, si ya…**

**Gas: se cómo animarle.**

**Miki: cierto, allí en Sicilia recuerdo noches en las que te pasabas un montón pero era divertido.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, cierto.**

**Miki: eso sí que no sea… como la otra vez.**

**Gas: como que la otra vez.**

**Miki: nosotros cuatro, bueno tres porque Raf no está lo sabemos.**

**Urié: ¿el qué?**

**Miki: nada mujer cosas de hombres.**

**Sulfus: es cierto.**

**Cabiria: ¿y como es que ellas lo saben?**

**Sulfus: porque Raf es mi novia.**

**Gas: y yo con Miki tengo confianza.**

**Miki: pero es un secreto suyo, que no van a deciros.**

**Urié: vale, de acuerdo.**

**Gas: no tengo porque contar mis intimidades de tío por ahí.**

**Sulfus: una cosa es contárselas a mi novia o que mi novia se entere, porque se enteraron, y la bronca fue guapa.**

**Dulce: mejor no deis detalles.**

**Miki: mejor.**

Continuara…


	16. angel s friends declaracion de amor II16

Angel´s friends: capítulo 68 (segunda temporada, capitulo 16)

**Raf:-me fui a dormir tranquila, aparte del cansancio que suponía el viaje, pero me alegraba de haber podido hablar con mis amigas y con mi novio, me alegraba saber que estaban bien y que el chico nuevo caía bien, además de que era el rival de Sulfus, y parecía que incluso se llevaban bien, ya que había crecido mucho la unidad entre nosotros desde hace tiempo y ni siquiera nos veíamos como ángeles ni demonios-**

**Sulfus:-no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, no tenía ganas de nada, ella no estaba y yo no sabía que iba a ser de mí. Ayer la note animada, pero sinceramente no sabía que podía estar pasando y eso me preocupaba, Raf estaba sola y yo quería hacer algo por ella aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida-**

**Gas: ¿hasta cuándo podrá durar esto?**

**Sulfus: hasta que se den cuenta de que esto así no es.**

**Cabiria: nuestros poderes se ven mermados y les da igual.**

**Kabalé: además Raf es un elemento bastante poderoso, pero sin ella…**

**Sulfus: por eso mismo.**

**Gas: es que no podemos hacer nada, nos tienen vigilados, no podemos ni salir de aquí porque saben que vamos a ir a buscarla.**

**Sulfus: hay que pensar algo y pronto.**

**Kabalé: depende de cómo se vayan a desarrollar las cosas…**

**Urié: ¿Qué podemos hacer?**

**Miki: es que no lo sé.**

**Dulce: estamos… todos demasiado desesperados pero es que no podemos salir de aquí, pero es que no sabemos qué hacer, no sabemos cómo esta Raf, pero claro los profesores no hacen nada y eso me preocupa.**

**Miki: ya, pero…**

**Urié: esta situación me supera.**

**Miki: desde luego, además intente hacer algo, pero Raf no quiso.**

**Urié: ¿el qué?**

**Miki: hay algo que no sabéis.**

**Dulce: ¿Qué pasa? Puedes confiar en nosotras.**

**Miki: ya lo sé pero es que no sé cómo decirlo.**

**Urié: cuéntalo.**

**Miki: a ver… es algo que paso en Sicilia.**

**Urié: ¿con quién?**

**Dulce: no será con quien me estoy imaginando.**

**Miki: es que a quien te imaginas.**

**Urié: ¿Gas?**

**Miki: el mismo. Un dia… pasaron cosas, pero no me atreví a decirlo, solo lo sabía Raf.**

**Urié: ¿os liasteis?**

**Miki: si lo quieres llamar así, sí.**

**Dulce: ¿en serio?**

**Miki: si, no sé si fue el calentón o la casualidad o que pero paso, entonces estuve a punto de decírselo a los profesores.**

**Urié: ¿Por qué?**

**Miki: me sentía culpable de que a Raf la enviaran a Londres y yo tuviera que estar tragando aquí lo que realmente también he hecho.**

**Urié: ¿hablaste con Gas?**

**Miki: si, me dijo que no lo hiciera y después hablamos los dos con Raf y Sulfus, que son los único que lo sabían.**

**Dulce: lo mejor que puedes hacer es no decir nada, así que tú tranquila, ahora se trata de no perder a nadie más.**

**Miki: ya lo sé, por eso me dijeron que era mejor quedarme.**

**Urié: ¿y… fue bonito?**

**Miki: en cierto modo, no te voy a engañar, sí.**

**Dulce: eso es buena señal.**

**Miki: no se quiero ver qué pasa.**

**Urié: normal, además que sería de él si tu no estuvieras aquí, si Sulfus está mal, porque Raf no está, Gas también estaría mal.**

**Miki: ya, pero por lo de Raf estamos mal todos.**

**Urié: pues sí. Pero mira Sulfus.**

**Dulce: me da pena, en serio.**

**Miki: es normal, está preocupado, pero no podemos hacer de esto un mundo, obviamente quiero que Raf vuelva cuanto antes.**

**Urié: dios quiera que esté bien.**

**Dulce: desde luego.**

**Miki: es que en serio esto no nos puede estar pasando.**

**Urié: chicas tenemos que ser fuertes, ella va a volver, además que ella es una mujer fuerte y sabe salir adelante. **

**Miki: y además quiere lo mejor para nosotras.**

**Dulce: y nosotras para ella, por eso tenemos que ser una piña nosotras y también en cuanto a los diablos.**

**Miki: desde luego. Sulfus es el novio de Raf, y él está sufriendo, así que toda ayuda es poca.**

**Urié: a mí me llama cuñada.**

**Miki: que fuerte, ¿no?**

**Urié: ya pero Raf es como una hermana para mí.**

**Miki: desde luego.**

**Dulce: bueno, ¿bajamos?**

**Gas: ¿bajamos?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Kabalé: no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: no me pidas eso porque eso no es posible.**

**Cabiria: amigo, respira un poco, que te vas a ahogar.**

**Gas: eso es cierto, además que todos vamos a estar ahí para ayudarte.**

**Sulfus: no debería decirlo pero gracias.**

**Kabalé: vamos.**

**Urié: ¿tienes hambre?**

**Miki: no mucho.**

**Gas: no te preocupes, lo que no quieras…**

**Miki: dejalo, Gas.**

**Gas: ¿y ahora que he hecho yo?**

**Miki: nada, es que bueno todo esto nos está afectando mucho y a veces me comporto un poco, de forma hostil pero no te preocupes por mí.**

**Gas: bueno, pero… cualquier cosa…**

**Miki: tranquilo.**

**Gas: de acuerdo.**

**Miki: bien.**

**Gas: ¿no sabes que decir o te pasa algo?**

**Miki: pues no lo sé, la verdad.**

**Gas: bueno, no pasa nada, así que…**

**Miki: vale, no te preocupes que… estoy bien.**

**Gas: ya te veo.**

**Miki: bueno dejalo.**

**Sulfus: ¿sabéis algo de Raf?**

**Miki: que yo sepa no, ¿y tú?**

**Sulfus: nada, supongo que estará bien, pero es que no se…**

**Urié: no te preocupes de verdad.**

**Sulfus: pero es que… yo soy demasiado tremendista y… de verdad solo deseo que este bien.**

**Miki: tú y todos.**

**Gas: no te preocupes.**

**Miki: tío, todos decís lo mismo.**

**Gas: no podemos hacer nada, nos tienen encerrados aquí, y no sabemos cuándo puñetas llamara Raf.**

**Miki: no te alteres, además a mí no me alzas la voz.**

**Gas: vale, tienes razón, pero que sepas que a mi esta situación solo me afecta porque a mi amigo, que es el novio de tu amiga, le importa.**

**Miki: ¿Por qué tienes que decir eso? Sé que no te importa una mierda todo esto y luego bien que me llamas corriendo para lo que te interesa, ¿sabes?**

**Sulfus: eh… vale chicos, Miki… ten en cuenta que Gas a veces no sabe lo que dice.**

**Miki: ya lo sé, por eso no me preocupo.**

**Sulfus: y tu relájate, tengamos la fiesta en paz.**

**Gas: no si tienes razón.**

**Miki: no se para que dices nada, cuando no sepas que decir mantén la puñetera boca cerrada.**

**Gas: oye, pero no te enfades conmigo, yo solo intentaba ayudar.**

**Miki: cerrando la puta boca ayudarías más.**

**Gas: joder tía…**

**Miki: deja de lamerme el culo para lo que te interesa. No mides nunca lo que dices y un dia puedes acabar muy mal.**

**Gas: está bien.**

**Miki: claro tus respuestas son siempre "está bien", mira en serio paso de ti.**

**Gas: claro, eso es lo que dices siempre, cuando tu bien sabes que han pasado cosas, que por respeto a ti no voy a contar.**

**Miki: ¿el qué? ¿Qué nos besamos? Ya lo saben, daba igual, esta mañana se lo he dicho porque necesitaba contarles algo.**

**Cabiria: ¿eh? me estoy perdiendo.**

**Kabalé: ¿Qué os besasteis?**

**Miki: por desgracia, sí. Una puta mierda de verdad, pero así es.**

**Cabiria: joder, esto sí que es un bombazo.**

**Kabalé: desde luego.**

**Dulce: yo me he enterado esta mañana y me he quedado igual que tú.**

**Urié: y yo.**

**Cabiria: no me extraña.**

**Kabalé: a ver es algo que se veía venir, pero a la vista de lo que acaba de pasar yo ya no sé qué decirte.**

**Cabiria: no, ni yo.**

**Miki: yo tampoco lo entiendo.**

**Dulce: no te preocupes.**

**Miki: es que soy gilipollas.**

**Urié: no digas eso.**

**Miki: que si, joder, uno me pone los cuernos y el otro no me soporta, que asco, joder.**

**Sulfus: tío, me parece que la has cagado pero bien.**

**Gas: ¿pero como que yo no la soporto?**

**Sulfus: dejalo.**

**Gas: ¿Por qué?**

**Sulfus: todo esto nos está superando a todos, y debemos mantener la calma, porque al final nos vamos a volver locos. Sabes, la persona a la que quiero no está, no cometas el error de perder a la tuya tú también.**

**Gas: pero tú a la tuya no la has perdido.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé pero ahora no está físicamente, y yo no estoy bien.**

**Gas: sé que no puedo mirarle a la cara y encima ahora se siente como una idiota y todo por mi culpa, y joder… y no quiero arrastrarme, pero es que no sé cómo le voy a decir las cosas.**

**Sulfus: lo bueno de los ángeles, es que son comprensivos pero también tienes que tener cuidado, ella te quiere pero tú no puedes pretender que todo os siente mal, es normal discutir pero no esto, la quieres y eso se nota pero tienes que pensar con la cabeza.**

**Gas: ya lo sé, y eso es lo que me jode.**

**Sulfus: se fuerte porque yo no puedo ahora mismo, intento ser fuerte pero cada vez que pienso en que ella no está… no… puedo.**

**Gas: vamos, no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: no puedo te lo juro.**

**Gas: tranquilo, yo estoy igual.**

**Sulfus: pero a la tuya la puedes ver.**

**Gas: pero me siento gilipollas.**

**Sulfus: no te sientas así, lo que pasa es que las chicas son muy sensibles pero eso es de agradecer.**

**Miki: oye, ¿estáis bien?**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Gas: ni yo tampoco.**

**Miki: de verdad, yo no sé qué es lo que ha podido pasar.**

**Gas: estamos nerviosos por lo de Raf, pero eso no quita el que haya hecho lo que hecho.**

**Sulfus: de verdad, perdónanos si somos demasiado hostiles.**

**Miki: pues imagínate yo antes. Al menos tenemos la certeza de que Raf va a volver.**

**Sulfus: pues claro si no yo…**

**Gas: en serio era mejor que tú no te fueras también.**

**Miki: pero es que me sentía…**

**Gas: no te tienes que sentir culpable, si aquello no significo nada para ti.**

**Miki: ya, pero bueno, a veces hay otras cosas a parte, a ver en cierto modo te lo agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí, quizás… mira no lo sé.**

**Gas: no quieres porque no sabemos llevarnos bien, es eso, ¿no?**

**Miki: es que me da rabia que estemos bien y luego de repente por lo que sea… ya está todo… es como si todo fuera mentira.**

**Gas: ojala fuera mejor persona.**

**Miki: eres buena persona, no lo dudo, pero no sé qué es lo que nos pasa a veces, quizás no estemos destinados a…**

**Gas: hace mucho tiempo que deje de verte como lo que eres, claro que eres un ángel y eso se nota, claro.**

**Miki: vaya, te agradezco el cumplido.**

**Gas: no, solo es que lo pienso de verdad.**

**Sulfus: oye, no es por cortaros el rollo, pero si vais a liaros mejor me voy.**

**Miki: no, tranquilo, yo ya me iba.**

**Gas: - mire a Sulfus con mirada asesina y pensé, ¿Por qué no te vas tú?- bueno luego si quieres…**

**Miki: depende.**

**Gas: ¿de qué?**

**Miki: de los ánimos que tenga cuando salga de clase. Y si tengo que verte por algo ya hablamos.**

**Gas: vale.**

**Miki: no te preocupes, pero es que estoy muy tocada con lo de Raf.**

**Gas: ya lo sé, pero si necesitas algo… tranquila, vienes y me lo pides.**

**Miki: **** no sé, no tengo tanto valor como Raf para colarme en la habitación de un tío.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, igual que mi novia lo hace… ¿Por qué no lo ibas a hacer tu además estábamos pensando en ciertas cosas…**

**Miki: ¿Qué cosas?**

**Gas: ya lo sabrás.**

**Miki: vale.**

**Gas: veo que te mola la idea, ¿eh?**

**Miki: sí. La verdad es que suena bien.**

**Sulfus: cuando este Raf de vuelta veremos que hacemos.**

**Miki: si, porque si es algo entre los 4 tiene que estar ella.**

**Gas: exacto.**

**Miki: bueno, me voy, ya… nos vemos después, que no puedo llegar tarde.**

**Gas: claro.**

**Miki: adiós.**

**Sulfus: que vaya bien.**

**Miki: igualmente.**

**Gas: esta bella cuando sonríe, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: si, la verdad es que las chicas bonitas recuperan color cuando lo hacen, además cuando tú eres participe de que ellas sonrían es mejor.**

**Gas: ¿Por qué somos tan capullos y sin embargo estas chicas te perdonan en seguida?**

**Sulfus: porque son ángeles, aunque también podrían estar enfadadas pero no, ellas son así. Mujeres especiales que te devuelven la vida con una sonrisa.**

**Gas: ¿crees que ha dejado de negarlo?**

**Sulfus: a ver… yo creo que sí, además las chicas son así, aunque digan una cosa, tú la conoces bien, y sabes como es.**

**Gas: eso espero.**

**Sulfus: cada uno conoce a la suya propia yo conozco a Raf, y tú a Miki, lo que sabemos de la otra es por lo que contamos de ellas.**

**Gas: pues sí.**

**Sulfus: oye, vámonos, aunque seamos demonios pero…**

**Gas: vámonos.**

Mientras en Londres…

**Raf: -hoy había sido mi primer dia, según las indicaciones fui a recoger los papeles de matrícula del instituto, y la verdad es que me entendí bastante bien, aunque estaba un poco asustada, quizás por las circunstancias, pero no pasa nada. Llegué al piso y cuando llegue descubrí que había gente en casa- ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien?**

**Minerva: ah, esa debe ser la otra chica con la que compartimos piso.**

**Patrick: si, debe ser ella.-no sé por qué pero su voz me era muy familiar. Salí y vi a una chica rubia, que llegaba con algunos papeles en la mano- tú debes ser la chica que llego ayer, ¿no?**

**Raf: sí. No sabía cuándo llegaríais los demás así que he instalado sin pedir permiso.**

**Minerva: no te preocupes, tranquila, no te vamos a hacer que te muevas. Bueno soy Minerva.**

**Raf: yo, Raf. Encantada.**

**Minerva: lo mismo digo.**

**Patrick: ¿Raf?**

**Raf: no sé porque pero me suenas de algo. Tu nombre era… ¿Patrick?**

**Patrick: si, así es.**

**Minerva: ¿os conocéis?**

**Raf: sí, creo que sí.**

Continuara…


	17. angel s friends declaracion de amor II17

Angel´s friends: capítulo 69 (segunda temporada, capitulo 17)

**Sulfus: -no sabíamos nada de Raf desde ayer. No había llamado. ¿Qué pasaría? Fuera lo que fuese ella seguro que querría que estuviera tranquilo, pero es que no podía, yo… no sabía qué hacer, quería volver a casa, a que por lo menos mis padres me apoyaran. Son demonios sí, pero tenía que contarles de una vez por todas que era un ángel. No estaría tan convencido de que esto saliera bien si no necesitara ayuda. Aunque solo por una vez la necesitara, pero tenía que hacerlo, además estoy seguro y decidido, además confío en mi familia, además siempre han dicho que Raf es demasiado buena para ser un diablo, pero claro no se lo iba a contar. Mi padres… bueno, mi madre… mi madre lo entenderá a la primera y mi hermana está loca con Raf, tenía un poco de miedo con mi padre, porque muchas veces me había dicho que nada de ángeles, pero es que esa chica por muy ángel que fuera, la quería, era mi novia, y mucho más que eso, podría decir sinceramente que era la mujer de mi vida, y yo sin ella me muero y no iba a renunciar a ella por cuatro simples rabietas-**

**Kabalé: ¿sabes algo?**

**Sulfus: que va.**

**Kabalé: ya es raro.**

**Sulfus: si, pero no sé.**

**Cabiria: seguro que no ha llamado porque no podía.**

**Sulfus: ya, si hombre pero es que yo… necesito saber que está bien, pero he intentado todo y ya veremos.**

**Gas: si puedes irte a casa, vete, descansa, estoy seguro de que tus padres entenderán la situación, ya da igual mentir, tienes que explicarles la verdad, decirles cómo te sientes, al principio puede que les sepa mejor o peor, pero eso da igual, es tu verdad, y la verdad es que amas a una chica que por muy ángel que sea, y aunque esté prohibido eres capaz de hacerlo todo por ella.**

**Sulfus: desde luego.**

**Cabiria: si no te sientes cómodo vete, habla con tus padres, acláralo todo, ellos quieren lo mejor para ti y ya da igual lo que pase.**

**Kabalé: además yo creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que Raf… no es precisamente un diablo.**

**Sulfus: no creo, me hubieran dicho algo, al menos mi padre.**

**Gas: pero no te han dicho nada porque saben que Raf significa mucho para ti, y como es tu felicidad, ellos no te van a apartar de ella.**

**Sulfus: si está claro que quiero decírselo todo y por mucho que me digan… ella es lo que quiero y me da igual ya todo, a veces desearía ser humano, pero esto es lo que hay.**

**Cabiria: vamos, tranquilo, tú relájate.**

**Gas: además sabes precisamente que yo… también estoy en una situación como la tuya.**

**Sulfus: lo sé, lo sé, ¿y a que no renunciarías por mucho que a tus padres les sentara mal?**

**Gas: no.**

**Sulfus: pues por eso.**

**Kabalé: vete a casa, además es fin de semana. Solo tienes que firmar el papel ese que nos hacen firmar si queremos volver a casa.**

**Sulfus: a mí pronto no me hará falta.**

**Cabiria: que suerte, podrás hacer lo que quieras.**

**Sulfus: eso espero.**

**Urié: ¿Qué sabemos de ella?**

**Miki: nada.**

**Dulce: ¿de verdad está bien?**

**Miki: pues no lo sé. Yo creo que sí.**

**Urié: supongo que si no llama es porque no puede.**

**Miki: seguramente.**

**Dulce: desde luego. Bueno chicas, ¿bajamos?**

**Urié: sí.**

**Miki: vamos.**

**Gas: venga vamos a bajar, además cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes puedes irte tú también.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

**Cabiria: vamos anda, no nos volvamos más locos.**

**Kabalé: además tú te tienes que ir.**

**Sulfus: sí. ¿Creéis que saldrá bien?**

**Gas: ¿a ti te ha salido algo mal alguna vez?**

**Sulfus: seguro que muchas cosas.**

**Gas: lo dudo.**

**Sulfus: y tu… en serio disfruta de tu chica mientras puedas.**

**Gas: ya, pero es que…**

**Sulfus: tranquilo, tu habla con ella, de normal y eso como lo hacía yo con Raf.**

**Gas: ya. Bueno es diferente pero se intentara.**

**Miki: en serio, no me apetece nada.**

**Gas: en serio come, de verdad.**

**Miki: pero es que…**

**Gas: ¿te encuentras bien?**

**Miki: sí, sí.**

**Gas: yo no lo diría.**

**Miki: no te preocupes de verdad.**

**Gas: pero tía…**

**Miki: tranquilo, corazón estoy bien.**

**Gas: vale.**

**Urié: oye… ¿y tú que tal?**

**Sulfus: bueno, me voy a casa.**

**Miki: ¿y eso?**

**Sulfus: voy a hablar con mis padres, quiero contárselo todo, porque sé que pueden entenderme y pueden entender lo de Raf.**

**Dulce: ¿estás seguro?**

**Sulfus: tranquilas, los conozco y… pueden parecer duros pero quieren lo mejor para mí, y… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.**

**Miki: si te ves capaz adelante.**

**Sulfus: desde luego.**

**Miki: ¿sabes algo de ella?**

**Sulfus: que va, seguro que lo mismo que vosotras.**

**Urié: nada, ¿no?**

**Gas: nada.**

**Sulfus: bueno chicas yo voy a desayunar rápido porque quiero irme de verdad.**

**Miki: tranquilo.**

**Urié: solo espero poder saber algo de ella pronto.**

**Sulfus: desde luego.**

**Miki: estamos deseando que todo se aclare.**

**Sulfus: espero que todo salga bien. Oye si Raf llama decidle que he ido a ver a mis padres, que por favor me llame.**

**Urié: descuida.**

**Dulce: hoy se supone que empezaría ya allí en Londres.**

Mientras en Londres…

**Patrick: Raf, despierta.**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Patrick: querida hoy es tu primer dia.**

**Raf: es verdad, gracias de todas formas.**

**Patrick: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: querría estar mejor.**

**Patrick: ¿y eso?**

**Raf: porque necesito estar con mis amigas, con mi novio.**

**Patrick: oh, que la pequeña Raf está enamorada, cuenta, que hace mucho que no te veo y no pensaba que estarías tan guapa y tan deliciosa.**

**Raf: gilipollas… pues si tengo novio por si te interesa.**

**Patrick: ¿y quién es, eh? según tengo entendido que un cierto diablo va detrás de ti.**

**Raf: ¿Quién? **

**Patrick: se llamaba… ¿Sulfus?**

**Raf: es mi rival.**

**Patrick: ves, sabía yo que las noticias volaban.**

**Raf: no hace falta que lo jures, es cierto.**

**Patrick: ¿y entonces tu novio quién es?**

**Raf: ¿Qué quién? Jajaja, el propio Sulfus.**

**Patrick: ¿me lo dices o me lo cuentas?**

**Raf: las dos cosas.**

**Patrick: ¿de verdad te gusta ese… ser miserable?**

**Raf: sí. Además ese ser miserable, ya no es tan miserable.**

**Patrick: ¿te has parado a pensar que… no vas a poder estar nunca con él?**

**Raf: no te metas en eso.**

**Patrick: además seguro que estas aquí porque os han pillado, ¿verdad? Porque tú, angelito nunca te irías de allí, te seguirías haciendo daño y eso sí que no.**

**Raf: si estoy aquí por eso, pero no pensaba que un ángel fuera capaz de jugar con el sufrimiento de otra persona.**

**Patrick: pues así, quieras o no, es el cretino de tu novio.**

**Raf: no hables así de él.**

**Patrick: no ves que solo has sido un blanco fácil, ahora que tú no estás… **

**Raf: no digas eso ni en broma.**

**Patrick: quiero que seas feliz.**

**Raf: lo era hasta que llegue aquí.**

**Patrick: con ese chico nunca vas a poder estar, que lo sepas.**

**Raf: puedes irte a la mierda.**

**Patrick: mira…**

**Minerva: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Raf: nada.**

**Minerva: no sé qué le habrás dicho pero os habéis enzarzado de una manera…**

**Raf: tranquila, que no pasa nada nada.**

**Minerva: vale, pero tú tranquila.**

**Raf: parece que le siente mal que tenga novio.**

**Minerva: a los chicos que les gusta una chica… siempre les pasa.**

**Raf: lo que me faltaba.**

**Minerva: ¿y que, es guapo?**

**Raf: mucho, esta… tú no sabes cómo esta…**

**Minerva: jo… enséñamelo.**

**Raf: jajaja, es muy guapo en serio, me encanta, además no solo eso es que es un amor.- busque en mi móvil, más bien desbloquee la pantalla y le enseñe una foto de mi novio-**

**Minerva: madre mia… ¿es este?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Minerva: menudo cuerpo…**

**Raf: oye, no babees tanto jajaja.**

**Minerva: y… ¿te lo ha hecho?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Minerva: ¿y qué tal?**

**Raf: uf… de verdad precioso.**

**Minerva: me alegro.**

**Raf: ¿y tú tienes novio?**

**Minerva: estuve con Patrick el año pasado, pero no le aguantaba y no quise seguir con él, y me enrolle con otro, con el que sigo estando a dia de hoy.**

**Raf: súper bien.**

**Minerva: ahora lo veras.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.-llegamos al instituto. Parecía que era como el de las películas. Minerva fue hacia un grupo de chicos en los que estaba el que parecía ser su novio. No soporte ver que se besaran, sufrí un pinzamiento muy grande.**

**Minerva: ¿Raf, estas bien?**

**Raf: si, si estoy bien.**

**Minerva: tranquila. Bueno él es… Sean, mi novio.**

**Raf: encantada.**

**Sean: lo mismo digo.**

**Charlie: oye, ¿y no nos la presentas?**

**Sean: perdónales Raf, son así.**

**Julian: seguro, jajaja.**

**Martin: pero estírate un poco.**

**Matt: una chica como tú no debería estar suelta por aquí.**

**Raf: encantada, pero tengo novio.**

**Patrick: pero no está aquí.**

**Raf:-el que faltaba- ¿y qué? ¿Algún problema? No tengo la culpa de que estéis salidos.**

**Sean: chicos, lo la molestéis. Su novio no ha podido venir y punto.**

**Raf: gracias por recordarlo.**

**Sean: tranquila, luego cuando llegues a casa le llamas, seguro que lo está deseando.**

**Raf: pues sí. Desde luego que lo necesito.**

**Urié: cualquier cosa dila, ¿vale?**

**Kabalé: eso.**

**Sulfus: os llamare en cuanto sepa algo.**

**Gas: no te preocupes.**

**Miki: desde luego.**

**Sulfus: tranquilos chicos, puedo hacerlo, solo tengo que confiar en que mis padres lo acepten y punto.**

**Dulce: lo harán, tarde o temprano pero lo harán.**

**Gas: no es fácil, pero…**

**Sulfus: que tranquilos por favor. Anda me voy.**

Mientras tanto… en devil´s town…

**John: Amanda, que hemos hecho mal, ¿Qué alguien me lo explique?**

**Amanda: hacemos el mal, somos diablos.**

**John: digo, con Sulfus.**

**Amanda: nada.**

**John: ¿y porque la profesora nos ha llamado? No creo que teniendo 17 años como tiene tenga que llamar su profesora a decir esto.**

**Amanda: ¿el qué? Que Raf es un ángel, ¿no?**

**John: eso mismo.**

**Amanda: pero no puedes culparle de eso, ni culparte a ti. Nuestro hijo es así, sabemos cómo es y no lo había visto tan bien como desde que esta con esa chica.**

**John: es un ángel, ¿no lo entiendes?**

**Amanda: ¿y qué?**

**John: ¿y qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?**

**Amanda: han tocado, yo abro. -oí que tocaron al timbre y fui a ver de quien se trataba- Sulfus, que sorpresa, no…**

**Sulfus: lo se mamá, no pensaba venir, pero tengo un problema.**

**Amanda: no sé si lo sabrás pero… llamaron esta mañana.**

**Sulfus: así que… ya lo sabéis todo. Sinceramente venia para eso.**

**Amanda: haces bien.**

**Sulfus: supongo que a papá no le habrá sentado muy bien, ¿verdad?**

**Amanda: parece que las noticias vuelan.**

**Sulfus: mamá, sé que… esto no es lo más común, es que no tendría sentido y no lo sigue teniendo mucho para los más cerrados, o quizás a veces pensamos que somos los únicos que lo entendemos y lo aceptamos.**

**Amanda: ya, pero ya saben que tu padre…**

**Sulfus: lo que quiero que entienda es que es mi vida.**

**Amanda: pues claro. Nadie, o por lo menos yo te voy a obligar a algo que no quieres.**

**Sulfus: en serio, no sabes cuánto deseaba oírlo.**

**John: deberías alegrarte.**

**Sulfus: papá, no voy a discutir.**

**John: ¿es que está bien lo que has hecho? Y es que encima ha estado en mi casa, dios.**

**Sulfus: fuiste tú el que insistió, yo no quería que viniera por eso, ni ponerla en peligro, pero desafió todo lo que estaba en su mano por ayudarme. Te lo juro en aquella reunión lo estaba pasando bastante mal.**

**Amanda: no le des más vueltas.**

**John: sí que hay que ver los c… que tiene esa chica para hacer lo que hizo.**

**Sulfus: desde luego.**

**Amanda: ¿ella está en la escuela?**

**Sulfus: no, por eso estoy aquí.**

**Amanda: joder, no le habrán hecho nada, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: no si no… vamos ahora mismo estaría allí.**

**John: ¿y dónde está?**

**Sulfus: en Londres.**

**John: buena ciudad.**

**Sulfus: desde luego.**

**Amanda: ¿has hablado con ella?**

**Sulfus: hable cuando llego pero ya no ha vuelto a llamar.**

**John: estará ocupada. Entonces… ¿tu rival directa era ella?**

**Sulfus: sí. Pues claro si el que tenía el chollo era yo.**

**Amanda: me imagino.**

**Sulfus: pero aun así, ahora mismo…**

**John: ¿sabes? No debería haberme puesto así.**

**Amanda: por fin entras en razón.**

**Sulfus: desde luego, poco más y te oyen gritar.**

**John: lo que faltaba, que oyeran la palabra "ángel" de mi boca, se escandalizarían.**

**Sulfus: por eso. Sabes los profesores dijeron cosas muy fuertes.**

**Amanda: ¿de verdad?**

**John: lo mejor es que pases de ellos.**

**Sulfus: lo sé pero es que me revientan.**

**Amanda: normal.**

**John: ¿y que tienes pensado hacer?**

**Sulfus: ir a Londres cuando tenga la oportunidad.**

**John: ¿para cuanto tiene?**

**Sulfus: 6 meses.**

**John: casi todo el curso.**

**Sulfus: si, lo sé. Solo espero que vuelva antes.**

**Amanda: a ver si es verdad.**

**Sulfus: o es que voy yo, me da igual.**

**Amanda: tu tranquilo, de verdad.**

**Sulfus: si pero es que no sé qué puede estar pasando.**

**Raf: llegue a casa. Y por fin tuve tiempo de llamar a mis amigas, bueno mejor, para que pudiéramos hablar y vernos pusimos el skype.**

**Urié: por fin. Hola, ¿Qué tal?**

**Raf: adaptándome.**

**Dulce: ¿y que, bien?**

**Raf: sí. He estado con mis compañeros de piso, que os tengo que contar algo muy fuerte. ¿Os acordáis de Patrick Boyle?**

**Gas: ¿en serio?**

**Raf: sí. Es un pesado integral, casi le mato esta mañana.**

**Kabalé: si pues cuando Sulfus se entere la que va a liar.**

**Raf: oye, no está ahí, ¿verdad?**

**Urié: está en devil´s town.**

**Raf: pero… ¿es que le ha pasado algo?**

**Gas: quería hablar con sus padres.**

**Raf: así que ya lo saben. Y saben mi verdadera identidad.**

**Cabiria: precisamente Sulfus ha ido con la confianza puesta en que sus padres lo aceptarían. Luego llamara.**

**Raf: pues decidle que me llame, ya le digo yo lo de Patrick Boyle, aunque no sé yo lo que es mejor, porque todos sabemos cómo es.**

**Urié: desde luego.**

**Dulce: mejor que se entere por ti que no por otro.**

**Raf: si porque no quiero que piense tonterías.**

**Gas: es muy dado a pensarlo, pero que va, solo pensara que él se quiere aprovechar de ti, y lo pensamos todos no creas.**

**Raf: paso sinceramente de su cara. Afortunadamente estoy con otra chica en el piso.**

**Urié: mejor, no te quedes sola con él.**

**Raf: ni quiero.**

**Dulce: es que madre mia.**

**Raf: es que cuando le vi dije, ¿en serio?**

**Miki: es normal, pero él ha sido así siempre.**

**Gas: ¿en serio?**

**Miki: si, pero bueno tenemos la suerte de casi no conocerle.**

**Gas: mejor.**

**Miki: si, ahora… qué más da.**

**Raf: mientras no intente nada… mejor. A mi novio le da un pasmo como me pase algo.**

**Urié: desde luego.**

**Gas: tranquila, nosotros te lo cuidamos.**

**Raf: por favor, que yo a mi niño lo quiero mucho, y quiero que este bien.**

**Urié: descuida, está bien cuidado.**

**Raf: me alegro, oye me tengo que ir decidle a Sulfus que por favor me llame, y me cuente que ha pasado en su casa.**

**Miki: tranquila, si no tardara en llamar.**

**Raf: de acuerdo. Que os vaya bien, y a ver si podemos hablar mañana.**

**Miki: por favor.**

**Raf: tú y yo tenemos que hablar.**

**Miki: ¿yo? Bueno por poder hablar, claro jejeje.**

**Raf: faltaría más.**

**Miki: jajaja, pues si, tu tranquila que hablaremos, además Sulfus anda con una idea en la cabeza.**

**Gas: es verdad, me lo dijo.**

**Raf: a saber que te diría.**

**Miki: tranquila es algo bueno.**

**Gas: seguro.**

**Raf: a ver que se le habrá ocurrido, jajaja, bueno me voy, que me reclaman mis compañeros.**

**Urié: vale.**

**Raf: avisar a Sulfus por fa.**

**Dulce: tranquila, hablaras con él.**

**Raf: jo es que le hecho mucho de menos, de verdad.**

**Gas: normal, el a ti también.**

**Raf: me voy nenas.**

**Dulce: cuídate y nos vemos pronto.**

**Miki: se fuerte peque.**

**Raf: y vosotras también chicas.**

**Urié: cuando localicemos a Sulfus, le diremos que has llamado.**

**Raf: de acuerdo. Adiós.**

**Minerva: Raf, vienes o que.**

**Raf: si, ya voy.**

**Patrick: ¿Qué hacías?**

**Raf: hablar con mis amigos.**

**Sulfus: voy a llamar a los chicos, a ver si saben algo de Raf.**

**Amanda: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus:-llame a mis amigos. Estaba preocupado por Raf, quería hablar con ella, la echaba muchísimo de menos, y eso me estaba consumiendo-**

**Gas: -me sonó el móvil y al mismo tiempo entendí que tenía que ser el- debe ser el. ¿sí?**

**Sulfus: ¿Gas?**

**Gas: si, dime.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué tal va todo?**

**Gas: bien, acabamos de hablar con tu novia hace un momento.**

**Sulfus: ¿está bien?**

**Gas: sí. Quiere que la llames cuando puedas. O que le hables por Whatsap.**

**Sulfus: iba a hacerlo ahora, gracias. Bueno voy a ver si puedo hablar con ella.**

**Gas: de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: chao.- colgué y en seguida busque el número de Raf, necesitaba aunque solo fuera escuchar su voz-**

**Raf: perdonadme un segundo-pegué un blinco de la silla, porque quien me llamaba era la persona que más quería en este mundo- hola guapo.**

**Sulfus: ¿me echabas de menos?**

**Raf: si, mucho.**

**Sulfus: acabo de llamarles.**

**Raf: si hace nada estaba hablando con ellos.**

**Sulfus: ¿y qué tal?**

**Raf: pues adaptándome, pero bien, lo que sí que te quiero decir es que mi compañero de piso es el chico que te dije.**

**Sulfus: no me j…**

**Raf: si pero menos mal que no estoy sola.**

**Sulfus: menos mal.**

**Raf: tranquilo. No me va a tocar ni un pelo.**

**Sulfus: eso espero.**

**Raf: no te preocupes amor.**

**Sulfus: ya pero…**

**Raf: shhh… nada.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: ¿y tú que tal? Ya me han dicho que estas en casa y que has hablado con tus padres.**

**Sulfus: sí. La verdad es que todo ha ido genial.**

**Raf: uf, me temía lo peor.**

**Sulfus: tranquila. Todo ha salido como yo esperaba. Ninguno de los dos necesitábamos a nadie más en contra.**

**Raf: ya ves. En serio me alegro mucho de que todo está bien, al menos en lo externo porque nosotros…**

**Sulfus: lo se amor, pero tranquila que pronto estaré ahí contigo.**

**Raf: eso espero.**

**Sulfus: chiqui, te dejo. Te quiero mucho y a ver si podemos hablar mañana.**

**Raf: sí. Yo a ti. Cuídate. Besos.**

**Sulfus: adiós angelito.**

**Raf: -colgué. Estaba súper feliz de oírle-**

**Minerva: era… tu hombre, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: sí. Es tan mono, me encanta.**

**Patrick: en fin.**

**Raf: mira, me da igual que te interese o no.**

**Patrick: no me interesa.**

**Minerva: porque no te interese la felicidad de nadie, no digas nada, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Raf: eso es verdad, estas necesitado, ¿no? Pues vete a buscar.**

**Patrick: claro que sí, hombre.**

**Raf: relájate.**

**Minerva: mañana hablamos.**

**Raf: si esta relajado sí.**

**Patrick: tranquilas, anda iros a dormir o a lo que queráis.**

**Raf: tranquilito eh.**

**Patrick: no pasa nada, ya lo sé. En verdad no soy así.**

**Raf: demuéstralo.**

**Patrick: yo por ti hago lo que sea muñeca.**

**Raf: anda vámonos.**

**Minerva: si.-llegamos a la habitación.- está demasiado raro no te parece.**

**Raf: tú crees.**

**Minerva: es muy bipolar.**

**Raf: desde luego.**

**Minerva: ya, pero es que estas formas… no se… no son muy…**

**Raf: ya.**

**Minerva: le pasa algo.**

**Raf: seguro.**

**Minerva: pero no te preocupes, estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo.**

**Raf: ya y yo.**

**Minerva: ¿y cómo lo hacemos?**

**Raf: vigilando sus movimientos y lo que al cabo del dia hace.**

**Minerva: interesante Sherlock.**

**Raf: elemental mi querido Watson.**

Continuara…


End file.
